Harry Potter and the Founders Gift
by HelenPotter91
Summary: Retelling of Book One. Harry finds out he has Magic and Finds a Whole lot more along the way. First Year A/U Terrible Summary but Please give it a try. I will be doing all Seven Books! Hope you Enjoy! First Ever Story!
1. chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

Privet Drive was a simple and quiet little street with identical houses placed parallel to one another in rows. Being an ordinary place filled with ordinary people, nothing exciting ever happened there however it did look rather odd in this cold, autumn night.

The half moon hung in the sky and cast a soft ethereal glow over number four in the rows of parallel houses. It's inhabitants, sleeping soundly not knowing what was happening outside, which truth be told was probably a good thing, mostly because they wouldn't believe it even if they saw it with their own two eyes.

Curiously a large female grey tabby cat was sitting watching the house almost as if she were waiting on something or someone to appear she was elegant and striking and had a sense of curiosity and anger as her tail swished from side to side and her ears twitched at the sounds all around her.

All day long the tabby cat was sitting watching number four and it's occupants with her feline glare, they were the most horrible sort of people possessing all of the idiosyncrasies she despised.

It had seemed as if whatever the cat was waiting for came to fruition as her attention was captured at the bottom of the street by the group of large oak trees planted there. An elderly man with the longest grey hair and a beard of the same length came strolling through the street clicking off street lights as he went with a curious little instrument...what was also curious was his attire.

He had on a long purple cloak covered in stars that shone brighter than the moon in the sky and a rather strange looking hat of the same colour at it sat straight up onto a point on the top of his head. As Halloween was over he looked as out of place in the ordinary street as a dog would who was flying a car.

His attention was captured by a meow from in front of him he gave the cat a knowing smirk and chuckle before nodding at the her whilst looking over a set of half moon spectacles with a bemused expression.

 _"Why am I not surprised to see you here Professor McGonnagall..."_ He trailed off as he got closer to the tabby cat which nodded in greeting before the elegant cat began walking towards the newcomer and mid stride turned into a tall older woman with her hair tied in a tight bun speckled with grey, she was donned in a cloak similar to the gentleman in front of her, albeit rather demure in comparison and a pointed hat which matched the dark green of her robes.

 _"Professor Dumbledore...good evening."_ As the cat lady's Scottish accent was clearer she walked right up to the man now as they both walked the last few steps to number four in almost silence, a sort of tension between them.

 _"Are you sure there is nowhere more suitable for the boy Albus...he will be the most famous boy in our_ _world...children will grow up hearing his story, a lot of people would take him in and care for him as if he was their own and these muggles are the most horri_ d _sort of people. That man is a lazy, arrogant, selfish, overweight walrus, the wife well if I didn't know any better I would swear she was adopted, nothing like her sister_ at all...she is what I _can only describe as an self-important ignoramus and don't even get me started on their own little boy Albus. He is the most spoiled little brat and he can't even talk yet honestly...the boy would be better somewhere, anywhere else...I am sure Lily and James have more suitable people in their will..."_ The older gentleman searched the lady's face almost as if he was checking to see if the woman was calming down any following her hustle and bustle of annoyance.

 _"Minerva I assure you there is no where better suited for him than with his mothers own flesh and blood_." She sighed in exasperation and paced a few times with three steps in either direction with nervousness and slight contempt for the man in front of her.

 _"Where is the boy anyway?"_ The old man whose name was Albus looked at Minerva with such worry and tiredness, before he answered her with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

 _"Hagrid is on his way, Minerva I ask you not to worry. The boy will be back where he belongs in no time. He will get his letter to Hogwarts when he turns eleven and all will be as it should be..._ " As she eventually gave up and nodded at the man a loud bumbling and popping noise could be heard from above as a huge light glided towards them. A large, black motorcycle landed with a thump against the tarmac it is a wonder the street lamps didn't vibrate with the sheer size of it and with an even larger man sitting astride if it was possible.

 _"Hello Proffessors..._ " The mammoth of a man jumped off the motorcycle with a surprising grace and lifted a small bundle from under his moth skin coat and proceeded to hand it Albus and all three began walking towards number four Privet Drive.

 _"Thank you Hagrid..."_ The closer and closer they walked towards their destination the more apprehensive Minerva McGonnagall seemed it didn't feel right to her to just leave this boy in the hands of Muggles considering his history. As Albus Dumbledore sat the baby boy down into a basket and placed a letter on his chest the mammoth Hagrid let some tears fall.

 _"We will see you soon Harry Potter..."_ Within fifteen seconds all of them were gone leaving behind a small baby boy with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead not knowing what his future is going to be...and the occupants upstairs not knowing of the surprise that would await them in the morning.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

As a nearly eleven year old Harry Potter woke from his sleep that particular morning he felt the overwhelming sense of worry climb through his body. It wasn't a normal feeling that usually accompanied him when he woke up in the morning but today he knew exactly how horrible it was going to be.

Today was Dudley Dursleys birthday and he was going to the zoo...normally Harry was not allowed to accompany his aunt and uncle when they went anywhere but today he was allowed to go with his guardians and their son to the zoo.

That was a miracle in and of itself, the entire day was probably going to be spent doting on Dudley...their perfect little boy. He could do no wrong in the eyes of his mother and father, even though he spent the majority of his time chasing Harry and beating him up.

Petunia Dursley is Harry Potters aunt on his mothers side although he never felt anything like her at all thankfully, she was a tall, vain and skinny woman with almost no personality or taste. She dispised Harry and he wasn't never too sure why. He knew his aunts feeling on his parents...she made that perfectly clear every chance she got.

Her husband Vernon Dursley was just as bad if not worse. He was a horrid pig of a man who used his fists more than his words. Harry felt like an insect waiting to be squashed when he was around the mans presence...the man was the most disgusting of sorts. Harry dreaded the mans presence anytime he was left alone.

This house did not feel like a home but his cupboard did...his little sanctuary was also where he slept, a little room under the stairs was his all his. A very small bed took up the majority off the room but there were two shelves above it that had two library books and some small army figurines and a small toy tanker that Harry had found in the bin. Apparently Dudley Dursleys got it as a gift and hated it so he threw it away.

Dudley Dursley...his youngest cousin was the worst thought he was spoiled and got anything he wanted. All he had to do was cry to mummy...was a fat boy who enjoyed tormenting Harry every time he had a chance...and that was quite often. No number four Privet Drive definitely didn't feel like home, not that Harry Potter knew what a home felt like but he was content enough with what he had.

Even if he was an orphan some people had it worse...sometimes though he had the strangest of dreams of flying away from his relatives on the back of a dragon or some long lost family member comes by to take him away from his horror movie of a life but if he did what he was supposed to do in his aunt and uncles he was left alone if he didn't or he showed any signs of weirdness he was locked in his cupboard with no food or worse.

The young boy hearing the movements upstairs knew he would have to have breakfast at least started before Uncle Vernon came downstairs, so after deciding against going back to sleep he begrudgingly got up from his small little bed and made his way into the kitchen to start breakfast for everyone as he did every morning.

As soon as that affair was over and Dudley had pitched a fit because he got one less present than the year before he got changed into a pair of jeans two sizes too big that were held up by a huge belt...tucked in was again a large blue shirt with a grey t-shirt under it.

After they all made their way to the car and a stern warning from his Uncle, Harry made himself comfortable in the back seat of the car looking forward to seeing all the animals.

Everything Harry seen at the zoo was spectacular although his cousin seemed bored and ungrateful all day in the reptile house especially considering the snake was sleeping and he huffed away like a toddler after not getting the snakes attention.

 ** _"Must be awful living here with people bothering you all the time. Especially if they are all like Dudley._** " As he said this a huge python lifted its head from where it was resting and blinked at Harry. Unsure whether it was real or a figment of his imagination he took a step closer to the glass.

 ** _"Can you understand me?_** " Again in confirmation the snake nodded and unable to tear his eyes away he began talking with the snake that is until his cousin threw him out of the way to get a better look. Unable to control his anger he thought he was going to punch Dudley but before he could get the chance the glass that Dudley was pressing his full body weight into suddenly disappeared...and his cousin fell into the enclosure.

Making his break for it the snake took off hollering a thanks to Harry before slithering off and scaring the living daylights out of everyone.

This is when Harry Potter knew he was in trouble, the purple face on his Uncle Vernon came into full view and he knew he would be paying for it for a few days at least and he tried to mentally prepare himself for the hunger he was going to feel for the next few days. Possibly the pain from his ribs after a beating or worse.


	3. Chapter Three

**_Chapter Three_**

Two days in his cupboard with no food severely drained Harry and it was getting increasingly harder to get up but being let out of his cupboard might be a worse affair. Even though everything was going as normal as it could be his Uncle and Aunt had been acting strange, more skittish around Harry than usual, he had just put it down to his freakishness causing them some distress and forgot about it. On this bright sunny morning however everything was going well something which Harry was inherently thankful for.

His Uncle had his breakfast and went to work, Aunt Petunia sat in her garden weeding and Dudley sat in his room playing video games. Normal...just the way Harry liked it, because it's quieter. He had finished his chores and was sitting down to read one of his library books.

It was halfway through the day at eleven when things went slightly pear shaped. A knock on the door and a quick gesture from Aunt Petunia meant Harry was to stop his reading and answer the door, ignoring the fact that it was getting to a good point he begrudgingly walked to answer it...although he had to stop himself from pinching his arm to make sure he was awake as to what he found there.

There in the doorway stood a stern older woman with her greying hair tight back in a bun...what filled Harry with curiosity was her clothing. The black dress she had on wasn't that conspicuous but her emerald green cloak and hat she had on did, it took Harry a few seconds of staring before he acknowledged her.

" _Can I help you?_ " She looked stern but kind, as she looked him over he felt slightly nervous at being under this woman's gaze for so long. Truth be told he was a little freaked out but her soft, friendly smile was enough to calm him as she put her hand on his extra small shoulder.

" _Mr Harry Potter...you look so much like your father...except your eyes or course...you have your mothers eyes Harry...the Lovely Lily...one of my best students was your mother..."_ At this point Harry was so confused as to how this woman knew him and his parents but he didn't know her and I am sure the flabbergasted expression on his face was rather amusing and she flustered and smiled for a second.

 _"I'm sorry forgive me...my name is Professor McGonnagall and I have came here from Hogwarts to give you your letter and take you to Diagon Alley for your school things...is your guardians home?"_ The Scottish twang in the woman's voice was very apparent now as she stood looking at him before reality crept in and he realised she asked something, none of what she had just said he understood apart from her name even that was strange but Harry reluctantly let her in.

 _"Yes of course please come in...I will go get her..."_ As Harry led the woman into the living room she sat herself down in Uncle Vernons chair which nearly swallowed her whole as it sinks in at the back from years of strain from Vernon Dursleys rather large behind. She immediately grappled up with a look of distaste in her eyes at the chair and her surroundings.

Harry walked out to the garden to where his Aunt Petunia was having a bit of a struggle with a particular stubborn weed and it seemed that she was losing that battle if the cursing coming out of her mouth was any indication. He was rather reluctant to tell her about who was currently standing in her living room.

 _"Aunt Petunia there is a lady here who wants to speak to you..._ " As she gave up and threw off her gardening gloves in a huff Harry thought it was best not to tell her that the nice lady was dressed funny or she knew his parents. He trailed in behind her lost in his own thoughts and this older woman and if it wasn't for Petunias gasp of breath he would have ran straight into his aunts behind.

 _"Hello Mrs Dursley...my name is Professor Minerva McGonnagall and I have come from Hogwarts to take Harry for his school things. A colleague of mine will be joining me in a few moments_." It seemed as if half an hour had passed and she gave Minerva a look like poison. Her face gradually changed between shock, horror and revulsion as she looked at the woman in front of her.

" _Your lot have some nerve coming here after landing us with him...all this time later and now you want him back...humf...after we have done all of the hard work...you people disgust me! Get out of my house now, he will not be going anywhere with you.._." At this Harry was completely confused how it is that his aunt knew this strange woman...his aunt has always hated anything that is even the slightest bit different for all of his life. Not to mention this woman knew his parents, he had never been able to ask his aunt anything about his mum or dad, all he had found out was they died in a car crash when he was a year old. He had so many questions for them both but he knew better than to ask his aunt anything. In the end he would get a smack round the ear and threw into his cupboard before being told he should mind his own business. Or worse.

 _"Excuse me Mrs Dursley but Harry is your flesh and blood...contrary to my own personal opinion apparently this was the safest place for him unless you can not show your sisters son the same courtesy as your own. Now this is for you Harry."_ At this statement she pulled out a small faded envelope that looked aged and antique with beautiful swirling handwriting on it and handed it to Harry.

Lo and behold there was Harry's name written on it...at first he thought this was a cruel joke but this woman seemed like his saviour., she was kind, gentle and genuine, it even had his address on the front of the envelope.

 _Mr Harry Potter_

 _Cupboard under the Stairs_

 _4 Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

It took Harry a second but before he could say anything the doorbell rang again and Harry had to stop himself from running to the door instead he walked calmly towards it and for the second time that day he was speechless.

" _Potter._.." The man spoke to him with a cold tone which made Harry flinch slightly, he was tall and his slick black hair sat to his shoulders as he walked past him and into the living room with Harry following close behind. At this time Petunia Dursleys face was almost purple when she saw the stern faced man.

" _YOU! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!_ " So Harry guessed she knew this man as well and he could tell that this newcomer knew her judging by her reaction anyway, she didn't particularly like him.

" _Hello Tunie...long time no see_..." She let out an exacerbated breath and fell in a heap on the sofa, he had never seen his aunt look so livid.

 _"Minerva are you ready to go_?" At this she nodded and turned her attention back to Harry.

 _"Harry this is Professor Severus Snape he is a teacher at Hogwarts as well_." At this Harry realised he still had the letter burning in his hand. As he opened it and read it out loud he was floored.

 _"Mr Harry Potter, we are pleased to offer you a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_..." He was still in shock but even more confused as he looked at the two newcomers.

 _"I'm sorry I still don't really understand.._." The man seemed to be in thought as he looked at him and then at Petunia.

 _"You didn't tell him did you? That's why we haven't had any response you have been keeping his letters from him_." At this Petunia looked like she wholeheartedly wished she was anywhere but there _. "This boy doesn't even know what Hogwarts is so please Petunia tell me what exactly did you tell him happened to his parents_?"

At this Harry looked at the man in wonder no one has ever spoke to his aunt like that and it felt kind of nice knowing that someone was sticking up for him, he had never had that and it was a welcome change. She kept silent which seemed to be a smart move as the older woman seemed to want Harry out of the room and she turned to him.

 _"Harry show me to your room and we shall get you your things you will not be returning before school starts_..." At this Harry looked partly shameful and partly worried. What was this elegant woman going to think when she saw his sanctuary. He opened the living room door before stopping at the cupboard and opened the door.

Letting out a gasp Minerva immediately began to dab at her eyes from threatening tears prepared to roll down her cheeks.

 _"This is you room_?" Harry could only sheepishly nod his head at the woman as he didn't trust his own voice in that moment. Next thing he knew she threw her arms around him and hugged him as close to her chest as she could. This felt foreign to Harry and he didn't really know what to do. His arms betrayed him and stayed glued to his sides before she pulled back and pressed a small kiss to his temple...no one had ever done that to him before and he had to admit it felt nice.

 _"Severus! Come here please_..." Severus Snape was known for many things but none of those had ever been sympathetic to others, least of all the son of James Potter. When he poked his head in and saw exactly where Harry's room was his face went three different shades of purple before making his way back into the living room. Both of them had thought there was a mistake when they first saw Harry's letters addressed to The Cupboard Under the Stairs but apparently not.

" _You have Lily Potters son sleeping under the stairs! You couldn't even swing a cat in that room no offence Minerva, never mind make a little boy sleep in there_." He was furious and it took him five minutes to calm down before he turned to Harry, ignoring the irritated expression on the other teachers face at his apparent insult to cats.

" _Mr Potter...you are a wizard...like your father James and your mother Lily...like Professor McGonnagall and myself and you will be attending Hogwarts school to learn your_ _magic and control it. Your parents went to that school as well along with myself and trust me Mr Potter if I have any say in this you will not be coming back to these people. Pack everything you wish to keep and lets go Minerva...I have had enough of this despicable muggle_." As Harry gathered all of his stuff in an old school bag he was unsure of what he was to bring.

After all he is running away with two strangers he has never met before but they have showed him more kindness and compassion in the past half an hour than Harry had ever had in his entire life...that had to count for something? Didn't it?

As he walked out of the house he felt Minerva take his hand and he knew he would be safe with her and he knew that these two saviours will never let the Dursleys do anything to him again and for that Harry was grateful more than he could ever express.


	4. Chapter Four

**_Chapter Four_**

Harry Potter has had an interesting day to say the least but with his two new friends...no that didn't seem right...his two new teachers...still did not seem right. These two angels...yeah sounds right, his two angels had taken him away from his horrible, abusive relatives and had promised him their help. Still reeling from the fact that apparently he was a wizard like his parents and that magic even existed at all he really didn't know where to start with his questions. As if she was reading his mind Minerva knelt down to his eye level and put her hand on his shoulder.

 _"We have a lot to do before shopping Mr Potter? We have a lot to do as you leave for Hogwarts in two_ _days...your aunt and uncle have been keeping the letters we have been sending you since The beginning of August. The important thing is that we are here and come hell or high water we will have you at Hogwarts on September first_." She stood up and they walked across the road to Mrs Figgs house.

A strange woman who had an unhealthy obsession with cats, Harry had stayed at her house a few times when the Dursleys were away...he liked her even if she was a bit weird and smelled funny.

Harry kept a firm grip to Minerva or Minnie as he had taken to calling her in his head as they walked into the house and made polite conversation with Mrs Figg before Professor Snape asked her to use her floo...at first Harry thought he needed to go to the bathroom but apparently he really did not have a clue what they were talking about but not wanting to sound stupid in front of his new teachers he followed them to the front of a big fireplace.

 _"This is called the Floo Network Mr Potter_..." Snape said whilst looking directly at him and lifted a pot of what looked like green ash. _"It is a form of travel for our community, now once you step into the fireplace you_ _say your destination drop the powder and poof away you go...don't look so frightened Potter I will go first to show you how it's done_." Snape walked into the fireplace and dropped his powder followed by the words " _Leaky Cauldron_." And in a flash of green light from flames he was gone. Minnie turned to him now and ushered him forward.

" _It's alright Harry, Professor Snape is waiting for you_." As Harry stepped into the fireplace with his powder he noticed Mrs Figg giving him a thumbs up and a huge smile as he dropped his powder said his destination and it felt like he was being wretched inwards and outwards before landing in a heap on the floor of what appeared to be a pub.

Professor Snape stood with a look between amusement and indifference as Minnie followed closely behind and started to make tracks through the throngs of people before some idiot shouted "oh my goodnes _s...it's him...it's Harry Potter_."

The silence was deafening for about five seconds before almost instantly hordes of people started to crowd around him and touch his shoulder and shake his hand telling him how nice it was to see him again or meet him finally...he was starting to get uncomfortable and overwhelmed when Professor Snape noticed this and nearly shouted across the drone of people and tried his best to stand between Harry and all of these people he didn't know.

" _Can't you people control yourself! He is a young boy, not a circus animal for your amusement...let him go_!" His air of authority must have been enough because people backed up but continued to stare at him which made Harry both confused and hacked off.

Nodding his head in politeness to the strangers who apparently idolised him he was ushered away from the idiots by Minnie who was giving Snape a very confused but proud smile. They made their way into a small area at the back of the pub which struggled to fit all three of them.

" _What exactly was all of that_ _about? How do those people know my name? Why did they all want to talk to me? And don't they know it's rude to stare at people_?" Finishing his little rant Severus Snape let out a chuckle which was rare on its own but the fact that it was James Potters son that caused it made it even more strange. Minerva gave Severus an appraising glance at his chuckle which truth be told she hadn't heard in a long time, she had known him since he was a boy and apart from Lily Evans nobody could make him laugh.

 _"We will get to that later...now Mr Potter you are about to enter Diagon Alley and even though this is all new to you I don't want you getting lost because you're too busy looking at all of these new things around_ _you and not paying attention and staying close to us. Minerva and I will be taking you to Gringotts and then I will be leaving you both to do a little bit of important shopping to replenish my stores before school starts._.." Harry looked at him in contemplation before asking him a question that surprisingly only came to his head now.

 _"What subject do you both teach Sir..."_ He smiled and then Harry knew that whatever it was he loved it, the expression on his face was a mixture between excitement and enthusiasm _. "I teach Potions Mr Potter and I would advise you that the first day of class I am almost always in a bad_ _mood so please pre-read your textbooks because I will be asking questions and I will not go easy on you just because I have already met you..."_ Harry nodded his head at them both before turning his head to his other companion.

" _I teach Transfiguration which is the Study of turning one thing into another...and although I might appear pleasant Harry I do not tolerate any slacking off...understood_?" At this Harry nodded his head before his expression turned grim which both of the adults were worried about.

" _Will I...will I be able to keep the books I get because I love to read I am not top of the class or anything but I have only been able to get Library books before and I always had to give them_ _back...it was always hard for me because if I wanted to read them again I would not be able to with the small amount of time we have with them...or I would have_ _had to ask Uncle Vernon and I didn't like doing that. Most of the time I had to hide my books because my cousin would rip them up and make fun of me_." Both teachers looked flabbergasted at the boy who as it turns out was nothing like they pictured him. With Snape unable to say anything to the boy mostly because he was in such shock Minerva took over from him.

 _"Yes Harry. You can keep your books and read them as many times as you want..._ " At his huge smile which turned out to be rather infectious as both of his new teachers were smiling from ear to ear as well. Minerva stepped closer to the brick wall Harry watched fascinated as she tapped on certain bricks in a sort of pattern with a long wooden stick which had carvings beautifully etched into it before the bricks started moving further and further away from each other and left a small area to squeeze through. What greeted Harry Potter on the other side was nothing short of extraordinary at least in his mind. A long narrow street filled with loads of shops and market stalls littered at either side, all of multiple colours and styles it was amazing but kind of scary, he gripped onto Minnie's cloak and followed the Professors up the narrow street when it occured to him that he didn't bring any money not that he had any money to bring.

" _Um excuse me Professors...I don't have any money to pay for any school stuff and my aunt and uncle well I am sure will not want to pay for anything for me_." Both of them exchanged a worried glance making a silent vow to have a talk with Professor Dumbledore about their discoveries before they brought their attention back to the small boy in between them.

" _You don't need to worry_ _about that Harry...all of your wizarding money is in Gringotts...your parents left you enough money in a trust to see you through your seven years at Hogwarts so you don't have to worry_ _about anything. There is plenty of things to discuss with your account manager when we go in today...everything will be all right_."

Severus Snape was not always a kind man but with Harry Potter it came naturally. Considering everything he has found out about Harry he was pleased to discover that he is nothing like his father other than looks.

It might also be not that much away from the realm of reason to assume that Harry Potter might not get sorted into Gryffindor. Something which I am sure Minerva has come to that conclusion as well. Walking up the steps to Gringotts bank something was dreadfully obvious...this boy need the wizarding world as much as the wizarding world needed him...everyone will be watching him for years to come and both of his teachers could tell already that he would not disappoint them.


	5. Chapter Five

**_Chapter Five_**

Harry Potter hasn't seen too many strange things in his life, well unless you count Dudley Dursley farting the Alphabet but the tiny little creatures in charge of Gringotts bank scared him slightly. He gravitated closer to Minnie as they made their way up to the most ostentatious bank teller cubicle he had ever seen.

Various little creatures were in two long rows along each side of the room counting coins, checking over rubies and diamonds they were also watching the three newcomers who had just walked into the room.

" _Professor what exactly are these things_?" As he looked around the room and could only noticed one thing throughout it all...extravagance. Walls full of gold and white marble alone with huge crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

" _They are goblins...incredibly smart but do not get on the wrong side of one_." Once they reached the head goblin Snape cleared his throat to get his attention, the goblins head snapped up at once and gave the group an appraising look his eyes lingering on Harry for a fraction of second longer than the others.

" _Excuse me I was wondering if we could speak to the head goblin in charge of the Potter Estate please_?" Minerva was in shock she had never heard Severus so polite before, the Potions Master had several dealings with the goblins over the years but she would have never imagined he would be more polite to the little creatures than to his colleagues.

" _Of course what is it regarding_?" The goblins long nails and pointy teeth were enough to frighten Harry but not enough to make him want to run away from them.

" _Mr Harry Potter has recently returned to the wizarding world and he would like to see what holdings he is due to get when he comes of age_." Accepting this as a suitable request he waved down another goblin who showed them to a large room seating a goblin who was dressed impeccably behind a gold desk with three big and plush armchairs in front of it.

" _Ah Mr Harry Potter, Professors Snape and McGonnagall...I am Ragnok the Potter family's personal goblin...come in your teachers can come too_." As Harry made his way into the room he held his hand out for the goblin to shake which caused all of the people in the room to look at him funny. He really hoped he hadn't done anything to offend anyone.

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you Ragnok please call me Harry_." After about ten seconds the goblin shook his hand and nodded his head. The young boy took it in his stride and sat down in the middle chair.

" _It is a pleasure to meet you to...Harry.._." It seemed like it was very difficult for Ragnok to call him by his first name as he said it with a sort of forced tone and in that second Harry mentally reminded himself to get a book on wizarding customs.

" _Now I have had many years_ dealing with your mother, _father, grandparents etcetera so I look forward to continuing that with you Harry...what can I do for you today_..." At this Harry looked to his professors for help who sat down beside him in an instant.

 _"Harry was raised by muggles and we were hoping you could shed some light on his financial situation for when he comes of age_." Severus took control of the meeting as Ragnok was his own personal goblin as well and he knew him personally from when he was a teenager.

" _Of course if you give me a moment_." He hopped off his chair and walked over to a cabinet not taller than the goblin himself before clicking his fingers and a huge file flew up into his waiting hands.

 _"Now Harry...you have a_ _trust vault your mother and father set out separately for you specifically for your schooling at Hogwarts. It's to be used for and I quote "school supplies, books and_ _trips to Hogmeade etcetera your father also made a request for when you are old enough...a broomstick_." At this Severus rolled his eyes but the sharp nudge into his ribs from Minerva brought him back down to earth again.

" _Now your trust vault and all its contents are here on this document please feel free to take a look at it_." At this Harry took the piece of parchment and his eye nearly bugged out of his head.

" _Umm...excuse me Ragnok what exactly are Galleons_?" He took a look at Harry and realised this poor boy didn't know anything. Lily and James Potter must be turning in their graves right about now. Ragnok did not know what had befallen the wizarding worlds young hero but judging by his attire it can't have been good.

" _One galleon is the equivalent of around about_ _five pounds but that can change. A sickle is around fourty pence and a knut is worth ten pence are you with me Harry_?" At this the boy nodded and set the parchment down with a slightly sick feeling in his stomach.

" _Now in addition to your trust vault you have two other vaults that I can tell you about but I will need a small drop of your blood just from your fingertip will do_." Harry nodded as Ragnok handed him a small needle and placed a small goblet under his finger which allowed him to drop a small drop of blood into it causing it to sizzle slightly.

As Ragnok handed Harry a small piece of cloth for his finger he looked up at his two teachers who were smiling at him, he did not notice the strange look that came over the goblins face as he peered inside the goblet or that the file he had in front of him got considerably larger.

" _Now that is the hardest part over with. Your second vault is that of the Potter family and it is a much_ _larger vault it includes galleons, paintings, journals, jewellery and clothes from your mother and father. It states here that you are not allowed to take any of the_ _money from the vaults but journals,_

 _books and old school things of your parents you can_ _take...photos, jewels etcetera. There is also many investments that your family has made over the years into businesses both Magical and Muggle. They are all laid out here in this document_." At the prospect of being able to see his mother and father Harry got very excited and sidetracked before the goblin handed him another piece of parchment he took it from him and for the second time his eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the number at the top of the page and before he could even get any further he sat it back down in front of Ragnok before silently hoping he was nearly finished.

" _As you can see investments into Magical Companies Such as The Daily Prophet_ , _Nimbus Racing Broom Company, Universal Brooms...there was also Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop and Zonkos Joke shop in_ _Hogsmeade. Your parents and Grandparents were very smart with their investments Harry_." The young boy was getting a little overwhelmed with all of the information being supplied to him.

 _"All of the companies have done quite well and your family also invested heavily in multiple muggle_ _companies as well such as Coca-Cola, Cadburys and another thing called Apple. It is some sort of technology company, something called Computers...quite a lot of_ _these investments go into your Potter Family Vault which you will acquire when you come of age_." Harry was slightly overwhelmed at everything he had no clue how to handle these kinds of things he was only eleven.

" _Mr Ragnok have you been taking care of things since my parents died_?" The Goblin nodded at him with a smile. " _Is there anyway you could continue to do so? I don't really know where to start, I will learn as I get_ _older and be ready when I turn seventeen but if you could oversee things for now I would very much appreciate it_." The goblin nodded and pulled out another piece of Parchment.

" _A third vault was left to you by one Sirius Black_..." At this Minerva and Severus both drew in a breath causing Harry to get curious, both of his teachers shared a fearful glance at one another and even though he had only been in their company for a few hours he did not think either one of them frightened so easily.

" _Who is he? Do you know him_?" Both his teachers nodded their heads and felt slightly sick as they heard this...why would Sirius Black leave Harry Potter a vault, they did not even know he had a vault as he was cast out from the Black Family when he was fifteen.

" _Sirius Black is currently serving a life sentence in Azkaban Prison...so it states_ _in the event of either death or incarceration all of his effects in his vault which is the Black Family Vault would go to you_." No one had answered his other question and that alone led Harry to worry.

" _Who is this man_?" Severus decided to step up to the plate considering what kind of story he was going to be telling he didn't think Minerva could handle it. He was one of her cubs after all and the betrayal she had felt was enough to age her ten years.

" _Sirius was your fathers best friend, they were in school together along with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew...your parents were murdered Harry...by Lord Voldemort_." Who the bloody hell is that? Was Harry's first reaction. Harry's aunt and uncle told him they died in a car accident and now he finds out he was killed. Judging by they way they reacted to the mans name and the heartbroken expression on Minnie's face he could only conclude he had something to do with his parents death.

" _Years ago there was a young man named Tom_ _Riddle and he went to Hogwarts just like you are about to. As he grew older his soul grew darker he had this preposterous idea that magic should be kept within_ _only pure magical families. No muggleborns...essentially he led a war that no one knew how to end. Your mother and father fought_ _against him and he went to Godrics Hollow to kill you and your parents but something happened when he cast his curse it rebounded. What happened_ _was it basically deflected or bounced off of you and that Harry is why you were left behind with your scar, that is why you are famous...why_ _everyone knows your name. You're the boy who lived. No one has ever survived the killing curse Harry until you_..." As Harry let out a breath he felt like his entire life had been a lie and he started to get very uncomfortable for the moment.

Growing up was never sunshine and roses he had things he had to deal with on a day to day basis. He lived in fear that one day he would not be able to wake up after his uncles took his frustrations out on him, there was also days he lived in hope that he would never wake up. Hope that his suffering would be over, until Professor Snape and McGonnagall showed up and took him away with the promise of never having to go back. No one had ever tried to help him so why should he take at face value what these two strangers were saying when his fathers bast friend had something to do with him becoming an orphan.

" _So how does Sirius factor into this_?" At this Minerva answered with the gravest expression. _"He was the one who gave Voldemort your parents location_." He felt like he was falling headfirst not able to stop himself, having never had a friend he couldn't imagine ever betraying one. Ragnok took this moment to put his ten cents in.

" _Allegedly...he allegedly gave Voldemort your parents location_..." At this Minerva and Severus looked confused and angry at the goblin for saying this in front of Harry. After all Sirius Blacks story was legend also considering what happened.

 _"All due respect Ragnok...he was convicted_..." As Minerva stated this so matter of fact with that tone that no one dared mess with but the goblin was not backing down.

" _All due respect to you Professor_ _McGonnagall...there was no trial for Sirius Black was there? The Aurors found him ranting and raving in the street after those muggles and Peter Pettigrew were_ _supposedly killed...I have since spoken to Mr Black and I assure you he spins an excellent tale I will tell you that_..." Everyone in the room didn't really know what to say about that. Minerva felt conflicted and felt the need to talk to Albus about this particular revelation.

Severus felt like it was a waste of time even listening to it...Black had always been loyal to James Potter that much was true and although he is nothing more than an over enthusiastic man-child, if any of what Ragnok said was true then the man has had ten years of his life stripped from him and he could be an innocent man...he might not like Black but even he didn't deserve that. I think a trip to Azkaban might be in the cards here till Severus could get to the bottom of whatever shitstorm caused this.

 _"What is in his vault_?" Finally finding his voice he straightened up in the chair unsure what to say about the goblins revelations, on one hand if this man was involved in the plot to kill him and his parents why would he then leave him a vault. More importantly why in the hell would Harry want whatever was in it. As the goblin got out another piece of parchment again Harry wondered was everyone in the wizarding world rich because every vault he has seen has huge numbers in it and Sirius Blacks was no exception.

 _"There is also a letter for you from Remus Lupin...he was another of your fathers_ _friends as Professor Snape said...another thing Harry...Sirius Black was named your Godfather by your mother and father_..." As Harry took the letter and tucked it away into the school bag he had brought with him from number four Privet Drive he realised how much he wanted to get out of here. This was all too much, a man whom his parents thought of as family could have got them killed or it could have been someone else no one was sure...he had a slight headache thanks to the whole thing.

 _"Is that everything_?" As Ragnok shook he head he pointedly looked at the two teachers sitting beside Harry and seemed more than apprehensive to do anything. This day was getting more and more ridiculous.

 _"This is rather delicate and I would like to speak to Harry privately_..." At this they both went to get up before Harry shook his head in an no gesture. " _I would like them_ _to stay...they know more about the Wizarding world than I do, I am afraid I might not be able to fully understand_." As he looked between the two and the goblin who sighed obviously he had to listen to the boy but that's all he was...a boy and Severus Snapes actions in the war were always suspect. Against his better judgement he decided to surrender to his clients wishes even knowing it was going to be a bit of a shock.

" _Harry your father or grandfather never had to test the blood goblet because well they were all of age when a vault was_ _passed down from generation to generation but something extraordinary has come to my attention and you have a right to know it...if you would like your teachers to stay I would like_ _you both to swear not to say anything to anyone except those who need to know or if Mr Potter gives you permission_." At this all three of the humans in the room were very, very confused and so the goblin decided to cut to the chase.

" _Your blood showed us that you are a descendant of Godric Gryffindor_..." Both of the adults in the room were almost ready to drop of their chairs at that moment but Harry didn't have a clue what anyone was saying and felt even more stupid than usual. The young boy could tell by his teachers countenance that it was an important person in this world.

" _Who is that exactly_?" The goblin looked more shocked by that than the fact the Harry Potter held his hand out to shake.

" _In Hogwarts there are four houses who were founded_ _by four very well respected witches and wizards over a thousand years ago. Godric Gryffindor was one of them_..." Harry was unsure what to do with this new information, he was also unsure of what he was trying to get at.

 _"Ok what does that have to do with anything or with me_?" The goblin sighed and brought out other part of the file that looked worn and old and he suddenly got very nervous at seeing this one. It was much thicker and the paper Harry thought must be preserved by magic because it looked as if the entire contents would crumble if anyone touched it.

 _"There is one more vault that belongs to you Mr Potter_..." Harry noticed with annoyance that Ragnok was back to calling him Mr Potter again. " _The_ _Gryffindor vault has not had anyone claim it for nearly four hundred years so naturally everything has been gaining interest...that_ _is everything monetary of course but it is the biggest vault of yours Harry and I recommend you take a look at it before you leave today_." Harry found it very difficult to keep up with this conversation but tried his very best. The small creature closed the files and clicked his fingers causing them to bind together and fly into the drawer again.

" _Now I have two keys here_ _one for your trust vault and one for the Black vault the other two have to be entered with a drop of blood and a password from_ a goblin which I will arrange for you now, if you would _like I can take you to your vaults Mr Potter and then I think it's time for you to go shopping for your school things_."

At this a small booklet no bigger than a diary with his initials engraved on it dropped in front of him and Harry noticed it was a small condensed version of his holdings and investments and split into four sections for each vault which he was grateful for. It all hit Harry at the one time he was rich and that thought both frightened and excited him. He would never have to ask uncle Vernon to drive him to the library ever again.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Having never been on a rollercoaster Harry wasn't sure what it felt like but riding in down through the caverns of Gringotts Bank was probably as close as he was going to get. It creaked and cracked along a tiny rail that made Harry feel both excited and a little nervous.

At the speeds he was doing he wasn't sure exactly sure how it stayed on the tiny track as the cart itself overhang quite extensively. He glanced at both of his teachers and Professor Snape did not look to be enjoying it at all.

Harry took a moment to observe the man in question, face was tight and his lips were pursed and if Harry didn't know any better he thought the Professor was going to lose his breakfast on the trail down.

The man seemed to be to refined for that though, the way he dressed was elegant yet severe. All in black he looked like a severely hard man but Harry's experience with the man showed him something else about him that he wasn't sure he ever let any one see. He was also kind.

Professor McGonnagal however was a different story, she may look prim and proper with her hair tied tightly on the top of her head but seeing her now she looked like a child, her face was lit up and when she glanced at Harry her large Cheshire Cat grin seemed to widen.

All in all by the time Harry arrived at his trust vault two very different people stepped off the cart onto the platform. Professor Snape got out first and helped Harry across before holding his hand out for Minnie.

"Mr Potter your key please?" Harry handed his key to Ragnok and as he placed it in the lock there was a whirring and clanking noise before the door swung open and there was more gold, silver and bronze laid out inside that Harry had ever seen.

He felt like he had walked into a Pirate movie and he had just found the ultimate treasure. Everything was covered in stacks of gold, he was a little unsure about how to proceed as he did not know the difference between the coins and as he looked back at his teachers Professor Snape stepped forward to help him.

"Take fifty gold pieces, forty silver pieces and twenty bronze pieces...that will help you get all of you things for school. At the end of the school year you can also just tap your money pouch there with your wand and it will turn into British Pounds." Professor Snape pointed out a red pouch with a yellow tie hanging by the door and he picked it up and counted out the coins he needed and surprisingly the bag did not feel heavy at all.

Harry made his way back out through the giant door of his vault and again was helped into the. Art by Professor Snape after he held his arm out like a gentleman for Minnie to hold and as he climbed in himself Harry could see the look of distaste plastered on his teachers face at the thought of more flying.

Soon they were soaring through the air in the cart and making their way further and further into the bowels of the castle and Harry thought he could hear a roar and flash of fire below him.

Once they reached the Potter Vault they all made their way back out of the cart and Harry again made a small prick in his finger and a key popped out of a little slot above the door and landed in Ragnoks outstretched hand.

The door swung open and Harry was in awe, the vault in question was incredible, along the right wall was more gold than anyone could ever spend, along the left was was furniture and rails of what looks like clothes in garment bags, Harry spotted one bag say put on its own.

It was a silver garment bag and he immediately felt gravitated towards it, as he unzipped it he seen a beautiful white and silver wedding dress.

" I remember the day your mother and father got married...she looked like and angel..." Harry nodded at his teacher and then glanced at Professor Snape and he could swear he saw a flicker of guilt swim across his face.

"Is there anything you think I should take?" Professor Snape seemed to swallow hard before taking a glance around the room and his eyes fell on what appeared to be luggage.

"These are your parents school trunks..." The lid popped off the top of them both as Professor Snape ran his hand lightly along the outside of a light walnut coloured trunk. Inside the trunk were what appeared to be school books in sections by year from One right up to Seven.

"Now if I remember correctly...your mother used to write little notes in the margins of her school books. She was an incredibly gifted young witch and unfortunately she did not get the chance to show off just how gifted she was..." Harry seemed to get the impression that Professor Snape knew his parents quite well.

"Were you friends with my parents Professor?" He nodded his head at the young boy and Minerva looked on at the young saviour of the wizarding world and its unsung hero. It was astounding to see Severus getting on so well with Harry considering everything.

To think it all started out as a bet...at the beginning of the previous year Severus and herself made a bet that the Head of House with the least detentions between Gryffindor and Slytherin would end up accompanying or assisting the other with a task of their choice.

Even though Minerva had the Weasley twins in her house she still won that bet and so thus how Severus ended up with her today. She never in a million years thought that the stern Potions Master would be enjoying the young boys company.

"I knew your mother very well Harry...we met as children before going to Hogwarts, I knew she was very special from the moment I saw her. Your Aunt on the other hand has not changed a bit, spiteful and mean even back then." The Potions master then lifted out a book at random Harry however didn't know what to take with him.

"My father? Did you know him?" Severus nodded his head but did not seem too enthusiastic about his response.

"I did however we were not very close, we were somewhat childhood enemies...I was friends with your mother up until our fifth year...unfortunately I was a bit of an arse. Forgive my language, that was my fault." He was wracked with guilt from the looks of him and all Harry could do was place his hand on Severus arm causing the man in question to look up at him.

"I'm sure my mother would have forgiven you sir..." He could only look at the boy in question and turn his attention back to the trunk he was currently sitting on.

"Now I would take a couple of these Harry...your mothers best classes were Charms and Potions. Your fathers from what I remember was Defence against the dark arts and Transfiguration." Harry nodded and lifted up a town school satchel and dropped the books into it along with his money pouch.

As he hoisted it onto his shoulder he noticed there was no more weight to it with the books on it than there was without the books. With his confused face Minerva giggled slightly before trying to compose herself slightly.

"It has a feather weight charm on it Harry, it also it extendable...you can put your rucksack inside it also..." He opened the bag again and slid his rucksack in with ease before nodding and following his teachers back toward the door. In doing so he came across what looked like a blue photo album. He looked at Ragnok silently asking for permission and the goblin nodded at him as he proceeded to place it into the satchel and leaving the Potter Family vault.

"Is it ok if I leave my other vaults for another day? It's just I still need to get all of my school things and I am already a little drained..." Minerva and Severus just nodded at him and they climbed back into the cart and made their way back up from the depths of the bank before coming back out into the large room the started in.

"I would like to thank you Ragnok for all of your help today..." The goblin could only nod at the young boy and held his hand out to shake causing everyone in that room to stop and stare at what was happening. A wizard was shaking hands with a goblin like an equal. No matter where life takes Mr Potter no one in the bank will forgot the day where Harry Potter showed a goblin the same respect as his peers.


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N I usually do not post authors notes but decided to explain some things.

Whilst reading the books and watching the movies over the years I always thought Harry abuse from the Dursleys were very vague. So for the purposes of my story it will be explained better...not in graphic detail but his abuse will be worse than in Canon.

Sorry for my Rant!! Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and liking my story!! Xo

 ** _Chapter Seven_**

The next stop for Harry and his teachers after they left Gringotts was to Madam Malkins for his school robes, at this point Severus broke away from the group promising to meet them for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron leaving Harry and Minerva to get as much sorted as possible, and it was going to be difficult. Harry couldn't believe it was only two in the afternoon, it felt so much later.

His whole perspective on the world had changed in the space of a few hours and his own life was forever changed to which he couldn't even believe. Walking around the alley he still thought he was dreaming and he would wake up and he would still be in his little cupboard in Privet Drive with his cousin banging on the stairs from above to waken him.

As they walked into the robe shop the only word that Harry could use to describe Madam Malkin was eccentric...she was fussing with a tall blond boy when Harry had entered. "School Robes?" A voice called out to which Minerva replied yes with her gentle smile. A short grey haired lady with a long multi coloured dress and huge earrings appeared from the back. A long tape measure around her neck floated and waved across her where it sat.

"Come on over there child and stand up on the box we will get you measured." As Harry did what he was told Minerva sat on the chair at the front of the shop reading a book she had whipped out from her robes which made Harry wonder what else she was hiding in her pockets which seemed tiny...magic was cool.

"Hogwarts?" It was more of a statement than a question but as Harry looked at the blonde boy getting measured he nodded his head and tried his best to hide his scar on his forehead not wanting a repeat of earlier.

"Do you know which house you want to be in? I myself am a Slytherin at least I want to be...Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are a joke and well Gryffindor is full of muggleborns and blood traitors...you don't want to be mixing with that sort. My father told me the only house worth being in was Slytherin." Harry could see so much of the bully that was in Dudley was also in this idiot boy he didn't even respond. How could he from when he learnt of the boy he knew he was nothing more than an obnoxious fool and silently prayed he was in any house other than where this boy was.

"Alright Mr Malloy all done good luck at school..." As the boy turned to walk away Harry breathed out a sigh of relief at not being under his scrutiny any longer until he turned back to stand right in front of him with a air of attitude and self-importance.

"I will hopefully see you at Hogwarts good luck..." With that the strange boy walked out, half an hour and a dancing tape measure later Harry was the proud new owner of three sets of self stretching school robes that would last until end of his second year supposedly...well dependant on how much he grew. After paying for them the next stop was the book shop for his school books.

Harry felt like he was in heaven he had never seen so many books before and all of the different titles and covers was incredible, he wanted to read every single one. As Minerva walked to the transfiguration section Harry went to the Hogwarts section. On every shelf there was the full school book list all tied together in a lovely bow for every year in Hogwarts as he grabbed his own Year One list and put them in his floating basket he started perusing the shelves.

After spotting a couple of things he would like he decided to ask his teacher first just to make sure. He knew the shop wasn't going anywhere but he just saw so many things already and couldn't wait to read them all. He might even find a set of books to overtake his favourite...Lord of the Rings.

"Professor McGonnagall would I be able to get a couple of books to read just for fun?" She smiled at him and nodded before walking over to the section he was in a few seconds ago.

"What have you seen Harry?" He pulled out Hogwarts a History, Appropriate Wizarding conduct, History of Goblins, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them and Quidditch through the ages. All of the books seemed appropriate to Minerva and with pride she walked up with his books to the counter where they were greeted by an older balding man dressed in a long tweed cloak who seemed to recognise Minerva right away.

"Minerva dear how are you?" She nodded her thanks and appreciation before his gaze fell on Harry. "And who might you be?" At his stare Harry held out his hand.

"I'm Harry sir...Harry Potter..." As he said this Harry thought the man was going to topple over as he gripped the countertop, he quickly righted himself back up before holding his hand out for the young man to shake.

"It is a pleasure Mr Potter...my name is Claude are you almost ready for school starting? Exciting first year!" At this Harry nodded and smiled at the nice man thankful he didn't make a big deal out of him, like everyone else seemed to.

"Did you find everything you needed alright?" Again all Harry could do was nod at the man as he rang up his purchases and paid the man before leaving the shop with a wave and a thank you.

After going to the Apothecary he collected everything he needed for his Potions class glad that Minnie talked him out of getting a gold Cauldron he only had one last stop to make.

"I just need a wand..." Professor McGonnagall walked him over to Ollivanders and told Harry she needed to pick up a few things and not to leave until she came back. At this he walked into the wand shop with a jingle of the door and noticed it was empty. "Hello..."

Not two seconds later with a bang an older wiry looking man appeared on a ladder and smiled at Harry a slightly creepy smile mind you but all Harry could do was smile back at the older gentleman.

"Mr Potter...welcome...here for your wand?" At this Harry nodded and walked closer to the counter after the man jumped off the ladder with a surprising agility and started muttering to himself as he searched his rows upon rows of Wands stacked up on top of one another.

"It doesn't seem like that long ago I helped you mother and father with their wands...ah how time flies eh..." he walked back with a box and held out the wand for him. "Try it out then Mr Potter." Before he could even wave it, it was snatched from him with Mr Ollivander muttering "no no no" under his breath after half an hour of this and twenty wands later he finally stopped and stared at a box still muttering to himself.

As he approached Harry he noticed the apprehensiveness in him before he handed it to him. As Harry's hand wrapped around the wand a flare of gold and red sparks flew from the top, lights started to flicker all around and a gust of warm wind blew all around them.

"Curious indeed Mr Potter...do you permit me to tell you a story of how strange it is that this wand should choose you?" At Harry's nod he sat down in front of Mr Ollivander he too was curious as to why this man seemed scared and hopeful at the same time.

"This wand is made with a Phoenix tail feather and only one other feather was given from that particular Phoenix. The other feather resided in the wand that gave you your scar on your forehead...with this wand you will be extraordinary Mr Potter I am sure of it. For he who-must-not-be-named was extraordinary himself...of course he was evil and did terrible things to muggles and wizards alike but the magic he performed with his wand was rather extraordinary. No one can dispute that..."

Harry didn't even have time to think any more on it as the window was knocking and in his line of sight he saw the most beautiful snowy owl he had ever seen and standing there grinning was Minnie. Grabbing his packages he left the shop after paying for his wand and greeted Minnie at the door.

"She is beautiful Professor..." At Minervas smile she handed him the cage with the snowy owl inside.

"Well I am glad you think so Harry...Happy Birthday...this is a present from myself, Severus and Rebeus Hagrid he is keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts you will meet him tomorrow. He was very close to your parents when they were at school." Harry couldn't believe it they bought him a birthday present he had never been given a present for his birthday before, he had never been given a present for anything before.

"Thank you...she's mine? Really?" At Minervas nod he grinned and put all of his things in his book bag before lifting the cage and making their way to the leaky Cauldron to meet Professor Snape with his brand new school trunk trailing along behind them. Thankfully the Potions Master had reserved a private room to eat dinner in, if only to avoid that display of idiocy from earlier on.

As they walked in Minerva showed Harry to his room for the night he left all of his school things and his owl in his room before washing up and heading downstairs for dinner. His eyes immediately found Minnie and Severus as they sat talking with one another in a room across from the stairs.

"Ah Mr Potter we had fears you had got lost..." Professor Snape was in a good mood and Harry couldn't understand why as he waved his wand and the door closed behind him before Harry could even sit down.

"Not quite sir...thank you for my birthday present she is wonderful..." At this he nodded in acceptance and gave him a small wrapped square parcel. As he unwrapped it he saw it was a guide to caring for your owl. "Thank you very much this is brilliant...I have never had a present before but today I got two...thank you both of you and I will be sure to thank Mr Hagrid as well..." Harry went to open his book before he set it down beside him and looked at the floor with an expression of fear and hate before Minerva decided to ask.

"What's the matter Harry..." The young boy looked close to tears and both of his teachers couldn't understand why.

"I won't be allowed to keep her...once I go back to my aunt and uncles house he will kill her..." Both Minerva and Severus looked at Harry and then each other worried about the story he was preparing to tell him because from that statement they knew it would not be a happy one.

"I found a kitten on my way home from school when I was six I rushed home and promised uncle Vernon I would look after her I went to get some food or milk because well a kitten is like a baby so milk for her would be right and when I came back she was dead...Uncle Vernon told me that I was enough trouble to feed never mind adding another mouth for him to pay for...he broke the little kittens neck...I hate him! Everything he has ever said to me was a lie...everything I believed about myself and my parents was a lie." The poor boy was letting the tears fall freely now and he didn't care who saw it.

Both of the adults in the room looked murderous especially Minerva considering her animagus form was a cat. She stood up from her chair and held onto the boy as tight as she could and just let him cry into her shoulder with a glance up at Severus she vowed not to let Harry go back to his relatives. If that walrus of a man did that to a harmless little creature like a kitten It filled Severus with dread wondering what he did to Harry in all of his years under his 'care' if you can even call it that. They boy was small for his age, he walked around in a defeated stance and he would need some serious tender loving care to catch up.

"Harry I want you to look at me ok..." Professor Snape saw his head jerk up and Minerva took her seat again on the other side of the boy still holding onto him. "You will not be going back there..but I do want to ask you a question...if you don't want to answer me it's ok...but if you do maybe we can do something about it..." With a sniffle and a nod from Harry, Severus continued. "Did you Uncle or Aunt ever hit you?"

Harry was staring at his shoes and contemplating answering Professor Snape, if he told him and he did have to go back they would kill him but if he didn't tell him he didn't think he would be able to cope. It's not that he didn't think Professor Snape was lying it's more of the fact that adults had never helped Harry before so why should they bother now...he was nothing but a worthless freak.

If Professor Snape could help him maybe he should give him a chance so making up his mind Harry nodded to Professor Snape not trusting his voice to talk incase he splurged all of the secrets he would rather forget.

"Ok Harry thank you for telling me..." Something about this young boy was unnerving for Severus, he was polite, well spoken and studious but reserved and flinched slightly if Severus placed his hand on his shoulder or moved too quickly. With Severus coming from an abusive home he knew the signs but there was something there behind this young boys eyes which makes him believe there is more to the story. If Harry wanted to talk to him he could for now he would get to know him more and fight like hell to make sure Vernon Dursley is arrested or killed preferably.

Silence filled the air for around about twenty seconds before a waitress came over and took their order. Harry ordered Milk with his Chicken and Ham pie dinner along with some form of chocolate concoctions, Minerva ordered a glass of barley water with her chicken salad and Severus ordered a water and fire whiskey with his steak pie. All of them ate in comfortable silence before Severus broke the ice.

"Now tomorrow afternoon you will be going with Professor McGonnagall to meet with a fellow first year, before you do in the morning when you wake you will find two vials of potion they are nutrition and replenishing Potions, you are very small for your age Harry and we want to try and catch you up a little bit alright. Drink them both and then come down for a good hearty breakfast, when you get to Hogwarts I want you to see Madam Pomfry for a medical assessment. All of the damage can be undone but not without knowing how to counteract it alright?"

Harry nodded again before the Professor continued..."after your breakfast I am going to meet you here before going into muggle London and we are going shopping for some suitable muggle clothes alright?" Again all Harry could muster was a nod and a yawn before being told to go on to bed and they will see him tomorrow. All thoughts went out the window as Harry climbed into the biggest and most comfortable bed he had ever felt and drifted over to sleep almost instantly.

Meanwhile downstairs the two Professors were scheming and it was going well but both of them couldn't believe what they had walked into today when they picked up Harry Potter.

"I mean a cupboard Minerva...part of me wishes I was still a death eater so I could torture those two idiots!" Minerva was content to let Severus rant and considering his own upbringing it was not surprising to the older woman that he was acting this way.

It was deplorable how the two idiots had treated Harry and all she could do was nod as she wholeheartedly agreed with him. "And what about that whole thing with Black too...do you believe it?" Truth be told she did.

"I do...Sirius was like a brother to James I couldn't believe it when I was told but what concerns me is the fact that he never got a trial Severus..." Both of the Professors had switched to firewhiskey now as they talked. "I mean he could be innocent..." That thought ran cold through both of their heads, lots was discussed and planned that evening between the two colleagues and they will be damned if anyone tried to stop them.

"You know I was so sure Harry was going to be sorted into a different house but finding out about his lineage I think he doesn't really have a choice..." Both Minerva and Severus talked for another few hours before Severus bid her farewell and floo'ed back to Hogwarts with a promise of meeting them in the morning.


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N Hi guys! So I am sorry if anybody is finding any problems with my chapters i.e Grammer, Punctuation...apologies. I re-read and edit as best as I can but I probably miss some mistakes!! I will try my utmost to make it better for everyone!

I would like to say thank you for everyone continuing to read, follow and review my story. Please continue to do so. Any other problems let me know, it is my first fanfic so I will probably make mistakes.

Anyway on with the Story!! ENJOY!!!

 ** _Chapter Eight_**

The sunlight streaming in through the curtains of Minerva McGonnagalls room was enough to rouse her and as she showered and dressed she could not help but think of Harry and all of the horrors that the poor child has had to go through. It was absolutely despicable and Albus Dumbledore was going to hear her when she gets back to the castle, she could only hope it wasn't to late to help the boy.

As she padded softly down the corridor to Harry's room she felt slightly off kilter.

Severus was actually showing the boy a soft side, she wasn't even aware that the man had a softer side. She had always known he liked her as a teacher but he was an actual gentleman when he wanted to be, which was evident from him helping her into the cart yesterday at Gringotts.

As Minerva knocked on Harry's door gently as to not scare him if he was still sleeping, however she found she did not have anything to worry about as it abruptly swung open to reveal Harry dressed and raring to go bouncing on the spot, his enthusiasm was infectious and looking at him in this moment you could not tell the wickedness and horror he had witnessed.

"Good Morning Professor...come in...that was the best nights sleep I have ever had the mattress was super comfortable. How did you sleep? Was your bed comfortable? I read some of my books this morning and I can't wait to get to school it all sounds so good." She laughed gently at his enthusiasm.

"I slept very well thank you...it's not very often someone beats me at getting out of bed Potter...have you taken your Potion that Professor Snape left you yet?" Harry nodded and they both made their way down for some breakfast before their started on their packed day ahead.

"I was reading some of my mum and dads books it sounds amazing I can't wait to get to school and actually start learning it...I was never allowed to do well in school if I ever beat Dudley with my marks I was punished...but Dudley won't be at Hogwarts so I don't need to worry..." Choosing to ignore the comment about his Uncle at the moment she was slightly taken back by his studious nature.

"Are we really going to be able to turn matches into needles Professor?" Impressed that out of all of the subjects to choose from he read forward in hers and understood it she nodded.

"Yes Harry among other things...what class are you most looking forward to?" He sat thinking for a second whilst eating his breakfast before grinning.

"All of them! Potions sounds brilliant, and Transfiguration and Defense but mostly I am really looking forward to learn how to fly on a broomstick..." As she let out a chuckle he smiled at her.

"Well if you take the lessons maybe you can join the quidditch team in your second or third year your father used to play as did I in my day...it was wonderful..." This seemed to excite Harry and he began asking her a million questions about her time playing quidditch all of them answered with just as much enthusiasm. Soon after their breakfast Severus met them both and Minerva decided to go with them, for fun she said apparently like most women, Minnie was afflicted with the shopping curse as well.

As the two adults transfigured their robes to something more suitable for the muggle world Harry was in awe as he barely recognised them. Professor Snape had on a black shirt with a pair of dark wash jeans and black shoes with a dressy jacket on top, Professor McGonnagall had on a dark green pant suit which looked fantastic on her, they both looked completely ordinary.

"Are you ready to go Harry?" He nodded at Minnie and took her hand as they made their way to the underground and proceeded to the boys department in Harrods for some clothes for him. Two hours later and he had a whole new wardrobe before Severus knelt in front of the young boy.

"All we need is underwear and socks and we are all finished..." He wasn't too sure how comfortable he felt having his teachers help him pick out underwear, especially Professor McGonnagall considering she was a girl but decided to shrug off the instantaneous feeling of weirdness because these people have helped him more in the past twenty four hours than anyone ever has done in his whole life.

Going up to the counter again he realised he didn't have any money but it didn't seem to be a problem as Professor Snape lifted out what looked like a credit card which made Harry giggle slightly at the man, this caused Professor Snape to look at him funny and Minerva giggled along with him at the Professor trying to look stern.

"Sorry Sir it was just funny thinking of a wizard with a credit card, I'm sorry..." After calming himself down they made their way out of the shop and Severus took his bags from Harry.

"Now Harry you have an errand to attend to with Professor McGonnagall this morning so I am going to bring your things back to the Leaky Cauldron and leave them in your room. Fold them up and put them in your trunk when you get back...I would advise you to pack your trunk tonight to save any running around in the morning..." Harry nodded his head and informed Severus he was already packed last night apart from some books which he was reading. With a nod of approval the tall man went to leave before Harry told him to wait.

"Thank You Professor Snape for everything...but I was wondering if you could do me one last favour and possibly give this letter to Ragnok? It's for Sirius Black. He told me he would give it to him, I know everyone thinks he betrayed my parents and he might have but if there is a slight chance he is innocent I would like to get to know him. Maybe possibly get him out of that place...sounds silly but please if you could give this to Ragnok I would very much appreciate it."

With that he handed his teacher the letter with Sirius Blacks name written extremely neatly on it, this young boy both fascinated Severus and confused him. When first year students come to Hogwarts their handwriting always leaves a lot to be desired however this was written extremely well.

"Of course I can Mr Potter but if you would like I am taking a trip to Azkaban after I leave you so I could give it to him if that helps?" The young boy nodded and threw his arms around his teacher and all Severus could do was hug him back. "Ok I will pass on the message and let Ragnok know he doesn't need to deliver this and I will see you in school Harry..." With a final wave from the Potions teacher he walked away from both his new student and colleague feeling lighter than he ever had...now all he had to do was find out the truth, unfortunately the truth currently resided in Azkaban prison with an old nemesis he had rather hoped he wouldn't see ever again.

Once the Potions teacher was out of sight Harry turned to Minnie and took her hand as they walked towards the underground and Harry was nervous, what if this student didn't like him, what if he didn't like them. He knew going to Hogwarts would be different because he would be going with children just like him but from what he had seen there was bullies no matter where you go.

"So where are we going Professor?" They sat side by side once they boarded the train and to anyone else they looked like grandmother and grandson not student and teacher. He enjoyed talking to Professor McGonnagall she listened to him and sympathised with him. He never felt judged or ridiculed and he found that he enjoyed the feeling. He could breathe again.

"We are heading to Crawley to pick up one of the muggleborns students who is going to Hogwarts with you tomorrow and who will be staying with you and Hagrid in the Leaky Cauldron before he drops you both off at the Hogwarts express." The more Minnie told Harry the more his excitement had overtaken his nervousness at meeting a fellow first year. The only other person Harry had met was that blonde boy and he was nothing but a bully, he didn't much care for bullies and after living with the Dursleys he hated it, but this person was a muggleborn and much like Harry didn't even know magic existed until recently.

It didn't take long for the train to arrive in Crawley and they began walking along a very well kept street before stopping in front of a lovely house with a blue door. Jasmine was growing in the front lawn and beautiful stone ornaments placed on and around the edges of the garden, Professor McGonagell began knocking on the door.

It swung open to reveal a handsome older gentleman dressed in a polo shirt and jeans who greeted Professor McGonnagall with a smile and a laugh that reached the whole way up to his kind brown eyes.

"It's good to see you again Professor...she hasn't slept all night she is so excited. I would like to thank you again for offering to take her tomorrow..." At this a small girl with bushy brown hair came flying towards the front door almost flying into her father.

"Professor McGonnagall it's so good to see you again...thank you so much for coming all this way to pick me up..." It was then she noticed Harry and smiled at him. "Hi...I'm Hermione Granger are you going to Hogwarts too?" At his nod she squealed at him and pulled him inside followed by Minerva and her father both of which were smiling ear to ear at Hermiones excitement and joy.

"I am so excited aren't you?" Harry nodded again and held his hand out towards her.

"I'm Harry Potter it's nice to meet you..." She let out an even bigger smile and she shook his hand, her reaction let him know she knew who he was but she didn't make too much of a fuss either.

"It's nice to meet you Harry...have you read any of our school books yet it all sounds so fascinating..." At this her father and the Professor chuckled as a tall, beautiful woman with long dark wavy hair walked into the room.

"Let the poor boy breathe Hermione...he only met you twenty seconds ago..." Harry shook his head at Hermiones mother and turned to his new school friend.

"I only got my books yesterday but I have read the first few chapters in all of them its sounds amazing...I mean actually being able to do magic...we are magical Hermione..." She looked confused for a moment before looking at him and trying to fit puzzle pieces together.

"Didn't you grow up around magic?" He shook his head at her and proceeded to tell her he grew up with his Aunt and Uncle, he didn't find out he was a wizard until yesterday. They continued to chat for a few minutes before Minerva announced it was time to go.

"I will go get my stuff..." As she went to walk away Harry followed her almost in a trance..."Do you need some help Hermione?" At this she nodded her thanks and the two children went running up the stairs in full scale conversation leaving the three adults in the room baffled.

"Hermione has never had a friend before that was what we were most worried about when we knew she was leaving...but it seems as if young Mr Potter here is going to give our daughter a run for her money...they match each other's enthusiasm perfectly..." As Mr Granger said this they all agreed and laughed.

"A friendship was born...he seems like such a sweet boy...very intelligent too and he even offered to help Hermione with her bags...how many eleven year old boys do you know that are so chivalrous?" Before anyone could say anything else both Harry and Hermione came strolling into the living room with her trunk trailing behind Harry as he helped her take it downstairs.

"I am ready...Hogwarts here we come!" As Hermione hugged her parents goodbye and Minerva shrunk Hermiones trunk with her wand before putting it in her robes and the two new friends followed their teacher ready for their journey ahead not knowing that there were both each other's first friend.

Unbeknownst to Harry who was firmly making friends with a young muggleborn witch on the train back from Crawley and pestering their transfiguration teacher with questions, Severus Snape was on another mission all together.

After arriving back at Hogwarts that afternoon his first stop was the headmasters office before he left for Azkaban. With the long stride of his legs it didn't take him long to make it to the Gargoyle.

"Chocolate Frog..." As he said this the Gargoyle sprang to life allowing Severus access to the office of Albus Dumbledore. He was found by the Potions master sitting behind his desk, half moon spectacles sitting perched on the end of his nose, wearing his signature robes. The headmasters motto was "The more ostentatious the better."

"Ah Severus my boy...I have been meaning to ask you how your time was with Minerva? She didn't make you do anything too strange did she?" As he said this the headmaster gestured to the seat in front of him before offering a lemon drop from his golden bowl on the desk to which Severus politely declined. They were both silent for a few seconds before Severus noticed the headmaster was looking at him expectantly and had a huge smile plastered on his face which irritated Severus.

"No as a matter of fact...she asked me to accompany her to pick up a young student whom she is helping get acclimated to the Wizarding World...Harry Potter..." It usually takes quite a lot to catch Albus Dumbledores attention but he was curious about this especially considering Severus and James Potters tempestuous history.

"Well Severus that is rather out of character for you helping a Potter...what is young Harry like?" Severus was murderous and part of him blames the headmaster for leaving the boy with those horrendous people. Severus made a decision in that moment that the Headmaster should feel extraordinarily guilty for leaving Harry Potter with Petunia Evans of all people and he was only going to lay the blame at the old mans feet.

"He has been starved, beaten, belittled, lied to and ignored all at the same time. We found his bedroom...a tiny little room under the stairs that I wouldn't put a house elf in let alone a little boy. He was ridiculed if he performed academically better that that overweight, spoiled brat of theirs. He was beaten by his Uncle for doing anything wrong especially accidental magic, meals were kept from him for days on end and Albus I think that disgusting walrus did more than just physically abuse the boy. It's just a hunch but if I move too fast or place my hand on his shoulder he cowers away. He barely let go of Minervas hand when we were walking around Diagon Alley. I have been head of house for Slytherin for a while now...I hate to say it but I know the signs of abuse when I see them."

After only pausing for a few seconds the headmaster was going to interrupt but Severus never even gave the man a chance to speak before he was off and the headmaster was already in a state of shock and pure unadulterated hatred...mostly at himself for potentially damaging young Mr Potter.

"That boy has never had an ounce of love given to him in his life...he craves a parental connection with anyone and I swear I will not see Lily Potters son go back to that house..." Albus having had enough put his hand up to stop Severus from saying anything else.

"Severus he will not be going back I can assure you of that, the blood wards at Privet Drive only activate when the child is given love and it was MY grave mistake ten years ago that allowed this to happen to Harry Potter. What do you say you and I take a little trip to the Dursleys this evening and we find out exactly what has been going on in that house?" At this moment Severus nodded his head in agreement before he remembered the errand he promised the boy he would run and after a few moments debating whether or not to share with Albus what he learnt of Sirius Black he knew he would need the headmasters help if it was true that the idiot was indeed innocent.

"Actually I am following up on something I learned recently from Ragnok the goblin. Apparently Sirius Black is innocent?" At this Albus looked at Severus with an expression that made him think he was hearing things.

"Would you care to join me headmaster on a trip to Azkaban?"

Never one to ignore curiosity Albus nodded his head and they both made their way down towards the front gates of the school, only pausing briefly to let Filius Flitwick know they would be out for the rest of the evening and he was in charge, not that there was any students to man but still, if Sybil Trelawney had too much sherry then all bets were off.

Apparating together to the outskirts of the island where Azkaban resided filled both of the teachers with dread, as they made their way across the bridge their conjured Patronus as soon the Phoenix of the headmaster and the Doe of Severus was striding beside them and offered them enough protection to make it to the building and up to the cell that housed Sirius Black without encountering a dementor in the process.

The stench of Azkaban was revolting and anyone who was not insane sat with their heads poking as far through the three tiny bars at the top of the door as they could, hootering or whistling at the two Professors. Being Albus Dumbledore had its privileges as he could come and go in Azkaban without any interference from the ministry, the only others who could do that were the Elves and Goblins.

As they opened the door a tall shaggy man whose prison robes were practically hanging off his skeletal frame looked impossibly unkempt and both of them had noticed that time had not been good too him as he sat looking out his small window not even flinching or turning his head at the door as it cracked open. Both Albus and Severus came into the cell and closed the door behind them, both were unaware of what to say as Sirius sat looking out at the dark sky as black as coal.

"Eleven years..." His voice cracked as he spoke and the two newcomers realised just what this place did to people. "Eleven years and I have never had a visitor apart from a goblin...never in a million moons did I expect my first one to be you Snivillus..." Severus didn't react to his baiting because that's how you lost your wand to an idiot and got yourself hexed, whether or not Sirius was innocent he was still an idiot.

He turned his head and they saw his usually long, black mane was down his back and thoroughly untameable. He was so thin every rib on his sternum was evident, his teeth had started to darken over time and his eyes were sunken into his head he looked like death warmed up.

"What happened Snivilly lost your way? Or browsing for real estate, the only downfall I have to tell you about is the cold but other than that it's quite a bargain. You would feel right at home with my deranged cousin next door." He smiled at both of them a sort of manic grin before Albus took two steps closer to him causing the man to put his back against the wall and cower slightly, the confident boy from Hogwarts was just a shell of himself now.

"Sirius Black...do you know who I am?" Azkaban prison causes the prisoners to go mad from the dementors but it appeared Sirius had more cognition than anyone had given him credit for, this led Albus to one of two conclusions either he is guilty and is even more cold hearted than everyone thought or he is innocent and that fact alone has allowed him to keep his wits about him.

"Of course I do you old goat...haven't changed at all Albus...what brings you two unlikely heroes to my humble home? Surely you weren't just passing through?" At this both teachers sat down and Severus lifted a letter from his inside pocket and handed it to Black along with a bar of the best Honeydukes chocolate he could find.

"You a postman now Snivelling? This is contraband if it's found I will be in trouble..." As Sirius looked at the handwriting on the front of the envelope he didn't recognise it and part of this seemed like a set up but truth be told he didn't care, he was just glad to have a human conversation even if it was with Snivelling Snape.

"Well then you can read it and reply while we are here or I can take it away if you want?" At this Black shook his head and held it in his hands tightly before his curiosity could not take it anymore and ripped open the envelope to find what looks like child's writing inside of it and at that his eyes began to water as he read it out loud.

 _'Dear Mr Black,_

 _I am sorry that this letter could not have came sooner, I only found out about you through a mutual goblin friend of ours and I wanted to reach out to you_.

Sirius could feel his happy emotions swirling through his body from the tips of his fingers to the bottom of his toes and he vaguely saw the two Patronus grow brighter as he continued to read.

 _I have heard your story and what you have allegedly been convicted of. I am unsure as to whether you are innocent but if you are all I ask is that you prove in some way to Ragnok when he delivers this letter to you, if you can not then I am not really quite sure how I can help you_.

He seemed older that the eleven he was supposed to be and he saw Harry had expected Ragnok to deliver it which makes him wonder why Snivellus was doing it instead.

 _If you can prove it to me then I would very much like it if I could continue writing to you until we can figure out a way to get you out of prison. I have just finished my shopping for my first year at Hogwarts and it is all so_ _incredible. I have a beautiful snowy owl that Professors Snape, McGonnagall and Mr Hagrid got me for my birthday. Anyway I would just like to say that if you are innocent which even though I don't know you I believe you are I am very sorry this has happened to you and if things had_ _worked out I would have grew up with you instead of my aunt and uncle but it's not too late. I really hope you are innocent and I hope you can write back to me._

 _sincerely Harry Potter_

Sirius was shocked at this and he turned to Severus for a second and nodded to him in thanks. "Thank You! Why are you giving this to me and not Ragnok? And why in merlins sake was he left with Petunia Evans? She hated Lily and everything to do with our world?" Severus looked at Black and felt a slight sympathy for the man in that moment.

"I was helping him with his school things when Ragnok told us that you told him you were innocent." Sirius let out a huge laugh at him there and then as he looked at him.

"You were helping James Potters son with his shopping? What happened Snivelling you lose a bet?" As Albus saw the exchange his eyes twinkled slightly at his Potions Master purely because of the irritated expression on his face.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did but he is in fact more Lily that he is James, he is studious, mannerly and quite frankly quite amusing at times." Sirius continued to look at him as if he had two heads but to his credit didn't continue to tease just mearly nodded his head.

"Tell Minerva she made a good choice of punishment for Snape here Albus...I always knew I liked Minnie...she has a cool sense of humour..."Both of the other occupants didn't know what was happening. Albus chuckled slightly whilst Severus looked at the man in front of him wondering how in the hell he knew that. "Oh come on Snivelling the only two Professors at Hogwarts you liked were Minerva and Albus here and if he grew up with that despicable Muggle it's not that much of a stretch..." This was a good time to change the subject as Albus cleared his throat trying to get back to the task at hand.

"So I would like your permission to look into your mind and find out the truth is that acceptable?" At this Sirius nodded at him and prepared himself for the onslaught that never came.

"Severus I believe before you do that I have another request would you allow me to extract your memories as well Sirius because with all due respect Harry needs to see this he is taking a big risk on believing in you but never the less I will want to show this to him. By all means prove your innocence now with us but once Harry comes to Hogwarts I want proof for him as well and if we get you a trial date. Well depending on how much Amelia Bones gets done before anyone starts interfering." At this Sirius nodded and allowed both Severus into his head and the Professor to take some vials of memories. Severus nodded to the headmaster almost in wonder at what he saw.

"The bloody rat cut off his finger and changed into his Animagus form to escape the clever bastard." Albus and Severus were shocked at this and Sirius currently found his shoes very interesting.

"I would very much like to answer Harry's letter if possible and before anything else I want to thank you both for coming here today. At least Harry will know the truth and that is good enough for me." Severus pulled out a few rolls of parchments and a quill before turning to the headmaster knowing they had their work cut out for them. After he had finished his letter he handed it to Severus and thanked both him and Albus.

"Severus...I would very much like to apologise to you for everything we did when we were at school it was uncalled for and I'm sorry..." Not that he wanted an apology but he was thankful for one and as both teachers left the island neither one of them had a clue what to do next. Well apart from visit the Dursleys.


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N Hi guys thank you for reading and following my story. So just to clear up a few things.

Harry, Hermione and Ron will be friends but I am adding in a few others as well. The founders gifts will make an appearance at Christmas.

Please continue to read and review.

 ** _Chapter Nine_**

Minerva McGonnagall was not an easy woman to tire out but by the time she got back to the Leaky Cauldron two little children's continuous questions had her completely wiped out. Everything from the sorting to the food to the houses etcetera. She also learned more on Hogwarts history in the past hour than she ever had the years she worked there.

It is amazing though how in sync their questions were...Hermione was smart but Minerva didnt know she was exceedingly smart and Harry surprised her most of all. He loves to read that thought alone was foreign to her, James Potter was intelligent he just didn't show it until his final year in Hogwarts.

As she sat down for some tea and ordered sandwiches for the children they continued to talk and when they actually started to eat and be quiet, Minerva sat back and watched them. Looking at them now you would never think they had only met, chatting like there is no tomorrow would make the people around them think they had been friends for years. Halfway through whatever musings the transfiguration teacher was having a large mammoth man walked over to the Professor and shook her hand.

"Professor McGonnagal...how're ya keepin..." She answered him before Hagrids attention was captured by the eleven year old little boy at the table.

"H'arry well blimey H'arry you're looking good...ex'pect you don't rememb'r me?" Harry stood up and smiled at the extremely friendly giant man before holding out his hand to shake it.

"Hi you must be Mr Hagrid, it's a pleasure to see you again. I'm sorry I can't remember but I was very young. Thank you for my present she is wonderful." As Hagrid took the last chair at the table with a chuckle before Hermione was noticed by him then.

"Now you must be H'ermione, Professor McGonnagall had told me all 'bout ye...ar the both of yeez packed and sort d?" As both children nodded they both then proceeded to ask Hagrid an abundance of questions also, he seemed more than willing to answer them all it was an hour later before Minerva stood up and went over to Harry and Hermione to bid them goodbye.

"Now the next time I will see you both will be at Hogwarts enjoy your train ride and please don't forgot anything when you leave." Harry and Hermione both gave her a hug and thanks goodbye before Hagrid shook her hand and the Transfiguration teacher walked away feeling good about the two new students she would be teaching, leaving Harry and Hermione in the more than capable hands of Hagrid.

"So wh'at do y'u want to do today? Maybe a little trip inta Diagon Alley 'efore dinner?" At this both children nodded their heads so enthusiastically before finishing their meal and they made their way out to the entrance.

As Hagrid touched the stones like he had seen yesterday with his pink umbrella and it swung open to reveal the wonder of the Alley which still amazed the two little children.

"Wher' to fi'rst then?" Both Harry and Hermiones line of sight went to the book store before Hagrid laughed and told them to go on ahead and he would wait outside for them. Before Harry moved away he turned to Hagrid and lowered his voice slightly.

"Is there anyway I could please go into Gringotts afterwards I have some business with Ragnok?" Hagrid nodded at him before saying he had his own something to pick up from the bank also so he took a seat outside Flourish and Blotts before the children walked into the book store.

"Isn't it amazing Harry?" He nodded enthusiastically and he could tell that Hermione loved to read as well and he was silently thankful he had made friends with someone who enjoyed it as much as he did. "Where do you want to look first?" In all honesty Harry wasn't sure until the same man from the day before spotted them.

"Back again Mr Potter...and you have brought a friend...well feel free to browse for books but only in the shelves you can reach all right if you need any help with the higher shelves give me a shout, I will check and make sure it's appropriate." Both of the children thanked him and nodded before walking over to the shelves.

They spent an hour picking out different titles and swapping them with one another. Harry decided to pick up a book on the old wizarding families and a guide to laws and Politics of Ministry of Magic hoping if Sirius was innocent it would help him. Hermione picked up a book on potion ingredients and how they work with one another. Also a book on wandlore which of course they both agreed to swap all of them when they were done reading it.

After paying for their purchases they made their way to Gringotts where Harry didn't have to go very far to find Ragnok as he was talking to the main teller at the end of the room.

"Ah Mr Potter...it's a pleasure to see you again...and Hagrid how are you keeping?" His eyes then met Hermiones..."you little miss I don't know, welcome to Gringotts I am Ragnok..." Hermione held out her hand and for the second time in consecutive days he was shocked as were all of the other tellers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Ragnok...I am Hermione Granger...Harry's friend." He nodded and shook her hand before asking how he could help them all.

"This is from Professor Dumbledore it's about you know what in vault you know which?" At this the goblin nodded and then turned to Harry. "I was hoping to have a look in the vault we talked about yesterday?" At this Ragnok asked Griphook to take Hagrid to his vault and Ragnok was going to escort Harry and Hermione.

"Rig't you two don't lea'e without me al'right?" Both of them nodded their heads and went with Ragnok.

"I have took the liberty Mr Potter of checking the Vaults to make sure there is nothing unsuitable for young hands and they are both clear. I will have a list drawn up for you of those items if that is acceptable. Also I added it into your booklet but did not mention. When you come of age you will have several Properties at your fingertips...feel free to have a look when you get the time..." Harry nodded and smiled in thanks to the Goblin.

"As you have a new friend I must ask you Miss Granger...not to repeat anything you see in here. We pride ourselves on our client confidentiality..." All Hermione could do was nod at the Goblin as they climbed into the cart and began whirling and twisting, just when Harry thought his new friend was going to vomit the cart came to a stop.

"That was rather unpleasant..." She was positively green as she got her footing on the edge of the alcove where the vault was situated..."I never want to do that again." Both Harry and Ragnok laughed at her, considering her hair was even wilder than before it was hard not to. As Harry provided the key to the Vault belonging to Sirius Black before it opened up and he saw it was around about the same size of the Potter Vault.

As Harry stepped over the threshold he was immediately washed in familiarity he couldn't quite put his finger on it but he had been here before, a flash in his head of what appeared to be his father standing beside an impeccably dressed man with long wavy black hair to his shoulders with a small infant in his arms looking through various bits and pieces before pulling out what looked like a baby broomstick...as soon as it began it was over again.

"Harry are you alright?" He shook his head at Hermione and sat down on what appeared to be a trunk feeling somewhat lightheaded.

"Ragnok what just happened?" The goblin smiled at him before placing his hand on his shoulder and gave him the warmest smile he could possibly give him.

"You have been here before I take it?" At this Harry nodded and the goblin gestured for Hermione to sit down. "This vault has many things in it...some can be extraordinarily useful others damaging but the artefact that caused your flashback..." He grabbed onto a small necklace and placed it in Hermiones palm.

"This is the Amulet of Gia...it is known to be able to restore memories we have forgotten. It seems as if you had forgotten something growing up Harry and your fathers friend wanted you to know. When we are babies we remember more that people give us credit...as you grow Rhodes childhood memories get hidden away along with innocence such as the tooth fairy and the Easter bunny...do you understand? It was once said to belong to Rowena Ravenclaws daughter." At this Harry nodded in awe and placed the amulet back into its display.

As he took a look around the vault he saw Hermione ohh and ah over everything from books to jewellery and dresses etcetera. In the corner was a large school photograph of all of the Gryffindor house and he couldn't help but stare at his parents again.

The blue photo album is currently in his trunk as he has been so thoroughly busy he hadn't had a chance to look at it. Seeing his parents in their school robes was very surreal, all he could think was that he hoped they would be proud of him.

Returning to his new best friend...even though he had only met her he felt confident and comfortable enough to call her his best friend, he noticed she was looking at a small silver charm bracelet that had charms of a wand, Phoenix and even a miniature Hogwarts along with his mothers name and his own in silver, there was a card attached.

"To our Dearest Lily, Just a small thank you for putting up with our idiocity...love James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Merry Christmas" In beautiful calligraphic writing he too admired it before taking it from his friends hand and fastening it onto her wrist.

"Harry no this was your mothers I couldn't possibly." Harry took his hand in hers and looked her dead in the eye with the most unwavering smile he could muster for an eleven year old.

"We only met Hermione but your my best friend already...please I want you to have it...my mum would have loved you and she never even got the present so I would like you to wear it please. You can take my name and my mothers name off it if you want but it's yours now..." None of the children noticed the goblin nodding his head in agreement. In all of his dealings with Lily Potter he grew to like the young witch very much and it was like stepping back in time with Miss Granger.

They are very in tune with one another and he could already see a bond forming between the two, he did not know if it would be a romantic bond or not but as time moved forward one thing was for certain, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger will be in each other's lives forever.

"Thank You Harry...but if it's ok with you I will keep the names..." She knelt up and kissed his cheek before hugging him as fiercely as she could. After looking through the vault they picked up some books one on Ancient Runes. Unfortunately they wouldn't actually be able to study the subject until their third year but that didn't mean they couldn't read up about it. The other was one that appeared to be a book on Defensive spells, it would come in useful at some point.

Having quarter filled his featherweight school bag with things he would quite like to look at they decided to move on.

Harry felt like he had to explain to Hermione what exactly this next vault was so as they went the furthest down into the bank that they could go he pulled his new friend aside ready to explain.

"I didn't even know magic existed Hermione but when I came here yesterday I found something out...and I want you to know it but you can't tell anyone...I am a descendant of Godric Gryffindor this is his vault we are about to enter." She only stared at him for a second but she thought he was trying to play a practical joke on her but his facial expression showed that he wasn't kidding.

"Well look on the bright side Harry at least you know what house you are going to get sorted into..." All of the occupants in the alcove got a laugh out of that before the same procedure happened again a drop of blood and a key later the door swung open to reveal the largest room he had ever seen filled with so much stuff. Portraits, Jewels, gold, clothing, even crowns it was rather daunting for Harry as he wasn't really sure what to expect but this was not it.

In the vault Harry had to sit down this whole thing was too much, I mean two days ago he was in a cupboard wearing hand me down and using library books begging off of his aunt and uncle and now...I mean he was rich not just a little bit well off but actually stinking rich and the idea of that frightened the life out of Harry.

"I am a little bit unsure exactly how I am supposed to do this Hermione?" She knew he wasn't looking for advice he just needed a sounding board. "All of this money and things are all a little bit overwhelming I can't do this by myself..." Choosing this as the moment to speak up Ragnok took his chance.

"Mr Potter with all due respect you are not alone I promise you that. I have been able to manage your family's accounts for over eighty years so not to worry you are not alone. If I can not help you your new friend here seems to have a good head on her shoulders so let her help too." He nodded to Harry and went to stand outside to give him privacy for a moment before something red and gold caught his eye.

"What is that?" He walked over and found a small leather bound journal belonging to none other than Godric Gryffindor there was eight in total and without thinking he put them in his bag and walked out with Hermiones hand on his arm to make their way up to Hagrid.

Upon seeing the mammoth mans smile they all ventured over to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner and they both realised they were exhausted after dinner, excusing themselves Hagrid told them that they were leaving at ten in the morning and bid them goodnight going their separate ways.

After getting ready for bed and feeding his new owl Hedwig...that's what he decided to name her after Hermione mentioning a book she read...he couldn't sleep he was full of excitement and nerves and truth be told he was a little bit worried that he and Hermione would be split into different houses once they got there. Lying in bed he tossed and turned and couldn't understand the past few days and one person in particular.

Sirius Black was an enigma. He was convicted of murder but truth be told he may be innocent he was looking forward to speaking with Professor Snape to find out what he knows. A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. Jumping out of bed he paced across the cold floor in his bare feet and swung the door open.

"Harry...sorry I couldn't sleep I'm just too excited so I decided to see if you were awake too...I'm sorry if I woke you..." He shook his head at his new friend and told her to come in and sit on the bed. It filled Harry with pride to see that Hermione hadn't taken the bracelet off.

"My goodness Harry your owl really is beautiful. Every time I see her she mesmerises me. Can I pet her?" At this he beckoned Hedwig over from where she was sitting on her perch and she landed on the bed next to Hermione and tooted loudly before rubbing her head across Hermiones hand.

"She likes you...I got her for a birthday present from Professor McGonnagall, Professor Snape and Hagrid. I have never had a pet before so she is wonderful...do you want to give her some food?" His new friend nodded so enthusiastically that Harry thought her head was going to fall off.

He handed her some owl treats and they sat in comfortable silence for about five minutes as she fed his new bird.

"Hermione why didn't your parents take you to the station?" She heaved put a sigh with a smile and looked at him.

"I would have loved my parents to take me but they had to go to a conference in Arizona last minute, they are both dentists you see so when Professor McGonnagall found out they had to go away she offered to bring me here to meet Hagrid and I agreed." All Harry could do was nod at her and they continued to talk until the wee hours of the morning and Hermione decided to try and get a couple of hours sleep and gave Harry a hug and Hedwig a pat on the head as goodbye. Nearly five minutes after Hermione left Harry was soundly sleeping dreaming of what was to come.

The two children trying to sleep in the Leaky Cauldron had no idea what was happening in another part of the country...specifically in Privet Drive. Professor Severus Snape and his companion Headmaster Albus Dumbledore were currently standing outside number four and both of them do not really know how this is gonna work but either way they brought extra help in the form of someone they trusted.

Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody was aware of the circumstances that led his other two companions to this quiet, quintessential muggle street at an ungodly time of night and he too was angered by the muggles that lived in the house they were standing in front of. Having known both James and Lily Potter and meeting young Harry when he was a baby he was angry oh yes but he was also very confused and wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on. He felt like he owed that to James and Lily, the boy apparently grew up in horrible conditions and he took it upon himself to try and help his situation in anyway he could.

A loud rap on the door and some shuffling from the other end opened to one irate looking Petunia Dursley, and this time she wasn't pulling any punches. As quickly as she swung it open she went to throw it closed when she saw the three people waiting for her but Severus Snape was too quick for her as he put his foot in between the door and the frame.

"I have had enough of this...you barge in here after how many years and take the boy albeit we are glad to be rid of him after you dumped him on our doorstep but to come back! We are done with this, the boy and you lot!" Alastor Moody was grumpy at the best of times but seeing this worthless excuse of a muggle in front of him he had no choice but to draw his wand.

"Unless you want the neighbours to see some strange goings on I suggest you let us in! NOW!!" She jumped back from the door at the scarred man in front of her and walked as rigid as anything to the living room.

"It's them..." Sitting in a large chair that could easily fit three people Vernon Dursley looked as if he had to squeeze to fit into it and his whole expression dropped as the three wizards walked into the room.

"Dudley go to your room..." The fat little boy looked to be ready to argue but a stern look from his parents and the three strangely dressed newcomers caused him to think better of it. After he was gone Petunia was still standing there glaring at them before Albus Dumbledore decided to start this little pow wow.


	10. AN

Hey everybody so I got a wee review and I just want to make it clear to everybody...this is a Canon Story!! Not gonna be a Harry/Snape story although as time goes on they do become sort of friends and Snape will become a sort of Mentor for Harry.

Another thing too...I will be bringing in other characters eventually but for now I just want to thank everyone for their support.

Helen xox


	11. Chapter Ten

_Thank You everyone for reading and reviewing!_

 ** _Chapter Ten_**

Sitting in the living room of number four Privet Drive three wizards who looked to be on the verge of a double homicide with Vernon and Petunia Dursley, both of which were not exactly happy at this situation they found themselves in right now.

"What exactly do you lot want! The boy is gone and quite frankly we are over the moon about that so I don't want any more of your kind sniffing around my house. Our little dudders does not need your freakiness around him. It's bad enough that he had to endure ten years of the freak..." None of the wizards seemed to care for this disgusting mans opinion or the effect having wizards around effects his lump of a son, if anything Severus thought having Harry around would make Dudley Dursley a nicer boy if it wasn't for his parents that is.

"You abuse, starve and belittle a small child do you really think you have a choice Dursley...what else did you do to him huh? Rough him up, touch him? Harry Potter is scared of his own shadow right now and Lily and James Potter I am sure are turning in their graves at the treatment their child has suffered." Alastor Moody stood towering over the man as he said this unbeknownst to the other occupants Severus Snape had already saw all of the depraved things this man did to Harry when he used Legillimency on the fat oaf and he wished he could kill him. They did not know if Petunia Dursley knew about his treatment of her nephew but from the shock and horror plastered on her face when Moody said it they assume she didn't...thank god for small favours.

"You are not fit to look after children...do you know what they do in prison to a child abuser? What do think wizards are gonna do to you? Especially to the child of Lily and James Potter who were the magical worlds sweethearts...and Harry being the boy-who-lived." Albus put his hand on Severus shoulder at that and decided to be the voice of reason.

"On this note Mr and Mrs Dursley you don't have a choice. I have contacted a friend of mine who works at Scotland Yard he will be here soon..." He then turned his expression towards Petunia and as Severus looked at his mentor he had never seen a look of disgust and hatred on Albus Dumbledores face but in this moment the old wizard was doing everything in his power to not kill the two muggles in front of him.

"Lily was your sister...regardless of how you felt about the magical world she was your family and look at how you betrayed her...you belittled that boy and allowed your husband to break him in half..." A ringing of the doorbell sounded signaling a newcomer, Alastor took this as his queue to answer it.

A tall blonde man in a Policemans uniform entered into the room and shook hands with both of the Professors before turning his attention to the people in the room.

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley you are under arrest on suspicion of abuse and assault...You do not have to say anything. But, it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence"

As both of the abusers were led away Dudley Dursley stood at the top of the stairs crying as his mummy and Daddy were led away in handcuffs before a young social worker explained to him and how he was going into the custody of Social Services until they could find someone to take him in and what was happening with his parents and he left with her.

The three wizards found this to be extremely satisfying...although not as satisfying as killing them would have been and as soon as it was over the three of them went back to their lives already thinking of their next task...finding somewhere suitable for Harry Potter to live before the vultures like Lucius Malfoy descended and bought his guardianship.

At half past eight the following morning Harry Potter was woken up by a very irritated owl who really doesn't like to be ignored. Everything was already packed the night before and so Harry got up and fed his new familiar before heading to get showered and changed ready to face the day ahead. His nutrition potion arrived promptly from Professor Snape that morning and he proceeded to take it wincing slightly at the taste.

Just as he was double checking his trunk a knock from the door drew him away. Filling up every ounce of the doorway Hagrid greeted him with the biggest of smiles.

"Morn'ng H'arry come on down fer a spot of break'fast when you're ready al'right?" Harry nodded and put all of his new books away and closed his trunk before grabbing Hedwig and with one final glance around the room he felt ready for the year ahead.

"This is it Hedwig...the beginning of our lives officially start now...excited?" She hooted at him as he nodded his head and closed his door before heading downstairs. "Yeah me too girl..."

He spotted Hagrid immediately because well due to the sheer size of the man how could you not notice him.

"Good Morning Harry! Oh my goodness I am so excited I mean it's finally here we are actually going to Hogwarts. Sit down and have some breakfast and then we will be going..." His friend kept talking about a mile a minute the whole time Harry was eating his breakfast adding in his yes, no or maybes between bites where appropriate. Soon thereafter they were walking across the bridge in Kings Cross towards their platform.

"Ok you two I have yo'ur ticket and it's very important so please stick to it. I have a pack'age I am gonna have to get Professor Dumbledore so next time I se' ya it will be at Hogwarts be careful and look out for each other ok?" Both of them nodded before looking at their ticket very confused.

"Hagrid this isn't right it says platform nine and three quarters...that's not real is it?" Both of the children had to do a double take because once they lifted their heads up he was gone. Before staring at each other they continued across to platforms nine and ten hoping they were in the right place.

"It's ok Harry, Professor McGonnagall told me you go through a portal in a wall between platforms nine and ten but...which one" A long row of columns greeted them with the numbers nine and ten on either side. "She didn't say which specific one..." As they both sat on their trunks in contemplation a strange red headed woman in worn, patched up robes and a family of red haired children following her caught both Harry and Hermiones eye.

"Every year the same thing packed with muggles of course ok come on Platform nine and three quarters this way." They both followed the family as they stopped at the fifth column in anticipation.

"Alright Percy you first..." The tallest of the children stepped forward and ran straight at the barrier going straight through the bricks causing Harry and Hermione smile.

"Excuse me?" Hermione stepped forward and asked how to get onto the platform. The woman had the kindest eyes and looked at her and Harry with a warm smile.

"Oh yes of course not to worry it's Rons first year at Hogwarts as well. You just walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten...I would advise you to add a bit of speed if you're nervous." Both Harry and Hermione stepped closer to the wall before nodding their heads.

Harry wasn't sure why but his eyes were drawn to a small red headed girl who obviously wasn't going to Hogwarts but her smile seemed soft and genuine, a lot like her mothers...he shook it off before looking at the wall in front of him with steely determination.

Harry took off first followed by Hermione and he didn't know why but Harry was expecting a crunch as he ran into the bricks but it never came, instead he ran straight into a dark tunnel and emerged on the other side with a huge scarlet red steam train in front of him. He only had about two seconds to admire it as Hermione came through and nearly knocked him over.

"Sorry Harry...oh my goodness this is incredible..." All Harry could do was nod as he stepped closer to the train. As they both walked further down the platform they stopped in the middle of the train and unloaded their trunks from their trolleys. A young plump boy came from the train and gave an older looking lady a hug before turning his attention to the two newcomers struggling with their trunks and things.

"Do you need any help?" It was mostly directed at Hermione who nodded her head in thanks Harry too had help in the form of two red headed twins he just saw on the platform with their family.

"Alright there mate? Need some help?" Harry nodded in thanks and followed Hermione and the other boy into a compartment. "I'm Fred Weasley this is George..." Harry shook their hands and introduced himself causing the three other boys in the compartment to look at him funny. Soon after the twins left to say goodbye to their mother and by the looks of it younger sister Harry and Hermione got settled in.

"Harry this is Neville Longbottom...he is a first year as well..." Longbottom? Harry recognised the name from the photo in his album he got from his vault at Gringotts.

"I recognise that name...I think my parents and your parents were friends..." At this Neville looked up at him slightly shocked. "I have a photo do you want to see?" He nodded and out of the corner of her eye Hermione could see the newcomers eyes fill with tears as Harry handed him the photo album.

"See right there that's my mum and dad and that's yours..." Neville was a very well mannered but slightly nervous kind of boy...he had a habit for mumbling and stuttering but as he looked at Harry there was no stuttering.

"Thank you Harry..." Harry noticed the way he reacted and also noticed his grandmother was the one who had left Neville at the Hogwarts express and the thought suddenly occurred to him that Neville must be like him.

"What happened to your parents if you don't mind me asking?" Hermione beat Harry to the punch by asking him that. He looked even smaller than before as he looked down at his feet.

"Well when the war was happening with You-Know-Who...my parents fought against him on the light side with Dumbledore. When I was about one Bellatrix Lestrange who was a death eater, that's basically like his followers tortured them with the cruciatus curse for information but they never broke only inside their own minds...they are living in the permanent spell damage ward in St Mungos. There is nothing the healers can do it's like their minds have shut down and they have forgotten who they are." Both Hermione and Harry looked at the boy in sympathy.

Harry never knew his parents they died and he can't talk to them but Neville, his parents are still alive but living in their own mind they don't even know their son. That seemed the cruelest affliction to Harry, having them here in body but not in mind would be worse.

As the train whistle blew they realised they had already left the station and the hills were rolling by now, how long they were talking was anyone guess before the youngest redhead boy from earlier poked his head in.

"I'm sorry...could I sit in here? Everywhere else is full?" All of the occupants had nodded as he sat down next to Neville and across from Hermione.

"I'm Ron Weasley it's nice to meet you..." Everyone introduced themselves and they all thought he was gonna pass out when it was Harry's turn. "So do you really have the scar?" Harry nodded and smiled before lifting his fringe and showing it to the new boy.

Harry found he enjoyed having friends, Hermione too and so the four new friends spent the time on the way to Hogwarts finding out all about each other. When they were nearly there Hermione announced that they should change into their robes and so she left to get ready allowing the boys to have the compartment and before long they had arrived at Hogsmeade.

The four new friends piled out of the express doors and were greeted by the biggest man quite a lot of them had ever seen, Hermione and Harry waved at Hagrid who got them all to follow him to the boats.

"No more tha' four to a boat now..." Once everyone was settled the boats started moving and just as they approached from around the bend they saw Hogwarts and Harry thought it was the most incredible thing he had ever seen.

Unable to dwell on the sheer size and amazingness they all were at the boathouse and beginning the long journey up the million steps before they knew it and quite a few were panting by the time they got to the top although it didn't dampen anyone's enthusiasm. Hagrid allowed them a couple minutes to catch their breaths before being shown into the entrance hall where Professor McGonnagall was waiting for them all.

"Welcome to Hogwarts...in a few minutes you will be going through these big doors behind me to be sorted into your houses. Now while you are here your house is your new family." As she excused herself the boy whom Harry recognised from the dress shop opened his mouth even though Harry had wished he kept it closed.

"So what they are saying is true? Harry Potter has came to Hogwarts..." He walked closer to Harry who kept trying to resist the urge to smack this stuck up twit in the face. His two burly bodyguards left little to be desired but never the less bully is as bully does and those two buffoons looked as think as two planks.

"This is Grabbe and Goyle...my name is Malloy, Draco Malloy..." At this Ron sniggered causing the peroxide boy to turn his attention to him. "Is there something wrong with my name? No need to even ask yours...look at your robes and your red hair you must be a Weasley?" His attention snapped back to Harry with a snear.

"I would advise you that some wizarding families are a little more affluent than others Potter you wouldn't want to tarnish that perfect reputation of yours already by making friends with the wrong sort." As he held his hand out Harry looked at his never wavering before putting Malloy in his place.

"Thanks but no thanks I can make that decision by myself I think...besides I hate bullies..." The young blonde man was furious but before he could say anything else Professor McGonnagall appeared and nodded her head to tell the boy to go back to his spot.

"Everything is ready for you follow me please." As two large oak doors swung open to reveal the largest room Harry had ever seen. Four long tables sat side by side the whole way up and a large staff table sat at the very front on the podium. As they got closer and closer to the front of the room Harry heard Hermione in the back of his mind talking about the ceiling being bewitched. His attention however was on a very old Hat perched on a stool just before you come to the teaching table.

As everyone gathered around Professor McGonnagall and the stool she lifted out a roll of Parchment from her robes and began saying names. Having read a little bit about the four houses and hearing Hermione talk about them he didn't really mind where he went but being a descendant of Godric Gryffindor he had a fair idea of where he was going to be sorted.

"Hermione Granger." His best friend made her way up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head, it was silent for about ten seconds but Hermione looked as though she was having a conversation with herself.

"Hufflepuff!" The whole Hufflepuff table started to cheer at their newest family member. Harry was a little bit disappointed at the fact that he was now separated from his first friend.

"Ronald Weasley." Ron walked up to the podium and jumped when the hat was placed on his head."Gryffindor!" All of the Gryffindor table erupted as both Ron and Neville were sorted into Gryffindor.

"Draco Malloy..." The boy walked up to the hat and before Minnie could even get the hat on his head it yelled out "Slytherin..." He knew it wouldn't be too long till he was called and after a couple of more people it was his turn.

"Harry Potter..." The whole room went quiet as he made his way up the podium and sat down before the hat was sat on his head.

"Mmm...new descendant haven't had one of you in a while...you Potter are an enigma...full of courage yes of course but also intelligent...some loyalty and I detect some cunning in you Potter...it is rare that I find someone with the propensity for all of the houses. I do know where you want to go and I shall oblige but remember you are suited for all and the castle will react to you...it will recognise you are a descendant, do not take advantage of that...GRYFFINDOR..."

After what felt like an hour the hat was taken off his head and he went to join his friends...and few chorus's of "we've got Potter" instigated by the twins as he sat down beside Ron who was also beeming. As he looked back he saw Professor Snape looking at him and nodded his head and the Headmaster also smiled and raised his glass to him which put a huge smile on his face.

Once everyone was sorted Professor Dumbledore stood up prepared to make a speech but all they got was gobbledygook.

"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" As Harry looked at Neville in confusion he too must have thought he was barking mad. They didn't have enough time to dwell on it as soon the tables were full to the brim of everything and anything you could think of. The opening feast was incredible and they learnt new things about everyone. Ever since Harry had walked into the room his head more importantly his scar felt slightly irritated and he couldn't understand why. Before long the feast was over and the headmaster stood up again with his speech.

"I have a few start of term notices I would like to announce...first years please note the the dark forest is forbidden to all students...and the third floor corridor on the right is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death...enjoy and Welcomes to Hogwarts."

As everyone followed their Prefects out of the hall and up to their common rooms the whole castle was magnificent, there was moving staircases and talking portraits and all of his new friends were in the same house. Soon enough they reached the entrance for the common room and there was a portrait of a well dressed slightly larger lady.

"Caput Draconis..." As soon as Percy Weasley said this the portrait swung open to reveal a small corridor leading to a large communal living room with couches and tables as well as a blazing fire and Harry felt this warmth overcome him and he felt...at home.

After being shown to their bedroom it pleased Harry even more to know that Ron and Neville were sharing a room with Harry and another two boys by the names of Seamus who was an Irish half-blood and Dean Thomas who was a muggleborn like Hermione. He liked them both and pretty soon the boys were in their beds waiting for the next day and adjusting to their new wonderful life...yes it was school but it was magic school and a week ago that would have been strange to Harry but now he was here. In the same house as his parents and he couldn't wait to get started on his classes.


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N Loving the response of this story! Please Review and let me know of anything both good and bad!! Thanks xox _

**_Chapter Eleven_**

The following morning Harry was woken up by Hedwig who was tapping on his shoulder looking to get out and stretch her wings around her new home. She could only imagine how many mice she would be able to catch. She might even bring one home for her new human. She liked him, for a boy anyway, his friend Hermione was nice too, she gave her treats and rubbed her head. Her humans red friend had a rat, she thought it would make a nice lunch someday.

As Harry opened the window and warned his beautiful bird not to go too far he began getting ready for his first day of classes. He would be getting his class schedule at breakfast in the great hall and he was so excited to actually start classes and he just wanted to learn everything he could, he wanted to prove to everyone that he was worth the risk and that his name was not the only thing worth having around.

As he dressed and went down to the portrait of the Common room he was met by Hermione who was sitting on a bench just outside the opening with a book in front of her and again Harry noticed she was wearing the charm bracelet.

"Good Morning Hermione..." As her concentration was broken she looked up and beamed that huge smile of hers and gestured to the empty chair. "How did you sleep?" She nodded her head and proceeded to tell him that she had never slept that well anywhere before.

"I'm sorry you ended up in a different house Hermione I miss you already if that makes sense..." She nodded her head at Harry and felt bad for him.

"It's ok Harry...really my house is actually pretty cool." He was glad she was settling in well but the selfish part of him wished she was sorted into the same house he was if only to have her close to him.

They talked for about half an hour before Ron and Neville began to trickle downstairs and the four friends made their way down to breakfast. At least they tried to, the first few times they had taken a wrong turn or else had done a full circle and Harry was sure that if it wasn't for Hermione they would be so lost.

Finally they reached the great hall and noticed it was not very busy, they sat down and proceeded to eat waiting for their head of house which Harry only found out it was Professor McGonnagall which made him very happy, before long they saw their head approach them.

"Mr Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom here are your schedules...now I am your head of house so if you ever need anything then please feel free to come to my office and I will help...Miss Granger I have taken the liberty of getting your schedule from your head of house here you go...have a good first day..." With a smile she was off and they all looked at their classes before going to get what books they needed for their classes.

"First is Charms followed by double Potions and Transfiguration." All of the students were eager to see what their classes were going to be and luckily the first years all had classes together, as they all grabbed their books and made their way to class with the help of Hermione again the nervousness crept in...once in the Charms classroom they were greeted by a small man that Harry had only ever seen in Gringotts goblins that is.

Professor Flitwick was an ex duelling champion and even though he was small in stature apparently his magic and duelling practice was extraordinary.

The first spell they learnt was the "Wingardium Leviosa" and the only ones who did it correctly were Harry and Hermione which their friends were slightly irritated at. After their Charms class they had a small break and made their way down to the dungeons for Potions.

Harry was very excited for Potions class even if Draco Malfoy was in his class. The boy was really getting on Harry's nerves strutting around like he owned the place. Sitting inbetween Ron and Hermione with Neville on the other side of Ron they were getting their things out as the door behind them swung open with Professor Snape gliding into the room with his black robes billowing out behind him.

"I will not tolerate tardiness, laziness or any foolish wand waving in this class! For a select few you will pass straight through this year without any issues however as for others anyone not paying attention or who is generally useless will not be on my good side and will struggle...significantly now...who here can tell me the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" At this only Harry, Hermione and Draco put their hands up. He caught Harry's gaze before pointing to Hermione.

"Miss Granger?" She smiled and answered him with so much enthusiasm it was infectious.

"They are from same plant and they go by the name aconite..." He nodded at her and awarded five points for Hufflepuff.

"Who here can tell me where to find a bezoar?" Again only the same three put their hands up, Harry and Hermione were glad they got the extra Potions book as he called on Draco.

"In the stomach of a goat sir..." He nodded to him and proceeded to award him five points for Slytherin.

"Who here can tell me what potion does the ingredients asphodel and wormwood make?" Unsurprisingly the same three as he called on Harry.

"It makes a very powerful sleeping potion also know as the draught of living death sir..." He nodded at Harry and awarded him five points as well before turning to the rest of the class.

"All of you may think you will be able to fly through my class merely on guesswork but the three of your classmates who did read ahead of coming to my class are the only ones that I see with any real potential. Now take out your books and I will see if I can actually teach you dunderheads anything." Potions flew by and both Harry and Hermione thoroughly enjoyed it, Ron hated Snape and Neville was even more nervous than usual around the stern Professor.

After class was over Severus had called for Harry to stay behind which caused strange looks from his friends but after assuring them it was ok he would meet them at lunch he turned to face his new teacher.

"How are you enjoying Hogwarts Mr Potter?" At this Harry nodded his head much like a doggy on a dashboard.

"It's amazing sir...even better than I had thought..." The potion masters face smiled at him as his enthusiasm was so infectious.

"And I see you have made some friends..." Again he nodded at the Professor before he held out an envelope for Harry which had his name on it. "This is a response from Sirius Black...and also the headmaster would like to meet with you at some point. I would also like it if you could arrange a medical with Madam Pomfry she is out medi-witch..." At this Harry nodded and took the letter from him before settling on tomorrow night for a meeting with Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfry. He thanked the professor before making his way to the great hall to meet his friends.

By the time lunch came around they had a free period before transfiguration with Minnie and they used that time to start the homework assignments from their classes. Harry and Hermione had finished theirs whereas Neville and Ron were both half way through before headed to their next class excited.

Entering the classroom the four friends saw a grey tabby cat on Professor McGonnagalls desk and it eyed all of the students as they sat down and after everyone had settled and were quiet the cat jumped off the desk and landed as their stern teacher.

"Holy shhh..." Ron almost let it out but held his tongue before their teachers unapproving glare. "That was bloody brilliant..." All of the class giggled at this and he put his head down even further in embarrassment.

"Thank you for that Mr Weasley...transfiguration is a hard subject it takes discipline and commitment. First we will be turning these matchsticks into needles. You will tap it three time and say Altearah..." They talked through the theory before she allowed anyone to try it. It seemed Harry and Hermione were very advanced as they were the only ones to do it before class ended and they were dismissed, their first day of classes was over and it didn't disappoint.

"That was amazing...I mean this whole place! Amazing!" Harry grinned at his best friend before they all decided to go and get their homework done before dinner. After dinner all of the friends sat in the Gryffindor common room, their housemates did not mind Hermione being there. Surprisingly it is not forbidden but is frowned upon bringing an outsider from another house into another one but the four children were already a package deal, and everyone knew it.

Harry and Hermione were reading one of their books they got from Diagon Alley and swapped every now and again when they found something interesting. Neville and Ron were in the middle of a chess match as Percy came in and posted something on the notice board.

"Flying lessons...yes!" Both Harry and Ron looked excited but Neville and Hermione not so much. The latter actually looked a little bit green at the thought of it.

Harry only just remembered his letter from Sirius and decided to read it over by the fireplace.

"Dear Harry,

I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am that you wrote to me. Considering how everything has played out over the years I am surprised you even wanted to.

I am dreadfully sorry for everything that had happened to you Harry...my own selfish need for revenge kept me from you all of these years and all I can do is apologise. I am truly sorry.

There is so much I would like to talk to you about and if you are feeling up to it I would like to keep writing to you.

I know that you are in Hogwarts this year I would love to hear all about it...how are you finding your classes, what house did you get sorted into? I was in Gryffindor along with your mother, father and a friend of ours Remus Lupin. The next seven years of your life are going to be incredible Harry. Live everyday to the fullest. Don't forget to reak some havoc along the way though.

Your father and our friends were quite the pranksters and we can only hope you can carry on the Marauder Legacy. I still don't think Minerva McGonnagall has recovered from our years at school so go easy on her.

Now onto the heavy stuff...I know that Professor Snape was helping you deliver your letters but that could be risky for all of us involved. I have provided Albus Dumbledore with my memories of the night your parents were killed please don't think any less of me when you see them...I was a man blinded by hatred, revenge and regret.

After you see the memories of that night if you would like to keep in contact let Severus Snape know and he can organise with Ragnok the delivery of your letter. It will be safer than putting Severus reputation on the line not to mention yours. If anyone found out you were writing to me it bring up a lot of questions Harry. The answers to these questions will not make people believe them.

For now I must go but I look forward to hearing from you and keep up with your studies...hopefully we will be a family again when the truth comes out. Thank you again Harry and thank Severus for me

Love Sirius

After he had finished reading his letter a few stray tears erupted from him causing Hermione to look over at him and place her hand on his arm.

"Are you ok Harry?" All he could do was nod at her and she reluctantly went back to her book albeit keeping an eye on him from the corner of her eye. Harry set up his parchment and proceeded to write another letter. His meeting with Professor Dumbledore tomorrow night would tell him whether or not to send it to the man but Harry only hoped that he was innocent because the word family from Sirius was enough hope for Harry to believe he would have a proper family and that was good enough for him. Before long they all made their way to their dorm rooms and fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow.


	13. Chapter twelve

**_Chapter Twelve_**

The following morning went much like the previous as Harry had got up and dressed before meeting Hermione again in the common room along with the Weasley twins.

"Morning Harry!" She smiled at him and the two twins eyed him slightly suspiciously.

"Morning everyone! What's going on?" Both of the twins plastered a huge grin on their faces before looking between himself and Hermione.

"Well Harry as I was saying to my brother Fred here I had a thought..."

"Well that is dangerous enough as it is George..."

"Is not I am quite clever...anyway...we were wondering if we might interest you..."

"In a little clarification..."

"Our honorary Gryffindor Miss Granger here..."

"Seems to be wearing a very pretty bracelet..."

"With your name on it..."

"So Harry what exactly..."

"Are your intentions with..."

"Our lovely Miss Granger..." As if the finishing sentences wasn't bad enough what they were trying to ask was slightly daunting.

"Guys we are only eleven...Hermione is my best friend like Ron and Neville..." Both of them put their arms over his shoulders and sat him on the chair.

"Yes but I don't see Ronald or Neville..."

"With a pretty silver bracelet on his wrist..." Harry stood up abruptly and grabbed Hermione by the hand and walked out of the common room not even dignifying them by answering them. The feeling of their hands on his shoulders frightened him, he was not afraid of the twins not at all but the familiarity of his being pressured like that was petrifying.

"I'm sorry Hermione I didn't think it would give you so much grief giving you the bracelet...you can take it off if you want..." Harry's expression turned slightly sad as he said this before Hermione stopped him and looked him dead in the eye.

"Harry stop it...I don't care what anyone said you are my best friend and I want you to know that I love my bracelet and I am not taking it off so stop..." He smiled at her before she gave him a huge hug and they proceeded to walk to the great hall for breakfast.

"What happened up there anyway? I don't think I have seen you upset like that before..." He really didn't want to have this conversation with Hermione. She was so good, sweet and gentle, he didn't want to rob her of that innocence and if he told her the full story of his relatives then that is essentially what she would be doing.

"What do you mean? They were badgering me and I didn't want to talk about it or make them make us feel weird around each other." He had said too much he knew that but Hermione was like a dog with a bone when she wants to be.

Before long Ron and Neville had joined them as they made their way to their first DADA lesson with Professor Quirrell. Hermione seemed to forget about it for now but he knew it wasn't over. As they took their seats the turbaned Professor was an absolute wreck. He jumped and stuttered so skittishly that the students thought he was mad.

The classroom and the professor himself both reeked of garlic and truth be told apart from holding their breaths there was not much the students could do.

Harry however hadn't even noticed...from the second he sat down his scar had started to hurt and seeing as it had never happened before he was a little unsure what to do. As soon as class was over he very nearly ran out of the classroom with Hermione hot on his heels. The pain was excruciating and it frightened him to no end.

"Harry what's wrong?" He leant against the wall trying to catch his breath and looked at her before letting out a breath almost like he drowning and coming up for air.

"My scar it was really burning when I was in class and I don't know why? I can hardly breathe Hermione..." A flash of worry and fear ran through her face before she grabbed his arm and went to trail him to Professor McGonnagalls classroom, knowing better than to argue with her because he knew it wouldn't end well.

Students were still filtering out of her classroom as they arrived, as they walked in they saw her handing Percy Weasley an assignment before he nodded at them both and walked out.

"Mr Potter and Miss Granger what can I do for you both?" At this Hermione stepped closer towards her before Harry started to trail after her. He knew she was doing the right thing but asking adults for help never really got him very far did it?

"We just came from Defense class and the whole way through it Harry's scar was burning. I just thought we should say something to someone." The usually calm and collected Professor looked horrified and before long had ducked her head in through the fire place for Albus Dumbledore and out popped the headmaster in bright blue robes with stars on them.

"Professor McGonnagall...and Mr Potter, Miss Granger what is going on? You are a little early for our meeting Harry...is everything ok?" The two students sat at a desk as Minerva gestured before the headmaster stood in front of them.

As Albus looked over the two top students in their year he couldn't help but notice how in sync these two children were. He moved and she moved like magnets. The boy had surprised him truly he had thought that he would be like his father, mischievous and slightly unruly but Harry was like his mother. Studious, unfailingly kind and exceptionally hardworking, considering his background it was extraordinary he was so well adjusted.

"We had our first Defense against the dark arts lesson and the whole way through it my scar would ache...it had never happened before sir and it's got myself and Hermione worried." Both of the adults in the room exchanged a worries glance with one another.

"Well Harry it is good to see you have a very good friend looking after you...as to why your scar was hurting I am unsure...but if you permit me I shall look into it and hopefully have a better understanding. Do you permit me to do a little bit of research?" At this Harry nodded thankful that they didn't think he was crazy.

"Thank you sir." At this both of the children picked up their belongings and went to their next class.

As they left Albus and Minerva the two teachers made their way into Albus office and called Severus to join them. After explaining what was going on the three teachers had many different ideas starting with Voldemort.

"When Lily cast herself in front of Harry her mothers sacrifice had played a big part in the downfall of Voldemort, she is the reason Harry survived. A mothers love is eternal and unconditional and Voldemorts evil did not understand the gravity of it so when the curse hit Harry I believe that the scar that was left behind is somehow tethered to Voldemort." Both of the other occupants in the room nodded not being able to say anything to that statement.

"I shall talk to Harry tonight at our meeting Severus I would also like you there Minerva, the boy seems to like and trust you and he will need all of the best people around him once I tell him the news of Sirius Black." Both teachers nodded before all going their separate ways.

Classes continued on for the day with Harry and his friends playing chess or doing homework and before long HArry had announced he had to go up to see Professor Dumbledore. His friends were curious of course but no one questioned him on it, even though he knew that Hermione wanted to.

Making his way up to the headmasters office he felt slightly nervous. What is going to happen to Sirius if it all comes out that he was really innocent? Would Harry be able to live with him? Would Sirius even want him to live with him? All of these reflex thoughts of worthlessness were flying through his head made the journey to the Gargoyle entrance even quicker.

Without even giving the password the Gargoyle sprung to life and allowed him to go up the stairs and knock on the headmasters door. A soft 'come in' came through and he entered the room and saw Minnie and Professor Snape sitting waiting for him along with the headmaster.

"Hello Harry...come on in and have a seat, can I offer you a sherbet lemon?" At this Harry shook his head.

"No thank you sir..." As Harry took the empty chair in between his two Professors his new headmaster sat across from them all. Looking at him now he understood The grandeur that accompanied his name in the books. He was kind but powerful, Harry didn't know how he knew that but he did. Albus Dumbledore was not a man to be trifled with.

"Now Harry after your conversation with Ragnok the goblin the other day I hope you don't mind but Severus came to me about your godfather hoping that I could help...I have since seen your godfather and he is in fact innocent." Harry let out a huge sigh of relief at this and couldn't help but be engrossed as the headmaster flicked his wand and a large silver dish with what looked like metal liquid inside of it floated down in front of them. Small little runes like what he had found in a book Hermione found were scattered around the edges of it.

"What is that sir? It's very pretty..." Both Minerva and Severus chuckled as he said this and that confused Harry even more.

"This is a pensieve Harry and it will allow you to watch your godfathers memories of the night your parents died...now I will not be showing you this unless you want to? We shall all be going into the memory as Professor McGonnagall has not seen it either. Sirius was her friend..." Harry sat and thought for a moment before nodding his head at the headmaster. He wasn't sure what he about to see but he knew it wasn't going to be all warm and fuzzy. He was about to see the aftermath of his parents murder, the thought alone filled him with sadness and dread.

He watched fascinated as the headmaster lifted two small glass vials with the silvery metallic substance floating around inside of it and poured them into the pensieve before Minnie grabbed his hand in her own and he followed his transfiguration teachers lead and dipped his head into it.

After an intense few seconds of falling he landed in what appeared to be a huge house with a hole in the roof of it and standing beside him was Sirius Black along with all of his teachers.

Sitting across a black motorcycle Sirius stood up only to get to the gate and his knees give out he sat there for a few seconds before a baby's cry interrupted his thoughts. With what appeared to be every ounce of strength that he had Harry watched as he pulled himself up onto his feet and half stumbled into the house with everyone else on his heels.

"Can he see us?" They all shook their heads at Harry and he felt very uneasy about the whole thing. He was going to see his parents right in front of him in the flesh for the first time...his Aunt had refused to show him photographs and before he got the photos from his vault he didn't even know what they looked like.

Going in the front door was difficult for Harrys father lay at the bottom of the stairs and all he could do was grip Minervas hand tighter as she also took in the scene. His attention was brought back to Sirius as he knelt beside Harry's father and held him close before realising he needed to move, with a gentle kiss on his best friends head he stood and moved up the stairs at a steady rate before coming to the nursery to a heart breaking sight.

Lily Potter was lying on the floor in front of the cot with Harry reaching through the bars to try and get to her, all of the occupants in the room were on the verge of tears but Harry straightened his back and gripped even tighter on Minervas hand before she too pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around him.

All of them watched as Sirius immediately went to Harry and picked him up before kneeling down in front of Lily and brushed some stray hairs from her face and both baby Harry and Sirius sat there holding onto her for five minutes before they were interrupted by Hagrid.

After he seen Lily, Hagrid told Sirius he was sent by Dumbledore to hide Harry and although Sirius had been reluctant he wanted to go and check on his friend Peter. If the Potters were dead then that meant Peter was as well.

The scene changed to Sirius walking down a road in London as he spotted Peter he ran to him and pulled him backwards. To say the man was shocked was an understatement he looked at Sirius.

"Peter...what happened?" As the man looked at him a murderous expression passed over his features before he started screaming at the top of his lungs.

"James and Lily how could you Sirius..." This garnered the attention of everyone on the street before he whipped his wand and the ground shook muggles were blasted away by buildings exploding right before the man transformed into a rat and scurried away before Sirius could even blink, before long all four of the watchers were pulled backwards and they sat once again in Albus Dumbledores office with Harry not one hundred percent sure what was going on and truth be told he was a little bit too scared to ask.


	14. Chapter thirteen

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

It had been two weeks since Harry had his meeting with his teachers but he still had been unable to fully comprehend how everything had gotten all messed up. Sirius has spent ten years of his life in Azkaban for something he didn't do. How was any of that fair and to top it all off he never even got a trial to try and prove his innocence, that to Harry was barbaric no matter what way anyone would look at it.

Needless to say his first few days at Hogwarts were eventful and his medical assessment with Madam Pomfry did not go well, they had him on a strict Potion regimen to heal up old wounds and get his body some nourishment back that he had lost over the years of his relatives 'tender loving care'. Harry hadn't told his Professors anything but he felt he would have to at some point and he was most definitely not looking forward to that conversation.

Too much of what his uncle did to him was evident from some of his scars, which caused raised eyebrows and sympathetic smiles from the Medi-Witch but the mental scars and ones underneath the surface he hadn't let them see, he knew they suspected all of his afflictions but they never confronted him with that and he was grateful.

Harry didn't want to be treated like some sort of zoo animal but he knew it would only be a matter of time until questions were raised but for the time being Harry was going to put it off for as long as possible.

It was that Saturday morning two weeks from he started Hogwarts in his common room that Harry realised he still hadn't read Mr Lupins letter and he was unsure what caused him to right there and then but he knew that without reading it the disrespect that showed to his fathers friend was unimaginable to Harry.

Dear Harry,

I am unsure whether this letter will get to you before I get to meet you again. Either way it is imperative that I leave these words in a letter for you. I was one of your fathers friends when he was at school and I would first like to apologise for not being there when you were growing up. I have a certain medical condition that would not allow the Wizangamot to permit me to take you in.

There is so much I feel like I should tell you but as soon as I put pen to paper I didn't really understand how important this first conversation would go.

Perhaps you would like to meet with me that is if you haven't already, If you would like to have this conversation face to face I would enjoy that immensely. Send an owl with your reply. Anytime at all.

Thanks Remus

Not exactly a riveting read but it would be nice to meet some of his parents friends and maybe shed some light on Sirius as well. After writing a reply and sending Hedwig off with it he couldn't help but feel good about the future. Sure he was no longer under his relatives control and he currently did not have anywhere to go after the school year was over but all in all everyday he is finding more and more out about himself and his heritage. It filled him with excitement because he is not what his aunt and uncle told him he was. He was a Potter and that name alone carried quite a bit of weight in the magical world, he was wanted and needed. He was content with that.

Harry's first flying lesson was something he had been looking forward to ever since he first found out he was a wizard and saw his first broomstick in Diagon Alley. As Hermione, Ron, Neville and himself made their way down to the open green he spotted rows of broomsticks sitting parallel to one another he couldn't help but allow his excitement to grow.

"This is going to be so much fun..." Ron was nodding enthusiastically but Neville and Hermione looked a little bit scared and green at the prospect of flying. If Hermiones reaction to the cart ride in Gringotts was any indication he knew this could turn out to be a disaster.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I am gonna end up falling off and hurting myself or someone else with my luck..." Both Ron and Harry's smirked at Neville in that moment and all Hermione could do was pat him on the back with her supporting smile she had down to a tee.

"It's ok Neville I am not looking forward to it either we can be moral support for each other." The young boy smiled at his friend in thanks and walked a little bit more confident knowing he had the smartest girl in school by his side.

All of the class picked out a broomstick each and stood beside it before an older lady with cat like features and a long purple and grey robe billowing behind her as she strode up the gap in between the brooms before coming to a stop and glared at all of them.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson everybody, now stand up on the left hand side of your broom and say 'UP'..." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Harry's broom flew up and slapped his hand so hard it stung slightly. Most of the class were struggling except for Malfoy who got his up ten seconds after him.

"Mount your brooms and kick off gently before leaning forward and touching back down..." Harry got on and levitated a little before he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Nevilles broom was wobbling and he was struggling slightly it was wriggling around in the air before jerking to the side and knocking Crabbe and Goyle on their arses before it took off at speed and without even thinking, almost on instinct Harry flew after him only vaguely hearing both Hermione and Madam Hooch calling after them both.

He followed Nevilles rogue broom the whole way until he was beside him and he saw it was bucking and jerking in the air. His friend was as pale as a sheet and just about holding on with all of the strength that he had.

"Neville grab my hand..." His friends knuckles were white as he gripped onto the broom for dear life shaking his head and another buck threw him over the front of the broom and he was hanging by one hand considering it was still flying around as fast as it could go Harry had wondered his how his friend had stayed on as well as he did. He wasn't sure why he decided to do it but Harry went below him slightly and flew four feet below the boy ready to catch him if need be.

He didn't know if he would be able to hold the plump boys weight but he had to try. Neville was his friend and he was not going to give up on him at this moment.

He flew following under him for another few seconds before they were both barrelling towards a tower block and one final lurch managed to get Neville up into the air and over off the front of the broom, how he did it he was unsure but Harry caught him with one arm, in that moment he cursed the Dursleys, if he was bigger than what he was it would have been easier.

With all of his might he pulled Neville up so he could swing his legs over the broom and they both made their way back down to the ground. Madam Hootch looked thoroughly cheesed off as they landed and Harry knew he was in trouble.

"Never in my years have I ever seen such irresponsibly Mr Potter...flying off and you not even knowing how to...that being said that was the most impressive feat of flying and rescue I have ever seen...ten points to Gryffindor." Before he could say anything else a stern voice cut through all of the voices and as he took in Minnie's expression he knew he was in big trouble. She was pale as a sheet similar to Neville and Harry knew she was irritated. Scratch that...Big, Big trouble!

"POTTER! Follow me! Now!" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco Malfoy smirking at him as he walked past. He knew this wasn't good and half expected to either go to her office or the headmasters. However before long they were getting closer and closer to Professor Quirrells classroom.

"Stay here Potter!" Unable to do anything else he stopped dead and looked down at his feet before Minnie disappeared into the classroom and left him standing nervously in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt Professor but could I borrow Oliver Wood for a moment please?" This confused Harry...who was that? The Professor must have agreed as his transfiguration teacher walked out with a tall boy that Harry had seen around the common room and at meals but never actually spoke to.

"Wood...I have found you a seeker...you should have seen him I have never seen a first year react so well on a broomstick. He caught Neville Longbottom mid-flight as his broom threw him from it." Having read enough on Quidditch he had a vague idea what she was talking about.

Before long the whole school knew about Harry being on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and almost everyone was happy for him. He was too if he was being honest and a few days later at lunch the strangest things happened.

Hedwig flew into the great hall at mail time and dropped a long wooden box wrapped up in front of him and everyone was curious even the Slytherins.

"What is it Harry?" Ron was just as curious as everyone else and as Harry looked around he didn't have a clue what was going on. After a few people told him...actually practically shouted at him to open it a rush of fear erupted within him as to what this was.

As Harry and his three friends pulled on a piece of string that tied the parcel together the paper fell away and Ron let out a gasp as did many other people in the room. Sitting in front of him was a beautiful sleek broomstick and Harry was floored.

"Harry that's a nimbus two thousand...the newest broomstick out there..." Not really understanding he looked around the room to see Hedwig sitting in between Minerva and Severus as the former was feeding a piece of bacon to his familiar and smiled at him.

"Oh we are sooo..."

"Going to kick some..."

"Serious arse..."

"With you on that broom Harry..."

All of the Gryffindor house started cheering and high fiving as he lifted out the broom and smiled again at his teacher. He couldn't believe that she had bought him a broomstick and judging from the smirk on Professor Snapes face he also had something to do with it.

The overwhelming sensation of fear gripped him, he had never had anyone do anything nice like this for him before but he knew he needed to shake it off. These people didn't do these things because they want anything from him they do them because they want to and that is as simple as that.


	15. Chapter fourteen

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

The excitement over the first Quidditch match only grew after everyone had gotten a good look at Harry on his new broom and everything after that was simple, easy...classes went by with Harry and Hermione advancing so well in all of their classes. Harry's living situation was starting to worry him slightly.

Every morning he woke up to Rons rat watching him from across the room and he didn't want to say anything to Ron incase he thought he was losing his mind so he went to the next best person who he knew would not judge him...Hermione.

"I am telling you Hermione I am not mad it's true. The rat is freaking me out ok every morning he is watching me from Rons bed or the end of my own." She was still laughing at him before his scowl must have been enough to calm her down.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry it's just funny. Listen if it is bothering you so much you should tell someone. Professor McGonnagall or Snape but it's a rat." Hermione was right there was no reason for him to get so skittery about a rat but his gut instinct was telling him something was up and it had gotten him this far. Especially after seeing the memory of Pettigrew...having a rat around him wasn't the best feeling for Harry once he found out about his fathers other friend.

That was how Harry found himself down in the dungeons outside of Severus Snapes office and before hesitating slightly he raised his fist and knocked on the door. Three of four seconds later it swung open to reveal Professor Snape standing in it.

"Potter...what are you doing here? Not that I don't welcome the distraction...I was grading your classmates essays and they are highly ineffectual." Harry giggled at this before his teacher stood aside and let him in past him.

"I'm sorry for interrupting sir but I really don't know who else to go to with this...I may be crazy or overreacting but I have to follow my gut." He gestured for Harry to have a seat before offering him a hot cocoa.

"Well I will help in anyway I can Harry...what's wrong?" As he drew in a huge breath preparing himself for his Professor to laugh in his face he took a small sip of his cocoa before looking up at a man he had come to believe as a saviour of sorts.

"I think there is something wrong with Ron Weasleys rat sir...I know it sounds crazy but please hear me out. Every morning since I got here he has been staring at me as I wake up. Either from Rons bed or my own. I actually woke up this morning and he was sitting on my chest. After the memory of Pettigrew rays sent exactly my favourite thing and I could just be overreacting but I thought it best to say something to someone." Severus immediately jumped up and popped his head into his fireplace asking for Albus. Within seconds Albus came through and took a stand next to Severus.

Harry repeated what he told his Potions Professor to the headmaster and both of them had grave expressions on their faces.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" The headmaster took it as his cue to tell Harry what they had found out from Sirius. "So the rat I have been sharing a room with up until now could be the man who betrayed my parents?" Both of the teachers nodded at him as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Sir if we can get him and determine if it is Peter Pettigrew then Sirius could get a trial right?" Again they nodded at Harry.

"Harry it is imperative that he does not find out that you know...our best bet is for me to come into your room disillusioned as to not draw suspicion do you permit me to do that?" So as Harry and the now invisible headmaster set off towards the Gryffindor common room all of the emotions swirling around Harry's head were too much to deal with right now.

Entering the common room they were met by Hermione and Neville who were doing homework and waved at him. Ron was nowhere to be found and that worried him.

"Hey guys where's Ron?" Neville pointed to the dorm room as Hermione explained that he was really upset after Malfoy insulted his family's wealth and stature. Glad that Professor Dumbledore was here to hear it he headed up to the dorm room to see his friend lying on his bed.

"Ron are you ok?" He looked down and saw his best friend looking up at him with tears in his eyes and Harry's heart broke for him in that second. He knew what it was like to be bullied and he also knew that everything Malfoy said to his friend had deeply affected him.

"Malfoy is a git Harry...he thinks because his family has money he is better than everyone. I don't know how much more I can take before I'm gonna punch him." He sat on the end of his friends bed and saw Scabbers sitting on his bedside cabinet looking on at the conversation.

"Ron...Draco Malfoy is the epitome of everything in this world I hate. My muggle relatives were bullies to me my whole life and until Professor McGonnagall and Snape showed up to take me away that was what I was used to. It became normal for me to accept the words they were saying and the names they were calling me. I don't want you to ever accept any nonsense from Malfoy ok?" His best friend nodded and hugged him before turning his attention to the rat.

He started to change shape and Professor Dumbledore became visible causing Ron to jump so high he nearly fell off the bed. Within a few seconds his rat had changed into a small beady looking man who looked like a rat even though he was transformed. Before we could say anything the headmaster pointed his wand at the man and he went rigid.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" As the headmaster looked at Ron it seemed the noise had garnered the attention of his two other friends as they ran into the room to be greeted with the strangest sight.

"Mr Weasley allow me to explain...I apologise for the stealthy approach but your rat has in reality been a man named Peter Pettigrew in his animagus form. He has been living with your family ever since he framed Sirius Black for betraying Harry's family and killing twelve muggles. I am now going to take him to the hospital wing where the Aurors will be here to collect him and bring him to Azkaban...hopefully we will have Sirius Black out of jail by the end of the week." Harry and his friends were confused, scared and a little bit worried.

As thay all walked down to the hospital Wing with Professor Dumbledore and the rat levitated in front of them all of the friends held onto one another. Hermione held onto Harry's hand and Ron stood on the other side of him with Neville on the other side of Hermione. Harry could only imagine what they looked like in this instance probably a gang or a posse.

Walking into the hospital wing they were greeted by a man who had more scars on his skin than no scars. Harry heard Ron explain who he was and in either side of him was a tall dark skinned man and a petite brown hair woman who looked like she had just graduated Hogwarts.

"Alastor..." The headmaster and the scarred man embraced each other before the small girl began to walk over to them.

"Wotcher...Harry Potter. I'm Tonks nice to meet you..." He held out his hand for her to shake which she did before everyone else introduced themselves as well before turning her attention to Pettigrew.

"So Peter Pettigrew has been alive all these years and my cousin has been wasting away in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. I think someone dropped the ball Moody what do you think?" The petite woman couldn't walk in a straight line without tripping but the conviction in her voice was enough to make people listen.

"I wholeheartedly concur Auror Tonks and might I just say congratulations on getting into the auror program..." She nodded her head in thanks at her old headmaster before the doors swung open to reveal Snape and McGonnagall walk in.

"You caught him? Excellent I suspect we will have Sirius out soon?" Minerva aimed her question at Alastor Moody but Tonks answered for her.

"I should bloody well hope so he has spent enough time in jail don't you think?" All of the occupants in the room nodded their heads in agreement as Poppy walked in and gasped before putting her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Minerva...is that who I think it is?" She nodded at the medi-witch and the realisation that overcame her face was one of pure horror as she noticed the faded dark mark around his arm.

"Oh my merlin! Poor Sirius! Headmaster how did this happen..." The headmaster did not know and so he could not give the woman an answer.

Harry and his friends were completely bewildered as they had never seen the headmaster at a loss for words. Before any of them could do anything or say anything else the doors to the infirmary flung open and in walked a tall red-headed woman who strode straight passed Harry but not without giving him and his friends a soft warm smile.

"Amelia thank you for coming..." The headmaster took her hand and brought her in for a hug.

"Of course Albus you were my favourite teacher why wouldn't I? Although for a second I was confused why you needed me but seeing as how Peter Pettigrew is lying on this bed with a dark mark on his arm I would suggest this has something to do with Sirius?" He nodded his head at her before going over to Pettigrew and looking at him in disgust.

"So Sirius Black is innocent it seems? I never thought Siri was capable of what he was accused of." She turned to Harry and Neville as she said this. "I was in school with both of your parents. They were the bravest people I have ever met. I will do everything in my power Harry to get you and your godfather together. He is kind, loving and loyal and the fact that he never got a trial well I shall be rectifying that." Harry walked over towards her and took her hand in his small one before looking up at her.

"You loved him?" She nodded her head before letting a tear escape. "Hopefully you will get more time with him also." She nodded her head before turning to Alastor Moody.

"Bring him to the ministry for questioning and I shall be right there make sure he is in a animagus proof cell ok? I am going to say a quick hello to my niece if that is ok Headmaster? Also if I may, I hope I am not overstepping my bounds but young Mr Potter and his friends deserve a colossal amount of house points for catching a criminal wouldn't you say Professor Dumbledore?" Both Albus and Alastor nodded at her and levitated his prone form towards the door. Tonks walked straight up to Amelia and hugged her.

"Thank you Madam Bones..." She also had tears in her eyes. "We will get him back I know it..." As the woman whose hair was a blonde colour now as opposed to the brown she had when she came in which shocked and surprised Harry as she walked away from Madam Bones and towards him.

"Wotcher Harry it won't be long now until you are family again but you are already my family I hope you know that?" He nodded at this strange woman he had only just met and he hugged her.

"Thank you..." She smiled and ruffled his hair before walking away and greeted Severus at the door.

"Alright Professor...miss me yet?" All of the occupants laughed as she tripped on her own feet whilst saying it.

"Well Nymphadora it is a wonder you got into the auror program with the catastrophe that is your own two feet, I remember keeping a hospital bed on standby for you when you were in my Potions class but never the less congratulations..." She leaned up and hugged him which garnered the shock of everyone in the room and she was gone with a final "See you around Sev..." Causing everyone to crack up even more.

"That girl was a disaster when I was her teacher and I can see she is much worse...how she became an auror with her coordination and balance is beyond me..." Harry walked over to him and waggled his eyebrows as much as he could and looked at his Professor.

"I think she has a thing for you sir?" He looked pissed off at that insinuation before looking at him with a small smirk.

"Alas Harry I think she was quite enamoured with a young Mr Lupin when she was young so that reunion will be interesting. She truly has grown up to be a beautiful young woman and I for one think Mr Lupin will be in a lot of trouble when he meets young Nymphadora again. She is quite persistent to get what she wants." Harry and his friends laughed along with the teachers and Harry couldn't wait to meet the mysterious Remus Lupin. Little did he know he would not have to wait long.

On the way back to the common room they were walking up the staircases when it suddenly lunged side wards to form a different passageway.

"Come on before it moves again." Neville practically sprinted from the staircases and through the door when they had a sudden realisation they weren't supposed to be here.

"I think we should leave..." Everyone nodded at Harry before they were cornered by Mrs Norris and they ran away from her towards a door at the end of the corridor. "Come on let's go through that door." When Ron pulled the handle it was locked, but Hermione being who she is was able to fix it.

"Alohamora..." The door swung open and all four children jumped behind the door just as Mr Filch walked in. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary so he moved on to his next destination.

"Phew that was close..." A small growling stopped their celebrations and a huge three headed dog peered down on them as if they were lunch. After the initial shock and horror common sense kicked in and they screamed before running out and trying with all of their might to close the door which currently had sharp, snapping jaws stuck in it.

Harry and Ron took a few steps back and ran and jumped on the door allowing the dog to pull one of its heads in and the door to snap closed as all four children kept running and running as quiet but as fast as they could firstly to Hermiones common room to make sure she got back safely.

"Dumbledore has lost his mind keeping an animal like that in a school it nearly took our heads off...what the bloody hell was he thinking..." Hermione turned in exasperation to her three friends and huffed slightly.

"Do you use those eyes in your head or are they just there for show. Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Both Neville and Ron looked shocked at her.

"Hermione a three headed dog nearly used us a chew toy I was not looking at it's bloody feet I was a little bit preoccupied with the fact that it had three heads trying to chew us up like a nice steak." She glared at Neville for a second before continuing on with her point.

"It was standing on a trapdoor you idiots its guarding something!" Harry's head whipped around at that he felt slightly stupid he didn't notice it but then again that is why Hermione is so brilliant.

"Guarding something? You're sure?" She nodded her head at them before turning to walk away into her Common room.

"Now if you will excuse me I am going to bed before one or all of you come up with another clever idea for to get us killed or worse expelled." Harry snickered at that. Only Hermione would think getting expelled from Hogwarts would be worse that dying a gruesome horrible death by a three headed dog.

"She needs to sort out her priorities!" All three boys walked up towards the Gryffindor common room and up to their dorm where Seamus and Dean were already in bed and competing in the Snoring competition.

Harry got his pyjamas on him and climbed into bed and little did he know that Professor Dumbledore was pacing in his office over the state of things, he had failed Harry and he knew it. The young boy still had a long way to go but he knew with Sirius back in his life hopefully all of those years of abuse and neglect will be rectified.

Professor Snape was in his private quarters at his desk trying to distract from the fact that James Potters son is more like his mother than he had ever thought possible he was kind and fair in his judgements on people and he had only ever seen that in Lily Potter.

Professor Quirrell however was nowhere to be found in the castle his stealthy exit was not noticed by anyone who after today had too much on their minds and the stuttering Professor had used all of the adventure and action to his advantage. Before too long all four friends were sound asleep waiting on a new day.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

Two days after capturing Peter Pettigrew and the incident with the three headed dog Harry was called into Professor McGonnagalls office along with Ron, Hermione and Neville.

"Ah you four come in please there is much to discuss..." As they all trailed in after their transfiguration Professor their nerves grew tenfold as they noticed Professor Dumbledore was there and seeing as it pertained to Hermione so was Professor Sprout. "Now please have a seat." Sitting down side by side they wished the teachers would put them out of their misery and tell them what was going on.

"As you are all aware Peter Pettigrew was taken to the custody of the ministry for questioning and following that interrogation the ministry has set a trial for him for the day after tomorrow. Sirius will be in attendance and they have requested that you four be present. Considering your first hand eye witness testimonies..." All of them nodded their heads with enthusiasm.

"You may be asked to give your testimony in front of the whole wizangamot...but considering we have Sirius's memories not to mention they will probably use veritiserum I highly doubt that will be the case but you are to be there nevertheless. There are certain influential Witches and Wizards in the Wizangamot that will not just take his memories as they are but will want to hear from Sirius own mouth as well. That is why they are going through with this farce of a trial instead of just an outright acquittal which would have probably been the best and most sensible option." After they nodded and agreed they all made their way up to the Gryffindor common room and sat down in the sofa in front of the fire not really sure exactly what to expect at the trial.

"Are you alright Harry?" He nodded at Hermione as he put his hand in hers almost in a daze.

"Sirius could be out of jail in two days...I feel ecstatic." They all nodded at him and his excitement was infectious. Before long all of them were laughing and planning things and telling one another stories before dropping Hermione off at her place and heading to bed.

Two days later they were all standing in the entrance hall with their school robes sitting to perfection. Harry was nervous but excited, today he would finally get to see his godfather and hopefully he will get to see Sirius go home. Professor McGonnagall was waiting to escort them to the ministry where Albus Dumbledore would meet them and take them to the courtroom.

She looked very nice Harry thought to himself in her dark navy robes, her hair was in its Signature bun with a silver Cat broach pinned onto the front of her robes.

"You look lovely Professor..." Hermione had said it before he got the chance and all of them nodded at one of their favourite Professors who just smiled in thanks to them all with a small blush on her face.

"Now we will be travelling by floo powder so just remember to speak very clearly." One by one they all stepped out of the fireplace in the Ministry of Magic only to be greeted by Professor Dumbledore and his familiar twinkle in his eyes and decked out in bright green and navy robes. As they were all making their way down to the courtrooms all of the children were in awe of the architecture of the ministry building.

Hermione and Harry were spouting out random facts to their friends who just rolled their eyes but seemed interested none the less.

"How do you two know all of these things?" Neville was always in awe of his two friends ability to remember such random things. He had a hard time remembering his school work. The both of them just smiled at their friend and said "books" causing them all of grin including their teachers.

A few minutes and the strangest elevator ride any of them had been on they landed at a huge black door which Albus pushed open and two red headed people rushed over to Ron and smothered him in hugs.

"Mum...dad...these are my friends this is Neville...Hermione and Harry..." Both of the Weasley parents threw their arms around all of the children and introduced themselves before they all took their seats with Minerva beside Harry on one side and Hermione on the other. Professor Dumbledore took his seat as the Head Mugwup beside the Minister of Magic.

A scarred brown haired man walked into the room and Harry caught his gaze and almost unwillingly the man walked towards Harry, he recognised the man immediately from his parents Photo album and was very happy to see him in person.

"Harry Potter...I am Remus Lupin..." He held out a hand for Harry to shake to which Harry took it and smiled at him.

"Thank you for you letter Mr Lupin I look forward to getting to know you..." He expressed his own thanks to Harry for sending him his letter but apologised for not sending another one as he had found out about Sirius's trial straight afterwards and thought he would rather meet Harry in person.

A loud bang interrupted the conversation as Amelia Bones stepped up to the podium before the hall died down to a deafening silence and Remus sat beside Minerva and hugged her briefly smiling at his old friend and teacher.

"We are here today to right a wrong and hopefully get justice for a terrible crime that happened ten years ago. Sirius Black was convicted and thrown in Azkaban without a trial and that shall be rectified today. Please bring out the accused..." A door on the far side of the room and a tall black haired man in shackles walked out with Moody escorting him.

The man looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in years and the first thing Harry noticed was his tattoos. He looked like his photograph but more weathered and worn. I suppose Azkaban prison will do that to you, from what he had read and stories he had been told it was the most horrid of places. As they shackled Sirius to one of the two chairs in the middle of the room the door swung open again and in walked Peter Pettigrew looking every bit the rat he was.

Sirius's face hardened at the man in front of him and he couldn't help but keep his glare aimed at the man responsible for his friends deaths. He had yet to see Harry but Amelia Bones stepped forward again almost in threatening motion drawing his attention away from Pettigrew and his eyes went wide at the woman Amelia had became.

"Sirius Black you have been accused of betraying James and Lily Potter which concluded in their death along with the murder of twelve muggles how do you plead?" He straightened his face at Amelia and smiled at her, overcame by her beauty after all of these years.

"Not guilty...I am innocent...and can I just say are even more beautiful now that ever before..." He winked at Amelia and she smirked at him before her features hardened at the few snickers that came from the audience, Harry saw Remus roll his eyes at his old friend.

"Do you submit to questioning under veritaserum." He nodded his head at her in agreement as Moody produced a vial from his inside pocket and poured it down his throat.

"Is your name Sirius Black?" A few seconds later he nodded and looked directly at Madam Bones.

"Yes..." His voice crackled as he tried to focus on keeping the vile Potion down.

"Were you James and Lilly Potters secret keeper?" He shook his head at her and a few collective gasps were heard throughout the room.

"No...James thought it would be too obvious because I was his best friend and at the time I am ashamed to admit it but we didn't trust Remus Lupin." Everyone was shocked to say the least Peter Pettigrew knew he was done for and began to scream and yell.

"He is lying you did it you gave them up to Voldemort." Amelia Bones silenced him as she looked at Sirius again.

"Who was their secret keeper Mr Black..." Sirius looked over at the traitor sitting next to him.

"Peter Pettigrew..." Everyone gasped and began to mutter causing Sirius to look up and he caught Harry's eyes and began to weap. "Harry..." It took him a few moments to compose himself but never took his gaze from Harry's and Minerva put her hand on Harry's shoulder who was letting tears fall as well.

"Thank You Sirius for your candor..." He nodded at her again before looking back at Harry.

"Peter Pettigrew do you submit to questioning under veriteserum? Or are we going to have to do this the hard way?" He shook his head adamantly before she nodded at Moody and he forcibly poured it down his throat.

"Is your name Peter Pettigrew?" He seemed to fight it but everyone knew it was futile before he nodded.

"Did you give up the Potters location to Lord Voldemort..." Plenty of frightened gasps could be heard arose before the room as she spoke him name.

"Yes...and I would do it again...how dare you speak the dark lords name! He is coming back for you! ALL OF YOU!! Firstly Harry!" Everyone turned to look at Harry and he just held onto Hermione and Minnie's hands as the deranged man started ranting. It went on for another while as the memories were shown and evidence was presented, luckily Harry and his friends didn't have to give their testimonies they had enough from the memories and Peters confession not to mention the Medical report from Madam Pomfry and Professor Dumbledore and Severus written testimony.

"Lastly...lift up his sleeve if you would please Alastor..." As Moody walked up to him he pulled back his shirt sleeve to reveal a dark mark and chaos erupted. The whole room started shouting with fear and Amelia Bones banged on the podium before a hushed silence fell over the crowd.

"As you can see the evidence is overwhelming and it is such a shame that an oversight ten years ago has caused these events to transpire but know this it will never happen again. Now I would like to invite the ladies and gentleman on the Wizangamot to a vote. In the case of Sirius Black do you find him guilty of his crimes?" Not one hand went up and he smiled at that. "Not guilty?" Everybody put their hands up and Harry couldn't help but allow a huge grim spread on his face.

"I'm the case of Peter Pettigrew...do you find him guilty?" Every single person raised their hands and before anyone could say anything. Peter started writhing and shaking on the chair whilst Moody silenced him again and tightened robes around him.

"Peter Pettigrew I hereby sentence you to life in Azkaban Prison and I for one hope you rot there. Aurors take him away." Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shaklebolt led the rat away and told Tonks to stay here. Considering Sirius is her cousin she was grateful and went and stood by his side.

"Sirius Black...I can only apologise for the huge miscarriage of justice that has befallen you. I move to award you one hundred thousand galleons every year for the next year and every year you spent in Azkaban knowing this can not in anyway make up for everything that has been done to you...anyone seconded?" Albus Dumbledore stood up followed by Augusta Longbottom, Nevilles grandmother and Narcissa Malfoy, Dracos mother, much to the surprise of her husband Lucius sitting beside her and Sirius himself.

"Mr Black you are free to go!" The shackles on his wrists disappeared and he stood up to look at Nymphadora who grinned and threw her arms around him.

"Hey cuz...good to see you!" She gripped him tighter as her mother walked over to him and also threw her arms around him.

"I have missed you cousin..." She took his face in her hands and kissed his forehead. He could only smile and looked back and Nymphadora.

"I can't believe how big you have gotten...and an Auror...goodness me I have missed so much. I want a proper catch up later on ok but now there is two very important people I have to see." Their line of sight caught what he was looking at, an eleven year old boy was grinning from ear to ear and hugging his friends and an old friend almost a brother to Sirius whom the last time they spoke did not trust each other.

They pushed him forward with a promise of dinner at their house that night once he got checked over by St Mungos. As he got closer to Harry and they both looked at each other he noticed so many similarities between Harry and his father but the eyes that was staring back at him was pure Lily and he felt more nervous as he approached him and stopped in front of him.

"Harry Potter...you are the spitting image of your father, except those eyes are all Lily..." That was the only words he could get out before his breath got caught in his throats and tears started to well in his eyes. Harry all but jumped over the wooden podium between the two and threw his arms around him and even though he was weak from being in Azkaban he never felt stronger with the small boy in his arms.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Harry pulled away from him and stood back down on the ground only just now noticing his friends and teachers came down to stand beside them.

"Sirius..." Remus Lupin was always fragile looking but standing beside his old friend he actually looked the better of the two. His old friend had tears in his eyes. "Sirius I am so sorry...I believed that you did it...I am ashamed I should have known you would never hurt James or Lily!"

Sirius hugged him tight to his chest and they held onto one another for so long that someone cleared their throats and as he looked up Sirius saw his old transfiguration teacher smiling at him beside Albus Dumbledore. As Remus and him broke apart he let go and walked over to Albus and took his hand in his own.

"Thank you Albus for everything...I could never repay you!" The old man hugged his younger student and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"My boy all you can do for me is look after young Harry the way you should have been. It is a travesty that you were split up but now you have all of your years to be a family." Sirius looked at the beaming smile on Harry's face and nodded knowing that there was much he had to discuss with the young boy.

Minerva McGonnagall had not changed at all, Sirius had never seen a smile like that on her face before and he was sure he would never see one again.

"Minnie! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" She pulled him in for a hug and he couldn't believe all of the people around him they loved him.

"You may not be my student anymore Sirius Black but I can still punish you." He smiled and kissed her cheek before winking.

"You promise?" She nudged him causing all of the adults to laugh and the children to be confused before Madam Bones interrupted.

"Sirius congratulations I have a private room ready for you and we can get you dressed and sign some paperwork...all of your family and friends can come too..." As soon as he saw her he pulled her in for a huge kiss surprising everyone except Remus and Tonks who just smiled at his actions. Amelia pulled away from him with the biggest smile.

"What was that for?" She asked him with as much strength in her voice as she could muster...failing miserably.

"Woman...you saved my life today thank you...also I have been in prison for eleven years and I couldn't help myself you look incredible Amy!" Everyone laughed at him as they all started walking towards the empty room with Remus muttering under his breath.

"He just gets out of prison and he kisses the first beautiful woman he sees glad to see things haven't changed that much." Everyone laughed as Harry walked side by side with Sirius's hand in his own knowing everything was going to be alright. He had a family, not ruled by blood but by something else entirely.


	17. Chapter 16

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

A large room with a round table greeted the group as they all traipsed in behind Madam Bones and took a seat. Harry sat between Sirius and Hermione with Ron on the other side and the rest of the occupants all sat down with huge smiles in their faces unable to contain their happiness at the recent events.

Glancing around the room with his eyes landing on Sirius he took that moment to fully soak in his godfathers appearance. He needed a good shower and shave not to mention a hot meal and a little TLC but from the way Remus was looking at his oldest friend he didn't think that was going to be a problem.

"Now Sirius I have a few things I need your signature on and I got you some clothes you can change into. The press will want a word but it can be a written statement if you would rather..." At this Sirius nodded his head and he was inherently glad he didn't have to go out and answer a whole load of questions from the wolves of the press.

"The goblins at Gringotts will have more on your financial situation but I believe young Harry has control of your finances and vaults and Narcissa Malfoy has the Black seat on the Wizangamot. She has expressed interest to give it back to you so that is something you can do whenever you feel ready." He was a little bit shocked at the fact that his cousin wants to give up her seat of power, he would need to talk to her soon. She produced quite a few forms and papers that needed his signatures.

Everything felt surreal and it made Sirius pinch himself, when Severus and Albus came to see him in Azkaban it didn't feel real...the promise of getting him out but now sitting in this room was enough for Sirius to feel grateful to the man he once tormented in School.

He owed a lot of people some apologies actually he owed them a lot of apologies but never the less he would not squander one moment of his second chance he had received.

"The reimbursement for your time in Azkaban has already been set aside into a vault for you but seeing as the Black family Vault is being controlled by Harry I am sure you can come to some arrangement."

The young boy nodded at him and as he looked at the Harry he seem a carbon copy of his oldest friend staring right back at him although he was not naive enough to think he was anything like James...this temperament from what he was seeing was all Lily.

"We have a few more things we need to do and sign Sirius if you don't mind..." He shook his head and signed forms and chatted with Harry and the rest of his family and friends. Before they could say Merlin it was two hours later when Harry had to go back to school with his friends and he was saying goodbye to Sirius.

"We didn't get much time together it seems unfair...I only just got you back..." Sirius also seemed sad as Harry said this but as he knelt down to his eye level and put his hand on his shoulder he failed to keep his tears at bay.

"We have time Harry...we have a future and you will see Christmas will be here soon...I would love it if you would spend Christmas with me and probably Remus as well...I was supposed to be the one looking after you all of this time and I have a lot of making up to do...so...at the end of your school year how would you feel about moving in with me..." Harry grinned and threw his small arms around his Godfather and nodded so enthusiastically whilst holding on as tight as he could.

"I would love to!" His godfather smiled with tears in his eyes and he gave him one last hug before Harry also gave Remus a hug which surprised the quiet, gentleman. After many goodbyes and a promise from Minnie to not be a stranger the children were gone leaving Sirius, Remus, Amelia Bones, Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks in the room.

"Here is some clothes Sirius and there is a shower behind that door you can clean up a little bit of you want? I have already got shampoo and all of the essentials for you." He smiled at Amy and couldn't help but be mesmerised by her beauty. Her long red hair fell down her back with two pieces clipped out of her eyes and her beautiful petite frame had curves in all of the right place.

"You were that sure I was going to get off? Or do you just want me naked?" She shook her head at him through those big doe eyes of hers and Sirius had never felt so lucky in his whole entire life. He made a vow there and then he would get her back and never let her go.

"I knew you were innocent Sirius...you were too good of a soul not to be...I have missed you." He couldn't help himself and as he walked the two strides up to her he pressed his lips on hers and placed his hand on the back of her head.

The shaggy man tried to put as much emotion and sincerity in the kiss as possible and as they broke apart they were flushed and panting slightly Sirius couldn't help but allow his body to react and the tingle of his lips felt extraordinary.

After all he had been in prison for a long time and the last woman to touch him was a hug from Lily three nights before she died. Amelia and he had always had an electrically charged relationship, anytime she walked into a room his whole body tingled.

He was always known as a lothario but truthfully after himself and Amy broke up the year after Hogwarts he hadn't been with anyone. They had dated on and off at Hogwarts and then a full year afterwards but once the war began they parted ways and Sirius loved her he couldn't bring himself to be with anyone else.

Seeing her now he couldn't help but see her in a new light she was strong and beautiful and his own personal saviour. She was smiling at him and leaned back up to press a small kiss on his lips before pulling away.

"I get you have been in prison Sirius but keep doing that to me and I will not be able to control what happens next..." He beamed at her as she walked over to the desk before a small giggle escaped from his young cousins lips.

"What? I have ten years of prison time to make up for!" All of the adults in the room let out a laugh as Andromeda and Nymphadora hugged him and promised to see him that night for dinner, before his youngest cousin gave his best friend a hug that seemed to linger and she pressed a kiss on his cheek making Remus blush and Sirius grin and begin plotting his matchmaking plan, thus Leaving him with just Amy and Remus.

"I have a few things I have to sort out boys but I will be back soon and escort you out away from the vultures of the Press...I missed you Siri..." He took her hand in his and placed it on his chest.

"I missed you Amy...how about dinner Friday? We can catch up? I am excited to learn how you became head of the DMLE..." She smiled and nodded again before a final kiss on his cheek and a hug for Remus and she left. As he turned around and noticed the shit eating grin on his best friends face he couldn't help but try and scowl...not that it was very effective.

"Spit it out Moony!" He sat down on the couch and noticed how weather worn his friend looked and vowed to help that.

"Only out of jail a few hours and you already have a date...only you Padfoot...only you..." He turned his attention back to Moony and smiled at him.

"Can you blame me? Amy is incredible and is even more beautiful now than she was in Hogwarts if that is possible. Also before you go giving me any grief I seem to recall seeing you and my younger cousin making goo goo eyes at one another?" He blushed and tried to deny it but he knew it was no use.

"Perhaps you are right but she is just so young Pads and I can't in good conscience subject her to my lifestyle can I?" His best friend laughed a huge full laugh for the first time in so long and slapped him on the back.

"Why don't you give her a choice in the matter Moody because from what I just saw and my memories of her when she was younger she seems to be quite taken with you. Now I am going to get a shower! I stink of Azkaban and death!" Walking away he couldn't believe how much his life had changed in such a short period of time and felt utterly grateful for everything that has happened over the past twenty four hours and promised not to squander it.

Remus had left him to his shower but not before promising to meet him at Grimmauld Place of all places he could only hope that the blasted house elf Kreacher wasn't still there then leaving him to his own thoughts, he was a free man that alone seemed ludicrous but he was and he had finally met Harry.

The young Gryffindor and his friends reminded him of the Marauders. Harry was Lily through and through with a under lying part of him that was very much like James. Hermione was very like Remus with her intellect and loyalty, Ron was most like himself a bit of a prankster and Neville well he was quiet and shy like Peter but seeing the young boy who had so much of his mother and father in him he knew he was a loyal friend.

Amy came back in just as he was finished and whistled at him before she presented him with his old wand and told him she couldn't bear to let it be snapped so she kept it all these years in her office safe and she proceeded to escort him through the maze that was the ministry. They continued to talk for a while before he heard slightly raised voices.

"You have disgraced our family for that imbecile! You are my wife and I demand that you stop this ludicrous behaviour..." A man with long ice blonde hair hanging poker straight down to his hips said with a slight menacing edge to his voice. A beautiful woman with wavy black and blonde hair down her back stood defiantly. The woman was pissed off and she looked quite a few years younger than the man in question.

"That imbecile is my family Lucius! More so than you right now! You have known all of these years that Sirius was innocent and you let him waste away in prison! Did you not think I deserved the same courtesy? To know the truth? About my family...how dare you!" He hissed in a breath which caused her to turn to walk away.

"You will not get away with this! I will ruin you if you continue to persue this inane choice of rekindling a relationship with your sister and cousin." She stopped and whirled around and closed the gap in two strides.

"I meant what I said Lucius I want a divorce...I have ad enough of your shits Lucius...I will not bow and scrape to you anymore...we are done...you are gonna have to try and find yourself some new Chippy to put up for your abuse and bravado...or lack thereof..." She looked down at his crotch area and the mans face turned to a bright purple.

Neither Lucius or Narcissa had noticed the two newcomers and I think if Lucius Malfoy did see Sirius and Amy the next turn of events would not have happened. In two strides he walked over and backhanded her across the face with such force she fell to the ground and held her face in her hands.

Just as he was drawing back his foot to kick her Sirius immediately swept into action and ran to Lucius who managed to get one blow into her ribs and practically lifted the blonde prick with his hand wrapped around his throat and pushed the shocked man up against the wall as Amelia went to Narcissas aid helping her to her feet.

As Amy handed the woman a handkerchief she glared at Lucius Malfoy, all of those years ago she knew the man was guilty but regardless of anything she knew, what she could prove was a whole different matter and 'Lord' Pompous over there was so far up Fudges arse he was practically talking for him.

"Give me one good reason not to strangle you Malfoy I might be rusty but I will hurt you so bad St Mungos would not be able to help you. I do not tolerate my family being abused and for you to strike your wife in front of the head of her Maiden house...well it allows me to nullify your marriage." Lucius Malfoy was scared, the reputation he had worked so hard to built was slowly crumbling around him.

The Malfoy were and Ancient and Noble house not to mention quite wealthy but that wealth did not hold a candle to the Ancient and Noble house of Black who had their fingers in so many pies and investments it grew in gold each and everyday.

A soft clicking of footfalls behind them immediately startled them out of whatever staring contest they were in. Two idiots practically waving it around and measuring to see who was the bigger man. The testosterone was enough to make and woman roll her eyes.

"Black you have only just got acquitted of a crime, are you in that big of a rush to go back to Azkaban..." He immediately let go of Lucius who proceeded to fall to the floor as Severus came into view.

"Keep out of this Snivelling this is a family matter..." The sneering man walked over to Narcissa and smiled at his old friend. As the Potions master gently touched her chin he lifted it up to inspect her face. Her lip was cut from his ring and a bruise was beginning to form on her jaw and his dark eyes stared into hers for three seconds a mutual understanding passing between the two.

"I can have that fixed up in two minutes..." As Severus turned to look at Sirius who nodded and still had Lucius within wand range. Severus could only hope that Black would not kill him in their absence but he knew or at least hoped he had more sense than that.

"I will be right there cousin ok?" Narcissa nodded her head at him with a grateful nod as she was guided to a room with Amy following them and Severus's hand on her back. Sirius turned back to Lucius and glared at him with the blonde man glaring back not quite believing what was happening.

"Already meddling Black! You should have stayed in Azkaban!" As he went to walk away Sirius pulled him by the arm and punched him in the face in much similar fashion as he had just done to his wife.

"You are going to grant Narcissa a divorce and you are going to leave her alone do you understand?" He stood and huffed before he began walking away from Sirius. "I mean it Lucius I am sure Cissy has a plethora of memories she could provide the DMLE and you could have adjoining cells with Bella...I know she would love to see you!" His stride only faltered once when he mentioned Bellatrix...his psychotic cousin would put the fear of Merlin into even the strongest of men and he walked away leaving Sirius to go and find his cousin to have a very serious discussion with her. Hopefully it will go the way he wanted.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**_Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while was flat out with work!! Night shifts are killing me!! Please read and review to let me know if you love it? Hate it? Whatever you think!!_**

 ** _Thanks!!!!_**

 ** _Chapter Seventeen_**

Sirius had walked away from his confrontation with Lucius Malfoy feeling smug but had a distinct throbbing in his hand. He found his cousin getting patched up and taken care of with Severus and Amelia standing beside her, the latter soothingly rubbing her back in comfort. As he walked into the room closer to her Severus was just finishing up with the cut on her lip.

"Apply the balm three times a day for a week and you will be left with no scar...and take the Potion twice a week with food..." She placed her hand on his arm and smiled up at her oldest friend.

"Thank you Severus..." He also placed his hand on her shoulder and stared into her blue eyes and smiled at his old friend. Being in Slytherin he had to look out for himself or so he thought. Narcissa had became a close friend when they were sorted in the same year.

"There are two things in this world that is unforgivable to me and that is abuse either to a spouse or child and idiocy...fortunately I mostly come across one of those when I am in Hogwarts otherwise I might have been taken to Azkaban a long time ago for killing the perpetrator." She laughed slightly and Sirius decided to interrupt by putting his hand on Severus's shoulder.

"Thank you Severus I am sorry I got a little ugly with my words there but unfortunately I too let the anger get the better of me." The Professor nodded at Sirius and stepped back to give him some privacy with his cousin. Amy beckoned for Severus to follow her.

"Severus can I interest you in a drink?" He nodded his head at her and went to head out after one final glance at Narcissa. Amy snapped Sirius out of his musings as she left.

"Black..." He swung around to meet Amy's gaze. "Pick me up on Friday at seven?" He grinned and nodded at her before winking and she left.

"One thing I can't understand? You get out of jail and the first thing you do is get a date with an old girlfriend..." He smiled at his cousin before they both sat down in the sofa at the far side of the room.

"What can I say she is irresistible to my Charms even after all of these years..." They sat and smiled with one another just enjoying the fact that she was willing to talk to him before Sirius's expression turned grave.

"What are you going to do about Lucius? I know he was a death eater. Are you going to pursue an avenue of investigation with the DMLE?" She vehemently shook her head at him which made him think his cousin was as mad as her sister who was currently sitting in Azkaban Prison.

"No I cannot do that to Draco...he worships his father." To this Sirius could only nod in halfhearted understanding. He could only hope that her son end up more like his mother than his father.

"I understand that Narcissa but he just struck you in the ministry of magic in front of the head of the DMLE it was a good thing I found you and not Severus or he too would probably have killed Lucius...from what I can remember you and he were friends at Hogwarts?" She nodded her head and he took her hands in his.

"I can help you cousin if you will let me? I also know Andi would love to see you..." She was shocked by the intrusion on her personal space but welcomed her cousin with a hug.

"How? How can you help me? When my mother arranged for me to marry Lucius I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. He had money, status and I was going to be his wife. I am ashamed to say that is not the first time he struck me Sirius but how can I escape him and keep my relationship with my son intact also?" Was all it took for him to make her an offer of becoming a Black. He will use all of his influence which has probably diminished slightly over the past eleven years but considering he is probably the flavour of the month with the Press, he can't imagine it being very difficult to ask for a favour.

An few hours and a medical from St Mungos later and Narcissa was heading back to Grimmauld Place with Sirius to meet Remus and they knew it would probably be a while before it was habitable but he had to try. Sirius was on a strict Potions regimen to try to repair the damage that Azkaban did to him, he would be his very best self for Harry and hopefully make James and Lily proud of him.

As they both walked into Grimmauld Place it was exactly how Sirius had remembered it. A clattering and banging from the kitchen was enough to draw them toward the sound.

"Filthy, Abomination of my Womb! How dare you come back to this house! Disgusting blood traitor! Should have drowned you at birth!" To Sirius it was almost as if he had gone back in time and every horrible thing his mother had ever said to him had came flying back to him.

"Shit!!!" He walked closer and closer to a Portrait in the hallway and there was him mother stuck in a canvas. "Mother! You look good for a dead woman..." She went to open her mouth but before she did a large curtain was pulled and she was silenced.

Both Narcissa and Sirius whipped their heads around so fast they both creaked their neck and standing there was Andromeda Tonks in all her wonderful glory staring at her baby sister with tears in her eyes.

"Cissy?" Narcissa threw her arms around her sister and held on for dear life to the first interaction they had had since she was cast out.

"Andi...oh I missed you so much!" Andi drew away from her sister and ran her fingers across her face at the scar that appeared on her face. Lucius Malfoy needed killed that much was obvious.

"Don't worry my darling...he will get what's coming to him..." She again hugged her sister before a throats cleared behind them and Narcissas gaze was drawn to a handsome man with Blonde hair and Blue eyes. Like her sister he had aged pretty well and Cissy recognised him immediately.

"Cissy...this is my Ted...Ted this is my youngest sister Narcissa..." The man I question took her hand and kissed it gently before welcoming her to the family and again Nymphadora tripped over thin air to nearly land in a heap at her Aunts feet.

"This catastrophic woman is our daughter...Nymphadora..." The woman hair flamed red at her mothers address.

"Honestly Mother were you high when you named me? It's just Dora and it's a pleasure to meet you Aunt Cissy..." Remus Lupin appeared behind them all and invited them to the kitchen where Kretcher was setting out some dinner. Bother Sirius and Narcissa just enjoying catching up with their family. They were home.

As Sirius, Narcissa and Remus took the time to get Grimmauld Place not only habitable for Harry and Draco but also ready in time for Christmas the battle was on with Lucius Malfoy and he was letting it be known he would not go down without a fight.

Narcissa had caved after he had tried to discredit Narcissas reputation in the Society Circle. He had been putting out rumours of her supposed infidelity and therefore Narcissa ended up with Amelia and gave her memories of Lucius dodgy dealings over the years, it had all came to a head at Halloween. She had been in and out of meetings with Amy for weeks providing her with different memories and proof he was in cahoots with dead eaters.

Eventually Fudge caved and granted them the warrant they needed to arrest him. All it took was one look at his basement of horror and everyone knew this man was guilty, he had unicorn blood, werewolf teeth and a whole plethora of dark artefacts both in his house and his vault at Gringotts. The money was left to Narcissa and Draco and she was free. She sold Malfoy Manor and bought a small two storey cottage for herself and her son that was currently being redecorated.

Draco Malfoy however was a whole different story, as soon as he found out his father had been arrested he went mad being even more insufferable towards Harry and his friends. As they made their way to Charms class he was following behind them flanked by his two bodyguards.

Ron had been his target of the day...everything that could go wrong did, so Ron was in an entirely bad mood. Hermione was being her usual brilliant self but Ron being the way he was could not concentrate on anything in class so her usual corrections to him in class was setting his teeth on edge. It wasn't that he didn't like Hermione...he really did, she was amazing but with Malfoy attacking him the way he was she could not be told anything more he was doing wrong.

Harry knew that Hermione liked to correct them all and as much as he loved Hermione it grated on him sometimes too but it was as if all day long he got more and more angry and everything he had ever been feeling caused him to pop his top before he exploded all over the Great Hall the night of the Halloween feast...unfortunately Hermione was the one who received his ire that day.

"Honestly Ron if you don't pay attention in class you are going to fall behind..." That was all it took for him to turn in fury at her.

"Stop it Hermione just because you're a know it all and think you are better than everyone one else doesn't mean you can belittle people for not being as good as you! The only reason we hang out with you at all is because you are Harry's friend and even sometimes I don't know if he is being your friend because he actually likes you or because he feels sorry for you."

A few people and teachers alike gasped at that and Harry could see his first friends eyes filled with tears. He knew she had never had any friends before and him saying this must have opened up old wounds. She stood up and ran out of the great hall without even sparing a second glance at anyone.

It was in that moment that Harry turned to Ron with blazing anger in his eyes and Ron knew he had overstepped his boundaries too much with the girl but he couldn't stop himself.

"Ron that was a horrible thing to say...she was only trying to help you..." He shook his head at his friend and stood up too before leaning down at looking him dead in the eyes. "I get that Malfoy was being an arse to you but Hermione IS my friend and making her feel as if she never has been is a nightmare for her believe me I know how she feels." He went to walk away before Neville stood up with Harry and giving an angry look at Ron.

"Considering the crap you got off Malfoy I would have expected you to understand...words hurt Ron so you are going to stand up and help us look for her. NOW!" Everyone was shocked at Neville in that moment because he had never shown any ounce of courage against his peers before and Ron knew not to argue with them both. He knew it as soon as he was out of his mouth he felt so guilty for everything he had said. Everyone at the Gryffindor table clapped at them as they went to leave with Rons face as bright red as his hair.

Just as they were walking towards the great hall door however Professor Quirrell came rushing into the room and looked as if he had seen a ghost. He was shaky and sweaty and came running forward further into the room.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! TROLL! Thought you ought to know." He promptly fell to the floor in a heap with a four second delay before all hell breaks loose. Students standing up and screaming before Professor Dumbledore called silence to the crowd immediately calming them down. Severus looked worried, Minerva looked shocked and Dumbledore remained calm and stoic throughout the whole thing.

After giving the Prefects orders to take the children back to the dormitories he went to leave with all of the teachers in search of the troll. Severus was the only one missing along with Quirrell who was still lying in a bundle of robes on the ground. Surprisingly it was Ron who had mentioned about Hermione as they were following Percy out of the room.

"Where would she have went? Back to the common room?" Harry shook his head and in all honestly did not know where his best friend could have gone he should have gone straight after her instead of waiting around to reprimand Ron.

"A few weeks ago Lavender Brown was teasing Hermione and she went to the girls bathroom maybe she is there?" All of the boys nodded and snuck off in search of Hermione hoping nothing had happened to her.

When they reached the girls bathroom what they saw was like something out of a nightmare, the biggest creature they had ever seen, considering they had recently seen a three headed dog that was saying something and the smell that was coming from the creature was revolting. Everything they had learnt was not enough to do anything about it but they at least had to try because the troll was heading down the corridor towards the girls bathroom.

"Come on let's go!" The three boys made their way slowly and apprehensively towards the bathroom until a scream made them move quicker. As they ran into it the bathroom looked as if a bomb had went off. The wood on the toilet cubicles were smashed to smithereens and the sink where Hermione was sitting was bursting water from its pipes all over the ground causing the young girls robes to be soaked. It was the only time Hermiones hair sat straight instead of curly.

They could see the troll swinging his club and Harry being the impulsive idiot that he was decided to jump onto the club before falling and landing on the trolls neck. The two boys wrecked their brains at all of the minute spells they had learnt and realised they were in a pretty sticky situation.

Little did they know they were not alone...Severus Snape billowing in was enough to make them all draw a sigh of relief and stop pelting both the pieces of wood and shrapnel from the floor at the troll. A simple knockout spell from Severus was enough to make the troll fall to the floor and Harry with it.

"What the bloody hell do you four children think you are doing? A troll is not something to be trifled with you are lucky you were not killed!" All of them looked ashamed at this and Professor McGonnagall ran through the doorway followed by Professors Flitwick, Sprout and Quirrell.

"Explain yourselves what on earth is going on?" Surprisingly Ron owned up to the events that led them here. McGonnagal was seething she looked like she could spit fire.

"Well Professor everything started when I was a bit mean to Hermione and well she ran out of the Great Hall in tears and when Professor Quirrell came in and told us about the troll well Hermione didn't know about it so we all came to get her but the troll had already cornered her and we were trying to help her when you came in." The Professors nodded their heads and scolded them all Ron got points taken off him whereas the rest got Points given to them for 'sheer dumb luck' before telling them to go back to their dorms.

Walking back to drop Hermione off to her dorm Ron apologised to Hermione and told her he didn't mean all of the nasty things he had said, she hugged him which surprised the redhead. Everything was fine after that and all of the friends were back to normal again all was right in the world.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**_A/N_**

 ** _So I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with my story!! Very appreciative of you all I am!!_**

 ** _Just wanted to clear a few things up!! This will be a Canon story!! Pairings are as follows!_**

 ** _HP/GW HG/RW will also be adding NL/LL and DM/DG...can you guess who the last pairing is??_**

 ** _This story has taken on a life of its own and I am really enjoying writing it...I have finished the first book and am halfway through the second one. If anyone has any ideas or things they would like me to add in please feel free to let me know!! Severus, Remus and Narcissa will also get some loving in this story!!_**

 ** _Anyway sorry I am probably rambling!! Please Enjoy! Read and Review and tell your friends!!! Xox_**

 ** _Chapter Eighteen_**

Two weeks after the incident with the troll Harry was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been in his whole life. His first Quidditch Match of the season was happening that morning and suffice to say he was crapping his pants. Why did he think he could do this? What if he got up there and made a fool of himself? What if he fell off his broom when flying out onto the pitch?

Sitting at the table in the great hall he looked at his wonderful breakfast in front of him and couldn't bring himself to actually eat any of it. His palms were sweaty and the flip flop of his stomach was too much for him. His mouth felt like there was sand in it and he must have looked paler than a ghost.

Sirius and Remus were coming today to see his first match by invitation of Minerva and the thought that his Godfather was coming to see him filled him with excitement. Knowing that Sirius had probably seen his father fly on the team was enough to make him more nervous...what if he wasn't good enough? What if he failed? What if that day with Neville was a fluke? Now he had a headache on top of everything.

"Harry you should eat something you will need your strength!" Hermione meant well but she couldn't understand. Ron I think got it more than she did because he loved Quidditch and knew how much of a big deal this was.

"I can't Hermione...I'm sorry I know you are trying to help but I can't!" She nodded and let it go for now as Severus came up behind him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck Mr Potter...now you have taken on a troll...a little game of Quidditch should be no problem for you..." Even though it was supposed to come across as severe and threatening the small smirk on his face made him knew it was sincere. The children were slowly starting to get to know the Potions Master as more time went on.

As he walked away and before before anyone could say anything Oliver Wood stood up and announced to the whole team to meet down in the Quidditch Pitch to get ready. After a lot of good lucks from all of his friends and house mates the Weasley twins threaded their arms through Harrys comradely and lifted him clean off his feet and laughed as they all made their way down the long path to the Quidditch pitch...dropping Harry on his feet halfway down thankfully.

After he had changed into his Quidditch robes Harry sat on the bench in front of his locker getting mentally prepared. The noise around the pitch was growing to fever heights and it did nothing to ease Harry's nervousness nor did the Weasley twins being quiet preparing for the match mentally. When they were quiet you knew all bets were off.

"All right everyone gather round..." Oliver Wood meant well he wanted to win and well Harry couldn't blame him. Slytherin had won the cup for ten years in a row and this year they were going down. "Now Slytherin doesn't stand a chance just do what we have been practising and we will annihilate them. They might try and play dirty so be careful. Harry let us try and get as many points in as possible if we are starting to lose not that we will but get to the Snitch as soon as you can alright...come on Lions let's go kick some snake arse!!" Everyone started cheering and they walked from the locker room to stand in front of a huge wooden underground gate.

He stood at the front beside Oliver and he grasped the handle of his broom even tighter with echoes of 'Go Go Gryffindor' in his head. His nervousness was at an all time high at this point and all of the team looked more at ease with the whole idea.

"You nervous Harry?" Wood looked down at him in sympathy and could see the nerves radiating from the small boy. All Harry could do was nod at him. Wood told him the Story of his first game and it did nothing to ease his fears. He definitely did not was to end up in the Hospital Wing. An hour, a day, a week...didn't matter he was not going to get hurt. St least that's what he kept telling himself hoping it would sink in.

As all of the Team mounted up onto their broomsticks the gate was raised and all of them flew out onto the pitch with cheers from all over. It was all a blur of faces and house colours but as he flew onto the pitch all nerves dissipated and he allowed himself to fully immerse himself in the game ahead.

Before long the balls were released and the game started, he could vaguely hear the commentary by Lee Jordan and Minnie scolding him with his one sided bias. Before long Gryffindor were up 90-30 and Harry could see the Slytherin Captain getting more and more frustrated and before it was too late he saw him snatch the club out of the beaters hand before heaving a nasty bludger at Oliver in goals causing the captain to fall off his broom and land with a thud in a heap at the bottom.

Before long Slytherin had gained a healthy stretch of goals leading them to 110-80 Gryffindor was still in the lead but he could tell this could easily turn into a bloodbath he could see all of his housemates cheering him on and it didn't take Harry long to see Sirius and Remus standing with Hannah Abbott, Susan and Amelia Bones in the Gryffindor stands next to Hermione, Ron and Neville instead of sitting with the teachers...all three decked out in Red and Gold cheering him on.

The golden snitch flew in front of his face and he sailed through the air afterwards before he felt a jolt in his broom and it was going haywire. He couldn't stop it and didn't understand all he could do was hold on at it twisted and tumbled and bucked quite similar to how Nevilles broom had behaved the day of their first flying lesson. As it flipped he was thrown over the front and hanging on with one hand.

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" Sirius voice cut through Hermiones train of thought and Little did Harry know that his three best friends were currently on the stands watching him hold on for grim death and it was Hermione that noticed Professor Quirrell maintaining eye contact on Harry and his broom so Hermione being who she is ran as hard and fast as she could to the teachers podium not even saying anything to her friends calling out behind her.

She climbed the steps long trail of steps and snuck in behind Professor Quirrell before lighting his robes on fire and crept back to her friends and Harry's family.

As Harry felt the broom subside and he threw his legs back over the broom and flew as hard and as fast as he could to where he saw the Slytherin Seeker pursuing the Snitch. They raced against each other before the Snitch made a huge dive towards the ground with both boys following close behind, the closer and closer they got to the ground the more scared both of them had gotten and before Harry could realise the Slytherin Seeker pulled up too frightened of banging into the ground at the speed they were both doing. Just before he hit the ground Harry straightened his broom and followed the golden snitch about one foot off the ground and tried reaching for it not having enough arm length he stood on his hunkers and reached up onto his feet just inches from the Snitch.

He made one wrong move with his foot he pressed it to the front of his broom and he flew forward off his broom before landing in a heap. From the stands they could see him wretching almost as if he was going to vomit and from his mouth out popped the Snitch.

"He's got it! Harry Potter has caught the golden snitch. Gryffindor wins!" The whole team swarmed around Harry as well as the Gryffindor house who had swarmed the pitch following behind was Sirius, Remus, Hagrid and Minnie.

"Harry that was incredible! Your father would be so proud of you!" Sirius swept him up in a hug to which Harry returned with as much enthusiasm. His godfather had been given permission to stay in the school for the rest of the day and he was going to push it to the limit to spend time with Harry.

Everyone was wary at first at seeing Sirius with Harry but now everyone knew he was innocent they all soon thawed. Lots of congratulations and a hug for every member of the team from Minnie they all trudged to the Locker room and Harry talked to Sirius and Remus about a memory they had of their father and his first match.

All in all Harry's day was good and he had shown his godfather and Remus around his favourite spot before the twins came over to Harry to congratulate him on his epic Snitch catch.

"I have to admit Padfoot for a minute I thought he was a goner!" Remus said with a smile.

"No way Moony never the son of Prongs the son of a marauder never gives in so easily." At they said this the two twins looked as if they were going to faint.

"Are you two alright you look a little bit faint?" Remus said with a small gentle smile.

"Padfoot..."

"Moony..."

"Son of Prongs..."

"It couldn't be..."

"Could it..." All three of them looked at the twins in confusion before Hermione, Neville and Ron walked over and the latter saw the wonderous expression on his brothers faces.

"What happened to those two?" Harry shook his head which snapped the both of them out of whatever they were in.

"Ok stay right here don't move we will be right back...don't move..." Both of them took off like a bat out of hell and the five individuals left sat down in the courtyard under a large oak tree.

"Those two get weirder every year...you better watch yourself Sirius they might prank you?" Realisation and excitement dawned on Sirius's face before the twins came barrelling out and landed in a heap nearly knocking Hermione over as they did.

"Now we were planning to keep this for ourselves but it doesn't really belong to us...all we ask is that we could maybe borrow it..." They pulled out what appeared to be a blank piece of Parchment to which Remus and Sirius gasped in shock and gently touched it as if it was a long lost treasure.

"Where the bloody hell did you find this? Last we saw of this was pur Seventh year when Filch confiscated it..." Both of the boys then explained how they stole it from Filches office in their first year of Hogwarts. Harry and his friends thought his godfather and Remus had lost the plot it looked like a piece of spare parchment.

"Now if you really are who we think you are prove it..." Sirius pulled out his wand and touched the parchment with his wand with a huge grin on his face.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." And suddenly writing started to appear on the front as Harry read it in awe of the spell and charm work that must have went into creating it.

"Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are Pleased to present the Marauders Map." The four first years didn't really understand but when they pulled it open they saw a map of Hogwarts and stared at it as they saw loads of names of their classmates.

"This is a map of Hogwarts..." Hermione didn't say this as a question more as a matter of fact and Sirius and Remus both nodded their heads at her and she asked to see before inspecting it almost like a scientist with a specimen under a microscope.

"This is incredible work Sirius...how did you do it..." Both men huffed in pride before explaining to them that the four best friends James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were known as the Marauders. The best pranksters of Hogwarts. They went through a tale of placing a potion in Albus Dumbledores goblet of Pumpkin Juice which turned him into a horse for the duration of the day.

Apparently he took it quite well and let a number of Students gallop around the grounds on his back. All of them got a good laugh at that before the twins started plotting and made their leave before giving Harry and his friends the map.

"The next Generation of Marauders let's just hope Pettigrew was the only betrayer and the tradition does not follow to the next generation." As the twins left the four friends looked at each other and shook their heads. Sirius and Remus took a few minutes and amended the map to take off Wormtails name as he was not fit for the Marauder name.

"Harry I know I don't speak for everyone but I will not betray you..." Neville said and Harry nodded at his friend in understanding.

"Neither will I..." Ron nodded his head at Harry and Hermione took Harry's hand in her own.

"Until I came to Hogwarts I never had any friends until you Harry...I swear I will never betray any of you I promise you that..." Harry hugged his three best friends in a group hug as Remus and Sirius looked on with a huge smile.

"You three are the best friends anyone could ask for...growing up my family life was crap...now I have a family a proper family and you are are an important part of that...I won't betray you either." Unable to resist Sirius and Remus joined in on the group hug before dinner was announced and Sirius and Remus were allowed to sit st the Gryffindor table with Harry and his friends.

The conversation flowed between Quidditch and Sirius's relationship with Amelia Bones who was sitting at the Hufflepuff table with her niece. Some teasing from Remus and Harry made Sirius blush like s schoolgirl. Wood and Angelina got out of the hospital wing just in time for dinner and everyone was giving a play by play of the match before speculation grew about Harry's broom.

"Yeah pup what was with that?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and told them all they handed his broom over to Minnie to get it looked at for curses etcetera. Wood was ecstatic they had won and congratulated Harry on catching the Snitch with his mouth of all things.

Before long the day was over and Sirius and Remus were getting ready to leave and waiting on Amy who was saying goodbye to her niece just beside them.

"Oh Susan I miss you so much! I am very proud of you be careful and I will see you at Christmas." Harry walked over to them as he had gotten to know Susan a little bit over the past few weeks and stood beside them.

"Don't worry Madam Bones I will look after her...I promise..." Susan smiled at Harry as her Aunt made her way to Sirius and took his hand. Sirius had informed him of all of what was going on between the two and Draco Malfoy mother as well so Christmas was set to be adventurous with Draco around but since he had Sirius Harry didn't care. He would have his first Christmas with a real family nothing could spoil that not even Draco Malfoy.

The following day Hermione, Ron and Neville informed Harry of their suspicions on Quirrell and to be honest Harry wasn't surprised at that the man had been weird ever since Harry's first Defense class with the man. What he didn't understand was why he wanted Harry dead because from the sounds of it that was his aim. If it wasn't for Hermiones quick thinking they would be attending his funeral right now.

That is how the foursome ended up down in the dungeons to see Severus Snape. Neville was not too keen on the idea but he came to support his friend and that far outweighed any nervousness he felt about the Professor. As Hermione knocked on the door they heard soft footfalls getting closer towards the door before it swung open.

"Mr Potter...what brings you and your friends down to my neck of the woods as the muggles say do they not Miss Granger?" She nodded her head at the Professor before he invited them inside his eyes meeting Nevilles a little too long. He found it rather amusing to make the young Gryffindor slightly scared.

"Sir I was hoping we could talk about the Quidditch match..." His interest was piqued and he knew what this was about.

"I assure you Miss Granger it was not what it looked like..." She looked at the Professor in confusion before looking at Harry.

"I am sorry sir but what are talking about?" It was time for the Potions Professor to look confused now.

"What are you talking about?" She looked at him as if he had grown six heads as Harry looked between the two in amusement.

"Harrys broom it was Professor Quirrell..." Realisation dawned on his face that she hadn't seen him mutter the counter curse. "But you already knew that..." Harry's head shot up in questioning at his Professor and he didn't mean to have a questioning glance but if he knew then how was Quirrell still here.

"I have raised my concerns with Professor Dumbledore and he has assured me he will be looking into it but without proof nothing can be done...I'm sorry Harry I wish I could do more." Harry nodded in Sympathetic understanding to his Potions Professor. They continued to talk for a while before Ron said they should be getting back to the Common Room.

"Now before you go I have a proposition for you all. As I know you are a package deal I have noticed two of your little Merry band are struggling in my class. Mr Longbottom and Mr Weasley...I am not as severe as people make me out to be. If you are struggling I can help you. From years one to seven I put together little study groups for some students I feel need the extra practice or on the other hand have a certain proficiency for the subject." Neville looked nervously at the Professor and was unsure where he was going with this.

"I understand the theory sir but it's the practical I struggle with..." The Potions master nodded his head in understanding at this and offered a solution.

"You four are already a group big enough I do not do my study classes with any more that four students unless special circumstances merit me to do so. You are here to learn and excel and I am here to help you. I know you have Quidditch practice Mr Potter and a whole abundance of work being in first year but I can help. If you would like me to?" They all nodded their heads, Hermione was particularly excited about a private tutoring session with their Potions teacher.

"Alright how is Seven PM on a Thursday suit everyone?" They all nodded and went to leave before thanking the Professor profusely.

A few days later they saw Professor Quirrell was acting even weirder in class with Harry and as they walked with Hagrid and was asking him his opinions on the man in question.

"Hagrid I am nearly sure he is trying to get past that three headed dog and whatever it is guarding." Hagrid a spun around in shock at the children.

"How'd you find o't about Fluffy?" Neville snickered at him at his choice of names for the beast.

"Fluffy...that thing has a name? And fluffy of all things..." He looked a little peeved at the children in that moment.

"Of cours'e he does he is mine...I get him of an Irish man I met down da pub..." All of them looked at each other in question.

"But Hagrid he is trying to steal it..." The mammoth man stopped dead in his tracks and found that everyone had too.

"He's a Hog'warts teacher he is not about to go and try and do a thing like that!" They knew that they were not getting anywhere with the man and gave up. "Look you four are messing with things you have no right to be meddling in. Whatever Fluffy is guarding is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel..." Everyone's head whipped up so fast they were lucky they didn't get whiplash.

"Nicholas Flamel? Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked Hermione who just shrugged.

"I shouldn't have told you that! I should not have told you that..." As the four children seen him walking away muttering that they all looked at each other and knew where to start...the Library.

As the children trudged their way up the stairs for Astronomy they were all thoroughly frustrated as they couldn't find any information in the Library on Nicholas Flamel. Hermione was thoroughly disappointed as her books had never let her down before.

"There has to be some information on this man...he can't be invisible..." Both her and Harry were becoming increasingly irritable and the four children walked into the Tower they were greeted by Professor Aurora Sinestra. A beautiful woman in her late twenties with gorgeous Brown hair that sat at her hips with two pieces clipped back from her face with an owl hairpiece.

"Ok children please get out your telescopes and split into pairs..." None of the children made to move to couples before she let out an exasperated sigh. "Or I could pair you off Alphabetically?" This caused the students to soon grapple.

Hermione and Ron joined up together with Harry working with Susan Bones and Neville working with Hannah Abbott. All of them seen set out mapping a constellation in the sky. Susan and Harry were Mapping the Great square of Pegasus when Professor Sinestra came over to them both.

"Do you need any help?" They both shook their heads and she smiled at them both before going over to Crabbe and Goyle to try and salvage their star chart. Having Astronomy only once a week was tough considering he liked the subject and the teacher.

Professor Sinestra, McGonnagal and Snape were Harry favourites and also his best subjects. All too soon they were all packing up at the end of class when Severus walked into the room doing his nightly sweeps.

"Ah Severus...what can so do for you?" He indicated for a Harry and his friends to wait in the hall and he would be with them in a second. As Harry clicked the door closed he couldn't help but want to be a fly on the wall for his conversation with the Astronomy Professor.

"You think they are knocking boots?" Ron as eloquent and tactless as ever said this causing the other three to blush bright red at the implication.

"No I doubt Professors are allowed to date each other..." Neville looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was. They would never knew the extent of their conversation but knew it had to be interesting.

"Sev...what's going on?" The tall dark haired man in question looked furious and he was unsure why he came to Aurora with the problem he was currently facing but the young Professor was one of the few who were let in on the secret of the stone and he had been confiding in her a lot recently.

"Albus-too-many-bloody-names-Dumbledore that what's wrong!" Ever since the beginning of the year he had taken to talking to the beautiful Professor a lot more and although he knew nothing untoward was happening he couldn't help but feel relieved at the human conversation.

All of the teachers in the castle treat him as if he were still their student sometimes but with Aurora...he felt like he could talk to her and she would talk to him like a human being.

"What did he do?" The Potions Master was livid...aware that Harry and his friends were waiting outside the door he felt unnaturally jumpy.

"He wants me to create a Potions challenge for that blasted stone...he is convinced Voldemort in some form or another will come after it." The first thing that impressed the usually stern Potions Master was the fact that anytime the Dark Lords name was mentioned she would not flinch even a little. No reaction what's so ever.

"Look Sev...he is just being cautious...indulge him a little..." She placed her hand on his arm and couldn't help but be entranced by his dark swirling irises and as quick as she did it she released him almost immediately.

"He is a paranoid old fool...I have to go...how about a glass of wine later? I would like to pick your brain about the challenge if you would?" She nodded and smiled at the man as he left to talk to Potter and his gang. They had been getting together along more recently and she now thought she could truly say Severus Snape was her friend. How strange was that?


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

As Snape left he then found Harry and his friends waiting on him with grins and suspicious smiles on their face. Hermione couldn't help herself...she had it blurted out quicker than anyone could warn her not too.

"Sir...is Professor Sinestra your girlfriend?" He glared at the girl but considering how well they knew him it wasn't even half effective. The Potions Master could feel a headache coming on and he would be glad to get to his quarters for a headache relieving Potion. Harry, Ron and Neville face palmed at her matter of fact tone.

"Not that it is any of your business Miss Granger but no she is a...friend..." They all noticed how hard it was for him to say the word friend and they couldn't help but wonder if he was telling them the truth about the nature of their relationship.

"Now I have been tasked with giving you a message...it seems your Godfather has mistaken me for an owl...actually he had mistaken Minerva for an owl and I was then tasked with telling you that your Godfather has his house clean and has some things of your parents he wishes you to see...most likely that will be at Christmas. With no complications surprisingly his custody papers are filed and you are now a Ward of the Black House." By now it had caused them all to be confused why Snape would seek them out just to convey a message for Sirius...whom he hates. Maybe not hates...loathes would be a better way of putting it.

"Now before I forget these are for you..." He handed them all a black leather bracelet threaded together with a different symbol for each o lf the children. Harry had a large stag, Hermione had a Black cat, Ron had a Dog and Neville had a toad. As the Potions Master lifted his own robes from his sleeve the children could see he had identical ones on his arms.

"This is so you all don't go headfirst towards a troll again...all you will need to do it speak my name either Severus or Professor Snape into it to speak to me...all of the Heads of houses have them and by saying each Professors name it will be a way to contact us if something happened. It also will monitor your vital signs so we will all know if any of you four are injured and need help." He looked at Harry for a moment and the inquisitive emerald eyes of his mother staring back at him.

"That invention was a making of your mothers...she gifted your father with the stag and I this watch..." He proceeded to lift up the other arm of his robe to reveal a silver watch on his arm and it was lovely.

"Thank You Sir...really thank you..." Harry was overwhelmed he couldn't stop himself and threw his arms around the Potion Masters waist.

"Now you have something that has both of your parents Magical signature Harry...Use it anytime you need me. That goes for all of you..." They all thanked him and nodded before he walked them back and dropped them off at their respective Common rooms before making his way back down to the dungeons.

Severus was only just setting everything up in his quarters when he heard a knock on the door and as he opened it he could see Aurora had changed from her black and silver teaching robes to a pair of dark wash jeans, long sleeved shirt and flat black shoes.

She was a beautiful woman with her exotic skin tone the colour of caramel. Severus was confused he enjoyed the feeling of having a friend but was conflicted over how her small hand feels on his arm when she rests hers against it.

"I'm not late am I?" He shook his head and opened the door before stepping away to allow her to pass. She had a routine now, she would kick off her shoes and tuck her feet under he whilst plonking herself down on his sofa. Ever since the start of the year when Albus confided in all of the heads of houses Severus was surprised to find Aurora on the list of approved teachers.

She had been working at Hogwarts for five years and had a Mastery in Astronomy and Arithmancy. All in all she was an extremely intelligent young witch and Severus couldn't help but be drawn to her.

"Red or White? Or Firewhiskey?" She smiled at him and shook her head at him before indicating the red wine. His gigantic couch had dwarfed the small woman and he couldn't help but think she looked incredible. Elegantly understated in her dressed down Muggle outfit.

"Firewhiskey eh? I don't think that would be a good idea Severus...no good decisions have been made whilst drinking Firewhiskey and you do have an enchantment or something to create don't you..." She smiled that bright white smile at him before he poured her a glass with slightly shaky hands. Why was this so unnerving...he loved Lily Evans...for years...if he was being honest with himself he still did love Lily Evans.

Aurora had the same gentle fierceness, strength and power as Lily had but that was where the resemblance stopped. Her long dark hair was a contrast to Lily's shocking red. Not to mention she was 6 inches shorter. 'Stop it Severus...she is a friend...'

Once he shook himself from his inner musings he sat down on the deep black sofa and they talked for another few hours. Both of them were well aware it was past two in the morning but neither one wanted their time together to end.

They talked for hours plotting his challenge for the stone and talking about other non-descript things.

Their classes, the students etcetera, he was comfortable with her, he could smile and engage in a wonderful debate with the woman in question.

"Goodness it is three thirty Severus...I should go back to my quarters." He nodded his head in understanding. As she set her glass on the table he handed her a small hangover and pepper-up Potion for the morning.

"Thank you..." He nodded at her and walked her to his door. "Severus...I do enjoy our talks it is nice to not be seen as a student by someone I work with..." She had been in Ravenclaw and as she was younger than him he knew the teachers were of the same opinion of her as they were in him.

"I know what you mean..." That was all that was said and before walking out the door she stood staring up at him and it was then he noticed how petite of a woman she was. She held fast and true to his arm as his gaze snapped up to hers they just looked at one another. Grey eyes into black and were lost for a few seconds.

Almost as if she couldn't control it she leant up and pressed her lips against his cheek. It was chaste and gentle and perfect but it was over before it began with Severus left feeling cold despite his cheek searing with heat from where he lips just were.

"Good night Severus..." Again that broad, beautiful smile was plastered on his face and he too was unaware of their identical grins as they parted ways both of them not knowing what stood ahead of them.

Unbeknownst to the two of them a small Gryffindor first year was looking at a map of the school with their two names side by side in Snapes quarters one of which walking away from the dungeons at three thirty in the morning. This knowledge was enough to allow a huge smile erupt from his face and begin Matchmaking.

Before long it was the day before Christmas break and Severus and Aurora did not have any more interaction with one another other than the longing looks at the dinner table.

The school was in a flurry at the holidays...making everyone excited at the prospect of seeing their families. Apparently Ron's brothers were coming home for Christmas. He was beyond excited, Hermione was looking forward to seeing her parents, Harry was excited for his first family Christmas.

As the majority of the school was going home Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville found it difficult to find some time alone, there was not one of their conversations that did not include the children's recent discovery.

After an extensive search they hadn't been able to find anything out about Nicholas Flamel in the library they partially gave up but regardless Harry was beyond excited to get the Christmas holidays started. Sirius was like an overgrown child in his letters to Harry and he had everything planned down to the last detail, unfortunately the only downside Harry could have done without was Draco Malfoy being there his whole Christmas break.

Apparently Narcissa and Draco were staying at Grimmauld Place with Sirius, Remus and Harry over Christmas while their new home is being decorated, Dracos mum had reconnected after the trial and apparently Sirius wanted all of his family around him for his first Christmas since he got out of Azkaban.

Harry wasn't Happy with the situation with Draco neither was Ron but he would still he would see all of his friends a few days after Christmas and at the huge New Years Eve party Sirius and Remus were planning.

"You guys are still coming right?" Ron, Neville and Hermione nodded their heads and he said all of their families are invited as well and if they wanted to invite anyone else they were welcome to.

"My parents can't wait to meet your Godfather Harry and of course they are excited for the Party. It is just so unfortunate that I can't show them what I have been learning at school..." All of them nodded their heads and realised how hard it must have been to accept their daughter was a witch.

"My mum and dad are looking forward to it also and dad said he can't wait to meet your parents and ask them some questions about muggles. He works at the misuse of muggle artefacts office in the Ministry of Magic, he loves muggles finds them fascinating. I should warn you Harry my little sister is slightly obsessed with you ever since I wrote home and told mum who you were she has been going on at me about you so I would keep a wide berth. Did I tell you that Charlie and Bill my two older brothers are coming home too. Charlie works in Romania with dragons and Bill is a curse breaker for Gringotts..." Harry nodded at Rons enthusiasm he had been telling us about his brothers coming home for a week but he was so excited, Hermione was shocked at this you could practically see the excitement in her face.

"Really wow being a curse breaker is very difficult job to get your brother is very lucky...and dragons you're family doesn't do things in half measures do they. You father works in the ministry of magic as well..." Ron nodded and you could tell he was proud of his brothers and his family in general, but they could all see it was a little intimidating.

"You guys are still coming round a few days after Christmas right?" All of them nodded at Ron as they had all decided to exchange presents together after Christmas and it suited them all. "Hopefully whatever fan girl shenanigans Ginny is going to get up to will happen the first day." Harry couldn't put his finger on it but he was looking forward to meeting Rons sister. He got on well with Percy and the twins and his parents seemed lovely the day of Sirius's trial...he was looking forward to meeting Nevilles grandmother too.

Harry had an idea for Neville for Christmas but he needed to talk to Sirius first because what he was planning might not work. He had already voiced his plan to Hermione and Ron and they were behind him one hundred percent. He felt bad keeping it a secret from Neville but he didn't want to get his hopes up incase his plan didn't work.

A few days ago he remembered the incident in Gringotts with his forgotten memories and how he gained them back with the Amulet of Gia and if all went according to plan and Hermiones research was correct Neville could have his Parents back for Christmas.

The morning they were due to leave the foursome made their way downstairs with their trunks and left them in the entrance hall before going to breakfast. Harry had left Hedwig at Hogwarts in the owlery and she was none too pleased but after explaining to her she wouldn't have much to do and said if she wanted to stay here Minnie would look after her she calmed considerably. Mad bird she was.

Following a calm breakfast all of them had made it to the Hogwarts express and picked a compartment to stay in and soon enough they were on their way back to their families for what was promising to be the best Christmas ever. Of course Harry's happiness soon dissipated as Draco Malfoy walked into his compartment flanked by his bodyguards looking as idiotic as ever.

"Just when I thought it was going to be a pleasant train ride...what do you want Malfoy?" He sneered at Harry and glanced around the room, he knew he was going to have to do this in front of everyone and he didn't like it.

"Look Potter we are going to be in close proximity over the holidays and believe me I am as thrilled about it as you seem to be but how about just for the holidays we call a truce. My mother has enough stress with the divorce and everything with my father I do not want to make her life any more difficult. I will behave if you will..." Harry was shocked this was not what he was expecting.

"Ok do you have a hidden camera around here somewhere because that's not funny..." Hermione was in disbelief at Malfoy in that moment. I don't think Draco knew what she was talking about as he looked thoroughly confused at her statement, Harry decided to try an defuse the situation as best as he could.

"Wow...so you do care about someone other that yourself...what a shock...ok I will agree to a truce." Harry held out his hand and Draco shook it before abruptly leaving the carriage with its inhabitants in complete shock.

"Did that just happen? I'm serious kneazles must be flying..." Neville was sitting open mouthed as Harry nodded at him. "Wow..." All of them sat in silence for a few minutes trying to comprehend what was going on. Pretty soon the chatter filtered on and before they knew it they were back at Kings Cross.

As Harry looked out the window he saw his godfather standing with Remus and Narcissa Malfoy. He grabbed his trunk and they made their way outside to their families which Harry was scooped up in two bear hugs one from Sirius and one from Remus.

"Ahh pup I missed you!" Harry was home he felt good he saw Neville greet his grandmother and wave at Harry to which Harry waved back to him in goodbye.

"Hermione I took the liberty of bringing your parents through I hope you don't mind... we got to talking outside the barrier..." The two people Harry recognised from the day he met Hermione popped up and Hermione threw her arms around them both and held on for dear life.

"Harry this is my cousin Narcissa you know her son Draco..." He nodded at her held his hand out to shake hers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am..." She smiled down at Harry and he thought if Sirius was hanging around her then she must not be that bad. It was then Harry saw Draco approach his mother and his smile widened when he saw her as did hers.

"Draco...my boy you are getting so big...I have missed you..." He threw his arms around his mother and it was there and then Harry could see that Draco loved his mother as much as she loved him.

"All right is everyone ready to go?" Sirius took Harry's trunk from him and pulled him into his side. "I hope you are ready for this boys. Christmas officially starts now. We are going looking for a tree, decorating it and baking cookies and hanging stockings and Christmas shopping is my favourite is well. Christmas is my favourite holiday so no fighting, or negative energies or I have a portrait of my mother in the basement who will be your punishment to clean and trust me once you meet her once you will not want to meet her again." Remus and Narcissa laughed at him whereas Draco and Harry looked confused.

After saying goodbye to his friends and their families the Dysfunctional Black family made there way towards Grimmauld Place when they arrived they saw number eleven and number thirteen and Harry had thought he was hallucinating. Draco sneered again which earned a look from his mother which soon made him shit his mouth.

"I thought you lived in number twelve where is it." Sirius muttered some sort of incantation and the buildings started to grow apart to make room for another one to sit in between them. "Wow!" Both Harry and Draco exclaimed. The large five story house was big even on the outside and Harry couldn't wait to see what was happening inside.

The door swung open and a large corridor sat in front of them and they all made their way inside when they heard banging coming from the kitchen.

"Don't worry it's just Andromeda my sister and Kreacher the house elf. Either she tripped him for interfering or he threw a pot at her for interfering. Either way nothing to worry about." As Mrs Malfoy said this everyone laughed again before Sirius showed him and Draco to their rooms which were right across from one another before letting them get settled in.

Once Harry came back downstairs and himself and Draco were introduced to Andromeda they all sat down for dinner and allowed his smile to get wider as he realised nothing could spoil it. Andromedas husband Ted was a muggleborn and he could see Draco struggling all night not to say something about it but after a few warning glances from his mother he soon relaunched and joined in on the conversation just as Nymphadora Tonks came in through the door with her hair flashing from brown to shocking green.

"Bloody hell your hair turned green..." Draco looked like s cartoon with his mouth hanging open at her metamorphic talents.

"Wotcher Harry...who is the little blonde?" She smiled at them both as her hair turned pink. Draco looked at her confused obviously not knowing who she was. She ruffled both of their hairs and went to sit in the empty seat between the two boys that they specifically left open for a reason...neither one wanted to sit right next to each other.

"This is Draco my son...Draco this is your cousin Dora..." He nodded his head and shook her hand as they get into a comfortable conversation between each other Harry and Draco even joked with each other. Maybe it won't be too bad.

"Ok people listen up...tomorrow is a big day, in the morning we were going to the tree allotment and picking out the best tree. Dora is gonna apparate the tree back here with Remus and then meet us in Diagon Alley where we will buy our Christmas Presents for everybody if any of you want to come into muggle London for presents then let me know as Remus, Ted and Harry are going to be our guides."

They all agreed that an early night was important so after dinner they all made their way to their respective rooms. Sirius noticed Dora and Moony lingering behind in the kitchen and expressed a knowing glance at Narcissa who went upstairs to her sons room and closed the door behind her. This was going to get interesting...

"Draco can I talk to you?" He nodded his head at his mother and she sat down on the bed with him. "I know this is your first Christmas without your father and I am not saying this to make it more difficult on you darling but your father has made some questionable decisions as of late. He knew your cousin Sirius was innocent and he let him rot in Azkaban for eleven years..." Draco found it difficult to hear his mother bad mouth his father but he knew it was true...he knew what kind of man his father was.

Ever since he was a young boy his father had drilled into him what every father does...manners, respect but instead of being loving and supportive he strived to make his son believe that power was important. Throughout all of that he was told that only Purebloods needed respect and even at that not all Pureblood families were as impressive as the Malfoy family. He knew what his father had done to his mother and the guilt that filled up inside of him was unbearable.

"Mother...he hurt you again didn't he?" Narcissa was shocked but her son held onto her hand like he used to do when he was a little baby and all she could do was sit and listen to him confirm that he had known what she had tried so hard to keep from him.

"I walked in one night after he hit you. You were unconscious on the floor and your face was bleeding I went to help you and asked father to help me carry you to bed but he just left you there and sat drinking Firewhiskey like nothing even happened. Dobby helped me levitate you into bed and look after you." Narcissa in that moment had a newfound respect for her son. He has known all of this time that his father had done this to her.

"This is not your fault darling...but now that your father is in Azkaban our marriage has been annulled and I will be changing my name back to Black. Sirius has offered the same to you. You will still own the Malfoy Vaults in Gringotts as that is your right by blood" Draco didn't care about his fathers money in actual fact he thought the majority of it was blood money and he didn't particularly want to be associated through that.

"You will also inherit the Malfoy seat on the Wizangamot when you become of age and it lists me as your Proxy if you are ok with that?" Draco nodded his head at that and was just sitting there taking it all in.

"I love you Draco and whatever you decide is fine with me but the name Black is respected and worth a lot more that the Malfoy name is right now. The decision is yours of course I would never take away your heritage but it would make life easier on you. Especially with the direction I wish to take our family..." He could sort of understand what his mother meant but he always had suspicions his parents were death eaters and he thought now was as good as time as any to confront his mother about it.

"Mother...can I ask you something?" She nodded her head at him as they had moved a little bit so they were both propped up on the headboard of the four poster mahogany bed. He was laying in his mothers shoulder and she was gently rubbing his back like she used to do when he had a nightmare.

"Were you and Father Death Eaters in the war..." She looked at him shocked and in that moment out of all of the things that her son could have asked her that was not the one she had expected.

"I may have married a Malfoy but I was born a Black...and members of the Ancient and Noble House of Black do not grovel to anyone...except my sister Bella...she is psychotic..." Narcissa then pulled up her sleeves and it showed bare skin and although Draco had seen his mother in sleeveless dresses at functions he had always thought it was a glamour charm.

"If we continued to follow the ideals that your father was pursuing I do believe we would have had adjoining cells with your father and Aunt in Azkaban...now I know you and Harry do not get on at school but I want you both to try and get along. I can see you are both making the effort and I appreciate that...but regardless you will both be in each other's life's so..." She trailed off but Draco understood and he nodded at his mother and told her he loved her before she left him to his own thoughts.

He had been so horrible to Potter and his friends and he did not know how to make it up to him and to get him to trust him. When he had first heard that Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts he got so excited. He just took it for granted that he would be his friend and when Harry rebuffed him his ego was wounded and so resulted in their rivalry. Draco knew he had a lot to make up for and he would start with Christmas and work from there...what do you by a saviour, a bookworm, a klutz and A Quidditch fanatic for Christmas?

Once Narcissa had closed the door to her sons room she walked down into the hall and down towards the kitchen she was about to open the door into the kitchen until she heard voices on the other side she had two choices she could go to bed or she could stand and listen. That is how Narcissa found herself listening to a very private conversation between Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

"So how long am I gonna have to wait before you ask me out Remus?" The older man nearly spit out his Firewhiskey he was slowly sipping on. Narcissa knew she should go back to her room until they were finished but she just couldn't bring herself to walk away.

She could see the lingering looks at dinner and knew that they would make a lovely couple but Remus Lupin being the martyr that he is was allowing himself to push the younger woman away.

Nymphadora Tonks was full of life and fire...she was a complete catastrophe on her feet and it was even more impressive that she was an Auror under the direction of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

Apparently he handpicked her for his last ever trainee before he retires next year. Her attention was drawn to the conversation in the kitchen again.

"Dora...trust me my life is complicated..." She stood in front of him and placed a hand on his chest and he looked down at her eyes seeing how sincere she looked.

"I already know your secret Remus and it's ok...it's nothing to be ashamed of..." Once again he was shocked at her admission to knowing he was a werewolf and still willing to go on a date with him.

"So how about Friday night? Christmas Eve?" she nodded and he put his hand on the side of her neck before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

"What are you doing?" Sirius gave Narcissa the fright of her life but she just shushed him and pointed into the kitchen to which he looked even more shocked that she was. "Way to go Moony..." She dragged her idiot cousin upstairs before the new couple could discover they were being spied on.

"What about you? How's things going with Amy?" He shook his head and smiled that dopey teenage smile at always had plastered on his face when he talked about his new girlfriend.

"Amazing but slow which is good..." A few more minutes of small talk and they went to bed ready for the day ahead. A glass of water for Narcissa completely forgotten about.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**_A/N I keep getting a lot of reviews about people wanting a H/Hr story but I am sorry to disappoint but it will be a H/G R/Hr again I am sorry but so hope that my followers who have been amazing will still continue to read my story!! _**

**_Now onto another point...someone left me a lovely review the other day and they were kind of relieved that it isn't a SuperHarry story. Now I do intend to try and get all seven books written and by the end he will probably be SuperHarry but the next few chapters come with some revelations...I am not going to spoil it but it will provide some interesting entertainment...I hope._**

 ** _If you think about it...in JKR version of the story he was already pretty powerful in first year, defeating Quirrelmort, second year again defending Voldemort not to mention kicking a Basilisks ass and each year he just got stronger and stronger so I believe Mr Potter is already a very powerful wizard and I feel like I am just personalising him a little bit for my own selfish want._**

 ** _Anyway rant over...I want to thank everyone for their reviews and following me on this unknown journey...please continue to read and review and I will try not to disappoint you all!!_**

 ** _Thanks Helen xox_**

 ** _Chapter Twenty_**

Remus Lupin never had an easy life, as a young boy he was bitten by a werewolf and his life was forever changed. He had grown up ostracised from ordinary society from fear. The fear the gripped him before the beginning of each full moon was enough to paralyse him.

He never wanted to be like his sire...Fenrir Greyback...a sadistic man-beast who had a particular liking towards children. His motto was '...if you start him young enough then they can't refuse you...' needless to say his motto did not work on Remus Lupin.

He was not submissive to Greyback, he was stronger than that even if he did not believe it sometimes. When he was given permission of attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he honestly thought it was a dream.

He was very academic for his age of ten, every book he could get his hands on he read and all of this came in useful during his seven years at Hogwarts. He was not worrying about his magical ability during the beginning of those years he was worried about his social ability.

Needless to say he needn't have worried...as soon as he was introduced to James Potter and Sirius Black a brotherhood was born. They all even decided to become Animagi for company for Remus on each full moon.

After losing his brother James he truly only existed...he gave up on life but now...he had found a beautiful woman who is just as courageous and his friends were all of those years ago and for the life of Remus Lupin he did not know why she loved him but it wasn't anything that was going to end at any point soon.

He had a date to prepare for and nothing was going to stop him from trying to be happy and living a life with a gorgeous woman. He went to bed that night with a huge smile that he could not wipe off his face...not that he would want to.

When Professor McGonnagal first arrived at the Grangers front door and told Hermione and her parents she was a witch well it was a load off all of their minds. Multiple scenarios ran through the minds of Emma and Daniel Granger.

Ever since she was a toddler she had all sorts of strange things happen to her, she had disappeared from a school trip and turned back up in the school Library. She caused her stuffed animals to run around chasing her. Needless to say...their daughter being a witch and this whole other vibrant unknown world coexisting with their own was enough to shock the hell out of them.

For Hermione however she felt complete...growing up she always thought she was strange but once she found out about her magic and Professor McGonnagal assured her she was not abnormal she had found a place where she belonged.

Harry showing up and firmly cementing himself as her best friend was enough to make her parents feel comfortable about this whole unknown world and they knew Hermione would be alright.

Being at Hogwarts for the last four months had been amazing and wonderful but being in her living room with her parents for Christmas felt blissful. She had missed them so much and as much as she loved them she knew it was always going to be this way. Her parents in their world and her in hers...hopefully she could keep a foot in both worlds.

Saying goodnight to her parents she went up to her room to read before going to sleep and as much as she missed her friends she would see them in a few days and for now she would have an incredible Christmas break at home and deal with everything else as it came.

It was bright and early the next morning when Sirius had managed to pull himself from his bed, as he stood in the shower and thought back to the many changes that had happened to her over the past few months he had to pinch himself.

Ever since he was a small boy the Black family...his family had certain expectations that would fall on Sirius's shoulders. Although as soon as he was sorted into Gryffindor he was the worst abomination to grace the Black family tapestry...himself and Andromeda that is.

His relationship with his mother was tempestuous and frail, she kicked him out when he was seventeen and James's parents took him in and treated him like their own.

As soon as Harry was born Sirius felt as if his world had shifter on its axis and Harry became the most important person in his life. He failed his godson on the night that James and Lily lost their lives and all he could do was ensure to try and make up for his mistake by bringing Harry up to become an intelligent, friendly to all and most importantly carry on the Marauder Legacy. Hopefully he could make James and Lily proud of him as well as Harry.

After showering and brushing his teeth and hair he managed to trudge down the stairs and into the kitchen where every instinct told him to retreat as soon as possible. His blue eyes met with Andromeda, Narcissa and Nymphadora as they were all sitting around appearing to be contemplating something serious.

They were all huddled together with cups of coffee in front of them and usually in Sirius's experience if you interrupt anything resembling a girls slumber party or secret session you should retreat and fast but before he lost his cool he strode on into the room trying his best to use all of that Gryffindor courage that he was accustomed to using all those years ago.

"Morning everyone..." All of the women looked at him funny before he went and grabbed some coffee, toast and sausages and decided to give his littlest cousin a hard time about the little snogging session that Narcissa and himself interrupted last night. He couldn't be happier for his friend, he deserved all of the happiness in the world.

"So little cousin how is my friend Moony? Not awake yet? Did you wear him out too much last night?" She smiled at him as did all of the other women in the room, of course Cissy and Andi swatted him in the arm as he began to waggle his eyebrows at her.

Dora must have told her mother and Aunt all about the kiss because they were smiling from ear to ear but before anybody could say anything else Harry and Draco walked into the room all bleary eyed with Moony looking slightly hungover but happy as a Pig in Shit.

"Good morning sleepyheads. What time do you call this?" All of the adults watched as Remus's eyes went wide at the women in the room and glanced over to see Sirius still waggling his eyebrows at him with a smile that Remus had not seen in a long time.

"You are all worse than the children..." He saw that everyone was looking between himself and Dora and knew considering her mother was in the room doing what he wanted to do was risky but he just squared his shoulders and strode straight over to Dora and kissed her on the lips briefly.

"Morning darling..." Everyone laughed or hooted or hollered as he went to get food and coffee as Dora's smile got even bigger than before if that was possible. Harry seemed to understand what was going on better than Draco who did not really know anyone all that well yet but Harry in particular smiled at his fathers friends and was happy that they were so elated.

"Congratulations you too...this is wonderful...I'm really happy for you both..." Harry smiled at them and Remus gave him a small hug in thanks as Dora kissed his cheek causing the first year Gryffindor to blush like a tomato. Luckily Sirius interrupted before his face felt like it was going to spontaneously combust.

"Ok everyone we will be going to get a tree first and foremost, an amazing tree, the best tree in the world. So that is our goal everyone go get dressed and meet down here in half an hour ok?" Everyone nodded and those who weren't ready went upstairs to do so before coming down the stairs and noticed Ted Tonks kissing and hugging his wife with so much love and affection in his eyes.

Edward 'Ted' Tonks was a handsome man who looked younger than his forty nine years. He had sandy blonde hair which was greying at the front and dark hazel eyes. He was a muggleborn wizard and apparently a damn good one but he had a terrible Determination for Apparating.

More of a fear, apparently he splinched himself when he was learning in Hogwarts and by the time he started to feel comfortable with apparating again he threw his hands up and didn't want to know how to do it.

Once the last stragglers who just happened to be Remus and Dora looking slightly ruffled came back down to the lounge soon they all proceeded to Floo to an allotment with the most magnificent magical Christmas trees that Harry had ever seen.

His aunt and Uncle never had a real tree as they said it was too messy in the house...not that they would have to clean it up it would more than likely end up with Harry cleaning, they walked around and told Harry and Draco that the decision was theirs to make so Draco pulled him by the arm towards this massive tree that would easily fit in the living room of Grimmauld Place.

"What about this one Harry?" He nodded his head in agreement with the boy before waving his godfather over to lift it. Once it was paid for Remus and Dora each took a hold of the tree and Apparated away to leave it at the house and get all of the decorations down from the attic to ensure everything was ready for them when they came home before meeting them in Diagon Alley for lunch.

Once they got to Diagon Alley surprisingly the shops were not all that busy. Harry knew he was going to be meeting all of the Weasleys after Christmas and so he wanted to get everyone something to open. Already he had something in mind especially for Ron and his sister Ginny. They branched off into two groups and then decided to switch to allow them to get everyone their presents on the same day.

Draco, Harry and Narcissa went together and Sirius, Andi and Ted went another before promising to meet up in an hour. Draco must have had the same idea as Harry because he had actually asked him for advice.

"I am trying to make an effort here Potter and I would like to know what would be a good idea for the Weasley Family for gifts. The twins are pranksters so they are obvious but the rest of them I am unsure..." Harry could see the effort he was putting in and Harry knew it would more than likely be back to bullying and taunts when they got back to Hogwarts but for now he was glad to help.

"Well Ron is a huge Chudley Cannons fan...all I know of Bill is that he is a curse breaker for Gringotts and Charlie is a dragon handler in Romania. His little sister I don't really know but Mr Weasley has a fascination with muggles and their technology and Mrs Weasley is a brilliant cook does that help." He nodded and the both took off to the book store with Narcissa behind them.

After browsing he had picked up a book on Rare and Wonderous Plants for Neville incase his other plan didn't work. A book on All Magical Villages of the World for Hermione as she was going to France over the summer and it might help her to know there is a magical village nearby where she can explore.

After leaving the bookstore they went to the Quidditch Store and Draco bought the twins a new pair of Quidditch Gloves each and Harry bought them a small Quidditch Kit complete with Bludgers, Quaffle, Snitch and Beaters Bats knowing Ron would like it too even though he and Sirius had another surprise for Ron.

As they moved on to the clothing and stationary store Harry managed to find engraved homework planners for Percy, Hermione and Susan Bones. He also got a silver bangle for Tonks, Andromeda and Mrs Weasley. It had a few games placed on it one of which prevented you from being cursed by someone, not strong enough to fight the Unforgivables but still pretty powerful protections were placed on it.

Draco bought his own friends their presents and bought a moustache comb for Sirius which made Harry laugh for quite a while and caused Narcissa to giggle also at the gift.

He had found a long black dragon hide cloak and bought it for Sirius, he got Ted Tonks something especially for muggleborns. It is a watch that has a few cool features. Like the bangle it will not let him be cursed or obliviated along with a whole bunch of other things including an emergency Portkey programmed to your destination of choice.

Once they were all done they met up again with the others and Andromeda dropped everyone's presents in her undetectable extension bag and Sirius went with Harry, Narcissa went with Ted and Andi took Draco to get the rest of their presents.

Harry and Sirius went to Gringotts to pick up the Amulet of Gia. They had planned to get to St Mungos tomorrow. Sirius had talked with Augusta Longbottom and she had agreed but he did warn both Harry and Augusta that it might not work so they all decided not to tell Neville in case it didn't.

Harry did not want his friend to get his hopes up just to be crushed, Sirius felt the same as after having met the young boy he could see so much of his parents in him. He had Alice's kindness and compassion for others along with Franks loyalty and strength.

As they walked into Gringotts still as beautiful a building as ever Ragnok had immediately spotted Harry and walked over to him with a grin on his face.

"Mr Potter and Lord Black how can I help you?" Harry had bought a box of the best Chocolate in Diagon Alley after Sirius said the goblins had a weakness for it.

"Merry Christmas Ragnok...may your wealth be ever flowing from the defeat of your enemies..." As Harry bowed at the goblin he could only hope he had said it correctly but judging from the smile on his face he did and Harry handed him the box.

"Merry Christmas Harry...may your Vault flow continuous with the good of your enemies...and thank you very much for the Chocolate..." Harry nodded and Sirius gave the Goblin a similar greeting before handing him a slip of paper which asked him if he could be the head Goblin for the Black estate.

Currently it was Bogrod but after revived by word that Bogrod had received a Promotion Sirius immediately wanted Ragnok to take over, it seemed the goblin seemed thankful and slightly overwhelmed.

"Well Lord Black...I thank you and we must have a meeting and Christmas me to stay me arrangements..." Sirius nodded and the man and placed his hand over the goblins longer one.

"Ragnok...you are a trusted advisor for the House of Potter and Black...we do not need formalities I just ask that you take ten percent of all interest of the investments and steer my account in the right direction..." Ragnok was shocked most account managers only get one percent of the money but Lord Black was a very generous man.

"Ragnok what is your percentage for looking after my Vault if you don't mind me ask my sir..." Ragnok shook his head and apparently he only had three percent of the Potter money which was going to him.

"I insist you also take ten percent from the Potter Vaults for looking after my so well and advising me since the beginning..." The gobbling them presented them with two forms for each to sign before thanking them both for the raise and the chocolate.

They explained the situation with Nevilles parents and before they knew it they were climbing into a cart and zooming down further and further into the belly of the beast that was Gringotts before stopping in front of Sirius's vault.

Sirius had got out of the cart first and went to open the door while Harry had then came up to stand beside them as they walked into the vault. It was as impressive the first time but this time he was in a better mindset to take in everything.

"Here it is...now is there anything you see in here you would like to take Harry it is yours as well." Harry took a look around and saw a very pretty bracelet he had seen the last time he was in the vault. It was small and simple with little sparkling diamonds in an infinity symbol. He didn't know why but Harry walked to it and picked it up before looking at Sirius who nodded at him.

"Is that for Miss Granger? I noticed that she already had a very pretty charm breacelet on that looked very familiar?" He shook his head no at Sirius and then realised while he was still in prison he just took it and gave it to her.

"I'm sorry Sirius when I came here I thought this was all mine and I had no use for the bracelet but Hermione liked it..." Sirius cut him off by kneeling in front of him and placing his hand on his small shoulder.

"Harry that was to be your mothers for Christmas you can give it to whomever you want do you understand? You never have to ask my permission..." He nodded and looked at the bracelet. "So who is it for?" He asked this with a grin on his face and couldn't help but feel proud of the young boy in that moment.

"Rons sister I don't really know what she likes and I gave Hermione a bracelet and she is my best friend so I thought it would be nice for her..." He nodded and they went back to the cart and began the slow ascent back to the top of Gringotts after placing the Amulet of Gia in his pocket.

"So who all do you still need to get?" Harry only had Mr and Mrs Weasley, Severus, Minnie, Narcissa, Draco and Amy. So after making a quick list they had decided to head to the Owl emporium they went in to get Rons gift. Considering his rat was gone he needed a new animal. Having already cleared it with Mr and Mrs Weasley they walked in and saw so many owls and animals sitting around.

"So what do you think Ron would like?" Considering his last pet was a rat getting him another one was out of the question so he settled on a small tawny barn owl who didn't look to be very old.

"What about this?" He nodded his approval and before he could walk away a beautiful majestic bird flew into Harry's shoulder with beautiful red, black and yellow feathers. Harry recognised it immediately as a Phoenix and it whistled its song in Harry's ear.

"Harry wow...I think she has chosen her master..." They both walked to the register and went to pay when the shopkeeper took one look at Harry with the Phoenix on his shoulder and sneered at him with so much malice and hatred.

"That Phoenix is not for sale young man! Put her back!" Sirius went to step in front of Harry as the man advanced closer trying his best to be menacing and the intimidating to the young boy.

"Phoenixes choose their owners sir and we will be taking her with us." He huffed but saw Sirius had his hand resting on his wand. He read the papers he knew exactly who the two customers in front of him were but that did not matter to him, he wouldn't be getting any special treatment just because he was the boy who lived.

"Fine...twenty galleons for the owl and five hundred for the Phoenix..." Sirius was getting tired of this man and told Harry to put the bird back. As he did as he was told he was slightly disappointed but he had Hedwig and he didn't want her to get jealous if he had brought a new bird home. As they paid for Rons owl and everything else it needed they walked back onto the alley and got twenty feet from the shop when Sirius started counting.

"Five...four...three...two...one..." In a flash of fire the Phoenix appeared on Harry's shoulder and nudged his head affectionately whilst trilling in his ear.

"How did you know that was gonna happen?" He asked Sirius who just smirked at him as they were getting a few stares from several patrons doing their Christmas shopping.

"Once a Phoenix chooses its master Harry it won't go back on that. She is bonded to you now and nothing will be able to break that bond. Albus has a Phoenix as a familiar also...I wouldn't imagine he would have a problem answering any questions you have..." Sirirus smiled at his godson and walked around for a little bit trying do decide what to get his two favourite Professors.

"I need to get Professor McGonnagall and Snape something any ideas?" Sirius must have had some sort of plan because they made their way into the Apothecary and walked up to the register.

"Does Severus Snape have a standing order of potion ingredients he usually gets? A personal order not one he would usually get for Hogwarts stores?" The shopkeeper nodded and Sirius organised for them all to be packaged, gift wrapped and delivered to him on Christmas Eve.

After paying they walked into the jewellery shop and Harry immediately spotted a lovely broach in the shape of a Lily. He bought it for Minnie and decided to Pick up a Personalised Quidditch Jersey for Draco and a lovely set of Bathing Salts for Narcissa. Having decided to pick up Mr Weasley something in Muggle London Harry was finished his shopping and decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron to wait on the rest of the family.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**_A/N Hi guys so so just want to thank everyone who is reviewing and reading my story! I am so happy with the response I have received please please please continue and let me know what you think. _**

**_Warning for this Chapter...you might need some tissues as it gets very emotional._**

 ** _I know their are quite a lot of people out there who really hate the pairing of Harry and Ginny. I have read a few wonderful stories with Harry and Hermione and yes while they have been wonderful...I have Harry and Ginny together for a reason._**

 ** _I know Ginny is a fan girl when she meets Harry and she will be in this story as well when she first meets him but please stick with me._**

 ** _Anyway Authors Rant haha I mean Note over with please enjoy the next chapter._**

 ** _Chapter Twenty One_**

As it turns out they didn't have to wait for very long on the others. Sitting in the Leaky Cauldron in one of the Private rooms Tom was just delivering their drinks when Draco, Narcissa, Andromeda, Ted and the happy couple walked over to them.

"I love this time of year..." Everyone agreed with Narcissa and they all lay their purchases in the floor and got comfortable and warm as they sat by the crackle of the fire.

"Did you all get everything you need?" They nodded at Sirius and placed their order for lunch. Harry was surprisingly having a good time talking to Draco and showing each other all of the presents they had bought for nearly everyone.

The twins were the best by far Draco had got them a bag of what appeared to be sand but apparently it was joke quicksand. A few grains multiplies and causes whoever stepped in it to be instantly stuck and start sinking. Everyone was going to have to be extra careful around the twins for the next little while.

Once they had a quiet dinner in the Leaky Cauldron everyone started to make their way to Muggle London High Street and Harry quickly found the perfect thing for Mr Weasley. It was a set of Rubber Ducks for the bath. As Sirius's confused look Harry explained his conversation with Ron telling him he didn't know what the functions of it were.

As they all walked around for a little bit longer Harry also went into a book store with Draco and picked everyone up a copy of his favourite book series the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Within two hours they were done and had made their way home with their Presents.

Andi had sent them all away to different rooms to wrap their presents before she told them to come down and set them under the tree when they were finished and they would decorate it soon. Harry and Draco decided to help each other and surprisingly they survived and hadn't managed to kill one another.

Not being accustomed to doing things the Muggle way Draco struggled slightly but had picked it up quite quickly after Harry talked him through it a few times. Once the two boys were finished they looked around the room a little bit unsure how to get all of their stuff downstairs again.

"Maybe we should ask for help?" Harry nodded and called Sirius and Narcissa for help. As Harry began struggling with as many as he could Sirius just flicked him wand and all of the presents trailed along behind him down the stairs and into the lounge where there was already a gigantic pile of presents laying strewn around the room.

Wrapping tinsel around the tree they worked together and nearly three hours later they were all standing in front of a fully decorated tree and the house was filled with festive cheer, in actual fact it looked like Santas Grotto everyone had huge smiles on their faces as Christmas Carols were echoing through the halls of the house.

Sirius had bought everyone their own stocking with their name on it before hanging them over the fireplace side by side and truth be told it was everything Harry imagined it would be. As they all sat around as a family he couldn't believe how lucky he was.

Even though he and Draco didn't see eye to eye Harry could tell the young blonde Slytherin was trying and he was grateful. Draco seemed to be in awe also of all of the things happening in the house and it made Harry wonder what his Christmases were like when his father was around, he had a very strong feeling that it wasn't good.

The following morning found Sirius and Harry making their way to St Mungo's to meet with Augusta Longbottom. Sirius knew more about the Amulet than he did so he took charge of all of the details. Harry knew this was a long shot but Neville was one of his best friends and if he could do this for him it would make Harry very happy that he could reunite a son with his parents.

Neville had been such a good friend to Harry since he entered the compartment to the Hogwarts express that very first day and the young Gryffindor wanted to do something nice for his nervous friend. Ever since Harry had heard Nevilles story he wanted nothing more than to help him...and now he had a chance to do that.

With his small hand tucked into Sirius's larger one they emerged from the underground station and began walking up towards a building that appeared to be in ruins but at the front Harry noticed a sign with a wand crossed through a bone and once Harry and Sirius were through the front doors everything changed. A large atrium at the very front of the hospital greeted Harry with bright white walls along with a multitude of people walking around in green and blue robes.

Standing in the middle of the room was a woman whom Harry had seen a couple of times at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, she stood waiting for them with her signature green robes and hat that had so many coloured feathers poking out of it, it looked like a bird had died on the top of it some time ago.

She looked to be quite a stern woman the last few times Harry had seen her but she was standing there glancing between Harry and Sirius before she opened her arms at the latter. Sirius pulled her in for a hug before pulling away and kissing her cheek.

"Augusta may I be so bold as to say you have not changed a bit..." She smiled at the man before she took his hand in her own and held him close to her again.

"Sirius you are still an old flirt...I haven't seen you since you got into trouble for putting my Frankies Toad in that Muggle contraption called a microwave..." Sirius looked guilty for a second before Harry looked Horrified at his godfather.

"In my defense I did not turn it on..." She laughed at him and all of the antics they had gotten up to when they were younger, her son included.

"It is good to see you again Sirius! Now Mr Potter...I feel like I already know you with the amount Neville has told me...He has grown in both Confidence and academics. I assume I have you to thank for that. My grandson tells me you are at the top of your class along with a young Hufflepuff, a young muggleborn girl I believe?" All Harry could do was nod at this woman she had nothing but kindness in her eyes an it made Harry trust the elderly woman.

"Neville has been a wonderful friend to me Mrs Longbottom and I have learnt just as much from him as he has from me...I don't think I would be doing half as well in Herbology if it wasn't for him. He is the top of that class along with Hermione. All of us Neville, Ron, Hermione and Myself well...we try to help each other out as best we can..." She nodded at this mature young man and could not believe how well he was doing. Alice was Harry's godmother and Lily was Nevilles and both boys used to play together as babies before everything happened.

"It is a travesty that you and Neville did not grow up together...you were god brothers and the best of friends as children..." Harry saw small tears trail down Madame Longbottoms face and he just held onto her arm before giving her a small hug.

She held onto him for a few moments before he thanked her again and her attention was captured once again by Sirius as he tried to explain the situation and certain Logistics of the Amulet.

"Now Augusta...this is a long shot but it is a shot...once we place the Amulet on them it should begin to work fairly quickly depending on how far into their minds they have retreated. I will however have to ask one favouring you if it does work. This is a priceless artefact and if it does work you can't tell anyone about the Amulet. All hell would break loose to get it." She nodded at him before they all made their way up to the Fourth Floor, the Spell Damage Ward where Frank and Alice Longbottom resided.

Sirius and Harry walked into room 4123 to find two beds made up beside one another, on one bed a very tall dark haired man lay down just staring at the ceiling. Not moving, not blinking or anything and at the other side a petite woman with short inky black hair was lying in much the same manner.

Harry could see similarities between Neville and both of his parents...it must have been so hard for him to come and visit his parents all these years not to have them recognise him.

"Lady Longbottom...Merry Christmas. No young Neville today?" Madam Longbottom just shook her head before saying for some privacy as Sirius had not seen his friends since he had gotten out of Azkaban. The head healer just nodded her head and bid them all a Merry Christmas before leaving the room and closing the door as she left.

"Ok Augusta I need you to sit beside Frank and hold his hand it might take a little while as they have been in this state for so long and have a lifetime of memories to remember. Their exposure to the Cruciatus Curse was quite extravagant from what Albus has told me." She nodded and proceeded to take her seat next to her son.

"It won't hurt them will it?" Harry didn't want to cause them any more pain than they have already been through. His godfather shook his head at him and gestured for him to sit down in the chair at the door.

"Essentially they have locked their memories away and retreated to a safe place where nothing can hurt them. As their memories flood back into their subconscious forms they will come out of that safe place and find their way out again...at least that is the theory." He placed the Amulet around Frank and it began to glow a sort of blue and Frank began to get some colour back in his cheeks as his face and body twitched slightly.

Before long the man started to blink and you could see Augustas face fill with hope and excitement. As he took one large inhale of breath almost as if he was coming up to the surface of a pool. Frank Longbottom moved his head from side to side before me met the warm inviting eyes of his mother staring back down at him with tears flooding from her eyes.

"Mum?" Her face split into a huge grin and couldn't help but allow herself to throw her body at her son whom she hadn't heard his voice for so long. Harry stood up and went to stand beside his godfather whose eyes were shining as bright as can be.

"What's going on? What happened? Where is Neville?" She shushed him and held onto her boy for dear life and cried ten years worth of pent up agony at what had happened to her boy.

"Oh my boy...let me just hold you for a second..." He allowed his mother to hold on and vice Versa before he noticed Sirius in the room over his mothers shoulder and looked shocked.

"Padfoot? Mate what the bloody hell are you doing here?" He smiled and stood up a little bit shakily before he walked over to his friend and hugged him not long after his mother pulled away.

"Helping apparently...this might be a little bit shocking for you but ten years have passed since we last spoke..." Realisation dawned on the mans face as he must have remembered what had happened to him.

"Alice..." He followed Sirius's gaze and found his beautiful wife lying rigid on the other cot beside him. "Bellatrix...Sirius I hate your cousin..." Sirius asked him for the necklace which he took from his neck with an utterly confused expression.

"As do I Frank but hopefully within a few minutes you will have a long overdue reunion with your wife and your son..." At the mention of Neville he gazed at Harry in shock at the young boy in front of him.

"If you weren't so small young man I would think you were James Potter but those eyes I would know them anywhere...Harry...I have not seen you since you were a baby. It's nice to meet you son." Harry thanked him and nodded before he introduced himself to his friends father with the largest grin on his face.

"This was all his idea after finding this in September..." The man walked over as best as he could with his sore muscles and knelt down.

"Thank you Harry..." Sirius placed the necklace onto Alice Longbottoms neck and with Frank holding one hand and Augustus holding the other it started to glow a slight grey colour instead of blue as before. It was having the same effect as she too took a large intake of breath and turned to looked at either side of her.

"Frank...oh my darling!" She sat up and pulled him in for a kiss and hugged him before Augustas sniffle caught her attention. "Mum..." Alice had taken to calling Augusta Mum after her parents passed away in her seventh year of Hogwarts and Augusta was more than happy with that. Her gaze fell on Harry in a much similar way Franks had and her tears grew tenfold.

"Harry...no it can't be..." He nodded and walked over to his godmothers bed and held his hand out to her. She pulled him in for a big hug and

after all of the greeting and tears were over with she turned back to her husband. "Neville? Where is my boy? Is he ok?" They all nodded at her as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"It appears he is a friend of Harry's..." She gasped when she first saw Harry standing in front of her as a carbon copy of his father, she wondered who Neville would look like. Before long Augusta asked him if he would like to come and pick up Neville to which he nodded leaving Sirius to catch up with his old friends and tell them all about Neville and Harry's friendship.

Harry walked with Mrs Longbottom to the Floo Network and he stepped into it after the older woman before he arrived at his destination of Longbottom Manor. It was a beautiful large two story house with extensive gardens to the front and the rear from what he could see from the windows. To say his friend was shocked to see him was an understatement as he saw the elated look on his grandmothers face.

"Mr Potter wanted to give you his Christmas present early Neville...put on your cloak and come with us." He got confused as his grandmother apparated them both back together to St Mungos and he arrived outside his parents room in confusion.

Nothing could have prepared Neville for what he was about to see when he walked into the room. His parents sitting and laughing with Sirius Black was not it.

"Mum? Dad?" Their faces snapped up at their son and both of them started to cry as they approached him and held on to their boy for dear life. How on earth did this happen? Neville had so many questions but for now he stood contented letting his mother and father hug him.

Sirius gave them some privacy and touched Augusta on the shoulder to let her know they were gonna go she only nodded her head and they got halfway down the corridor only to find Neville running at them.

"Harry! Wait!" He ran at full force and threw his arms around his friend before pulling back to look at him through glistening eyes. "Honestly...thank you right now seems as if it can not do it justice. Harry you have no idea what you have just done for me...my Christmas present sucks compared to yours." Both friends laughed at that before Harry looked at him with a deadly serious expression on his face.

"If I had the chance Neville I would have my parents but I can't. To have them here in body but not in mind would be worse to me and well your my best mate...I want you to be happy!" He thanked him again before bidding him farewell and going back to get to know his parents after so many years and Sirius and Harry proceeded home feeling ecstatically happy that it all worked out.


	23. Chapter 22

**_A/N So I have decided to post a new chapter earlier because I won't be able to update for about a week! Going away for a few days and won't have access to internet!! _**

**_Please continue to Read and Review my story!! I will have plenty of time within the next week to continue editing my sequel to this story. I really hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it._**

 ** _It has taken on a life of its own and expanded so much since the first draft. Now to clear a few things up...the man from the shop will not come after Harry and his new Phoenix._**

 ** _For one he was trying to overcharge them for the Phoenix and the bird left of its own accord. If he took it back to the shop it would just flame back to Harry's side._**

 ** _Now another point...Rons own will not be called Pig in this story but hopefully you will like his name that I have chosen._**

 ** _Thank you for listening to my rant!! Please RR!! See you all in a week xox_**

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Two_**

Before long it was Christmas Morning and Harry wasn't too sure what to expect on the day, everything else had been extraordinary. Sirius had spent the past couple of days running around like a child full of energy and excitement, everyone in the house couldn't help but feel the same way it was infectious.

Already Harry had been having a wonderful Christmas Holiday, as much as he loved Hogwarts he loved being in a home...his home for Christmas. Sirius was his guardian now and living with the man was never boring as his childish side took over more often thank not but Remus Lupin had a calming effect on his old friend and managed reel him in slightly.

In actual fact he was the only one who could get him to relax or to behave...so yes Harry did not know what to expect his first Christmas with a family that loved him but an overly excited Draco Malfoy running in and jumping on the bed to wake him up the morning of was not it.

"Wake up Harry! It's Christmas!" He jumped until he was sure Harry was awake and ran downstairs not bothering to wait to see if Harry was following him. The boy was still sitting on his bed listening to the muffled chatter from the floor below and he had never felt luckier.

The most surprising thing of all was his relationship with Draco Black previously Malfoy. The young blonde had been true to his word and had been trying really hard with Harry, at the start of the holidays he would have put a bet on that the idiot that he portrayed in school would soon make a reappearance and the insults would be flying as soon as they boarded the express and were out of sight of his Mother.

Now however Harry was not exactly sure what was going to happen...the boy had came on leaps and bounds with the influences around him. The first full day that they both had in Black Manor saw a distinct change in Draco.

Harry never said anything to Narcissa or Draco but he heard a part of their conversation that first night and he knew how much his cousin...well I suppose he would be his cousin now...he knew he loved his mother with everything that was inside of him.

Every single person in the house had had a very positive influence on Draco and he just hoped for all of their sakes that Dracos goodwill towards Harry would continue when they went back to Hogwarts.

As Harry pulled himself out of the bed his tiny feet padded into the bathroom and he brushed his teeth and tried to make himself more presentable before heading down the stairs and into the living room Harry had never seen anything like it.

Everybody's presents were set up either under the tree or around the room in Sections. Harry spotted his godfather walk into the living room about twenty seconds after him with Harry standing there probably like a cartoon character with his jaw still on the floor and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Morning Pup...Merry Christmas!" He picked Harry up in a huge bear hug to which Harry returned just as enthusiastically. He always felt so safe with Sirius and Remus...all of his troubles with his Aunt and Uncle faded away completely when Sirius held his hand and hugged him...he felt loved.

"Merry Christmas Sirius..." He let go of his godfather and smiled as the older man placed his hand on Harry's head before Harry turned and sat down beside Draco who was examining his presents.

"Alright boys breakfast first then Presents." Both of them groaned but allowed Sirius to drag them to the kitchen. Apparently Christmas Morning was Pyjamas only this was made evident as Remus came downstairs in his clothes for the day and Sirius chased him back upstairs to get chenged back into his Pjs but not before scolding him like a child for setting a bad example for the two boys, causing many in the kitchen to laugh.

An hour and some breakfast later, everyone made their way into the living room and sat down. Harry and Draco sat down on the floor in front of the tree after finding their stack of presents almost immediately.

Everyone began opening their Presents and Harry had been very Happy with his collection he had got slightly overwhelmed at the amount he had. He had received a Broomstick Cleaning Kit from Draco and a set of Seeker Quidditch gloves from Narcissa. Andi and Ted had got him a new silver perch for his Phoenix with her name etched on the front...he had named her Eowyn. Everyone other than Ted and Dora didn't understand until he told everyone to open the identical present he had bought for them. The full trilogy of Lord of the Rings books from Muggle London yesterday. He explained the characters names and it dawned on everyone.

Sirius had given him a large mahogany chest and as he opened it and found several vials of Potions all laid side by side. The box seemed to be a little bit like his fathers satchel he had got in his parents Vault and their were rows and rows that Sirius pulled out and even then he didn't get through it all.

"There is nothing dangerous in this chest...it's mostly for Pranks and Jokes etcetera. Do not let Minnie find it or I will be in a lot of trouble." He smiled and nodded at him and handed him another package which turned out to be the Potter Family ring. "This belonged to your father and once you lock the chest the only thing that can open it is this ring. It has quite a few functions that I don't know about. So in the chest at the bottom is the Potter Family Grimoire it should tell you all about it. There is a matching ring in the Potter Family Vault for your future wife whenever you get married. The only person that can take off this ring is you Harry. Its Potion proof, curse proof and about a whole dozen other proofs that I can't think off but...it's yours now..." As he took the ring he put it on his finger and it glowed indigo before shrinking down to fit his small hands.

"Thank you Sirius..." He stood up and grabbed his godfather into a huge hug and knowing his father had owned it before him and worn it was making Harry feel even more emotional. Tonks and Remus had bought him his very own wand holster. It was made from dragonhide and would deflect many different curses if aimed at him.

All of the Weasleys, Neville and Hermione would be swapping gifts with him in two days so the presents he had left surprised him. Severus had sent Harry a book. Harry was unsure when he opened it but he knew from the handwriting it had belonged to his mother...inside was a note that he had taken out to read.

Harry,

I would like to thank you for the Christmas Present, I had found this book a few weeks ago whilst going through some of my old school things and I felt it rightfully belonged to you. Do reassure your godfather that there is nothing in this book that will do any damage to anyone. It was our notebook in our First Year where we put ideas for Potions and Charms etcetera. He might even learn something from it...I do hope you have a pleasant Christmas and I will see you next term.

Many Thanks

Severus Snape

Potions Master

P.S There is a little something extra for your godfather too.

Harry pulled out what looked to be a large dog biscuit with the name Padfoot etched onto it which caused most of the occupants to laugh.

"So snivelling does have a sense of humour?" Draco looked confused for a second before Sirius turned himself into his animagus form and ran over to the blonde boy and licked him on the face before bouncing over to Harry and changing back.

"Cool...Can you teach me how to do that Uncle Sirius?" Harry nodded his head madly in agreement before everyone looked horrified no more so than Narcissa.

"NO!" Narcissa especially gave her cousin a glare that rivalled Medusa. He held up his hands in surrender under her glare.

"Maybe if you do really well in School I will teach you in your final year of Hogwarts ok?" Both boys looked at Narcissa who nodded her head in agreement.

He had a present from Professor McGonnagall as well as he pulled open the packaging he had found a lovely set of quills and ink set, all of the quills were different bright colours. It was lovely, he knew he would look after it. The last present he had was wrapped in lovely silvery shimmering wrapping paper. As he took out the note he noticed a note sitting on the top.

Your father left this in my possession before he died, it was time it was returned to you.

Use it well...

He pulled out a shimmering cloak and he thought Sirius and Remus were going to fall off their chair.

"Wow Moony...haven't seen that in a while...wonder who sent it?" He lifted the note and a knowing smile came over Sirius's face. "That old goat..." Harry was confused as he put on the cloak and look down at himself only his body was gone.

Draco gasped at this in shock and awe feeling a little bit jealous of him in that moment, after spending sometime with Potter he wasn't so bad. His mother had chosen her side and he had too he only had to keep his head down at school and in his house or the blood purists would slit his throat while he slept.

"Cool..." He returned back to his presents and set them all in a neat pile before taking a look at the notebook Professor Snape gave him. Hermione would love to get a look at this he would be lucky if he got it back.

"So that's how you pulled off al of the things you did..." Sirius appeared to be offended at his cousins statement as he put his hands to his chest in an over dramatic way.

"You wound me cousin...we were amazing us Marauders..." She laughed at him as did the children who found the exchange to be particularly amusing.

"Oh come on Sirius...you were loud, obnoxious and stuck out like a sore thumb the only way no one would notice you would be if you were invisible..." He pouted like the puppy dog that he was before Tonks punched him softly in the arm making him look even more offended causing the laughter to reach fever heights.

After the opening of presents the rest of the morning was spent baking cookies and all sorts of cooking before sitting down to a nice Christmas dinner as a family. It was everything Harry had ever wanted...Draco too funny enough.

As they all wound down for bed that night Harry heard a knock on the door it swung open to reveal Draco standing in the doorway with a small box tucked under his arms.

"Fancy a game of chess?" He nodded his head at Draco and they went to Harry's bed to set up. "I had a good day today Potter...surprisingly. I know things have been tense between us in school but you have to understand. From I was a young boy my father drilled things into me about blood purity, Upholding the family ideals etcetera. I just...what I am trying to say is I am willing to start over if you are?" Harry was apprehensive about this I mean all of the Slytherins hated him and I don't think being friends with Draco will change that. He will probably be treated worse too be hanging around him the entire Slytherin house will shun him.

Nevertheless Harry nodded his head and they spend another little while playing chess when Sirius knocked on the door before poking his head in and told them it was time for bed. He had on bright red pyjamas with reindeers plastered all over them and a Santa hat plonked on his head.

"Sirius are you drunk? How many of Dora's eggnogs did you have?" Apparently Dora spiked the eggnog and Sirius had not got the memo.

"Excuse me I only had one and then Remus got me a few non alcoholic ones..." Harry and Draco looked at each other apparently thinking the same thing...judging by the state of Sirius and the story that Narcissa had told them of the Christmas Eggnog debacle of Nineteen Seventy-Eight the only conclusion that they could come too was he had slipped a few secret ones of someone was spiking him either way Sirius Black was well and truly sloshed.

Apparently the Gryffindor Quidditch team spiked the eggnog in his godfathers final year at Hogwarts and it all came to head when Sirius Black and James Potter went walking around the school with just a pair of boxers and went hunting in the school kitchens for food causing the house elves to be scarred for life along with Minnie who had found them after a poor traumatised elf apparated to the Deputy's rooms to let them know of a couple of rogue, drunk Gryffindors.

Needless to say looking at Sirius in that moment it seemed that the newest couple had played a prank on Sirius and both Draco and Harry found Drunk Sirius hilarious who at this point was singing Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts at the top of his voice drawing Andi and Cissy into the room.

"Sirius what the hell are you doing? You know you can't handle your liquor...how many did you have?" He held up his finger in a very dramatic way to indicate one and the two youngest were rolling about laughing at this point.

"I know what has happened...Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Ariana Tonks...get down here this instant!" Two guilty looking individuals entered the room almost immediately and Andi was furious.

"You spiked all of his eggnog didn't you!" They both shook their heads at the stern woman in front of them who did not think they were being entirely truthful.

"We spiked his first couple but then we saw he was getting a little sloshed and cut him off with plain eggnog...the effects should have worn off by now..." All heads glanced at Sirius who was sitting on the ground having a conversation with two chess pieces which were shouting abuse at him.

"You know Sirius can't handle eggnog that's been spiked with Firewhiskey...and you both decided to give him it so it's up to you both to put him to bed and make sure he stays there...honestly Remus you of all people should know better...that debacle in your seventh year was bad enough."

She was a frightening woman and as she continued to berate them for another few minutes they were looking guiltier and guiltier. Once she was finished with her tongue lashing both of them almost ran to Sirius who at this point was sitting on Harry's bed trying to convince one of the boys to braid his hair...and failing miserably.

They placed an arm each under his own and lifted him up and trailed towards his bedroom with him petting their heads and telling them he loved them as they went.

"Ok boys time for bed..." Narcissa went to take Dracos arm before wishing Harry a good night and placed a small kiss on his forehead and left the room leaving Andi to make sure Harry got into bed alright.

"Aunt Andi...would you be able to tell me more stories about my parents sometime...I like hearing good things about them...everyone who meets me only mentions the bad." She drew the small boy in for a hug and she stroked his head gently before nodding and tucked him in and closed the door allowing Harry to drift off and dream of his parents.

A few days later Harry and the rest of the family made their way to the Burrow where the Weasleys had invited everyone for dinner and Harry would be exchanging gifts with everyone then, Draco was surprisingly looking forward to it as well...he knew he would probably not be welcomed all that warmly but Harry and himself had came on quite a bit and he was hoping he could do the same with the Weasleys.

As they all arrived at the Burrow Mrs Weasley greeted them all coming out of the fireplace, Harry as uncoordinated as he usually was coming to land face first and Hermione helped him to his feet from his position on the floor. Narcissa ended the conveyor belt of people coming through and graciously thanked her host for the extended invitation and asked if she needed any help in the kitchen...the Weasley Matriarch was very grateful for the help and before long the men women and children all split up into groups.

Sirius, Remus, Frank Longbottom and Ted walked out to the shed with Mr Weasley, Bill and Charlie whilst Narcissa, Andi, Alice Longbottom whom was recovering very well and had been released on Christmas Day with Frank and Dora went into the kitchen with Mrs Weasley. Percy let out an annoyed huff and went upstairs to his room.

As The Weasley children all looked on at Draco they were looking at him as if he wasn't welcome Harry decided to step in but he held up his hand to stop his new friend, which surprised everyone.

"I just want to apologise to everyone for anything I might have said in the past...I was an idiot but Potter and I have buried the hatchet so to speak so I'm sorry..." This seemed to please everybody as they all gathered in the living room when a young red haired girl came into the room causing Harry to stop what he was doing. Her eyes went wide at seeing him and it was as if she was stuck and couldn't move.

"Harry this is our sister Ginny...Ginny this is Harry, behave or I will kick you out." She seemed to come back down to earth and sat down on the floor her eyes never leaving his. He couldn't explain it but he gravitated towards this girl and it was almost like a magnet pulling him closer. He felt it at Kings Cross in the beginning of the year but now it felt stronger. They continued staring at each other for a few more seconds and Harry looked away blushing slightly as he did before they both looked up at the same time again and everyone was staring at them both.

Hermione deciding to help her friend out and potentially save him from angering three protective brothers broke his eye contact by announcing it was a good time for present exchange. Hermione decided to give out her presents to everyone first. She had got Ron the new book on Chudley Cannons as well as a muggle book written by Charles Dickens called Great Expectations. The twins had gotten a book on Muggle Jokes and Pranks as well as a Whoopie Cushion from a muggle joke shop which they found hilarious. Ginny she had gotten a very pretty scarf and hat and a Hogwarts a History book to prepare the young girl for next year both of which she thanked her new friend for.

Ginny had spent the majority of the time since Hermione had gotten to the Burrow asking questions about Hogwarts which Hermione was only too happy to answer...the two girls liked one another and Ginny was more mature than Hermione had given her credit for...she offered Ginny some of her school books to read which the young girl jumped at the chance of.

Harry had got a new book on Hogwarts Quidditch bests seeker moves of all times and a small handwritten book with handy charms she had wrote for him. Draco she had bought a book Series of Muggle Horror stories, I think she did it to rile him up but he graciously accepted it in thanks. Neville had got Plants of the Highlands and a handwritten book also of things he had always forgotten. Hermione had put a lot of work into her gifts and everyone was very grateful.

Ron had decided to go next, he had given Harry his very own book on Wizards Chess which he thanked him for considering both Draco and Ron were both very close in ability when it comes to chess and Harry had no hope of beating either one of them. Hermione got a very pretty hair band which she was sure Ginny had helped her brother to pick out along with a book on Centaurs and Unicorns which she loved and hugged him causing Ron to blush the brightest red. Neville got a box of Chocolate Frog cards and he noticed it was loads of the ones he was missing to complete his collection, and a book of Dragons. Draco had gotten a book on the history of Slytherin and a deck of Exploding Snap Cards. The blond Slytherin graciously thanked him.

This went on and on until everyone had given out all of their presents with Harry giving his friends his at the end and everyone had gotten everybody something and all Harry had left was Ginny. He lifted out the long rectangular box and as everyone went to walk away he lingered behind and touched her shoulder gently causing her to turn around.

"Merry Christmas Ginny...I wasn't sure what you liked Ron was no help but I thought you might like this." She unwrapped it and opened it with a gasp and looked up at him in awe. Throughout the present exchange she had came out of her shell a lot and began to realise Harry was not what everyone thought he was. He was shy, kind and very grateful to his friends and Ginny liked Harry. Not the Boy-Who-Lived but just Harry.

"Harry you didn't have to get me a present...its beautiful! Can you help me put it on?" He nodded at her and he placed and fastened the bracelet around her wrist and she reached up and kissed his cheek which shocked him a little bit it wasn't an unwelcome feeling.

Before they could realise what was going on a bright red light started to glow around them which garnered the attention of everyone as they came rushing into the room from the kitchen and the shed.

"What's happening?" All Harry and Ginny could do was shake their heads at everyone not having a clue what this was exactly. The light grew brighter and brighter until everyone had to shield their eyes and a huge blast and it whittled down to a faded red again.

"What is going on Harry?" He went to answer Hermione but before he could the red swirling light looked as if it had tethered itself to both Ginny and Harry. It pulsed throughout their bodies emanating from their chests and within a few seconds it was gone and both him and Ginny collapsed into a heap on the floor causing both Mrs Weasley and Hermione to gasp in horror.

As the latter ran over to her best friend she couldn't help but notice his hand wound in Ginny Weasleys a read glow still flowing between them albeit lighter in comparison to what they had seen just a few seconds ago.

"What in the hell of Merlin just happened?" Sirius looked all around the room and everyone was in too much shock to say anything but Hermione having the brain she did was remembering something she read in a history book of Godric Gryffindor and his wife Yelena.

It couldn't be could it? She thought it was just a fairytale but everything she had just witnessed with her own eyes caused her to sit down in a heap beside her best friend and grip his hand in her own. Sirius seemed to see her realisation as he went and sat down beside her.

"Hermione...do you know what this is?" She only nodded not trusting her voice as both Harry and Ginny were levitated onto an enlargened sofa. Both his and Ginny hand appeared glued to one another and a red glow was swirling from their hands very faintly with sparks shooting from it. No one even dared to separate them both considering they did not know what kind of magic they were dealing with.

"I think you should go and get Professor Dumbledore..." Everyone was baffled by this but regardless they must have trusted the young Gryffindor as she saw that Remus and Dora apparated away to get him. "Does anybody know an aura reader?" Everyone in the room was getting more and more confused and shook their heads before Sirius's eyes widened in recognition.

"Pandora Lovegood is an Aura Reader..." Mrs Weasley looked downcast as Sirius said this.

"Pandora died a couple of years ago Sirius, Potions accident or something. Xeno lives over there with their daughter Luna..." Charlie looked up wide eyed at his mum and snacked himself on the head.

"Mum...Luna...she's an aura reader like her mother..." She shooed Charlie and Bill away to go and get her. As Sirius sat beside Harry he was filled with so much confusion when Ron came over and sat beside Hermione.

"Hermione...what's going on?" She just shook her head as she looked as if she was having an inner battle with herself at this present moment in time. A whoosh of the Floo announced the arrival of Albus with Severus and Minerva close behind him.

"Sirius what's happening?" The dark haired man could not answer Minnie in that moment as he did not know himself. All of the adults in the room pulled up chairs and the children sat all around the floor and everyone stared at Hermione who was furiously scribbling notes on a piece of paper she had gotten out of her bag, everyone was getting worried at this stage. Albus knelt down in front of the young muggleborn witch in confusion and concern.

"Miss Granger?" He gently touched her shoulder to try and break her from her concentration but to no avail. She just kept muttering to herself causing Ron to look on worriedly at his Hermione...hold on his Hermione where the bloody hell did that come from. He shook himself out of it and glanced down at his other friend who had his hand entwined in his baby sisters, he should have felt irritated at that but surprisingly he wasn't.

"It's supposed to be a fairytale it's not supposed to be real...how can this happen...no...no...I must have missed something." Her eyes snapped up at her best friend and studied his interlocked hands with Ginny for a moment and kept scribbling on the page.

"Hello Everyone..." A young girl who looked to be the same age as Ginny stepped into the room followed by Bill and Charlie. Charlie Weasley was a handsome young man despite the few scars he had on his neck...Bill Weasley was also very good looking...his long shaggy red hair and earring on one side gave him a rebellious air about him but in actual reality he was as peaceful and gentle as a puppy dog.

Charlie went to stand beside Narcissa Black whereas Bill had taken up residence beside his mother and was currently holding her hand to try and provide some comfort to the woman. Regardless of how she thought her day was going to go this particular turn of events was not anywhere on her agenda.

The newcomer to the group had long blonde hair that hung to her hips and a bottle cap necklace around her neck. "I have never seen a soul bond before just read about them, this should be interesting..." At the deadpan of what was happening everyone stood gaping at this young girl who had figured out in ten seconds what all of the adults in the room had been scratching their heads about for the past ten minutes.

"Soul-bond?" Albus was baffled by this young girl standing in front of them who had confirmed what he was thinking and she didn't even have a wand yet. Truly her mothers daughter with her light and kindness...Albus did not have to be an Aura reader to see this girls magic was so pure just like her mother whom Albus had the pleasure of teaching.

"Yes Sir Dumbledore...because of his connection with Godric Gryffindor, Mr Harry Potter has soul bonded with Ginevra so all of Godric Gryffindors magic is currently flowing into him through the soul-bond now that it is activated. Ginevra will recieve Godrics wife Yelena his Soul Bonds magic as well." Apparently no one else in the room had a clue what she was talking about and as she looked at everyone they were all looking at her completely flabbergasted.

"Has no one heard of the story...it's wonderfully romantic and Harry and Ginny are going to be very powerful..." Hermione chose that moment to come out of her trance and help everyone understand as they were all looking confused still.

"All of the houses in Hogwarts were founded by four individuals correct?" Everyone nodded at Hermione who decided to interrupt to try and help everyone figure it out. "Legend says that each of the four founders had a soul bond to their husbands and wives, it states that when the descendants of the four heirs come back together at the same time they become soul bonded to their soulmate, Godric Gryffindor and his soul bond whose magic was also quite extraordinary will come back and flow into them." Needless to say the adults did not know whether to be horrified or impressed.

"The same thing will happen with the other houses, a soul bond in general is a very rare thing almost like a fairy tale hardly any documented cases at all...however a soul bond of this magnitude is completely different...the only other mention of it was with the four founders and even at that it was never confirmed." All of the occupants in the room seemed completely and totally discombobulated in that moment none more so than Sirius and Molly Weasley, the latter clutching her hand to her mouth and shaking her head from side to side.

"So my godson is receiving Godric Gryffindors magic and Ginny is receiving his wife's magic? Is that a correct assumption here?" Hermione nodded tentatively as Molly Weasley burst into tears.

"My daughter is only ten years of age she hasn't even got a wand yet." Luna walked over to Mrs Weasley and put her hand on the woman's arm.

"Both your daughter and Harry are going to be extremely powerful Mrs Weasley but you needn't worry until they get married or share their first true loves kiss it won't be so prominent. All of the Muggle fairy tales are taken from different parts of the soul bond legend especially the true loves kiss awakening the beautiful princess from a Sleeping Beauty spell. They are going to be such a powerful couple, there are more soul bonds in this room. They all work differently but Harry and Ginnys auras are glowing red, the house colours of Gryffindor, it has always been there but now all of us can see it because it's active. When they have their first kiss on the lips it will seal the bond...nothing will be able to break it."

This young girl was definitely Pandoras daughter, just as brilliant as her mother if not a bit dottier she didn't miss a beat.

"The other house descendants haven't bonded yet but they will and you should have a medi-witch on standby when they do." Albus Dumbledore looked at the young girl in front of him and was in awe. That doesn't happen to often to him. In all of his years he had never seen anything like it and will never see anything like it again. He was ecstatic that he was able to witness such an incredible thing between the two youngsters but he was a curious man.

"Miss Lovegood, do you know who the other soul bonds are?" She promptly nodded her head and smiled at the kind elderly mans face.

"Oh yes sir well most of their souls bonds too..." She glanced at Hermione who had deep frown on her head from concentrating and as she glanced up at the blonde girl she was slightly worried about the large grin currently plastered on her face.

"Your Aura is bright yellow but since you are Muggleborn the sorting hat would not have noticed you were a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff, but it was smart enough to recognise something that's why it put you in Hufflepuff. In actual fact you are probably from a long line of Squibs, rather than being a first generation born witch..." The first year muggleborn was flabbergasted, how could she be a descendant, she could feel a slight headache coming on and did not understand what was happening...I guess there was a first for everything.

"I'm a descendant?" The blonde girl nodded her head at her before glancing out of the corner of her eye at Ron and beckoned for him to go to Hermione, both of their eyes went wide when it dawned on them what she was insinuating.

"Go and stand next to her..." Once Ron didn't move clearly differing from shock she tutted and walked over to him before practically dragging him to Hermione and instructing him to hold her hand.

"What? Why?" She only glared at him which made Neville and Draco giggle at his fear of the young blonde. He took Hermiones hand and everyone in the room saw their hands glow an almighty yellow from each other, the colour was bright and filled both of them with the warmest, safest feeling they had ever felt in their whole lives.

The young blonde walked straight up to Neville and took his hand causing his and hers to glow the brightest blue and Neville to stand in shock they looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before she smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Hello Neville Longbottom..." He promptly fainted and Luna knelt beside him and stroked his hair. "I am Rowena Ravenclaws descendant and Neville is my soul bond." She turned to look at Draco with a rather curious expression and he immediately stiffened at her gaze...even before she said it Draco knew what was going to happen.

"You are a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, I do not know who your soul bond is but I will probably know next year when I come to Hogwarts. It took you longer to become friends with everyone else didn't it?" He could only nod as his mother came up and held onto his shoulders and Sirius decided to make light of the situation.

"Yeah Hermione...some fairytale..." She could only smile and look down at her still entwined hands with Ron in wonder. When she first found out about her magic she tried to research things as much as possible, she made a good dent in her parents credit card buying books in Flourish and Blotts before she came to Hogwarts and this story wasn't even supposed to be real...at least she didn't think so.

It's not very often she was proven wrong, regardless though now her connection to Ron makes sense...even at the beginning of the year when he was being an ass she still felt a connection to the red headed boy.

Unbeknownst to her Ron was also feeling confused but glad...when he first met Hermione he felt a connection to her but it frightened him and he tried to squash it down and ignore it. The feeling of Hermiones hand in his own called to him and made him feel worthy of her. He would never let anything hurt her ever again. Now that their soul bond had been acknowledged the children would become closer than ever and nothing would break them apart.


	24. Chapter 23

**_A/N_**

 ** _Hey guys!! I am a little bit late with my update but as soon as I got back from my holiday I was straight back to work!!_**

 ** _So without further ado I have the newest chapter in the Story!! Please Review and let me know what you think also this story is fully completed and edited!! I will try and keep the updates coming every few days!_**

 ** _Please Review_**

 ** _Please Review_**

 ** _Again Please Review!!_**

 ** _If anybody has any questions or any criticism both good and bad please let me know!!_**

 ** _As it is my first story I will probably have some grammar and punctuation errors but hopefully that will not detract from the story!!_**

 ** _So please enjoy and REVIEW!!! Xox_**

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Three_**

It took three hours before Harry and Ginny started to rouse from whatever caused them to collapse, the twins, Bill and Charlie made themselves scarce and went upstairs when Remus, Dora, Andi and Ted went back to Grimmauld Place leaving Harry and Ginny still comfortable but unconscious on the couch. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Draco were in the living room talking about everything that had happened.

The revelation of their Soul Bond was confusing for the youngsters but they were more concerned for their friend in that moment. Neville held onto Lunas hand and were talking to Draco trying to get to know him a little bit better and let him get to know them a little bit better too.

Past interaction between Draco and Neville was sketchy at best, he had been an absolute prick to nearly everyone in the room except for Ginny and Luna obviously but seeing how worried he was about Harry was enough to convince Neville and the others he was sincere.

If anyone had told Draco he would actually care about Potters wellbeing over the Christmas holidays he would have told them they were nuts. When he first heard that Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts he was so excited at the prospect of being his friend. Now he was Harry's friend he didn't really know where to go from here.

Hermione and Ron were sitting discussing what had happened also and surprisingly Ron was taking it very maturely. He was glad that it was Harry who had bonded with Ginny and not Draco. Even though the blonde boy was firmly ensconced in their group now at this point he trusted Harry fully with his baby sister.

After they came together to discuss it as a group they felt like there was a disconnect and they all knew it was because Draco did not have his soul bond here and it felt strange. They had a lot to talk about when Harry and Ginny woke up and to be perfectly honest they did not know where to begin.

The adults had parted ways from the kids as soon as it became clear that the two unconscious children were not waking up anytime soon. Narcissa, Sirius, Albus, Minerva, Severus, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Frank and Alice were sitting in the kitchen not really sure what to say to one another.

The silence was deafening and everyone kept glancing around at one another waiting on someone saying something. Surprisingly Sirius opened his mouth before anyone else.

"How long will it take for them to wake up? I mean is there a time frame on this? How on earth are we supposed to reassure them when to be perfectly honest I am freaking out inside." Narcissa held onto her cousins hand in solidarity and some of them were thinking exactly the same thing.

No matter what is going to happen to them they are just children and this would be too much for the bravest of Wizards to take on. The whole situation is a journey into unknown territory and whether or not it is going to be a positive journey or whether they were going to crash was something totally and completely different.

"This is a phenomenon I have never came across before and if I am correct this will be a learn as we go type of situation. All we can do now is wait until they wake up and go from there." Albus had done nothing to ease everyone's fears and considering he was the voice of the Order of the Phoenix and usually was able to rally or comfort everyone with just a few short sentiments made them all believe he two was overwhelmed at the situation presented to him.

Albus Dumbledore had always prided himself as being a 'Leader of the Light' always striving to rid the prejudice and evil from the magical world but his decisions had came under fire from not only others but by his own conscience. When James and Lily Potter died he believed that Harry growing up with his relatives was the right decision.

This so called 'Leader of the Light' had never been more wrong, upon finding out exactly what had happened to Harry Potter it had been a major blow to the elderly wizard. The boy needlessly suffered at the hands of his so called family because of his choice to house the boy with his sisters only living relative.

Petunia Dursley did not love her nephew because he symbolised everything she could not have, yes Albus Dumbledore did not make the right decision when it came to Harry Potter but he vowed to spend the rest of his old life making it up to the boy...he only hoped he was not too late.

The three hours ticked on very slowly with everyone occasionally offering more tea or food but the moment they were waiting on arrived as their conversation was interrupted by a young voice which chilled them all to the bone as they did not know what to expect or how to approach everything that had transpired.

"Mum...everyone come here they're waking up!" Draco voice called from the living room with an edge of panic causing all of the adults to run in also in a state of panic. Sure enough just as the last person which happened to be Charlie Weasley ran in Harry's eyes cracked open for a fraction of a second before Ginnys and as they both tried to gather themselves and take note of their surroundings their eyes met and they both smiled at one another.

"Harry...what happened?" He shrugged his shoulders at the female Weasley sibling and tried to sit up, once he had managed to get himself steady Harry helped Ginny sit up on the couch and when they both glanced around the room the two children noticed everyone in a crowd around them looking at them both as if everything had six heads.

Harry was sure that his teachers were not here before and so seeing them all standing beside one another looking at them with concern was worryingly to him a little bit. Minnie currently had her hand wrapped around Severus arm and Albus Dumbledore was approaching them almost like he was afraid that both him and Ginny would pounce if provoked.

It reminded him of an old documentary he had seen once on the lion and the antelope. It was almost predatory in the way the gentle wizard was approaching them and Harry's nervousness hit him ten-fold on the Richter scale.

"What's going on everybody? What happened?" He felt stronger and lighter it was a very odd but welcome feeling, Ginny however felt warm and comfort throughout her whole body. The look on Albus Dumbledores face was worrying to Harry and he shared one last look at Ginny before turning his attention to the headmaster whom was approaching them very cautiously.

"How do you feel Harry, Ginny?" Professor Dumbledore knelt down in front of them both. They both were still holding hands and let go of one another once they realised he was looking at their joint hands, a flash a red was spotted swirling between the two of them and it came flooding back to them both what had happened.

Both of them felt a loss of something inside them when their hands separated but they were unsure what it was that made them feel like that. Everything about the situation was strange...they didn't feel the same as when Harry gave Ginny her bracelet, they needed answers.

Harry glanced at the Weasleys and all he could think was he was holding Ginnys hand in front of her family...although no one was sending him death glares so that was a good sign. However his mind, body and magic felt her loss and craved it immediately.

"Ok...I think...I had the strangest dream...It was extraordinary..." Ginnys eyes snapped up at him and both of their eyes widened at each other at the implication.

"Did you have the same dream?" She nodded at him and they both looked really scared. They were sharing dreams and holding hands and craving each other's hands...both children know they should be scared by what was happening to them but everything felt so natural. Like they had been doing it all their lives.

"Professor what's going on?" Both children were scared you could see it in their faces, all of the adults and Harrys friends looked scared too. Ron and Hermione were sitting side by side with their shoulders pressing against each other and there was no awkwardness in it...it appeared to be so natural. What on earth happened? They had never seemed so comfortable before as they did in that moment.

Draco was sitting next to his mother and smiling gently at his new friend, it was then Harry noticed a small blonde girl sitting next to Neville...he felt like he already knew the girl, those blonde locks and bright blue eyes he would recognise her at any age.

"Luna?! You were in my dream? Your name is Luna?" Everyone was staring at the children slightly nervous at this new territory they had all found themselves in. "We were older in the dream and Ginny and I were wearing these battle robes or something or other and they were in Gryffindor colours. Hermione and Ron were in Hufflepuff colours and Neville you and Luna were in Ravenclaw colours and Draco you and Daphne Greengrass were in Slytherin colours and we were all fighting something I don't know what." The fear in everyone's eyes had increased in that moment and Draco was in shock and awe at finding out who his soul bond was, when Ginny continued on.

"Our Magic was flowing all around us in the four house colours, I have never seen anything like it. We were connected in the deepest most profound way..." Harry shook his head and looked at the small red haired girl in front of him and it all came flooding back it was almost like a flash forward of what their life was going to be.

They saw some of their Hogwarts years and them growing older, the saw their own weddings and their friends weddings even though it was just flashes it was extraordinary. Some of it didn't make sense at all like Harry and Ron in a dark cave...Harry flying on the back of a horse-type eagle thing.

Ginny had seen Remus teaching her a defence class and the worst one was when Harry saw Dumbledore fall out of a the Astronomy tower. Both of them saw similar thing but also completely different things as well. Their dream was just that...a dream and it was so disjointed in a blur of images that in that moment it was hard to decipher.

So much of what appeared to be their future...full of joy and love but also danger ,adventure and loss. Their futures if that was even what it was looked dangerous but for Harry the relationships with the other six people in his dream was extraordinarily special and would all be worth it.

Sirius stepped forward in a similar manner to Albus and took his place on the enlarged couch beside the two children, to see Sirius with such a serious (no pun intended) expression on his face was unnerving for Harry who was so used to seeing the childlike Peter Pan side to Sirius.

"You and Ginny...well what happened was...you...there was...somebody help me out here? How do you explain this to an eleven and ten year old?" Sirius was at a loss for words and Albus then stepped in thankfully and at this point the two children were very worried.

"Your soul and Ginevra soul bonded with one another...this is a wonderful thing children...essentially when two soul mates are born their soul splits and when Ginevra and yourself acknowledged the bond your souls recognised each other's soul...however you will not share your soul again until you either marry or share your first kiss...however that can not happen for a little while because your combined Magic is still balancing and growing." To say they were confused was a complete understatement but the whole thing reminded Harry of a story Hermione had told him.

"Now once your souls acknowledged the bond you received Godric Gryffindors Magic and Ginevra you received his souls mate Yelenas Magic...because it is such an unknown phenomenon we are unsure exactly what way it works...but you and Ginevra will need to stay in close proximity to one another for your soul and magic to become accumulated with one another." Harry's eyes snapped up at Hermione in confusion. Their second night was when he remembered Hermione showing him the story of Godric and Yelena Gryffindor and to say he was shocked was an understatement.

"I thought that was a fairytale..." She shrugged at her best friend and leaned into Ron a little in defeat. She had always been able to trust what she had read and she sort of found herself having a crisis of confidence...what else is real? Then again she is a muggleborn witch who is a descendant of one of the most powerful witches who ever lived so I guess you can't judge a book by its cover.

"It's true Harry all of it..." Ginny looked at Harry with sadness at Harry's reaction before he put her hand in his and they glowed in a red and yellow as the lights flickered and a gentle wind kicked up, she knew he was not angry at her just at this whole situation and not fully understanding it.

"So what exactly does this mean?" Luna took this as her cue to intricate herself into the conversation. None of the people in the room knew what to make to this small blonde newcomer apart from Ginny whom had spent a lot of time with her growing up but they all trusted her.

Harry and Ginny especially after the dream they experienced knew that she was a loyal friend with a kind heart and pure soul. They knew she would stand beside them through think and thin.

"It means that the seven of us plus Daphne will be best of friends for the rest of our lives! Our Magic might be a little bit unpredictable for a while...but now that you and Ginny have activated your soul bond all of the other soul bonds will follow suit soon..." Everyone didn't know whether to laugh or cry at situation.

Learning that their magic was going to be unpredictable was not exactly something that they all wanted to hear...what exactly was going to happen they did not know but the feeling of Ginnys hand in Harry's felt more natural than anything he had ever felt before.

As they were all pondering what exactly it meant for them now that they were bonded or going to be bonded the adults decided to let the children talk between themselves for a while and headed to the kitchen to make a cup of tea or in Sirius, Mrs Weasley and Narcissas case some firewhiskey.

"So what exactly happened? The last thing I remember was giving Ginny her Christmas present and then she kissed me on the cheek...all I remember is red swirling lights and then I woke up..." Harry asked his friends when the adults left. He remembered his cheek feeling warm and a comforting feeling spread all over his body and then the next thing he knew he was waking up next the the cute redhead, Hermione took it upon herself to tell them exactly what happened.

"You were both kind of glowing...it was rather strange...turns out you and Ginny now have the powers of Godric Gryffindor and his soul bond Yelena..." Both parties of the newly bonded couple looked at each other rather tensely, even though Sirius had said that earlier on they did not know what way that would affect them.

Harry didn't know what to think, the connection he felt with Ginny made sense now he was at ease around her and he knew she was the most important person or at least she was going to be. Harry noticed that Draco had been very quiet ever since he had awakened and a quiet Draco was a little bit worrying for Harry.

"Draco are you ok?" The boy in question nodded at them all and he started shaking his head in the middle of nodding which they found amusing to say the least.

"Seriously I am bonded with Daphne Greengrass? How on earth did that happen? We have barely spoke two words to one another all year and somehow we are soulmates? Don't get me wrong she is beautiful, smart and friendly and I have definitely noticed her but how exactly am I supposed to tell her about this? Hey Daphne how was your Christmas? Mine was great! By the way I found out that I am descended from Salazar Slytherin and you are my soul mate? She will think I am nuts? Not to mention her father would probably kill me." Harry laughed at his new friend causing them all to look at him and wonder if he had lost the plot. Harry then tried reasoning with them all to explain his strange reaction.

"Draco prior to today I had never spoken to Ginny and Neville had never even met Luna. The only ones who have are Hermione and Ron..." Hermione looked at Draco and smiled to the boy that had surprisingly became her friend, which would have been preposterous to her after meeting him at the start of the year.

"Trust me Draco she has noticed you just the same way as you have noticed her..." Luna looked at the group of people and continued to be amazed at how well they were all taking their bond. She could see how tight knit Harry, Ron, Hermione and her Neville were as soon as she saw them but seeing Draco, Ginny and herself with them they slotted in quite well and she took it upon herself to try and help Hermione to explain it without the adults butting their noses in.

"You haven't actually bonded yet, none of us have, even Harry and Ginny they have just activated it to allow their magic to bond as well as their soul. Of course when you do eventually kiss and I mean kiss on the lips if it is done too early it could cause a ripple of Magic to burst out of you both and it could cause some significant damage so try and do it somewhere less populated and leave it for a few years." They were a little bit worried at that because how would they know if their magic had been given enough time.

"For instance because the bond was activated when Harry is eleven and Ginevra is ten they are much too young and haven't developed their magical core enough to allow their bodies to cope with what would happen if the Magic and Soul bonded. If Ginny had kissed Harry on the lips earlier the ripple effect would have wiped out the Burrow and probably the whole of Ottery St Catchpole..."

Everyone sat in silence after their new blonde friend had tried to explain it not really knowing what to say to one another. This whole day had given them a lot to think about and they knew now they were in it together.

"Luna how exactly do you know all of this?" She smiled at Harry and held on tighter to Nevilles hand allowing them all witness the faded blue swirling light.

"My mother told me the story of the founders as a bedtime story...she was an incurable romantic and that was her favourite one...she passed away unfortunately last year, she was an amazing witch." All of them offered their condolences to her. Harry and Neville in particular, this funny vibrant girl had a thirst for life and she never let the death of her mother make her jaded.

Before long some food was brought in by Mrs Weasley and Narcissa, both adults wanted to respect the children's privacy and did not stay long the children were left alone again. Not knowing in the other room the adults were having a similarly strange conversation.

Molly and Arthur Weasley sat in their kitchen with the strangest accumulation of people. Sirius and Narcissa Black were standing in the corner of the room talking over everything that had happened and wondering what was going to happen to their two charges now and in the future.

The majority of what was to happen was up in the air but Narcissa finding out her son was soul bonded to Abraxus Greengrasses daughter was giving her pause. Of course it could have been worse...it could have been Pansy Parkinson he was bonded to and that would have been a travesty. They would have had to kidnap the young girl because there was no way her parents would let it happen.

Sirius had known the Weasleys for a long time and the youngest Weasley was a wonderful young girl and all he could have hoped for in a match for Harry. Of course he did not think he would need to worry about girls till his third or fourth year.

Harry was just like his father, it seemed he inherited his affliction for red-heads or one red-head in particular. As soon as James saw Lily in his first year he turned to him and told Sirius that was the girl he was going to marry. Of course it had taken him six and a half years to get her to agree to a date but still...he was right.

Albus, Minerva and Severus were at a loss for words and were just sitting silently trying to take in everyone's reactions. It seemed Severus was the only one keeping a level head in all of this, Minerva was beside herself with worry and Albus was like a doting Grandfather checking to make sure everyone was ok.

That was not to say that Severus was not struggling a little, seeing Harry Potter who was a carbon copy of James Potter and Ginny Weasley who was almost a carbon copy of Lily except for her light brown eyes...it was slightly unnerving for the Potions Master.

Frank and Alice Longbottom felt like they had been on a rollercoaster ever since they had came back into their sons life and at this point they were both excited and dreading telling Augusta about the recent development.

Neville was the apple of Augusta Longbottoms eye, she had spent the past ten years raising him to be the best young man he could be. As soon as she finds out what's happened she will have quite a lot to say about it, and Frank loved his mother but she could be very frightening.

When it came down to it no one really knew what to do with the information that had came to light in recent hours. Each parent or guardians reaction was worse than the rest, Molly Weasley being the most hysterical out of everyone but who could blame her, it took her having and raising seven boys before she had her precious daughter.

"They are only children! How on earth did this happen? Albus what does this mean?" Minerva was rarely stuck for words but this day she couldn't seem to find the words for what she was thinking. She didn't know the answers and she didn't like it.

"The seven children in that room are going to be quite extraordinary, according to legend now that one couple has acknowledged the bond and began the process the other three will follow suit...it will be next to impossible for them to be apart.

In the case of Ginevra and Luna I think we are going to have to try and come up with some sort of solution. People cannot find out about this they will be in constant danger...but I have to mention if they are kept apart it could lead to a horrible ending for the children..." Molly Weasleys head cracked up at that statement, understanding fully what exactly he was suggesting.

"Albus we can't send our daughter away to Hogwarts early...I had another year to show her things and be with her." He went over to his distraught friend to try and calm her down somewhat...everything was going to be different now and Albus had known Molly Weasley for quite some time and he knew when it came to her children she would go to the ends of the earth for them.

"Molly if a soul bonded couple are kept apart it could kill them or worse. Granted they won't be fully bonded until they are married or they share their first kiss the history is sketchy at best but they will be safe at Hogwarts I will make sure of it." Sirius head was too full to be having this conversation he was still stuck on the possible repercussions that could happen.

"What's the or worse part Albus?" He smiled his usual smile but it held no twinkle at all...he glanced around the room at everyone and knew that although this had happened to the children, everyone would be affected by it.

"Their combined magic could become volatile without contact and cause them to explode from inside out causing a massive ripple effect with their magic similar to that of Chernobyl. Think of a nuclear explosion times ten." All of the adults quickly came to the same conclusion and shook their heads in confusion, fear and shock.

"So that's a big no then!" Frank Longbottom was just as shocked as everyone else. He had just been awakened after a decade to find his eleven year old son was bonded to his soulmate. What the fuck? Didn't even begin to describe it.

"So how do you propose we do this? The two girls are not prepared to go with their fellow first years and Xenophilous and Hermiones Parents should be here for this conversation." Sirius offered to go with Albus to Xenos house and help explain the situation to the man how they were going to do it is a whole different story.

Minerva and Narcissa had offered to go and pick up the Grangers and explain the situation to them both. Having already had contact with Minerva when she first visited and told them of Hermiones Magic they all thought that she was the best candidate.

Not to mention Narcissa was now going through what they both were she was the only one with a half sensible head as Molly Weasley currently had her head buried in her hands muttering to herself over and over again.

Severus decided in that moment to put his two cents in and as he has a direct interest as both Lily Potters son and his own godson Draco whom were going to be affected by this he wanted to help as much as possible.

"If I might interrupt this overly sensitive discussion, considering their new magical abilities which will no doubt manifest overtime they will all need their own quarters. To hone and practice the limits of their magics. I suggest a trip to Gringotts as well." Everyone looked confused at Severus for a moment. "When Harry went to Gringotts he discovered that he was a descendant of Godric Gryffindor and had found old journals belonging to him so all of the children should speak to a goblin about it." Molly Weasley vehemently shook her head.

"This cannot be happening?" All of the adults in the room were of the same opinion, but neither one seemed to like or even begin to understand it. Charlie and Bill came back into the room and poured themselves a glass of firewhiskey.

"I have never heard of this before? What does this mean for Ginny and Ron?" Frank being the joker that he was put his two cents in as Bill said this.

"It means you get to meet your little sisters future husband now instead of worrying about other boys and dating etcetera. I for one find Luna to be a delightful little girl..." Again Molly was nearly in hysterics by this stage.

"Exactly...little girl...they are much too young to be worrying about all of this." At this Xeno came through the door of the kitchen and all of the adults saw his expression and were thoroughly confused. He walked right up to Alice and Frank and hugged them with a huge smile on his face.

"Ah we are family!" All of the adults burst out laughing at this which broke the tension somewhat. A few minutes later Daniel and Emma Granger appeared on the heels of Minerva and Narcissa.

Introductions to everyone were fired around the room and pretty soon the headmaster decided to try and explain his game plan with the children and so they all traipsed into the living room when Hermione and Luna noticed their family there.

"Mum...dad..." She ran over and hugged them both before introducing everyone to them and vice-versa. Luna had a similar reaction to Hermione and ran to hug her father.

"Daddy...its true...the stories that mummy used to tell me..." He smiled and hugged his little moon girl who had inherited all of her mothers wonderful traits and it was good to see she would have good friends.

"So I have came up with a solution. Ginny and Luna will enrol at Hogwarts we will take them to Diagon Alley for whatever they need tomorrow. Once they arrive they will be sorted into their houses although I think you all know what those houses will be. All of the Professors will give them private tutoring, I know Severus already has a few of them in an extra class for Potions and once the other Professors pitch in they will be ready for exams at the end of the school year. Is everyone ok with this?" They all nodded even Molly, knowing better than to argue with Albus once he sets his mind to something. They had all split up again somewhat relieved they had a game plan.

Mr Weasley was talking to Dan and Emma Granger and slightly interrogating them all about muggles and technology etcetera. Sirius, Frank and Severus were talking about the past and things the Longbottom Patriarch had missed.

Minerva was sat with Narcissa, Molly and Charlie Weasley chatting up a storm about the kids and the school. The eldest Weasley seemed to be paying extra attention to the newly single Narcissa which Molly and Minerva found quite amusing.

Whereas Albus and Bill Weasley were sitting talking about the wards of Hogwarts and his work with Gringotts bank when they were interrupted by the children storming in with Harry looking quite determined.

The children were getting to know each other better and they all were surprisingly happy that Draco was there too although slightly irritated that Daphne wasn't with them. Harry knew it was slightly worrying Draco too when Harry came up with a plan and waltzed into the kitchen dragging Draco by the arm with all five children following behind.

"Does anyone know the Greengrass family? Actually to talk to?" Surprisingly Sirius put his hand up along with Albus and Narcissa so Harry told them the plan and Draco looked at him as if he had six heads.

"Harry you can't just go walking into the Greengrass house hold and drop a bomb like your daughter is my soulmate and expect her parents not to freak out, not to mention...Daphne would laugh in my face...and again her father would kill me..." He shook his head at his blonde haired friend and him and Ginny shared a look between them.

"Draco from the second I saw Ginny at Kings Cross I felt this automatic pull towards her and it will be the same way with you and Daphne. If you had paid attention to someone other than yourself you would know this, the haughty arrogance that you have put on in school so far this year which by the way she wouldn't have appreciated doesn't mean she would laugh in your face. I can almost guarantee she already has noticed you and if you're being honest with yourself you have noticed her too." He puffed out his chest a little at that almost happy that he wasn't going to get laughed at.

"She really notices me?" His new friends scoffed at him and Neville even nudged him on the shoulder. "But still if I show up there and start spouting all of this stuff they will think I have gone mad." Harry and Ginny shook their heads at him.

"Not if you have proof..." He took Ginnys hand in his own and they started to glow in bright Gryffindor colours. They could feel it between them now and both tried to push as much Magical energy into the colours which caused them to grow bright. He knew it would not do him any good to argue with Harry at that moment so he just shrugged his shoulders. It did bother him seeing Harry with Ginny, Ron with Hermione and Neville with Luna. They all got to experience it together and Draco was a part of that group but Daphne wasn't when she should be.

"Ok alright Potter you win let's do this...Mum can you come with me?" She nodded her head at her son and soon Harry, Ginny, Draco, Narcissa, Sirius and Albus made their way through the Floo network to Greengrass Manor.

As they came out the other side they arrived in a large living room to find Daphne sitting reading a book with her long ice blonde hair sitting straight down her back and her bright blue eyes staring up in complete confusion. The last thing she ever expected was to see Draco Malfoy with Harry Potter standing in her home with their Headmaster. What was more surprising was the fact that the two boys were not trying to kill each other in her living room.

"Professor Dumbledore is everything ok?" He nodded his head at her and smiled that infamous twinkling smile. Even though she was sorted into Slytherin she had the utmost respect for the powerful wizard in front of her and he also knew that the young Slytherin in front of him was one of the smartest in her Year almost on par with Harry and Hermione.

"Yes Daphne...is your parents currently at home?" She nodded her head and looked immediately worried, she only hoped she wasn't in trouble. The headmaster making a house call at Christmas didn't seem to be a good sign to her. She stood up and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Dad can you come here please?" Soon a tall regal looking man with long blonde hair and glasses came down the stairs and into the room, surprised by its inhabitants. He shook the headmasters hand along with Sirius, he was confused as to why the strangest group had accumulated in his sitting room.

"Albus...what can I do for you? Sirius good to see you? How is freedom treating you? Ms Black it's a pleasure..." Now that the niceties had been observed they decided to cut to the chase and try and ease the man into what they were going to tell him. However Albus knew no matter what way he explained it this would not be an easy conversation to have.

"Abraxus I do apologise for interrupt your Christmas holiday but I have came across some information and I believe it would be easier to show you rather than tell you...Harry, Ginevra if you will..." As they took each other's hand in their own everyone looked at them in awe and Abraxus Greengrass was not a fool he knew exactly what was going on?

"A soul-bond? A Gryffindor Soul-Bond. Wow...that is marvellous dear boy...if it was to happen to anyone of course Mr Potter it would happen to you...young lady if I am not mistaken you are Arthur Weasleys youngest...this is the most magnificent gift..." He was still confused as to why they were all in his home though.

"I am afraid I still do not understand what this has to do with the fact your standing in my sitting room." Albus gestured to the chairs in front of him and they all took a seat.

"Perhaps you should call your wife in?" He did as he was asked by his former teacher and Dittania Greengrass made her way into the room more than shocked at the occupants collected throughout it.

"Professor Dumbledore how are you? To what do we owe the pleasure." She greeted Narcissa with a kiss on her cheek and in that moment Albus braced himself for what was about to happen before he nodded at Harry and Ginny who held onto each other's hands and saw the woman's face turn from confusion to happiness.

"A soul-bond...Mr Potter this is a wondrous gift you have been given and you young lady are beautiful...we do know a little bit about it but as it is very rare not a lot...I have to assume you are here for more than information..." She shook her head as her husband took her hand in his and the realisation dawned on him. The Greengrass Patriarch glanced between Draco and Daphne and he looked somewhat horrified at the deep longing look they were sharing with each other, almost completely unaware by the rest of the occupants in the room.

"No...but...Albus it is but a myth..." Albus shook his head at Abraxus and he fell back into the chair once again glancing between his eldest daughter and the Malfoy Heir with a slight disgust at the young boy. The Greengrass family had always remained neutral and the Malfoys were are dark as you could get.

"Founders descendants...a Malfoy? Seriously my daughter is soul bonded to a Malfoy?" Draco stood up in Defence in that moment with his mother and Harry right behind him and squared right up to the man who would hopefully be his father in law one day.

"Excuse me Sir but anything my father did are his crimes not mine. If it would make you feel any better I am a Black now not a Malfoy and I didn't want Daphne finding out about this by you screaming if at the top of your lungs." The boy turned in question to Daphne and took her hand in his which flowed the brightest Green they had ever seen.

The young girl was in awe, she had had very little interaction with the young boy in her year but she had found herself watching him ever since she first saw him in the Express platform. He was arrogant, ignorant and a general pain in the ass but she still watched him and occasionally she had found him watch her too.

Seeing the vibrant green of the Slytherin house entwined in their hands and looking at Draco now he appeared to be a very different person from that haughty idiot she had first seen. The only friend that Daphne had was Tracey Davis in their house and even at that they just studied together she did not share the ideals of the majority of the rabble in Slytherin.

If Harry Potter was willing to stand up to Abraxus Greengrass in defence of Draco Malfoy or Draco Black as he now was known then she knew that they were telling the truth. The young blonde placed his hand on her chin to get her to look at him and his eyes were full of sincerity and compassion in that moment she had never felt as connected to anyone as she did in that moment.

"I am sorry for dumping all of this on you in this way but after I found out I just had to see you...you had to know..." She nodded her head at him in understanding and went to kiss his cheek before everyone screamed NO! It was so loud both Draco and Daphne nearly jumped out of their skin.

"What?" She was confused and all of the adults let out a breath of relief at this and she knew she was missing something. Draco looked like he wanted to kick himself and Harry and Ginny had their spare hands on their chests in relief.

"Ginny and I made that mistake and passed out for three hours to allow Godric Gryffindors magic to flow into us...trust me you want to control it...collapsing onto this floor would not be a good idea. You need padding." They all laughed at him as both he and Ginny rubbed their shoulders like mirrors before Albus invited them back to the burrow for a conversation and Harry turned to Daphne with a smile.

"We haven't officially met...I'm Harry, this is Ginny..." She shook both of their hands before the young Weasley turned to the girl and grinned.

"Ready to meet the gang?" She was confused for a second before they all whisked through the FLOO back to the Burrow where everyone was waiting.

After everyone was settled in and introductions made all of the adults had conjured chairs and were all spread out in the comfortable living room and the Children were all sitting in around the floor.

As they were away explaining everything to the Greengrasses Hermione sat with Ron, Minerva and Narcissa and they had their work cut out trying to help explain to Mr and Mrs Granger as well as they could. To say they were shocked was an understatement but after seeing the other six soul bonded children and her Ron protecting her they knew that their desire for their daughter to have allies and friends far outweighed anything else that they may feel uncomfortable about.

The magical world was so new and exciting for them they were proud of Hermione and knew that no matter what she would be safe with her new friends by her side and young Ronald was a delightful young man if not a bit scared of Hermiones father.

All of the Weasley family were in attendance in the sitting room as it concerned all of them too. No one really knew where to start at this moment but being the calm, cool and collected kind of man he was, Albus Dumbledore decided to take the lead.

"Now I have contacted a friend of mine who has spent his entire life trying to research soul-bonds and he is going to send me some literature that I feel all of you children should read. We will be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood their wands and supplies for school, we will also go into Gringotts and meet with the Goblins."

Everyone seemed to agree on this and considering the sheer size of the group currently amassed in the Weasley kitchen it was decided that not everyone would go. Harry and Ginny would be escorted by Sirius and Bill Weasley. Draco and Daphne will be escorted by Narcissa and Charlie Weasley, Neville and Luna will be escorted by Frank and Alice as Mr Lovegood had to work and Hermione and Ron would be escorted by Minerva and Albus.

"Now it has been a very long day so if the children would like to decide where they will be staying for tonight and we can get some sleep before our big day tomorrow." None of the children wanted to be separated from one another so Sirius offered his home to them all as they have so many spare rooms going to waste at Grimmauld Place. After some farewells from their families they all grabbed their things and proceeded with Harry and Sirius to their home.

After a brief tour of the house all of the girls decided to bunk together with an adjoining room where all of the boys roomed together, all of them were asleep before their heads even hit the pillow.

Sirius was making his was through a bottle of firewhiskey with Narcissa, Charlie and Bill Weasley when of all people Severus Snape came in and sat down beside them all looking thoroughly wrecked from the day they all had.

"Ah Snivillus...care for a glass?" He glared at the moustached man and held up his fingers in a 'make it a double' motion and they all sat down in a rather somber mood. No one knew what to say so they just sat there glaring at their glasses and drinking for awhile before Severus announced they he going to take his leave back to castle.

"Why did you come here Severus?" Sirius asked the Professor and truth be told it was not the answer he was expecting.

"You may be an idiot sometimes actually the majority of the time but from what I can remember of the stories in Hogwarts the Marauders they always had the best Firewhiskey." He laughed at the teacher as he stepped through the Floo back to Hogwarts, soon after Sirius and Bill took their leave to their rooms for the night and left.

Sirius was well on his way to being schnockered and he only had three glasses so he decided sleep was a better option. That left Charlie and Narcissa in the kitchen, both trying to calm down after the events of the day. Everything was quiet for a few minutes before Narcissa noticed the younger man was very quiet.

"Are you alright Charlie?" He looked at the woman sitting across from him, she was beautiful, witty and surprisingly compassionate. Something he had not expected from the ex-wife of Lucius Malfoy.

"My little sister has found her soul-mate at ten? Not too mention she will be going to Hogwarts a year early and has Ancient and Powerful Magic flowing through her veins as well it's all just a little bit overwhelming." She placed her hand on his arm and nodded her head at the younger man.

"I understand...it's rather daunting this whole thing. I don't know whether to laugh or cry at the absurdity of it all. Draco has been through so much with the divorce and truth be told I wanted him to have the world and it seems I got my wish just not in the way I was expecting." He reciprocated her nod of understanding and it was there and then he noticed that he had more in common with the woman than he would have ever thought possible.

They had talked to each other throughout the day and he found her company to be rather pleasurable and effortless, he had noticed how stunningly beautiful she was as well and to say he was smitten would be an understatement.

It had been a while she he had a girlfriend or even a date but he was still a man and appreciated a beautiful woman when he saw one. He was unsure if it was the Firewhiskey but he was looking at her face and followed it down to her long elegant neck and had to give himself a shake, she had noticed his staring and probably thought he was a complete creep.

In that second he decided to go to bed before he regretted his actions, he did not think he would if he did make his feelings known but Narcissa was the kind of woman who could have anyone and a scarred Dragon tamer was not exactly in her league.

"I think I am going to turn in...big day tomorrow..." She nodded to him and gulped the last mouthful of Firewhiskey with not even a wince impressing him even more.

"I suppose that is smart...I suspect it's going to be a very long day tomorrow..." He nodded at her and helped her stand up but did not realise that doing so they would be standing about a foot from one another. Without warning she decided to be daring and leant up and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek sparks erupted throughout his body and his knees weakened slightly.

"Goodnight Charlie...I enjoyed talking with you today..." He reached up and touched his cheek as she turned and walked away, it felt like sparks shooting up and down his arms and without warning she had only got to the door before he pulled her arm with one hand and pressed his lips to hers before allowing his other hand to hold onto the back of her neck.

After about two seconds she pulled back and looked into his eyes with shock and awe. All day she had been watching the younger man she felt like a creep considering the age difference she will admit, but there was something about him, something she couldn't put her finger on but alas he kissed her not the other way around.

The young man must find something about her attractive, she did not know how she was much older than him and had so much baggage she could fill the Hogwarts express...but he kissed her and Charlie Weasley did not seem to be the kind of person to do things he didn't mean.

Narcissa had never exactly been loved by a man, with Lucius she had conceived Draco and the only other time she was with Lucius in that way was when he commanded it. Feeling Charlie Weasley of all people kiss her with passion and want was a strange but welcome difference. He was gentle and kind and treated her better in the few short hours she had spent with him than Lucius did his whole life with her.

Throwing caution to the wind she kissed him back with as much enthusiasm as he had and before long his hands were drawing her hips closer to his and they walked backwards until the kitchen counter was pressed against her back. It felt wonderful and they were unsure how long they were standing kissing but a door opening and a throat clearing broke them out of whatever Firewhiskey induced stupor they were in.

Meeting the smirking and amused gaze of Sirius standing in the doorway Charlie could not say anything except goodnight to Sirius and kissed Narcissas hand before taking his leave for the night to prepare for tomorrow and possibly have a cold shower. Narcissa smiled at her cousin and his amused expression which said everything he needed to say.

"Sorry I gave you as long as I could cousin but I needed a glass of water and I didn't exactly feel like watching the two of you doing the Oompa Loompa on my kitchen counter..." He trailed on further into the room with his laughter echoing as she swatted him on the arm.

"Sirius...come off it. I am just literally divorced not to mention he is so much younger than me. This can not work...no matter how much I want it too." He nodded his head at her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Cousin after you life you had with Lucius...you deserve to be happy. Not to mention look at Moony and Dora...they make it work..." She smiled at him and they retired for the night worried about what the following day would bring. Narcissa spending a little bit more time in the shower than usual also was unaware the man in question who was occupying her thoughts was also doing the same thing.


	25. Chapter 24

**_A/N_**

 ** _I hope everyone is enjoying my story!! Please let me know what you think!! Bad and good xox_**

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Four_**

The following morning everyone had gathered in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place and they were all trying to get themselves organised for the day to come. Harry and Ginny were standing with Sirius and Bill...both men quietly whispering to one another about the newest couple and trying not to let the rest of the kids hear.

It seemed Charlie Weasley had confided in his younger brother about his potential new romance and Bill had tried to push him to go for it. Other that one serious girlfriend in Hogwarts he had never been with anybody since and if Narcissa Black makes him happy then Bill was happy for his brother.

Luna and Neville were waiting with Mr and Mrs Longbottom, both of which completely enthralled with a conversation about Nargles as Neville looked at in awe. The whole Longbottom clan seemed to like Luna, she still had to meet Augusta but there shouldn't be any problems with that meeting at all.

Draco and Daphne were standing with Charlie and Narcissa both of which sharing glances and smiles at one another and Draco and Daphne doing the same. Neither couple were aware of the other in that moment and to be perfectly honest that suited them all down to a tee.

Ron and Hermione were standing with Albus and Minerva, the latter standing quite close to her two charges in a protective stance all the while talking to Hermione about their transfiguration essay due when they came back from Christmas Holidays. Minerva had taken it upon herself to be the mother hen of the group today.

All of the students were probably going be finding out some life changing information and it would probably make them a little bit nervous but hopefully once they get talking to Ragnok everything will be a lot easier for everyone to understand.

"Ok so if young Draco, Narcissa and Daphne along with Miss Granger and both Mr Weasleys would like to go through the FLOO first followed by Minerva and myself we will go in to Gringotts and get the ball rolling. We will speak to Ragnok and hopefully he will be able to help you. I would think the Goblins might know a little bit more than we would..." They all nodded and stepped in through the Floo one by one starting with Draco and ending with the Headmaster. As they all left for Diagon Alley Sirius turned to the others and indicated towards the FLOO.

"Ok guys first stop is Ollivanders to get Ginny and Luna their wands and then we are going to join everyone else in Gringotts...if everybody is ready let's go..." All of them walked through the fireplace and Ginny and Luna were getting more and more excited. All of them landed in the Leaky Cauldron with Harry landing less than safely, causing a giggle to drift from Ginnys lips.

"I take it that was not intended Harry?" He scowled at her as she continued to laugh at him when Bill and Sirius came through followed by Luna and the Longbottoms.

Harry and Ginny could almost sense the others coming and they just took the reason for it to be that now they all know about the bond they could start to feel the pull towards one another even more so than before. Neville gave Harry a knowing look and both girls tucked their hands in each of their boys arms and proceeded out towards the back door of the pub where their entrance was.

Walking down the cobbled streets of a very busy Diagon Alley they could feel the pull towards the bank and they could just make out Albus Dumbledores brightly coloured robes flowing into Gringotts with the rest of their group flowing in after him, each one pausing to wave and smile quickly at the others.

The closer and closer that the two girls had gotten to Ollivanders the more nervous they became, all sorts of scenarios ran through their heads and couldn't help but be frightened at the prospect of getting a wand.

What if they couldn't find a wand to match with them, almost as if they could feel the girls nerves the boys reached out to them and looked at them which gave them both so much confidence they strode into the Wandmakers shop as if they had just won an award.

With a tinkling of the bell above the door Mr Ollivander was not expecting visitors and was surprised to see the group in front of him but what shocked him the most was the auras of the four children in the room. It was wonderous to behold and never did he think he would ever be able to witness a soul bond in his lifetime never mind a Founders soul bond.

"Bless my soul...anima filii vinculum..." Everyone was confused for a second before Luna walked forward towards the man in question and tilted her head slightly at him, she studied him for a few seconds almost like a specimen under a magnifying glass.

"Are you an aura reader sir?" He nodded his head and they could see the man was nearly crying and had braced himself on his front counter with one hand and he had the other placed over his mouth in shock and awe at the sheer power emanating from them all.

"Well I am going to Hogwarts after the holiday as is Ginevra so we would need a wand sir..." He only nodded his head and came over to touch each and everyone of the four children's hands...normally Harry would not be too receptive to the fact that a stranger had reached out to touch him but there was something warm in the mans touch and it was comforting to the small boy.

"This is marvellous just marvellous...I knew I would expect great things from you Mr Potter but I must admit. This is even beyond what I was expecting." Harry nodded at the man and thanked him as he proceeded to walk up and down the aisles of wands he had stocked and lifted one out to Luna and immediately snatched it off her before she could get any further.

This went on for about twenty minutes before he lifted out a wand and presented it to her. As soon as she wrapped her small hands around it, blue sparks flew out of it and the old man clapped his hand in an excited motion.

"Cherry wood and Dragon Heartstrings...seven inches...this wand is very strong Miss Lovegood...good luck with it..." She thanked him and held onto her wand as if her life depended on it.

He asked for Ginny to step forward and much like Luna the procession of wands that were presented to her was quite a lot and eventually he handed her a wand and red and yellow sparks flew out of her wand and his reaction was much like Lunas.

"Vine wood with Thestral tail hair for the core...a temperamental wand for an extraordinary witch..." He pondered for moment before looking between the two young girls and noted that both of their wands were extraordinarily strong and now that they had bonded with their owner the connection was even stronger.

The sheer strength and determination that emanated from them both was not concerning to Garrick Ollivander, what did concern him was the fact that these children in an of themselves were going to be powerful of that he had no doubt but the only other time he had seen such sheer strength was with a young Tom Riddle.

Frank Longbottom stepped forward breaking Mr Ollivanders from his inner ramblings and explained how Neville has been using his wand but didn't feel like it was right for him. This began Neville getting his own wand, almost immediately he found his wand and muttered that the similarities in his wand and Lunas wand were quite extraordinary.

"Cherry and Unicorn Hair, nine inches...your wand Mr Longbottom and your stunning soul bonds wand will compliment each other wonderfully...although your cores are different the wood is from the same Cherry tree and as such they will recognise each other as a sort of cousins...use them well children..."

After Harry paid for all of their wands with a lot of grumbling from everyone they found their way to Gringotts for their meeting with the goblins, for them all the invisible tether that connected them to one another helped ease their worries slightly but little did they know everything was about to change.

As Harry and his group went to Ollivanders, Hermione and her group walked into Gringotts with a slight fear and worry at what was going to happen. As they made their way to the front desk Albus Dumbledore strode straight up to the top teller and took charge of the situation.

"Hello, I was wondering if we could speak to Ragnok?" The Goblin nodded his head and didn't even ask any further explanations before he proceeded to lead them all down a long and winding corridor to Ragnoks office.

"Headmaster Dumbledore requested a meeting!" He immediately invited them in and was surprised by what he saw. Two soul bonded couples with the Hogwarts house colours enveloping them.

"Ah...it is a pleasure to see everyone again...I know why you are here but I think If everyone would please take a seat it would be more beneficial if we wait for the other half of your party...then I do not need to repeat myself..." They didn't have to wait for long but all of them were very nervous at the creature in front of them, he hardly spoke other than to offer them refreshments but he continuously studied the children in front of him with a pleased and knowing grin. Once the other two couples joined them they did not know why but the smile on the goblins face was even larger and it was quite unnerving for not only the children but the adults.

"Now considering you are all surrounded by Hogwarts founder colours I can assume the Legends are true...might I offer my congratulations to all of you." The children graciously thanked the Goblin and he turned to look between the new children and could not help but allow his excitement to Filter through.

"Now as Mr Potter has been through this before he already knows the process, but unfortunately now that your magical circumstances have changed Mr Potter and you have activated your bond with Miss Weasley you will have to do it again. Now your bond is activated it is possible you will inherit more than just your descendants Vault and properties. I understand the apprehension but I promise I will explain everything soon. I will require a small drop of blood from everyone." With that he clicked his fingers causing four goblets and a small dagger for each of them to appear on the desk along with a strip of cloth for all eight of the children.

"Once you drop your blood into the goblets I will inform you of everything...Miss Granger if you and Mr Weasley would be so kind as to go first." They both nodded at each other and proceeded to place a drop from each other's fingertip into the goblet causing it to sizzle and a large stack of papers to appear on his desk. Ron placed the piece of cloth gently around Hermiones finger and she smiled at him in thanks, within two seconds the cut was healed.

"Now as you Miss Granger are a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff by blood you are entitled to all of her possessions located in her vault, you are however entitled to another two Vaults would you like me to read out your inheritances?" She nodded her head at him and could not help but be nervous, Ron simply gripped her hand and smiled at her.

Full Inheritance Test of one Hermione Jean Granger

Official Lineage Titles

Lady Hufflepuff-direct descendant (maternal) first claimant in eight hundred years

Lady LaFey-direct descendant (maternal) first claimant in over nine hundred years

Lady Granger-direct descendant (paternal) first claimant in four hundred years

Property owned

Hufflepuff Castle-West Highland

Hufflepuff Cottage-Inverness

Hufflepuff Island-Twenty miles west of Orkney Islands

Apartment in Diagon Alley-17-19 Diagon Alley

Hogwarts Castle-Twenty-five percent ownership

Ministry of Magic-Twenty-five percent ownership

"Hermione are you alright..." The young Hufflepuff had gone slack jawed and rigid in her seat as Ragnok finished there was more on the list but he figured he would save it all for her to read at her own leisure.

"I'm not sure...why was my family name of Granger listed if my father is a Muggle and how can this work with my mother also being a Muggle?" The Goblin with drew a large glass of water for the young girl.

"That I am unsure of Miss Granger but the name of Granger has a large Vault in our bank and by blood you are entitled to it...perhaps you just come from a long line of Squibs..." She nodded her head at him and leant into Ron for support whilst the others looked on in awe of the young girl.

"Now Mr Weasley if I could proceed with you..." Ron nodded his head and was slightly scared of what was going to happen.

Full Inheritance test of one Ronald Bilius Weasley

Official Lineage Titles

Lord Hufflepuff-Direct Descendant (Marraige) First claimant in eight hundred years

Lord Craven-Direct Descendant (maternal) First claimant in nine hundred years

Lord Drawnley-direct descendant (paternal) first claimant in two hundred years.

Property Owned

Craven Manor-Ten miles outside Edinburgh

Hufflepuff Manor-Given to Gerhard as gift from wife-Surrey, England

Hogsmeade-Twenty five percent ownership

"Now that that is finished Lady Hufflepuff-LaFey-Granger and Lord Craven-Drawnley-Weasley you are both entitled to Helga Hufflepuffs vault and her soul bond Gerhard Cravens vault. Of course now that you both have acknowledged you soul bond you are effectively emancipated and the trace has been removed from your wands." All of the adults looked shocked at that and a couple of them jumped up.

"Wait so they are emancipated..." The Goblin nodded at all of the adults in the room with a smile. "Will they all be emancipated?" He nodded his head at Sirius whom plonked back down onto the chair with a sigh.

"This is a brief overview of the vaults you all are entitled to, one of which you now share." He handed both Hermione and Ron a small diary similar to which Harry had been given at the beginning of the year, which contained the inventory of the Vaults in question and both of their eyes nearly bugged out of their heads at the money and inventory in the vault.

"These are you Lord and Ladyship rings...you can place on on each finger on all on the same finger and they will amalgamate into one..." Hermione placed the gold Hufflepuff ring with a black onyx stone on it on her middle finger followed by the others and a soft yellow glow caused them to merge with one another.

Ron placed his rings on his fingers and something similar happened to his rings also, Hermione smiled at him but he felt very strange.

Ron looked like he was going to faint but Hermione held onto his hand firmly and the soft yellow glow of their hands calmed him down somewhat. All of this was all so new and no one knew exactly what way everything worked but they knew they were stronger together that much was evident.

"Mr Potter even though you have already done this as I said you haven't since you bonded so I will require a drop of blood from both you and Miss Weasley as the fact that now you have bonded you will probably have more titles to add to your name..." They both nodded and Harry pressed his dagger into Ginnys finger and vice versa as their blood dropped into the goblet causing it to sizzle and another large file dropped onto the desk.

"Mr Potter would you like me to read out your full blood inheritance test...unfortunately you could not have gotten these vaults in question until you bonded with your other half...the Goblet is a fickle contraption and now your magic is at its fullest it registered all of your blood and magical inheritances." Harry nodded at Ragnok to proceed as he didn't think he would get very far into it if he read it himself.

Full Inheritance Test of one Harry James Potter

Official Lineage Lines

Lord Potter-Direct descendant (Paternal) Claimed

Lord Gryffindor-Direct descendant (Paternal) Claimed

Lord Peverell-Direct Descendant (Paternal) first claimant in over a thousand years

Lord Rothschild-Direct Descendant (Maternal) first claimant in nine hundred years

Marvolo Property and Vaults-Magical conquest rights claimant

Property Owned (see file)

Hogwarts castle-twenty five percent owned

Ministry of Magic-Twenty five percent owned

"Now Mr Potter you have quite a lot of properties that's why I did not read them out however you like Lady Hufflepuff are a partial owner of the sentient being of Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic.I will add everything to your booklet to peruse at your leisure...you have also seen the vault in question but now that you are bonded I believe you will see a significant extension of your vault which now contains all of Godric Gryffindors and his soul bond Yelena's items...they combined their vaults and this is an inventory of your vault for each of you...Miss Weasley I will now proceed with your inheritance Test."

Albus Dumbledore looked a little bit green when he found out about Voldemorts vaults etcetera going to Harry due to him destroying the dark lord ten years ago. He knew Gringotts did not make mistakes...this would possibly make things simpler.

Full Inheritance Test for Ginevra Molly Weasley

Official Lineage Lines

Lady Gryffindor-Marraige Claimed

Lady Gwydion-Direct descendant (Maternal) first claimant in six hundred years

Lady Andrin-Direct Descendant (paternal) first claimant in four hundred years

Property Owned

Andrin Manor-Holyhead, Wales

Gwydion Castle-Unplottable land in Wales

Gryffindor Island-Given as a wedding present by Godric Gryffindor-Off coast of Rhyll, Wales

Hogsmeade-Twenty five percent ownership

Both Harry and Ginny took their booklets and rings from Ragnok and had nearly the same reaction as Ron. This was ridiculous the Gryffindor Vault was significantly larger in terms of Galleons and items, Harry was sure some of the things in this list were not on his previous. It seemed that Yelena Gryffindor was just as well off as Godric was.

Ever since Ginny had heard Harry's story she always placed him on some pedestal but it was never more evident to her that the young boy who fantastically is her soul mate was as befuddled, overwhelmed and confused as the rest of them and that thought filled her will a huge smile from inside till out.

The blood goblet continued for Neville and Harry though the young boy was going to fall off his chair.

Full inheritance Test of Neville Frank Longbottom

Official Lineage Lines

Lord Smyrth-Direct descendant-(maternal) first claimant in seven hundred years

Lord Ernst-Direct Descendant-(paternal) first claimant in three hundred years

Property Owned

Ernst Castle-Unplottable in Northampton

Smyrth Manor-Thirty miles outside of Plymouth

Hogsmeade-Twenty five percent ownership

The young Gryffindor was overwhelmed at everything Luna however took his hand in hers and immediately calmed him down and the goblin turned his attention to her.

Full Inheritance Test of Luna Lovegood

Official Lineage Lines

Lady Ravenclaw-Direct descendant (maternal) first claimant in seven hundred years

Lady Navvin-Direct descendant (paternal) first claimant in five hundred years

Lady Rolfan-Direct descendant (paternal) first claimant in eight hundred years

Property Owned

Ravenclaw castle-twenty miles off the coast of Ireland

Ravenclaw Manor-Plymouth

Hogwarts Castle Twenty-five percent ownership

Ministry of Magic Twenty-five percent ownership

The young blonde girl smiled at the goblin in thanks as he handed over their booklets and rings before he moved his attention to the final two.

Full inheritance Test for Draco Lucius Black

Official Lineage Lines

Lord Slytherin Direct descendant (maternal) first claimant in seven hundred years

Lord Crown Direct descendant (paternal) first claimant in four hundred years

Lord Merlin Direct descendant (maternal) first claimant in over a thousand years

Lord Malfoy Direct descendant (paternal) new claimant due to incarceration of Lucius Malfoy

Property Owned

Slytherin Castle located on Slytherin Island off coast of France

Slytherin Manor Essex

Merlin castle and estate Unplottable fourth miles outside on Manchester

Hogwarts castle twenty five percent ownership

Ministry of Magic twenty five percent ownership

Everyone was looking at Draco in awe and no more so that Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm related to Merlin..." The goblin nodded and all of the children let out a giggle at the blond boy.

"Last but certainly not least Miss Greengrass..." The piece of Parchment frightened the young Slytherin but she held onto Dracos hand and allowed him to calm her down.

Full Inheritance Test of Daphne Katherine Greengrass

Official Lineage Lines

Lady Guinevere Direct descendant (maternal) first claimant in over a thousand years

Lady Justance Direct descendant (paternal) first claimant in nine hundred years

Lady Vance Direct descendant (paternal) first claimant in four hundred years

Property Owned

Guinevere Castle Rome, Italy

Vance Cottage London

Justance Island ten miles off Shetland Islands

Hogsmeade-Twenty five percent ownership

Daphne looked at everyone in complete confusion and they all seemed to be completely overwhelmed with their own discoveries and could not help but sit down even further into their chairs until everybody cleared their throats as Ragnok handed over the last little booklets and rings which they all noticed had their names engraved on it and could only be opened by themselves or their soul bond. After concluding their business Albus thanked the goblin in question profusely for his help.

"I was wondering if you have any information on soulbonds Mr Ragnok...it is a very rare phenomenon of magic and I am afraid we do not really understand it fully?" The goblins shook his head in defeat. As he glanced around the room at the children he could practically feel the power radiating off them all.

"Unfortunately not Headmaster Dumbledore but I would suggest going down to your vaults there would most likely be journals from the founders spanning decades and I am sure they would be useful." They all nodded and thanked Ragnok and requested somebody to take them down to the vaults in Question.

As they all began the descent down into the bowels of Gringotts they realised that the Vaults were right next to each other in the lowest part of the bank and once another drop of blood was provided they all earned a key for the vault and slipped them all on a chain around their necks that Professor Dumbledore had conjured. Ragnok had provided them with satchels that had an undetectable extension charm on them for each or the children.

Harry and Ginny walked into their vault hand in hand and not for the first time that day he noticed Ginnys hesitancy. He could not even begin to explain the feeling between himself and the youngest Weasley but he knew she was it for him. Soul bond or no soul bond.

"Ginny what's wrong?" He touched her cheek lightly and she lifted those beautiful eyes up to meet his and smiled.

"I am just very overwhelmed Harry...I am going to Hogwarts and all of this is just very confusing..." Harry looked hurt in that moment and she realised he took it wrong. "I am not confused about us Harry...just all of this, it's very strange...I have been hearing your story for years and always dreamt we would meet but I never imagined you would be stuck with me because of fate...I wanted you to have a choice." Harry held her tight to him in a huge hug and he couldn't believe he even heard that.

"Ginny you were my choice...from the second I saw you in Kings Cross I was connected to you." She peered up through long eyelashes looking doubtful but Harry just nodded his head at her and began looking through the vault with the help of Sirius and Bill. They came across a few books that could help and Ginny found Godrics wife's journals and she took them with her before Harry found Godrics.

Draco and Daphne walked into their vault and both of their jaws dropped at the sheer size of it...they were both from quite well off families but this was a whole different cattle of fish. As they found the journals they put them in the bag Draco brought with him and walked out hand in hand...Happy.

Ron and Hermione were in a similar predicament, I mean they had fought yes but after the incident with the troll...Ron didn't want to lose his friend and now they know about the bond...his instinct to protect her further outweighs any other feeling of fear, inadequacy and Nervousness.

Neville and Luna were different...when the small blonde girl came up and announced she was his souls mate he could do nothing but faint...he woke up in her arms with her fingers running through his hair and in that moment she looked like an angel. This is perfect, she is perfect and he was going to spend the rest of his life with her.

After everyone had managed to get an abundance of books and their respective descendants journals, there were quite a lot of them spanning many years they all could not wait to start reading and hopefully shed some light on their situation.

Once the bid farewell to the Goblins they all made their way back to DiagonAlley to get the rest of the girls school things, Harry got Ginny a small black kitten that immediately fell in love with the young girl and everything she needed much to her disapproval.

Neville got Luna the white kitten that was a sister to Ginnys cat as well along with anything it needed and they finished up at the Leasy Cauldron to FLOO onto the Burrow where everyone was waiting on them.

Once everyone was settled and had dinner Albus, Minerva and Severus decided to take their leave back to Hogwarts and thanked everyone before Albus turned his attention back to the children.

"I must press upon you all how the utmost secrecy in school is key here. Most people will not understand, some will think of you all as a threat."

Albus was concerned how they were going to be able to hide the two new first years from the student body...an ask no question spell charm would work or at least he hoped.

"In order to make it easier to keep your secret when you come back in the new year we will have a place for you eight to stay. It will be your own quarters and you will have all of the room you need, and again you must not tell anyone about your soul bond. It could be very dangerous for you...and for your families...I look forward to seeing you all at school, enjoy the rest of your holiday..." Everyone thanked the headmaster and the teachers for their help and they left leaving the eight children to sit in the living room of the Burrow and research through the books and journals they had found.

Ginny and Lunas kittens which were called Myrtle and Maggie were plonked on their owners lap and Rons new owl which he named Ansel was was perched on his shoulder snuggling into his neck as it slept. They immersed themselves in organising their journals by year and started reading the earliest one they could find starting in the year Nine hundred and ninety nine.

Hermione was in awe at the old texts all magically preserved and whilst reading they all had the same thoughts, hopefully they will find something in the journals to understand more about their bond pretty soon.

All of the children had been alternating between each other's houses as the holidays progressed, they found it was difficult to be separated from not only their soul bond but also the others as well. Sirius had cancelled his New Years party and everyone has been enjoying the last few days of the holiday before returning to school.

Reading the journals they all found in the founders vaults had provided quite a lot of insight for all of the youngsters and they were only onto their third one, apparently each of their soul bonds had worked differently for all of the founder but their was also certain similarities. They had learnt as time progressed their different gifts they had inherited would manifest over time and some of those Founders gifts were truly frightening.

Luna and Ginny were also studying and learning as much about the Magic they had missed in the first year so far. It worked out quite well for them both now that they had no trace on their Magic or wand anymore. It made it all easier when the others were trying to teach the girls something.

Their bond felt quite strong now but what was surprising was Harry and Ginny had a different connection but I suppose that was because they had the extra magic within them that the others didn't.

They had came to a decision over the past couple of days to also activate the soul-bond. So on their last night before going back to school they all decided to receive their magic of the founders.

After dinner that evening they all sat in the living room of Grimmauld Place in preparation of what was going to happen. There were two couches and two large snuggling type chairs to match. One couch was enlarged courtesy of Hermione whilst everyone was dotted around the other chairs.

Sirius requested his cousin Andi to come over as she was fully fledged in both Muggle first aid and Magical First aid and heading Albus advice he didn't want anyone but family to witness what was going to happen.

Sirius, Narcissa, Charlie, Bill, Remus, Dora, Andi, The Longbottoms, Xeno, and the Greengrasses had given the children some privacy and stayed in the kitchen whilst they all went through the processes and were only a call away if needed. They were more nervous than the children were at that moment.

"Ok are you guys ready?" Harry asked and everyone nodded their head but appeared apprehensive, it's not that they were nervous they just didn't know what to expect. Harry and Ginny had explained it to them but regardless it felt like they were stepping into the Dragons nest unprepared.

"Don't worry it won't be painful it's a strange experience but extraordinarily beautiful too...Don't fight it just let it happen naturally and instead of freaking out just try and take it all in. Try to pay attention in the dream as well..." Draco and Daphne decided to go first and so they sat down on the couch entwined their hands and kissed each other lightly on the cheek.

The bright swirling green erupted from them and bounced all around them, as the colours died down Draco and Daphne fell backwards into the couch and passed out, the bright green still swirling through their entwined hands and a smile graced on their faces.

It was strange for Harry and Ginny to see the other side of it as they had not seen it happen yet and seeing the two content smiles on Draco and Daphnes face was enough to ease his nervousness.

"So all we have to do is wait until they both wake up?" Ginny asked and the rest of them nodded their heads. Three hours later and they woke up with a strange grin on their faces, it was as if they were looking at each other for the first time.

"Did we just see the future?" Harry must have had understood they had had the dream as he nodded at them.

"What did you see?" Hermione asked and Daphne smiled and held Dracos face in her hands.

"Us...all of us in battle...and flashes of our life together...it was amazing..." Draco wrapped her in his arms as Harry urged them to switch places with Ron and Hermione.

"Just wait guys you won't even believe it we are all older! I am fighting something or someone with you all side by side all of us..." Daphne and Draco being the newcomers to the group now felt firmly solidified in place beside their new friends...they were all equals and it felt extraordinary.

Ron was nervous as was Hermione but once they heard and seen Draco and Daphne they took each other's hand and it calmed them significantly. Ron made the first move and kissed Hermione on the cheek allowing for the yellow light to encompass them and then they proceeded to fall backwards and sleep for three hours with a similar grin on their faces. The two soul bonded couples decided to wait to comment until the others had completed the first stage of their bond.

A kiss on the cheek only activates the bond according to all of the journals of the founders and the Goblins but a kiss on the lips is what finalises it but that will not be until they get a balance on their magic.

From what they have found so far it appears that when they finalise their soul bond they have to have had their magic for an extended period of time and have gained some control over it otherwise it could cause a ripple effect. The longer they wait the less the damage the ripple will cause if they don't have any control, the combined force of their magic rippling, well it could bring down a building the size of Hogwarts or the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione and Ron woke up three hours later with a smile plastered on Rons face that could only be described as giddy in nature and Hermione hugged him tightly and smiled.

"That was incredible...I feel so strong..." Hermione was so excited at all of this. Growing up with muggles she never felt like she fit anywhere. Now however she knew she wasn't just a muggleborn she was a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff. Academically both Harry and Hermione had thrown themselves into research mode coming up with quite a few things that they will be able to do that no one though was even possible. That was another conversation to explain to them all another day, for now they would enjoy their bonding.

Neville and Luna repeated the sequence and fell down in a heap before waking up three hours later and both of them smiled at each other with the cheesiest grin Harry had ever seen on his friends face.

"Wow..." Was all the youngest Longbottom could say and it seems everyone else was feeling it too, the tether they had all felt in Diagon Alley was in colour now and they suspected only they could see it.

They all sat in a circle and held onto each other's hand, needless to say they were not expecting what happened next. All four colours bounced out from their hands and they all stood rigid, seeing image after image flow into their heads.

Images of them growing up together, fighting side by side, transforming into different animals, learning their unique Magic and all of them were a team now. They were one unit and always would be.

Harry looked around at his friends and he finally figured it out, it wasn't their past that defined them it was their future and Harry knew no matter what had happened to him he was whole and healed because of the people sitting beside him.

"I have never felt like I fit in anywhere but here with all of you I do...we make a vow here and now to not follow in the founders footsteps. Bring change and wonder to the Magical world but don't let silly things like blood purity and all of that nonsense stand in the way. Agreed?" They all nodded their heads at him and smiled, whether he knew it or not Harry had just taken on the role as leader and they were all just fine with that.

Abraxus and Dittania Greengrass spent that night in their Manor with just their daughter Astoria and could hardly believe the past two days. Their eldest daughter had found her soul mate at eleven and was activating her bond possibly at this very moment. Draco Black was not what they were expecting as a suitor for their daughter, he was the heir to the Slytherin house and the son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black as she was now known.

They always wanted the best for their daughter, for both of them and seeing her with the other children affected by the soul bond made them quite happy that she had found friends who not only know how she was feeling but also would support her in the future.

They were getting a little worried as Daphnes year had progressed at Hogwarts, in all of the letters from their daughter, she never mentioned any friends and that was a difficult thing to hear as a parent that your child did not have anyone to confide in but now she had seven other people and as much as they did not want it to be this way they knew no matter what they could not change it and would most likely lose their daughter if it came down to it.

"What's wrong Abe?" Dittania Greengrass was a beautiful woman whom looked very young in comparison to her husband even though she was older. They had met in Hogwarts with her in her Seventh year and him in his sixth year and if anything she had grown more beautiful as time had went on.

Her long dark hair flowed down to the middle of her back and her bright green blue eyes which were capable of reducing her husband to a quivering mess were staring back at him with such desire and love and worry at her husbands expression. It had been a strange few days for the Greengrass family and Dittania believed it was just beginning to catch up with her beloved.

"I don't really know what to do about this darling...Daphnes life is going to be very different in constant danger and politically I don't think we will be able to stay Neutral for much longer...if the rumours are true then once Lord Voldemort comes back and believe me he will come back..." He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a swig of Firewhiskey with one hand and took his wife's hand in the other before looking at her with so much worry and apprehension it frightened her.

"Our daughter will be fighting alongside Harry Potter, Draco Black, Neville Longbottom just to name a few and it is obvious they are f light as they come...one look at Lucius Malfoys boy and I knew he was nothing like his father but..." He shook his head and it was obvious to Dittania he was not thinking clearly, he took one last swig from his glass to polish off the rest of his drink before setting it down on the table of his study causing water to dribble down from the middle of the glass onto his table and crate a ring of liquid which would leave a mark and remind Abraxus Greengrass of this night...not that he would ever forget it.

Their lives were changed forever and although he knew that was not a bad thing he did know it would paint a target on his families back if the death eaters ever came knocking. Perhaps it was time to talk to the Goblins about updating the wards on the house...if he was going to do this he was going to do it right and protect his family.

It would be another year before Astoria 'Tori' Greengrass his youngest daughter would be heading to Hogwarts and he wanted them to be as safe at home as they were in Hogwarts not to mention their friends. Yes the Goblins would help...for now he turned off his lamp and grasped his wife by the hand ready to head to bed knowing that he didn't need her input just a sounding board she was more than happy to make love to her husband and comfort him.

She believe it will all turn out alright in the end, their daughter was intelligent and had more strength in her pinky finger than most people have in their entire body. Daphne will be able to handle all of this she had no doubt. Her husband however well, he will probably be needing some assistance in the future.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were more than flabbergasted at the turn of events this Christmas had provided. Their youngest child, their only daughter was going to Hogwarts at the age of ten and had found her soul mate which was none other that the boy who lived Harry Potter.

Upon their first impressions at Sirius's trial they thought he was a lovely young boy and now that he is essentially Ginnys boyfriend or at least he is going to be Ginnys boyfriend because of this soul bond thing they were worried.

Not because Harry wasn't a nice boy, just because they were both much too young to be worrying about all of this. It was too much pressure for them both and Molly was worried that going to Hogwarts a year early would not be a good thing for Ginny.

Arthur was of the opposite side, he could see how much Ginny wanted this and how she had taken to the situation with a very mature head. His little girl was growing up fast and of all boys Ginny could be going through this with he was glad it was Harry Potter.

He had known Harry's parents in the war and through the Order of the Phoenix and both of them were incredible people. Their son was a perfect combination to the two and he couldn't be prouder of the young man he had held as a baby.

Ronald had also grown immensely in the past few days...his protective nature not just with Hermione but with everyone else also was something that had impressed the Weasley Patriarch. Hermione was a wonderful young witch and she had a positive influence on Ron following that disaster at Halloween he had heard about from the twins.

That was his youngest boys turning point, he had never meant to cause Hermione any harm and from their discussions about school since Ron had came home Hermione was a permanent feature in the majority of them. All in all the Weasleys were happy their son had such good friends but they did not know how the future would play out. Only time would tell.

Severus Snape was one of the few teachers that stayed in the castle over the Christmas holidays, he was glad he did. After the revelations of the children bonding he had tried to do as much research as possible.

Unfortunately it was such a rare phenomenon that there was only two books he could find on the subject and he wondered if the children would allow him to perhaps write some of their own experiences down.

He was like an academic sponge and loved learning about new things. The children had taken everything very well considering, at the age of eleven it was never more evident to Severus that Harry Potter was most definitely his mothers son.

When it came to his own life however he was so confused, ever since his on the kiss from Aurora they had hardly spent any time together and it was frustrating him. It almost felt like she was avoiding him and in all honesty he can't blame her. Or maybe he was subconsciously avoiding her and he didn't realise.

She was beautiful, vibrant and full of life, he was the famed 'greasy bat of the dungeon' why would she even entertain the idea of a romantic relationship with him. A small knock broke him out of his musings and his knees nearly gave out when he saw who was at the door.

"Hey...can I come in?" There she was looking as gorgeous as ever, she had on a burgundy jumper that sat off her shoulder and black jeans with a pair of Chuck Taylor's. She had her hair in a long braid down her back and not a stitch of make up on...she looked stunning.

"Of course..." He stepped away from the door to allow her into his quarters...he didn't really know what to say to her other than to offer her a drink.

"Wine, Firewhiskey or Irish Coffee..." Considering it was wuite late in the evening he was surprised she chose an Irish coffee. He chose tea with a splash of Firewhiskey for his nerves.

"I feel like we need to talk Sev..." That was never a good sign when a woman told you they needed to talk, not that he had much experience with women. Sure in school he had a couple of relationships by nothing to write home about.

"Ok..." Internally face palming he couldn't understand why he felt so awkward, and nervous.

"I just don't think we have had a chance to talk and maybe we have been avoiding the issue a little bit. Everything has been really busy but other than meals we stopped spending time with each other..." Severus could only look at her, she looked hurt and if he could have kicked himself in that moment.

"I am sorry Aurora...I am not a very open person, if you had met my father you would understand. I like you, a lot, more than I have ever liked anyone." She came over to share the couch with him and took his hand in hers.

"I like you too..." He could just look at her and smile it was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. They were quiet for another few minutes before he leant over and kissed her fully on the lips and a warmth spread throughout his entire body.

Both of them drew back from the kiss and just looked at one another and smiled the largest smile Severus had ever had. They spent a long time kissing and talking before Severus realised he had done things all wrong.

"Would you do me the honour of accompanying me on a date next weekend?" She smiled and nodded at him, they were content to sit and talk when the topic of Harry and his friends came up.

Severus trusted Aurora and so did Albus so he did not see the harm in telling her what had happened. He told her all about the soul bond and the Founders and the trip to Gringotts and by the end of his story her jaw was practically hanging on the floor.

"So nothing special then..." They both let out a laugh and spent the rest of the night kissing and chatting, making up for lost time.


	26. AN Sorry I hate them too!

**_Ok Guys I know I am being an idiot posting an Authors Note instead of a chapter but I was editing my next chapter when it disappeared. Not too Sure if it was my incompetence or the Computers but either way I am in the process of re-writing the next chapter as best as I can from memory._**

 ** _Might not be as long as previous chapters but I will try and make it as long as possible because it's proving a little difficult to write from memory._**

 ** _I will try and have it up ASAP!! Sorry to everyone who is following my story!!_**


	27. Chapter Twenty Five

**_A/N So I finally rewrote my chapter after losing it!! Took me a while and might be a little bit choppy but so did my very best guys!! _**

**_Hope you like it!! Please Review and let me know what you all think!!!_**

 ** _Please Review_**

 ** _Please Review_**

 ** _Please Review_**

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Five_**

It was the morning that all of the children were due to go back to school. They all sat around the Lounge of Longbottom Manor with their trunks and animals sitting at the door waiting for the adults to escort them to Kings Cross.

None of them knew what was going to happen in the weeks to come but Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville let the others in on the secret of Fluffy, their accidental adventure to the third floor and everything they knew so far.

They had all came up with the idea of an enhanced exercising routine when they found out they had a lot of excess energy to burn ever since they had acknowledged the bond but even from last nights activation their energy had increased even more.

The conversation of Fluffy came up when they were on their morning run around the Longbottom grounds before heading back to the Manor to shower and get ready to go back to school when Daphne gave them the answer to the clue they were looking for.

"So after we spent so long searching the library we still couldn't find anything on Nicholas Flammel..." Daphne let out a chuckle at Hermiones frustration and for a minute everyone was confused.

"Wait you are serious! How do you not know who Nicholas Flamel is...he is an alchemist...he is quite well known. Professor Dumbledore knows him he created the Philisophers Stone...I think he even has his own chocolate frog card."

Everyone had blank looks except for Hermione who seemed to recall certain things from a book she had got out of the library a few weeks ago. The rest of them appeared to want to kick themselves, all of their searching and no one thought to check Chocolate Frog cards of which Ron and Neville have nearly all of them.

Hermione was chatting with Daphne about her discoveries, not even realising that the others were still listening once Hermione got onto the subject of books she was oblivious to others around her.

"I read about that...he is incredibly smart the Philosophers Stone is said to be the greatest invention ever made for the past five hundred years. I can't believe I didn't remember..." Daphne nodded at her new friend and started laughing when she saw everyone else's strange expression.

"Come on Hermione you're not superhuman you can't remember everything you read..." They all smiled at the girl as she pouted slightly in resemblance to a Labrador puppy not getting its way.

"What exactly is the Philisophers Stone?" Neville asked feeling slightly stupid at the two bright witches in front of them. Growing up in a pure blood family he really should know more about famous magical witches and wizards. Albeit when he was younger he had no patience for learning or reading now however he would try and devour everything is sight.

"It can turn any metal in pure gold, it's also meant to contain the elixir of life...it essentially makes you immortal..." Everyone immediately had light bulbs turn on apart from the two youngest.

"Wait so do you think Professor Quirrell is trying to get the stone? Do you think that's why he let the troll in?" Everyone stared at Neville for a moment slightly shocked before he laughed.

"Come on guys he is the Defense teacher and came in screaming about the troll before he dropped to a heap on the floor of the Great Hall...it's not that much of a leap to accuse him." They all smiled at Neville with pride and decided they had a few important things to do when they got back to school the conversation soon moved on to their Soul-bond which they were finding out more about.

"I was reading Helga Hufflepuffs journal last night and apparently as our strength and powers grow we should be able to hear each other's thoughts." Everyone stared at Hermione for a second to make sure she was being serious. Even in the Wizarding world this Magic that was affecting them was boy of anything anyone had even seen before.

"I'm not exactly sure how it works...I'm not exactly sure how any of this works. I suspect it's a learn as you go type of situation but apparently each founder had a different ability that they shared with one other person. Their soul bond. They were so in tune with one another they were almost one entity, however all of them had the ability to communicate with one another mentally..." Any other ten and eleven year olds would look frightened at that prospect but everyone seemed to be excited to see what was to come.

There was a lot of things they had to do and discovering these things as they came along was probably not the best idea, they would need to be prepared. How they had no idea. One thing was for sure it would never be boring.

Within an hour they were all walking through the barrier at Kings Cross Station to Platform nine and three quarters and they all packed up their trunks into the express before saying goodbye to their family which had grown exponentially over the past couple of days.

Mrs Weasley was fussing over her youngest daughter and quite a few people had noticed the two new smaller girls with Harry Potters gang. No one really understood what was going on and they all boarded the train and proceeded to a compartment for them all and were waving out the window to their families.

They must have been the talk of the train for every single person that passed by their compartment nearly broke their neck trying to see inside and get a glimpse at Luna and Ginny...Percy seemed to take it upon himself to personally protect their compartment as the other children boarded the train and he tried to usher them away as quick as possible.

After pulling away from the station they all sat talking amongst themselves throughly excited to get back to the Castle and show the girls around. Hermione and Daphne were telling them all about the castle and tips for classes etcetera, overall from what they had heard over the years they were surprised to find that Severus was one of their favourites.

According to Bill and Charlie, Severus Snape was a fearsome Potions Master and when he came by the Burrow over Christmas the entire Weasley clan were shocked at how kind he was being to the children.

"I still can't believe Professor Snape has been a good guy...I have always been convinced he was on Voldemort side." All of the kids that grew up in the Wizarding world agreed with Draco in that moment causing all of the kids to crack up slightly.

He was fearsome when he wanted to be granted but when they were in his Potions classes he was kind and considerate and taught them in a way that made them understand everything.

Their conversation continued on to explain trick stairs and the Ghosts, the girls were getting closer and closer to the castle and overall their excitement was increasing ten-fold.

"Just try and avoid Peeves and you should be ok..." After explaining the Ghosts and the two girls asking questions about things they were curious, after reading Hogwarts a History there was so much about the castle itself and its inhabitants that they wanted to know about.

It didn't take long for someone to cause issues in their journey however as Pansy Parkinson came into the room with Grabbe, Goyle and Blaise Zabini. All of their eyes were on the two smallest in the compartment as if they were the newest victims. Little did Pansy and her little gang of idiots know that they were outnumbered and out powered too, this should be fun.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Did you forget your loyalties Malfoy? Greengrass? The Slytherin Compartment is that way!" All of the occupants of the compartment were livid, their protectiveness didn't only extend to their own soul bond but to each other's as well and they all had their hackles up at the newcomers.

"Hanging out with riff-raff like Weasley and Granger? Did you enjoy slumming at Christmas? It's despicable...and these two don't look old enough to attend Hogwarts? Trying to sneak in your girlfriends Potter...Longbottom..." All of them stood up and drew their wands at the idiots and Harry took the lead, a position which he had became accustomed too recently, not that he minded anybody that crosses him will rue the day they ever tried.

"I would suggest you all leave...NOW!" They sneered at them all with disgust. Their pureblood idiocy was enough to make anyone's blood boil, Draco grew up around that kind of thinking and now that his father was in prison he couldn't help but feel free.

"I will get you Potter one of these days I will...and your Mudblood..." Harry kept his wand pointed at them as they walked out of the room. All of them sagged into their chairs and let out a breath they were all holding. Still reeling from the word Pansy used and directed at Hermione made everyone's blood boil.

"I'm sorry this is causing so many problems for you two..." Both Draco and Daphne shrugged their shoulders trying not to let it bother them. They all made a vow with each other there and then never to go anywhere alone, he didn't think they would try anything but they all erred on the side of caution when it came to the idiots.

"We knew it was going to be difficult for all of us...but at least we have each other...I would rather be here than there right now." They all smiled at one another and their excitement was reaching fever pitch by now, especially for Luna and Ginny.

The closer and closer the train got to the castle the more fidgety and distracted the two girls became. Before long they had arrived at Hogsmeade and were making their way back towards the castle on the same carriages that carried them to the train station but it looked like it was pulling itself.

Their anticipation was well founded because they all got the strangest sensation when they passed through the wards of the castle and everyone smiled, they could practically feel the magic radiating off the building...it recognised them all as the founders and they knew they were home.

It felt like a tether in their chests and a small voice in their heads blessing and welcoming them as they arrived. It should have frightened them but it had the opposite effect on them all.

"Did you all feel that?" Hermione was smiling like a giddy person as they got closer and closer to Hogwarts. "It was like the Castle itself was welcoming us home." Everyone looked at each other with identical grins that they couldn't just wipe off.

The altercation from earlier completely torn from their minds. They were the rightful founders of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts castle.

Getting off the carriages was strange, everyone was staring at the newcomers and all of the boys just took their girls hands in their arms in protection and they all saw several students rear back but the vast majority of them continued to stare and it pissed them all right off.

Walking into the great hall was a similar story...all of the eyes in the great hall followed them in and the speculation about who the two new girls were ran rampant. All of the boys just gravitated around them in a protective stance and took them to sit at the Gryffindor table as they would not be getting sorted until after dinner to avoid any extra unwanted attention.

Professor Dumbledore had created a spell to make it easier for the new students to acclimate but it seemed the Founders descendants had broken through his Magic and try and he may they would not be able to hide the two youngest and he hoped he could come up with something to make their time at Hogwarts easier.

Following a delicious feast all eight of the Children were shown to a part of the castle they hadn't been too yet and came to stop in front of a portrait of what appeared to be a mermaid. Professor McGonnagall had offered to take the children to their new quarters and sort the newcomers all of which were only too happy with that situation.

"This is to be your new quarters, there is four rooms and your own common room...do not take adventage of this..." They all nodded at Minerva in understanding before she informed them to set a password of their choosing. They all smiled at each other before Harry stepped forward.

"Bonded!" The large portrait swung open for them and they all walked into their new living quarters in awe. All of the house colours were represented, there were large couches and chairs sitting all around the room with desks to do their homework. A large bookshelf was lined up along the back wall with only one book in it.

As Professor McGonnagall informed them that the book was an index of the school library and all they had to do was tap on the book title with their wands and it would appear on the shelf. They all looked excited at this prospect and couldn't wait to try it out. Harry and Hermione were practically bouncing on their feet causing both Ron and Ginny to smile at them in affection.

The Sorting hat materialised on top of the table and Ginny and Luna were to be sorted. As Ginny offered to go first it came to no great surprise that she was sorted into Gryffindor. It also came to no great surprise that Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw. The Professor left them to get unpacked and sort out room assignments.

The girls decided to split up between two rooms and the boys did the same. Hermione and Ginny went into one room and Daphne and Luna went into another and found their trunks and began unpacking.

Harry and Draco decided to share a room and Neville and Ron decided to share the other. Within half an hour they had all unpacked and Hedwig flew in through the open window.

"Hey Girl...I missed you...I have so much to tell you..." Hedwig just nipped his finger gently and let him rub her head in affection. As it was getting near bedtime they all sat in the Common room for another while talking.

So much had happened in such a short period of time and even though they haven't had much time to understand it they all found it rather enjoyable. Hermione had went over a brief overview of certain things the two new first years had missed in their classes and anything she was unsure of the others helped out.

Hermione went over Charms and Potions, Harry went over Defense and Transfiguration, Draco went over Astronomy and History of Magic and they all rallied around the new girls to help them in their first day of classes. The last thing they wanted was to be totally unprepared, and put off by not understanding.

They all knew the two girls couldn't learn it all overnight but they wanted to give them a little bit of a head start. Surprisingly they understood most of it and were excited for classes to come.

Within a few weeks the girls were surprisingly all up to date and were progressing amazingly. Some of the students at Hogwarts were suspicious of Harry and his friends, mostly because it had been such a contrast to how things were before the holidays...the Slytherins in particular were especially difficult but no one ever ventured away on their own so it was relatively safe.

All of them had been so busy since they had got back when they realised nothing was done about Quirrell. All of them were on their way down to the dungeons and decided that they needed to tell somebody and Professor Snape seemed like the ideal candidate. After knocking on his door he swung it open to reveal his usual intimidating self filling up nearly every inch of the door and if they didn't know him as well as they did he would be frightfully intimidating.

"Ah, the whole gang is here! Must be...important..." They all nodded and he invited them in and offered them a biscuit and some Pumpkin Juice. "What brings you all down here? Did we have a session I didn't know about?" Not really knowing where to start they all glanced at Harry and he took this as his cue to take the lead.

"Sir...its about Professor Quirrell..." Realisation swept over his eyes as he said that and the children could practically feel Severus distaste for the Defence teacher roll off him. "Well we stumbled across something and we think Professor Quirrell might be going after what Fluffy is guarding..."

The Potion Masters eyes went wide at this and he could feel Albus decision to keep the Philosophers Stone at the castle coming back to bite everyone in the arse so to speak.

"Ok you lot how much do you know?" All of them looked sheepishly at each other and the guilt on their faces was evident. "Before these last three joined your Merry band of Misfits you were all brilliantly smart before, independently, now that there is eight of you it concerns me... with all of your brains and magic put together I dare to say there would be nothing you couldn't accomplish and figure out." None of them really knew what to say, especially Neville. He was in considerable shock that his teacher thought he was smart even if he used to be a clumsy idiot in his class.

"All of it Professor...we know all of it...we know that fluffy belongs to Hagrid. We know it's guarding a trap door that leads to the Philosophers stone. We also know that Professor Quirrell is trying to steal it." The dark haired man let out a huge sigh and didn't really know where to start.

"I want all of you to listen to me...there is more things guarding the stone than that beast of Hagrids...now I do not know how you found out about it and I don't want to know but you lot need to know it is perfectly well protected." They all hung their heads in shame and nodded at the Professor. "Now if your suspicions about Professor Quirrell are right which I assume they are because I would never bet against you all, then to ease your young minds I will personally keep an eye on him...is that acceptable?" They all nodded and finished their Juice before the Professor reminded them of their Private Lesson on Thursday. And invited the others to come, he would break his four student rule just this once.

As they were finishing up with the Professor a gentle knock on his door broke their concentration for a moment and Professor Sinestra walked into the room causing Harry and Hermione to grin.

"Oh I'm sorry Severus I didn't know you had company..." He stood up and shook his head asking her to come in and sit down before offering her tea.

"So something tells me you children are down here for more that homework..." Severus trusted Aurora and after their chat at Christmas they had no secrets from one another. Albus confided in some of the teachers about the children's circumstances anyway and Aurora was among those Albus Dumbledore trusted.

"It's alright Harry...Aurora knows what is going on...The Headmaster trusts her..." All in all that was enough for the children to tell her all about Quirrell and their thoughts on what his plans were for the Philosophers stone.

"In all honesty it does not surprise me...when Quirrinus taught Muggle Studies he was a completely different person to who he is now. Once he came back from Albania he has never been the same..." All of the children kept glancing between the two Professors with a knowing look and excused themselves to give them some privacy.

Walking back to their quarters they couldn't help but feel defeated, there was a teacher trying to steal a known artefact but they didn't know why. Why on earth would Quirrell need to steal the Philosophers Stone? What was he looking to use it for?

"The man is petrified of everything!" Daphne had a fair point. The man was jumpy and twitchy at everything and he was suppose to be teaching children a Defence course.

"I could ask Sirius but I haven't told him everything that is happening in school this year, he is gonna go spare." They all looked thoughtful for a moment before Luna seemed to comprehend.

"We are being quite stupid...how many wizards do you know who would want it, not to mention who would have the skills to go after it..." No one said anything as they approached the Common Room with the young girl. Mostly because they didn't really know what it all meant.

"Voldemort? You said your scar was hurting in Defense Class...why else would that be happening? Professor Quirrell is working for Voldemort!" The little Blonde did not miss a thing did she?

"Of course it makes perfect sense Harry, he wants the stone for Voldemort!" He could almost see Hermione kicking herself for not figuring it out sooner. If this was true they needed to be prepared just in case.

"Ok I have come up with a training schedule, our magic is growing. We can all feel it. We can't just rely on our magic, even combined. We need to be Physically ready for things to come...for our Magic to balance out we need to be Mentally and Physically ready..." They all looked at Harry as if he had six heads whilst he said this which would have probably been normal.

"What exactly do you mean Harry?" He withdrew a breath and looked at Draco who surprisingly he was getting closer to. He knew they were not going to like his idea, but it made the most sense for them all to start at this age and gradually built up their strength and stamina.

"Meditation, Cardio, Martial Arts that kind of thing...our morning runs are not going to cut it..." Neville and Hermione looks frightened of this concept.

"Harry please don't put me down for Cardio..." His bumbling, nervous friend was definitely not going to like this.

Between class, Quidditch and their training schedule they had been working on by the time Easter rolled around they were finding it hard to balance everything. After a particularly hard day they decided a nice visit to Hagrid would calm them down.

His mammoth friend had taken them all under his wing even Draco which was the most surprising. As soon as he opened the door to his hut a huge wafting of heat hit them all square in the face.

"He'llo all of ye...come on in an get a c'p of te'a..." The heat inside the hut was even worse than outside and that was saying something.

"Hagrid why does if feel like the surface of the sun in here? Can't we open a window or something..." The man jumped up to stop Harry as the boy got closer to the window.

"NO!" All of the children jumped at the half giant. He was acting really skittish and jumpy as if Boldemort was going to pop out of a cupboard at any moment.

"Hagrid what is going on?" The man seemed to be giving up his procrastinating and sat down. Rons eyes found the pot sitting over the stove and his eyes went wide.

"Is that what I think it is?" He nodded enthusiastically but the rest of them didn't seem to catch on as quick.

"Yeah...won it af ah iri'sh fella I met down the pub!" None of them understood and Ron took it upon himself to explain in his own Ronnish way.

"Hagrid you live in a wooden house! You can't seriously expect to keep a dragon as a pet..." Hermiones eyes jumped up at this.

"Hagrid dragon trading is illegal..." He nodded his head in knowing and didn't have another word to say about it. Before long they had finished their tea and Hagrid told them he would send them a message when it was hatching.

Classes progressed quite well and balance was restored very quickly and it was well past curfew when they heard from Hagrid. As they all snuck out of the castle down to the mans hut they couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched.

The hatching of the dragon which he had named Norbert was an interesting experience. But the real fireworks didn't start until they all went back to the castle.

Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were waiting with Professor McGonnagall who had an extraordinarily angry expression plastered on her face which was scary to behold.

"What time do you call this? You all know that being allowed to wander around after curfew is prohibited. All ten of you will be in detention tomorrow evening." Both Pansy 'Nasel Nose' Parkinson and Blaise 'look at me' Zabini were horrified.

"Excuse me Professor the ten of us?" She nodded her head with a smug smile that matched Harry and his friends.

"Yes Mr Zabini as you and Miss Parkinson were also out during curfew you will join your classmates in detention..." It was the following evening when they trailed up to Hagrids hut who was loading a crossbow waiting on them.

"Hagrid...what's going on?" He had tears in his eyes and they all went over to him apart from the two Slytherin arse holes to try and help.

"Professor Dumbledore sent Norbert to live in Romania..." Harry hugged his friend causing all of his friends to follow suit resulting in a huge group hug which seemed to help the half giant.

"I might vomit if I have to see anymore of this...hugging the half breed...and here I thought you could stoop no lower Malfoy..." Draco spun on his heels at the two and pulled out his wand eye level to the dark skinned boys eyes.

"I will not say this again...I am a Black! And you will not say a thing about my friends do you understand..." Hagrid went to break them up and split them into groups.

"That's enough! We ar goin into the fo'rest and I will not have any bicke'rin so you all understand!" They all nodded. Harry, Ginny, Draco, Daphne and Pansy went in one group with fang and Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione and Blaise went another with Hagrid.

"Keep a look out for Unicorns send up red sparks out of your wand at the sight of anything!" They all nodded and began walking ignoring the extra person in the soul bonded group. Harry felt the tickling in his scar as he walked further, Ginny held tightly to his hand allowing her to ease his pain.

As they rounded the bend they all saw a black cloak leaning over the neck of a snow white unicorn drinking from it. Harry could feel the revulsion of his soul bonded friends and grabbed Ginnys hand who in turn grabbed Dracos and Daphnes in extension.

The pain in his scar eased as the cloak looked up at him and began floating towards him. The mixture of red and green that flowed from their hands created a shield around them and the hooded figure stopped and started before a great black centaur came flying into the clearing and chasing the figure away.

The pain eased and Harry turned to look at the centaur to thank him as Hagrid and the others flew around the corner with worries expressions on their faces.

"Ah Hello Firenze..." The centaur leant down to the four children and looked at them with the saddest eyes they had ever seen.

"It is a wonderful gift you eight have been given but it makes you vulnerable to others. You all have to stay strong in the face of adversity. United!" They nodded at him and he took his leave as Ginny, Daphne, Luna and Hermione walked up to the Unicorn in a trance and they all placed their hands on the poor beast allowing their magic to seep out.

"Hagrid it's still alive! Just barely..." All of the boys went and walked over to the girls and placed their hands on their shoulders. Pansy and Zabini were long gone...ran out of the forest like wimps. They must have ran straight to Snape because the billowing robes of the Potions Professor were sounding in the background.

The colours from the girls became brighter when the boys added their hands causing the most frightening thing to happen. The Unicorns wound started to close and none of the children understood what was happening, they didn't understand what made them do it.

Within seconds the Unicorn was awake and trying to sit up. The beautiful creature seemed to recognise what the children had done for it as it sat there allowing them to gently rub it's neck before leaning its giant horn and sprinkled its dust from it over their Uniforms. Judging by the gasp from both Hagrid and Severus this was practically unheard of, the children stood back and allowed the creature to stand and it glanced once more before bowing its head and took off across the forests quicker than they all thought possible.

"Ok...what the bloody hell was that? How did we do that? This is not normal." They couldn't reply to Rons eloquent statement but they all knew that there was more to their bond that the founders let on or what they have found in their journals.

Professor Snape and Hagrid were standing in awe when they realised the dust would not come out. Severus strode up to them and conjured eight small vials.

"If you do not mind I will collect it and you can keep it. Unicorn dust is the Purest form of Magic. It will protect you...may even save your life someday." They nodded and he proceeded to conjure the dust into the small vials and placed the top on them before handing one to each student who was in awe of the swirling white magic that was emanating from the vials.

"Keep them safe and close to you...it seems this soul bond is a lot more useful than we gave it credit..." All of the children nodded and proceeded back to the Castle on the heels of Hagrid and Snape. Once they got back to their quarters they all fell into a deep sleep unaware of the amount of Magic they had expressed.


	28. Chapter Twenty Six

**_A/N Hello everyone so I hope you enjoy the latest installment of the newest chapter. To answer a quick question...the Library in the children's common room does not include the restricted section._**

 ** _Any other questions let me know with your reviews!!_**

 ** _Xoxoxoxoxox_**

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Six_**

It was early morning and Harry was waiting on his friends to go for their morning run. All the while reading a letter that had arrived from Sirius, apparently Eowyn had been driving him crazy at the house.

Harry,

Part of me really wished you would have taken this bloody firebird to Hogwarts and sent Hedwig back home at least my furniture would be safe. The bloody bird is a menace, she brought a mouse into the house and stained the couch with her scorch mark when she killed it.

Anyway Narcissa and I have been looking into a new house for us all and I think we have found the perfect one. It's three stories and has enough grounds for a good sized Quidditch Pitch for you and Draco and a nice Greenhouse for Narcissa and Dobby to plant things in.

Photos are included in the letter and we of course want yours and Dracos opinions on it all so can you please show them to him when you see him and get him to write to his mother.

Hopefully the newly Patented Black Manor will be ready for you boys coming home for the summer. Cissy and I figured that now that you and Draco were thick as thrives you wouldn't want to be separated.

Anyway tell everyone I said hello and I will talk to you later on. Try and do some studying as well as your newfound powers research.

Love Sirius

As he folded up his letter Harry thought back to the weeks since he had came back to Hogwarts and what way they have all been coming along with their training and research.

Physically of them were progressing amazingly with their fitness, Ginny was matching Harry stride for stride in their runs and considering the fact that she was about a foot shorter than Harry it was an impressive feat.

Daphne and Draco were fast approaching them also, Draco took a while a first to get into the running. For such an athletic looking boy he was quite unfit when put to the test, Daphne however had taken to it so naturally and apparently her and her sister Astoria used to race each other around the gardens of Greengrass manor.

Neville and Luna did not find the running all that appealing, he struggled with it and Luna seemed to find it hard to keep up but they had started sparring with Ron and Hermione using large tree branches, which had been cut and sanded using their wands thanks to Professor Flitwick and McGonnagal who showed them the charms and proceeded to make staffs for combat training.

They all had their weaknesses and their strengths but they could feel their magic gaining momentum as each day passed. Their energy was amazing and it allowed them to get through their day easily.

Mentally they were also progressing quite wonderfully according to Minerva, after the night in the forest the girls had been reading up on their healing abilities, no one but Minnie, Snape, Aurora, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfry knew about it and they wanted to keep it that way.

The medi-witch had loaned them several medical textbooks that they had all devoured before Proceeding through some of Auroras as well.

Apparently her mother was a healer in St Mungos for over twenty years and Aurora had a full Medical library gifted to her when her mother passed away a few years previous.

Hermione, Daphne and Harry were in complete awe of the Astronomy teachers collection when they had seen it and they found that their school work had gotten easier, even for Neville. Harry and Hermione were still top of the class but their friends were right behind them taking up the other six top spots...much to the chagrin everyone else in the school.

They knew it irritated the school to no end, there had been several mentions of how they were getting special treatments from the Professors but they work exceptionally hard. When they weren't training or meditating they were studying or doing homework.

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw specifically usually had the most intelligent people in their house but the fact that Harry and Ginny being in Gryffindor were sitting at the top of several subjects it tended to pissed them off quite a bit.

Needless to say their first year so far had been brilliant even with its challenges. Harry was beginning to heal both inside and out, he had opened up with Severus and his friends about his past with the Dursleys after a particularly nasty nightmare he had caused the windows in his and Dracos dorm room to blow.

The surly Potions master was very kind and compassionate about what had happened to the boy he had even opened up to Harry about his own experiences with his father as a young boy.

Flashback

He was drenched in sweat and there was glass lying everywhere, Draco was sitting beside him with his hand on his arm and all of his friends had also rushed in after hearing the boom of the glass. None of the children knew what to do in that moment, Harry was as pale as a ghost and they needed help.

"Go and get someone!" He directed at Neville and so he and Luna all but ran to the dungeons regardless of curfew to get the one man they believed would help. After a few seconds of banging on his door it swung open to reveal an irritated Potions Master just in his pyjama bottoms and a bleary eyes Aurora Sinestra in the top of the same pyjamas standing behind him.

Severus was ready to rip into whoever it was but upon seeing two of his favourite students with a horrified expression on their faces he knew not to say anything. If it was under any other circumstances Luna and Neville would tease the Potions Master about the state in which they found him and his girlfriend but Harry was the priority.

"Professor please you have to come it's Harry!" He threw on a pair of shoes and a jumper before he kissed Aurora gently on the cheek and started following after them to their common room and what he found was frightful. Ginny was sitting stroking her hands through Harry's hair, the young boy in question was crying and all of the others were sitting around the bed trying to comfort him.

"Potter..." He greeted the young boy and he didn't even flinch at this and his young red headed soul bond held onto him and the red lights he had become accustomed to seeing flow between them did not look ethereal as they usually did but were whipping around them in a frenzy almost like a thunderstorm or a tornado.

"Someone explain what happened?" Draco looked at his Professor but refused to leave his distressed friend. Something that at the start of the year would have been preposterous to Draco but Harry was like the brother he never had and if anything was hurting him he was going to do his damnedest to snuff it out.

"I woke up after I heard Harry shouting in his sleep he kept shouting his uncles name. Telling him to please stop...I could feel his magic flowing all around him and the windows just exploded. I think it is our connection but I could see inside his head, that horrible fat man..." Draco was crying and he gazed down at his new friend, his father smacked him when he did something wrong but what that ugly, fat Muggle did to him was horrific.

Severus looked around at the children in the room and the girls were clinging to each other and crying, having seen in Vernon Dursleys head at the beginning of the year and having known exactly what Harry had been through at the hands of his uncle, he knew that whatever they had saw in Harry's nightmare was obviously a memory.

All of them in the room were coming to terms with this new sensation of sharing conscious and unconscious thought, it wasn't something they could control just yet it had only happened once before when Draco too had a nightmare about his father hitting his mother.

They had all experienced this with Draco and now with Harry and they would all stand by his side because of it...Severus knew that by looking at them now.

"He hasn't spoken a word since, he has calmed significantly since Ginny started holding him but I think she somehow is taking his erratic magic away. I think she is siphoning it. Somehow helping control his accidental Magic...I am not sure how it is working Professor but before she held him the windows had blown out, the fire raged and everything was flying around the room..." The Potions master did not understand and he never thought he would understand the full extend of the soul bond the children had but he came closer to the bed and conjured a cold wash cloth and pressed it onto the young boys head.

This seemed to snap him out of whatever haze he was in and as he looked at those big green eyes of Lily's his heart broke for the small boy. If his mother were watching him right now she would be so proud of his grace and strength but more importantly she would be furious that this young boy had to experience this at all never mind at eleven.

An eleven year old should not even know that that kind of evil even exists, but the permanent reminder he has to carry around not only with the scar on his forehead but also the scars that lie underneath the surface. The young boy held onto his teachers hand and in that moment he was more than a teacher, he was a confidant, a friend to which he trusted completely.

"I thought the nightmares had stopped since I came to Hogwarts, I was lulled into a false sense of security but it all came rushing back. I wished he was dead! He is always going to be inside my head, everything he told me! Everything he did to me! For the rest of my life." Severus couldn't help but agree with Harry, he too wished the walrus was dead but short of killing him himself there was nothing Severus could do but be there for the boy in front of him.

"Do you want to talk about it Harry?" He nodded his head and all of his friends went to leave but he told them to stay they had already seen it and he needed them so they all made their way to the common room and sat in a circle around the fire with Severus included.

Harry sat between Ginny and Severus never once letting go of the young girls hand and as the rest of them also joined hands with their significant other Severus was treated to the most extraordinary thing...Harry asked for his hand and Hermione took his other one and he heard Harry speak inside his head.

"Professor can you hear me?" Not knowing what to say he could just nod his head. This was nothing like he had ever experienced before, upon seeing his startled expression Luna let out a giggle.

"We were unsure whether or not it worked, we read about it in Godric Gryffindors journal and I figured since you we were going to be finding out about my past this was the most comfortable way to do it..." Again he just sat there mute and considering he was a man who always prided himself on his ability to speak he very rarely found himself at a loss for words.

Harry shook his head and began his story and he could not believe the amount of acceptance and love flowing through them all in that moment, he may have grown up without a loving family but now he had his family.

"It started when I was five...I didn't understand at first...he would always hit me when I did something wrong but once I turned five his punishments became much more severe..." That is how Harry Potter told his friends and his favourite teacher his story. They didn't judge him or ridicule him they just listened which is more than anyone had ever done in eleven years and for that he was inherently grateful.

Once Harry was finished baring his soul and mind Professor Snape surprised them all by confiding in them about his own past. He told them how his own father Tobias Snape was a muggle and he was a cruel man that hated magic and life itself, he often beat him and belittled him for being a Wizard.

Harry thought it must have taken a lot of courage for the Professor to tell them that and they all in that moment had a new found respect for their Potions teacher and gave him a huge group hug at the end of it which actually caused him to full out laugh and participate fully with eight children who had melted his heart.

"Professor maybe you can admit to us now...is Professor Sinestra your girlfriend?" Neville smirked at the Potions Master as he blushed slightly before turning to the children trying to scowl.

"What!?" Hermione was grinning from ear to ear and Luna was nearly wetting herself laughing.

"When we went down to get Professor Snape we found him in a very comfortable position...he was only wearing his pyjama bottoms." All of them were nodding their heads especially Harry who was smirking at Severus.

"What's that got to do with Professor Sinestra?" Both Neville and Luna showed them in their heads the image of finding their two teachers causing Ron to almost erupt.

"I knew you two were knocking boots!" Severus being a very private man was horrified at the giggling emanating from the girls and the slaps on the back he was receiving from the boys.

"You lot have been spending too much time with the godforsaken Marauders!" They again all laughed at the Professor before he bid them farewell, leaving eight children thoroughly more comfortable than he had found them.

Once Severus had made his way back to his quarters he found Aurora sitting on his couch with a dark green blanket resting over her legs and a book on her knee with a cup of tea in her hands and in that moment he was in awe.

She has her hair in a loose plait going down her back and not a scrape of make up on...not that she needed it. She really was a stunning woman, he could almost hear Lily in his head telling him to stop being an idiot and go get the girl.

"Hey...is Harry ok?" Her genuine concern for the boy was one of the things he loved about her and he knew he would have to tell her that quite soon. If things had been different maybe Harry could have grown up with Severus instead of those retched muggles.

"He is now...he had a nightmare..." She nodded her head and he sat down beside her as she conjured a cup of tea for him. "I think I am going to need something stronger..." She then vanished the tea and stood up to walk to the cabinet and he noticed she still had his pyjama top on and nothing else.

"Then I think this calls for extra measures..." She placed two glasses down on his coffee table and half filled them with Firewhiskey. "Cheers..." He clinked his glass with hers and she was content just to sit with him, she did not want to ask too much of Severus.

They gulped their Firewhiskey and he stood before her holding out his hand for her to take. She stood up and pressed her lips to his in a loving kiss that was passionate and welcoming.

"Lets go back to bed..." She nodded and kissed him again and he just reached down and placed his hands under her bum and lifted her up so her legs wrapped around him and he walked them to his bedroom, Aurora letting out a giggle as he did so.

End of Flashback

"Morning Harry!" Ginny came bouncing towards him ready for their training day. As it was a Saturday and they didn't have any classes they had devised a schedule for them to cover everything they were practicing over the weekend.

Morning run followed by meditation then breakfast, homework and research in the afternoon followed by lunch and then Sparring with dinner followed by a nice relaxing evening to read or do whatever they wanted.

"Morning Ginny..." She immediately interlocked her fingers in his as the others trickled down behind her and they proceeded to make their way down to the Quidditch pitch as it wasn't being used. Stretching was a comical thing at the beginning, no one other than Harry and Hermione understood the reason why they were stretching and seeing Draco trying to stand on one leg whilst stretching the other was hilarious, even more funny was him falling and taking Neville and Ron down with him like dominoes.

"Ok I think twenty laps today will do and then meditation, sound good?" They all nodded at Harry and proceeded to stretch as they were doing so they noticed Professor McGonnagall watch them from her window and they all laughed and waved. She was an overprotective teacher but they enjoyed having someone watch over them incase something happened.

They all started at a steady pace, focusing on their breathing, Harry had gained back all of the natural athleticism he should have had but lost with his years with the Dursleys, it seemed that the exercise had helped the Potions effects tenfold and he felt strong and capable of anything.

Quidditch practice had came on so much in the last few months alone and he couldn't wait till the last game so he could show it off a little. He wanted that trophy in McGonnagals office this year, she wanted it so much as did Oliver to was going a little over the top with training sessions.

Hermione never being one for athletics apart from gymnastics and swimming lessons as a child found surprisingly that she enjoyed this time with her friends together and she felt incredible for it. In her letters she had told her mother that they had all started exercising and conditioning their bodies to prepare their magic and her mother had suggested Yoga Classes that she could do with her when she got off School for the summer almost like a mother-daughter bonding every week and her father feeling left out asked if she would want to join his Tae-Kwon-Do club.

He had joined a few months ago as a bit of extra exercise when her mother joined her yoga class, she was glad she would be able to spend some quality time with both of her parents this summer. She hadn't plucked up the courage to tell her friends yet because they will all probably want to join also and whilst it would be fun she would much prefer learning as much as she could and spending time with her parents and getting some books on it so she could help her friends and teach them when she came back from the summer holiday.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Ron and her relationship was a strange one, he could make her feel better almost instantly without even trying.

"I got a letter from my parents...they think the exercising is a great idea...they want me to join some classes with them over the summer..." He smiled at her which was always infectious when she was around him.

"That's great isn't it you'll be able to spend sometime with your mum and dad..." She nodded but he knew she was hiding something else as her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "What's wrong with that?" He matched her running pace as they had slowed down a little to talk.

"I don't want the group to be offended that I didn't include them...I figured with my classes and some books I will be able to teach you guys when we come home." They had all taken to calling the castle home as that's what it felt like to them all now. They were all a part of it now...ever since they came back from the Christmas Holidays the castle had welcomed them with open arms and recognised them as founders heirs.

Whether it was finding secret passageways that weren't on the map, or Peeves the unfriendly ghost obeying the kids. Either way so far life had been amazing since they had came back to school.

"Hermione they will get it...do you really think they will hold it against you...we will all be meeting for training and things but your time with your parents is not something you have to justify least of all to us..." She smiled at him in full now and he knew she got it and she could breathe easily, well as easily as she could at the pace she was running.

Draco and Daphne were brought up around the same social circles to an extent, the Malfoy and Greengrass families knew all of the same people but some were liked more than others and unlike Lucius, Abraxus Greengrass did not have the same blood prejudices as some of his friends. Either way he was respected among the social circles in the Wizarding world.

Ever since coming to Hogwarts Daphne did not really gel with anyone in particular apart from the odd smile in Dracos direction or the odd study session with Tracey Davis she mostly kept to herself but looking around now at the people it seemed were meant to be in her life she couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy about that.

Of all people Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom both of which she never thought she would be friends with. Everything since Christmas was like a dream. She wasn't a loner anymore, and she had Draco...their magic together felt extraordinary.

Neville was complete ever since waking up in his blonde angels arms he felt totally and utterly complete, she was dotty and random but he knew at eleven years old he loved her, and he always would.

After their run they spent their time meditating and it was about twenty minutes in when they were unsure what caused them to open their eyes but they all did at the same time and they found themselves hovering about ten feet in the air, whilst looking at each other with huge grins and a comment of "are we flying?" from Draco they realised they were actually floating but the loss of concentration caused them to forget that what comes up must come down and all ceremoniously landed in a huge heap on the ground laughing.

"Cool!" Ron full of eloquence as usual caused them all to crack up, falling ten feet out of the air was cool and it didn't even hurt.

A full days training and they walked into the great hall for dinner, all of them had taken to sitting at different tables, at mealtimes it seemed none of the teachers minded and neither did the students. Slytherins still had a bit of coming around to do but Daphne had struck up a conversation with Tracey Davis and she invited them to sit with her, some of the Slytherins didn't like it but some of the younger years didn't mind.

Today they were at sat with Susan Bones and her friends, Harry struck up a conversation with a handsome fourth year by the name of Cedric Diggory about Quidditch and their meal passed with good food and good conversation with no mention of blood status.

That night they were sitting in their common room when Professor McGonnagal walked in to find Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron on the floor in front of the fire Practising their charms.

Draco, Daphne, Neville and Luna were sitting doing their History homework. They were all such good children, he never had to worry about them. Harry had grown so much since that small, young lad she first met when she rescued him from his Aunt and Uncle.

"Professor...is everything alright?" She nodded her head at Hermione and sat down on the couch. All of the children loved getting visits from their Professors.

"Yes I have been talking it over with your Parents and I would like to talk to you for a moment..." They all agreed and were partially worried that they were in trouble when they saw her look.

"Have we done something wrong?" she shook her head and gasped almost as if she was offended that they thought such a thing. She conjured tea for herself and hot chocolate for the children all made specifically they way they liked it.

"Good heavens no, you are not in trouble...I have been having a chat with your teachers about your work and I must say Ginny, Luna I am proud the way you two have progressed with your schoolwork." They blushed at their favourite teachers praise before she set her cup down on the table.

"Now so I can't help but notice you lot are a little bit off in class...and I just wanted to check to see if you were all ok?" They all nodded their heads at her but they did want to talk to her about schoolwork.

"We love our classes Professor it's just...well they are a little bit...simple..." Harry let out a grimace as he said that as he did not want to offend their teacher.

"I see...well that is what we all thought...you are bored?" They all sheepishly nodded their heads at her and a wide smile erupted from her face.

"Ok well how would you feel about upping your work a little? It will still be the same subject matter just a little bit more in depth? When it comes time to your exams you will have to go through the same exams but to stave your boredom in class we can up the Ante a little bit...I don't think you will have a problem at all..." They all enthusiastically nodded their heads at the Transfiguration Mistress and she clapped her hands in excitement.

"Wonderful..." They continued talking to her for another half an hour before she announced her leave.

"I will go and Speak with Severus about the Curriculum changes and we will go from there..." All of the children sniggered at that, causing her to raise an eyebrow at them in suspicion.

"Is something the matter?" They all shook their heads but could not hold the laughter in any longer.

"I would suggest Professor leaving the meeting with Professor Snape until tomorrow." Minerva knew when children were evading something and the eight in front of her were no different.

"Do you eight know something I don't?" She raised the eyebrow at them and gave the sternest look she could muster at the giggling teens.

"No but it might be possible Professor Snape and Sinestra had their own private meeting this evening..." It took her a few seconds but eventually she caught on and her jaw must have hit the floor because instead of giggles there were full scale guffaws emanating from the children in that moment.

"How do you all know...actually I really don't want to know!" She left the children still in hysterics and proceeded the route to her own quarters. Needless to say she had seen Severus and Aurora chatting quite frequently but thought nothing of it.

"Ah Minerva..." Oh dear lord...of all people to meet it had to be Aurora...she was such a sweet woman and always had time for everyone but was not a slouch when it came to wand work. As a student Aurora was the top student in her year and had not lost that title throughout her years at Hogwarts.

"Aurora...what brings you roaming about the corridors at this time of night..." She instantly regretted asking the words as soon as she said them and could have slapped herself.

"I was just heading down to see Severus...he has a question about my protection on the stone..." Ah ok...so it seemed innocent enough but if what the children were saying was true then the smile etched on the young woman's face was not because of her task. She suspected it was because she got to spend time with Severus.

"Of course don't let me keep you...give my best to Severus will you and ask him to come see me tomorrow I would quite like to pick his brain also." She nodded and bid the young Astronomy teacher farewell. Aurora would be good for Severus lord knows that boy deserves a good life.

As she arrived back at her quarters she spent another half hour marking before calling it a night and heading to bed. Tomorrow she would talk to Severus about the soul bonded children...it was not urgent enough to draw him away from a romantic night with Aurora.


	29. Chapter Twenty Seven

**_A/N_**

 ** _Ok guys so this is the second last chapter and then I will be posting my sequel!!_**

 ** _I am hoping to write all seven books in my way and I hope everyone continues to read them and enjoy it as much as I am!!_**

 ** _Once I post the last chapter it will prob be a week before I upload chapter one of second book!!_**

 ** _Please keep reviewing and giving me feedback!!! I want to thank everyone who is following my story and reviewing!! I appreciate everyone who takes the time to read my work!!_**

 ** _Please Review_**

 ** _Please Review_**

 ** _Please Review_**

 ** _Please Review_**

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Seven_**

The following morning had Minerva up and roaming around quite early pondering whether or not to bring up Severus's new relationship with the man. He was very private and she didn't want to embarrass him but she did want to congratulate him.

How she was going to do that was beyond her but she had to try. Having known him for so long she was happy he had found someone to make him a little bit more human. Having been one of the very few people to ever see a vulnerable side to Severus she knew all it would take was a strong person that didn't take his bullshit and Aurora was the perfect person to do that.

That is all Minerva wanted to say to her friend but she knew she had to be indirect with him about it because if she just came out with it well needless to say he would be pissed at her.

Oh her head hurt, she proceeded down to breakfast in the Great hall and passed many children sitting at the tables already and considering it was a Sunday she was surprised by the number.

The Slytherin table was nearly full as Severus always demanded the children in his house not sleep away their weekend. The Hufflepuff table was half full as Pomona was a little bit more lenient when it came to her Puffs.

The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor table were also surprisingly full and it almost shocked Minerva when she saw the Weasley Twins awake and at the breakfast table by eight on a Sunday morning. That could only mean they were planning some sort of prank against some poor unsuspecting soul on this Sunday.

She proceeded to sit down and saw Aurora and Severus engaged in a conversation entirely their own. She really didn't want to interrupt them but she knew she had too.

"Good morning Severus I was wondering if I could have a little bit of your time after breakfast is over?" He nodded at the older woman and reverted back to his eggs stealing glances out of the corner of his eye at his girlfriend.

Breakfast passed till it was nearly time to leave when several popping sounds erupted from the house tables. The Slytherin students all of a sudden had bright green Slytherin clothes. No matter what colour your clothes were they had changed to Slytherin green.

Minerva took the opportunity to look around the Great Hall and she saw the other houses were sporting similar colour schemes she heard a knock on the door and Severus proceeded to walk on in to her office. The severe demeanour that Severus tries to impress upon the student body had never fooled Minerva at all.

After all she had known his since he was a young boy and knew that even though he tried to be mean and unfair to his students he was regardless a gentleman. He held doors open for women, he always rose from his seat when a woman joined the dinner table and pulled the chairs out for herself and the other women on staff at meeting etcetera.

No regardless of his demeanour towards the students Minerva had known the man for too long to be intimidated by his billowing black robes and sharp tongue usually aimed at the Weasley twins.

"Ah Severus..." He nodded in greetings and sat down on one side of her couch as she offered him his coffee the way he liked it before sitting on the other side.

"What seems to be the problem Minerva...why did you wish to speak to me?" He trailed off and took a sip of his coffee before she proceeded to explain that the teachers suspicions were right about the soul-bonds.

"So they are bored..." She nodded and handed him a pile of papers for all different subjects of how they could make it more interesting and difficult for them all.

"This looks good Minerva...if anything it will help them in class to at least pay more attention. Not too mention it will stop them from distracting the others in their classes." Everyone of the teachers were at the same consensus that they needed to be challenged more academically.

"Well if that is all I have to go..." She nodded her head at the man deciding against mentioning the mans new relationship directly.

"Goodbye Severus...say hello to Aurora for me..." He stopped dead and looked her square in the face. Just because she wasn't going to ask him outright didn't mean she wasn't going to hint that she knew however.

The Potions Master glanced at her in shock before nodding his head and striding out of the room leaving a smug Transfiguration teacher in his wake. All in all quite a productive meeting.

Before long it was the end of year exams and everyone was breathing sighs of relief that the torture was over, everyone of course but the soul bonds. They had found their end of year exams to be quite an enjoyable experience much to the rest of the schools shock.

That was not to say they were not nervous about the results. The majority of them had never sat exams before but Harry and Hermione having been to Primary School were confident enough in their ability.

Ever since all of their subject teachers had tried to challenge them more academically they had been enjoying their classes a lot more. Hopefully it would show on their results.

It was Friday night and the majority of the school was celebrating it being the end of the year...well almost that is. It was hard to believe Harry's first year at school was almost over. When he thought back to that day Minnie and Severus showed up at the Dursleys it seemed like so long ago.

So much had changed, he had a family, of all shapes and sizes whom loved him and he loved. This summer was going to be a complete contrast to the rest of his summers he had experienced, he would get to work on some of his abilities and fly with Draco on their new Quidditch Pitch Sirius had fixed up for them. All in all life was good for Harry and he knew his friends were in the same boat as him.

They had a quite day after their exams to do whatever they had wanted to do, all of the soul bonded couples decided to break apart and do something with just their own soul bond. Harry and Ginny were meditating in the Common room of their quarters trying desperately to levitate again, it was the closest to flying that they could get, it turns out Ginny was an amazing flyer much to Ron and the twins horror. Apparently she had been sneaking out to practice on her brothers brooms in the middle of the night for years and no one had noticed.

A small pick up game with Harry and Ginny against the twins was enough for them to never want to play against the two of them on a team. With their telepathy and quick reflexes the twins didn't stand a chance, the only ones who were willing to play against them were Draco and Daphne both of whom were amazing Quidditch players in their own right.

Hermione and Ron were in the library reading one of the journals of Helga Hufflepuff, they were focusing on the theory of reworking the wolfsbane Potion to see if they could make a cure, high expectations they knew but in theory it should be able to be done, from what they had found so far it appeared doable.

How they were not too sure...Ron had taken a particular interest in Wands after reading in Gerhards journal that he created wands, he had ordered several books and was in constant communication with Ollivander. He had so many questions to ask the man on some of his theories, he could not understand why Ollivander only used certain properties in his wands when there were so many you could use.

Draco and Daphne were in the great hall grabbing a little bit of food talking about their exams and asking each other what answers they put all of them were pretty competitive and were trying desperately to knock Harry and Hermione off the top spot.

When it came to Charms Luna was very close to knocking at least one of them off and in Transfiguration they were all pretty even. Needless to say they had learnt to control their telepathic abilities and had essentially turned it off throughout the exams.

The teachers who knew about their bond could not exactly split them all up to ensure they could not cheat but they all had good faith that the children wouldn't stoop to that point. From their schoolwork individually they did not have too they were all so smart in individual subjects.

All in all the Professors had the utmost faith in the children and their abilities so no extreme measures needed to be taken to ensure fairness. Not that exams were over it was time to unwind for them all in whatever way they wanted.

Neville and Luna had decided to go for a walk around the castle, talking over some things about what they wanted to try this summer, Harry mentioned a muggle sport called bowling which seemed interesting not too mention completely daft, a nice day out trying that would be fun and according to Luna they all needed more fun.

Neville and Luna had only been walking for a few minutes, minding their own business planning the summer before a large beam of red light came at the couple and knocked them flat out usually their reflexes could have stopped it but they were just holding onto each other's hand and laughing...they were distracted.

None of the two of them were expecting an attack in their school of all places. They were safe or so they thought however a nervous looking Professor Quirrell came out from behind a tapestry and levitated the small blonde girl up and towards him as she would be easier to manoeuvre than the Longbottom boy, who had gained significant height and muscle with the training he had been doing with Potter and his merry band of misfits as Severus had taken to calling them.

Desperate times called for desperate measures, Severus had been distracted by his new girlfriend, the majority of the staff knew about it. However since Christmas it seemed that wherever Quirrinus went Severus was like his shadow. He hadn't been able to go to the bathroom without Severus knowing about it.

He was suspicious of the defence teacher and made his feelings known as he was running around like Dumbledores lapdog. Harry Potter and his gang were distrustful also, the boy would be a thorn in his side and he only hoped that he could get past the enchantments and get out before anyone could realise what had happened.

Dumbledore was only too easy to lure out of the castle with a letter from the Wizangamot about an emergency session. By the time the elderly wizard realised it was a ruse Quirrinus Quirrell would be long gone with the Philosophers Stone in hand.

Longbottoms blonde chippie will be collateral damage but needs must as long as he could get the stone that is all that mattered. As he made his way away from the boy, with the young blonde trailing behind him he ducked in behind the tapestry towards a shortcut to the third floor.

Unbeknownst to the Defence Professor around the corner by pure luck Hermione and Ron were walking back to their quarters and they came across Neville lying unconscious on the floor. At this sight of their friend both Hermione and Ron ran to him in worry, not at the fact that he was unconscious but the fact that Luna was nowhere to be seen.

As their time since Christmas and even from Harry's nightmare had progressed the control of their telepathy between one another was tenfold now...Harry and Hermione were the better at controlling it than the others surprisingly. They had tested it from Hagrids hut to the far side of the Quidditch Pitch and the Quidditch Pitch to the dungeons quite successfully.

After she had tried to reach Luna she realised there was nothing but silence which meant she was either knocked out, no longer in the castle and essentially out of range or dead and Hermiones blood ran cold. Surely if their young blonde sister were dead they would know...they would feel it.

As she reached out to the others it felt like hours but was only probably a few seconds had passed that they were all huddled around Neville just he was starting to rouse from his sleep with a look of confusion and worry on his face.

"Ugh...Luna? Where is she? I can't sense her! Why can't I sense her!" The boy was in near hysterics at his friends and Hermione calmed him down or at least tried to but he was freaking out...truth be told they all were. Luna was their family, she was part of the glue that held them all together.

"Neville what happened?" He shook his head and proceeded to tell them the last thing he had remembered was a red beam streaking at them. Harry knew that this is what they have been waiting for. Quirrell was going after the stone and had taken Luna with him for some strange reason. Why didn't they deal with the buffoon sooner.

Not giving anything a second thought they all but ran to the third floor corridor and towards the door where fluffy was. All seven of them had their wands out in preparation before Hermione decided to try and be the voice of reason.

"Shouldn't we find a teacher?" Both Neville and Harry shook their heads in complete denial at her. For a moment they all forgot about their bracelets they had gotten from Severus and proceeded onwards the only thing they could feel was Nevilles determination.

"Hermione...my soul mate is currently captured by a psychopathic idiot who is working for Voldemort I don't know about you but I am not waiting around to see if by some miracle we can find a teacher. I am going after her...Now!" She nodded her head and opened the door, all of them were somewhat confused at what they found. A big, scary three headed dog sound asleep to the music of an enchanted harp playing in the corner of the room.

"Hang on...its asleep?" Having been the first time Draco, Ginny Luna and Daphne had seen it they were somewhat shocked. The trapdoor was laying up and they knew they had been too late. Quirrell had already got past fluffy and onto god knows what.

"Ok listen we all care about Luna! She is one of us and I will be damned if we are gonna leave her all alone down there." Harry put his hand out on either side and everyone held onto each other's hands and the light flew all around them, their magic basically crackling around the room.

They were not at their strongest without Luna and they knew it but having each other was enough for now. Throwing caution to the wind and in a very impulsive Gryffindor way they all ran and jumped into the hole in the floor not giving a second thought to what was in below them.

A long dark tunnel took them down into a huge pit of what appeared to be Plants. Nevilles eyes went wide at them. He knew instantly what to do and no one was going to argue with him.

"Everyone hold very, very still...its devils snare!" The Plants tentacles started to wrap all around the children but with all of their courage they sat perfectly still and one by one they all slipped down through the plant and landed on the hard floor below.

Neville stood up and whipped his wand out with all of his confidence, all he was wanted to do was to save Luna. He wanted to hold her hand and make sure she was safe. She had completed him from m the second he found out about her and he will not lose her.

They all could feel his worry and Hermione and Ginny grabbed his hand to let him know he was not alone in this. They were all together and no harm will come to Luna as long as they were all around...once they find her and bring her home they will not let her out of their sight again.

"Come on Neville...lets go get your girl." They all went to a new room with what appeared to be birds flying around it and a broomstick in the middle. It seemed too simple the whole thing, apparently rational thought came to Hermione who remembered about her watch.

"Professor Snape!" It took a few seconds but they heard the dulcet tones of Severus coming through with worry and fear emanating in his voice.

"Miss Granger all of your vital signs are going crazy apart from Miss Lovegood is there any reason for that...I have been hunting the castle for you all where are you." Her attention was distracted by Draco going over to Harry.

"Seems like the youngest Seeker in a century is up...you ready for it Potter?" Draco slapped him on the shoulder and Harry nodded, not even faltering.

"They look like keys...I am sure one of them fits the door..." As soon as Harry mounted the broom hundreds of keys started to crowd around him. And with a kick off from the ground he flew up higher and higher in the room after the key that was flying crooked and out of motion with the others.

"Professor we need your help...Professor Quirrell kidnapped Luna to go after the stone, we went down the trap door after her and before you start to shout at us for being irresponsible and Gryffindorish. If you think for one second we were not coming after Luna then with all due respect sir you have lost your mind." She could hear him sigh in the background and his clip clip of shoes.

"I suppose telling you all to stay where you are is pointless what challenge are you at?" She then proceeded to tell him and he said he was on his way and disconnected but not before giving her a heads up as to what was in front of them.

The man in question was currently making his way to Minervas office to fill her in on what was going on. Needless to say as soon as she figured out her little lion cubs are in danger she will be severely pissed.

Meanwhile just as Harry's fingers wrapped around the key he threw it down towards Draco who jumped up and caught it before putting it into the keyhole on the door allowing everyone to run in and Harry to fly the broomstick in behind them.

The next room was beyond what any of them had ever thought and they all knew this was McGonnagalls handiwork. A large chess set sat in the room with two spaces free. It was then they knew why Quirrell had taken Luna. He needed an extra person on the chess board.

As they played their way across the board Ron and Draco had noticed the only way they could play it was for Ron to sacrifice his Knight so Harry could Check the King. No one was to fond of the idea, but as soon as Ron flew off the knight Harry finished the game as soon as possible and they all ran over.

Hermione, Draco and Daphne decided to stay with Ron and get him to the hospital wing and wait for Professor Snape before sending him on ahead and calling Professor McGonnagal as well to help them bring Ron up to the infirmary. Unbeknownst to the children McGonnagal was already well on her way to getting the children from where they were.

Upon entering the next room there was a riddle written in front of them in floating white writing.

'What has rivers but no water, cities but no buildings, forests but no trees, deserts but no sand, and mountains but no rocks?' Now they were screwed, not one of them were great with this kind of thing. They needed Luna or Hermione.

"Any ideas?" They shook their heads and wasted about two minutes before a lightbulb came on in Ginnys head.

"A Map..." The words parted to let them past and Harry, Ginny and Neville were going through the next room, what they found was a long table full of Potions.

"What one do we take? Do we split the Potion between the three of us?" Ginny shook her head.

"How did he get Luna through if there was only enough for one. It will probably refill once one of us goes through. Professor Snape told Hermione to look for the purple Potion..." Neville was unsure but as they looked at it they all held onto each other's hands and Ginny ran her hand across each vial trying to feel Lunas magical signature just in case. She stopped at a small purple potion and grasped it firmly in her hands.

"I will go first and wait to see if you can get through after." Sure enough as soon as Neville drank the potion he set the vial down and walked through the flames. The Potion bottle refilled and Harry and Ginny followed behind them into a large chamber.

Large stone steps stood in front of them walking down into the bowels of the castle and into a extravagant atrium. Stood in the middle was Quirrell and Luna lying unconscious at his feet. The man did not seem surprised to see them as he spun around in a flamboyant way to greet them.

"Harry Potter...and his friends. Came to save the girl? Or save the day? I knew you were going to be a pain in my arse Potter from the second I saw you..." Harry didn't say anything but they walked down the stairs towards the turbaned Professor.

"Let me speak to the boy!" An eerie whisper echoed against the walls causing the goosebumps to erupt on all three children's arms but they did not waver.

"Master no...you are not strong enough!" Quirrell had no detection of a stutter as he spoke and they were getting worried at the close proximity Luna was to him. Neville was practically vibrating with anger at the small cut on Lunas head.

"I am strong enough to talk to him!" All of them were shocked as the Professor started to unravel the turban to reveal the most horrible f smells. It smelt like garlic and death, the final slip of the turban revealed the face of a man so withered and weak Harry wasn't even sure it was human.

"Harry Potter...and Neville Longbottom!" The voice was raspy and nauseating, out of the corner of his eye Harry could see his and his companions reflections in the glass of a peculiar mirror it showed the three of them passing the Philosophers stone between them.

"Tell me! What do you see when you look at me? Do you feel shame? Remorse? Young Neville was also a possible Boy-Who-Lived! How fitting you are here together." Harry was not going to let this thing ridicule him or his friend.

"You killed my parents! Your orders tortured Nevilles parents to insanity! I feel nothing for you it's just a shame I didn't finish you off when I had the chance! I won't make that mistake again." Voldemort meant business he looked livid.

"You will get me the stone Harry! I can bring back your parents...you can be together again..." Harry knew no spell can awaken the dead. He had read it in one of the books he picked up from Hermione.

"You lie! I will never give it to you!" At this Professor Quirrell ran at him and Ginny took his hand and they both put their hands out to stop him with their training they had practised but as their hands pressed onto his shoulder both sides of his shoulder started to crumble almost as if it were ash.

Harry and Ginny didn't Miss a beat and walked closer pressing their free hands to his face causing him to fall to the floor and as his whole body whittled away to nothingness. A large shadow appeared to them and wrapped the two youngsters tightly before ripping straight through their chest causing them both to collapse with Harry hitting his head. The last thing they saw was Neville and a now awake Luna running up to them and dropping to their knees in front of them in worry before everything went black.

"How are we going to get them out of here?" Luna just shrugged her shoulders at her soul bond not knowing how to get out of this predicament. Luckily soft footfalls behind them saved them from having to come up with a solution.

The grey haired headmaster and their Potions master had arrived and levitated them both from the chamber on transfigured stretchers and Neville gave the stone back to Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor no offended but if you bring something like that into the castle again and it puts my Luna or any of my family in danger I will make sure you never work again. You think my grandmother is scary! You have no idea and I mean that with the utmost respect sir..." Snape snickered at the young boy as they all looked at the blood red stone that had caused this problem.

"Professor Quirrell had Voldemort on the back of his head! How in the hell did that happen?" Again Severus let out a full belly laugh at Albus and his bewildered expression at the now confident Neville.

He wasn't sure how but somehow the stone had ended up in Nevilles pocket after their reflections were finished smiling and toying with it. Glad to have Luna back with him he accompanied his friends to the hospital wing. He and Luna were met by hugs from the rest of their friends and were never so glad to have them back.

After everyone had gotten checked over by Madame Pomfry there was nothing left to do by wait for Harry and Ginny to wake up. Headmaster Dumbledore had enlarged a bed to set them both down on and they still clung to each other's hands as they slept off their ordeal.

No one was sure what the shadow of Voldemort had done to them and Neville was even more unsure how they managed to get rid of him but regardless he had told the headmaster everything that had happened from the moment he and Luna were hit until the moment they found them.

"Professor do you know why he couldn't touch Harry or Ginny?" The headmaster had his familiar twinkle in his eyes and it seemed that yes he did have a theory for what was happening.

"Well when Harry was a baby there was a Prophecy made and it told of a boy who was born in July and whose parents would battle Voldemort three times. That narrowed it down to Harry and you young Neville." The boy was shocked when Quirrell/Voldemort had said that but to hear it from the headmaster was too much for him.

"However when Harry first came across Voldemort...he obviously as you know was nearly killed by him. When he attempted to kill Harry, his mother Lily jumped in front of the boy in order to protect him. When he had killed Lily Potter before coming for Harry her sacrifice for her son and her magic fused with his and created a barrier around him that could only be placed by a mothers love...as Miss Weasley is the other half of Harry's soul it only makes sense that she too is protected." Neville and his friends seemed to understand.

Ron and Hermione were sitting on Rons bed and for once writing in a journal and not reading one, they had all decided to write down all of their experiences in order to make everything easier for the future generation of heirs.

They still had quite a lot of journals to read but now they added their own to the story of the soulbonds. Neville and Luna were sitting at a table studying their Journals. Daphne and Draco were sitting vigil on either side of Harry and Ginnys bed before they were no longer needed.

Sirius and Remus showed up and took over at Harry's bedside and Mr and Mrs Weasley sat on Ginnys side waiting on them waking up. A full twenty four hours later and both of their eyes flew open and jumped up in the bed not realising where they were.

After reassuring them they were safe and Professor Dumbledore explained that the stone was destroyed and Nicholas Flamel is letting himself get everything in order before he will eventually pass away. They were granted freedom from Madam Pomfry and all left for their common room but not before thanking her and saying goodbye to their families whom they would see in a few days.

That night they were all sitting in their common room trying to digest everything that had happened. Hermione, Draco and Daphne told them everything that had happened after they left, Professor Snape, Dumbledore and McGonnagal came in not long after they all went onto the next task.

McGonnagal had taken the three children up to the infirmary and let the other two Professors go and get the others. When Harry explained to Hermione what was going on with Quirrell her jaw dropped.

"He actually had him growing out the back of his head! That is revolting!" They all laughed at her and spent another hour talking and grateful to have Luna back, when Professor Snape walked into their room with Professor Sinestra both of them smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey everybody? How you all doing? Adventurous day for you all huh?" They nodded at Aurora as she took a seat beside Luna.

"How are you sweetheart?" Luna gave her a small hug and they proceeded to tell the tale of the day to yet another person. All of the children were a select few whom knew about the secret relationship. Considering the state Neville and Luna found them in the night of Harry dream it was only natural for Severus to tell them.

The teachers conjured hot chocolate for everyone as Severus sat down on the two seated beside her. Harry was happy for his two favourite Professors and the fact that they found each other.

"As Miss Granger asked me not to I held my tongue all this time but for now I am so angry at you guys..." To be honest they were all impressed with his restraint in not yelling as of yet. "Of all the irresponsible, irrational, impulsive and quite frankly Gryffindorish stunts you could have pulled..." Neville went to interrupt the man but he held his hand up at them all.

"Before you say it...I know Luna was missing you were all freaking out, I am just glad rational thought came to at least one of you...those bracelets are not just accessories. They are my tether to you..." He was ranting but only when Aurora put her hand on his arm did he calm down slightly.

"Severus they are just children, their friend was in danger...I understand exactly what they were thinking. The important thing is no one is severely hurt and Voldemort is no more...why don't we focus on you all finishing exams how did you think you did..." They spent another hour talking to their Professors before the decided to call it a day.

"Try and get some rest ok?" They all stood up and hugged their Astronomy teacher whilst the severe Posions master clapped the boys on the backs and before he could say no the girls gave him a hug.

"Professor seeing as you two are dating when are you gonna tell everyone?" They shared a quick look at one another before smiling at Hermione and her curiosity. "I mean we are all so happy for you why don't you let other people be happy for you as well..." Not being able to fault her logic they made a plan to out themselves and also possibly play a prank on Fred and George also.

Surprisingly Aurora was totally up for it and even encouraged the children much to Severus chagrin. Once he heard their plan he inwardly cringed. However if they wanted it spread throughout the castle the Weasley Twins were the best people to do it.

"Ok fine, but under protest!" Harry shared a smirk with his Potions professor. This could either go really well or really horrible, only time would tell.


	30. Chapter 28

**_A/N Ok everyone this is it the final chapter. I have had mixed reviews for this story so far and I appreciate constructive criticism so please I hope you will continue with my next story. _**

**_Now there was a few discrepancies with dates etcetera...I may have fudged a few dates around to make my story work but thankfully in the world of FanFiction we are allowed to do that._**

 ** _Let's just assume if there is a discrepancy with a date and it's not canon it not meant to be. I love you guys really!!_**

 ** _Now I will post one more A/N when my second story goes up! I can not believe I have finished the first one it feels surreal. Anyway keep a look out for Book Two!!_**

 ** _Enjoy and Review!_**

 ** _Enjoy and Review!_**

 ** _Enjoy and Review!_**

 ** _Chapter Twenty Eight_**

The final meal in the great hall came with so much excitement it was infectious. All of them it seemed had became Celebrities after what had happened with Professor Quirrell much to their irritation, it was all anyone was talking about they were asked loads of questions about the ordeal and Harry and his friends just wanted to enjoy their last meal before going back to live with their relatives for the summer.

They sat enjoying their food and waited for the twins to begin, Severus Snape strode into the Great Hall drawing all attention to his overly smiley demeanour. Quite a few of the kids had never seen the Professor smile before and he strode straight up to the Head Table towards Aurora and sat down beside her.

Immediately hushed whispers started throughout the entire student body and Severus couldn't help but think back to earlier in the day when the children's ludicrous plan came about. Now faced with all of the students he was nervous.

FLASHBACK

Aurora and Severus were waiting at the bottom of the steps waiting on the message from Harry to let him know the Weasley twins were close by. He knew if the twins saw him kiss Aurora the whole school would know by the end of the day.

"Professor Snape they are coming your way but so is Professor McGonnagal do you want to cancel?" He did not want to keep his relationship a secret and knew in order for the students to find out and for him to avoid a huge speech this was the quickest and most effective way to do it. Minerva already knew she made that perfectly clear at their previous conversation.

Pushing forward with their plan Aurora stood up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his making Severus's knees weaken he had to hold onto her waist whilst kissing her.

They continued on for another few seconds before a small gasp broke them apart from each other and they were confronted with Minerva smiling at them both. The Weasley boys were wearing identical grins on their faces as they continued to stare at him.

He knew they were plotting something big and Severus was a little bit worried what was gonna happen but he just cleared his throat took Auroras hand and walked away from the three of them.

END OF FLASHBACK

Although they had thought the twins would have done some elaborate announcement at the last meal nothing came much to Harry and the others disappointment but Severus relief.

As more time went on they thought that announcing it in the Great Hall would be a good idea Severus nervousness however got the better of him. He was a very private man and the twins were anything but, he continued to glance down at the troublesome twosome but they did not meet their Potions masters gaze at all that night.

Truth be told they were petrified...they knew they had to share the information but ensuring the wrath of the sternest teacher at Hogwarts was not a good idea even for them.

The train would have to do as the perfect moment to drop the bomb...he would not be present to glare at the two boys in judgment.

As the evening progressed Gryffindor it seemed had won the house cup mostly in thanks to the eight soul bonds for doing so well in classes. Even though the twins had lost a hefty deal of house points due to the inventions they created and distributed.

Everyone knew the souls bonds were the smartest and soon gained them back. The morning they were leaving there was a sadness in the air but without even realising it almost in a trance they had all came together in the atrium where Voldemort had perished and were encompassed in a swirling light of all the house colours, they all had to shield their eyes at the brightness of it and it felt as if they were falling deeper and deeper into a cavern.

Once they all opened their eyes they were standing in front of eight individuals all in house colours. It took them a moment to adjust but the new individuals were all smiling so brightly at them all.

"Hello my children! Do not be afraid...you are safe! We will not harm you..." The people standing in front of them were all so proud and the castle itself wanted them to speak. The penny dropped for Harry who was in complete shock at the newcomers.

"Are you who I think you are?" Harry asked the man in red and yellow robes whom just nodded and embraced the boy in question and all of them followed suit.

"We have so much we want to tell you children but I am afraid time is not on our side. We are the founders of Hogwarts, we have been watching you this year, learning and growing. You have done wonderfully." They couldn't help but be in awe at the founders.

"As you have finished your first year and have activated your soul bond the castle felt like you should meet us...our magic is built within the walls of Hogwarts and you can call on us anytime you want some help, just place your hands on the walls and you can talk to us." The four soul bonds branched off to their own ancestors and they couldn't help themselves.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked and truth be told all of the children didn't want to question the gift of being able to see these people whose blood and magic now flowed in their veins.

"There was something not in our Vaults at Gringotts you all should have. All of us became proficient in a certain aspect of Combat. It appears those aspects manifest themselves in you. For Harry and Ginevra...my soul bond Yelena and I became masters in close combat sword fighting. We now pass these to you."

Godric pulled out two sheathed swords with the four house colours flowing through one another along the handle of the swords. Both children pulled them out to reveal long silver blades with the Hogwarts crest etched onto the top of the blade and what appeared to be runic symbols all along them.

Harry's sword was three inches longer and an inch wider than Ginnys but as their hands wrapped around them the magic flowing through them felt incredible it felt natural in their palms no matter how young and inexperienced they were.

"They are not toys, they are to be used in your battle ahead of you. They are goblin made and will destroy anything...use them well my children." Both children placed the swords back into their confines before wrapping them around their waists by the belt in Gryffindor colours conjured by Yelena Gryffindor. Helga Hufflepuff and her soulbond turned to face Hermione and Ron.

"My beloved and I became proficient at archery, both long and short distance, these arrows were made from Goblins also they too will destroy almost anything. This bow and arrow was mine Hermione and as my heir it is now yours...Ronald this crossbow belonged to Gerhard and you will learn to use them...with time..." They both took the weapons from their founder counterparts with smiles on their faces.

Draco and Daphne seemed excited at the prospect of meeting Salazar and his soulbond as they had so many questions but it seemed as if they were not going to get the chance to ask them anything at this time.

"Draco and Daphne this is my Keytsia, we have for you both our very own Ranseur, it will serve you well." They handed a long metal blade attached to a short wooded varnished hilt with the Slytherin coat of arms etched into the wood. They were both very excited for training this summer. Rowena Ravenclaw stepped forward and knelt in front of Luna and Neville before giving them a huge hug.

"My children I present to you mine and Niklaus axe, they are heavy and will take you both a while to learn to use it properly." She stood up to address all of the children "This summer go to our vaults everything you need will be there, our training history etcetera, it will help you in more ways than one." They seemed to be fading slightly and before they could leave all of the children gave their counterparts a hug before they disappeared in a bright white light leaving the children in the spot they left.

The weight of the weapons in their hands felt foreign but they all had plenty of work to do over the summer and with that everyone was thoroughly excited for the Summer to come. They had came to a decision between the eight of them to split time between each other's houses and using Floo etcetera they would continue their early morning runs and their martial Arts training.

They placed their new weapons in their trunks and as they made their way down to the train they were greeted by Professor Snape at the door who looked pleased with himself.

"Well you lot I have to say I was pleasantly surprised to see your Potions final, how do you do it between saving the school from Voldemort and finding time in your busy schedule to pass your exams..." They all smiled at him before wishing him a good summer and they all apart from Harry walked away.

"Thank you sir...for everything..." He shocked Harry and multiple older students leaving and took him in for a hug before pulling away.

"You're very welcome Harry...you know the first time I saw you I knew you right away...your eyes are exactly like your mothers. Do try and have a little bit of fun this summer Harry...it's ok to act your age every now and again." He thanked his Professor and ran ahead to meet his friends on the journey back down the steps to the express.

The trip back to Kings Cross was bittersweet. All of them knew they were going to be apart from each other now and none of them were too keen on the idea. Hermione usually went away for two weeks in the summer with her parents but this year she was staying and joining some fitness classes with her family, Ron was joining her for Archery lessons.

The first two weeks they would be spending their days at the Burrow for training, meditation and sparring, they would all branch off and Draco would be staying in Black Manor along with Narcissa.

After talking it over Narcissa decided that with the instead of going to their newly refurbished house alone Sirius and Remus would move in too. They added a little bit of an extension and a training room into it not to mention a Quidditch pitch.

They had purchased an extra fifty acres of land that surrounded the house before adding a two level extension upward and expanding the bottom floor to add a library which Harry was very excited about. Hermione already made him promise to let her use it whenever but Harry had told them all they were Welcome.

It was quiet and beautiful and out of the way from others allowing for any magical mishaps to happen away from prying eyes. Both of the boys were happy they were going to be together over the summer.

As Xenophilous Lovegood was going away for the summer Luna had been invited to spend the summer with Neville his parents and his grandmother at Longbottom Manor. Regardless they were not going to split up over the summer and it made them almost deliriously happy.

It surprised everyone how well their families had taken their bonding, they all accepted it and worked their lives around their children. Harry couldn't help but feel slightly guilty at that but he was just glad he got to spend time with everyone he loved this summer.

Their plan wasn't foolproof but it was all they had for now and I am sure as time went on they would become better at planning these things. All of their lives had changed in a year and changed for the better.

Halfway through their train ride a young Slytherin student came in and told them all about Professor Snape and Sinestra needless to say they were all laughing the rest of the way.

When they arrived at Kings Cross all of their families were waiting on them with Hermiones parents waiting again with Sirius, all of the hugs and goodbyes were exchanged as Draco and Harry stepped away for a second to say goodbye to their bonds and their friends.

"I will see you tomorrow, if you need me you know how to get me..." Harry gave Ginny a hug before Sirius interjected.

"Goodness me pup...you will see her tomorrow and Draco..." The blonde boy turned to his uncle and smiled at him as he too was hugging Daphne. "You boys are acting like you are go by to war and might never be seen again...you will see each other tomorrow! What is it with Potters and bloody red heads!" All of the adults laughed at him and all went their separate ways.

As they all walked away they knew that no matter what all of them were interconnected now and no one or nothing was going to break them apart. The were Soul bonded and they knew no matter what the future would hold the would stand together...united...Bonded


	31. Not A ChapterAN

**_A/N_**

 ** _Hello everybody!! I am so pleased with the response I have had for my first book!! The second book is edited and ready to go although there is always room for improvement so I will be checking before I post a new chapter that it is up to standard._**

 ** _The first chapter of Book Two will be up hopefully before Christmas!! I do however have a favour!! I need some possible title ideas because mine suck!_**

 ** _Please can you guys help me!!! Book two will follow the Chamber of Secrets but my own way as usual and will show the progression of the characters as they adapt and train together._**

 ** _SO TITLE IDEAS PLEASE ASAP!!!!! Review and let me know!!!_**

 ** _Thank you again for all of your reviews and everything and feel free to tell your friends about my story!!! Xox_**


End file.
